Aprendiendo
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: ¿Cómo Katniss descubre algo mas carnal que el amor? futuras escenas muy subidas de tono "lemmons" . Pre-epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The hunger games no me pertenece

* * *

—"_¿Sabes que ni aunque vivieras 100 vidas no te merecerías el amor de Peeta, verdad?"_ —

— _¡NO!_ —

Abrí los ojos en ese justo momento, sobresaltada, mi respiración estaba acelerada, notaba como unas pequeñas gotas de frío sudor rodaban por mi frente y mi cuello. Enfoque la mirada al pequeño despertador, las 7 de la mañana, recorrí la habitación con la mirada dirigiéndola a la ventana y la pose sobre las ramas del árbol del jardín. Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió al ver al pequeño pájaro, sus suaves y brillantes plumas negras se agitaron, levanto un ala para peinarse con esmero las plumas del costado, pude ver el impoluto blanco. Volví a estremecerme, no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados con el simple hecho de ver esa pequeña ave. Ahora todo era diferente…todo había cambiado, ahora todo era ¿mejor? ¿Para quién? Para mí desde luego que no…

—Ssssshhhh…—oí susurrar a mi oído. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero este era diferente — ¿Otra pesadilla?

Negué con la cabeza suavemente, mentiría si le dijera que sí, aunque estuve tentada a hacerlo, solo por la reconfortante sensación de ser estrechada (aún más) entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

—Solo ha sido un sueño raro…—Acaricie la mano que tenía posada sobre mi cintura. Una mano suave pero fuerte y grande, perfecta para alejar las pesadillas.

No pude evitar mirar de nuevo por la ventana, aquel pájaro seguía allí acicalándose. Maldije en silencio al sinsajo de plumaje carbón y como si el animalillo me hubiera oído echó a volar. Por un segundo pensé que se metería en la habitación lo que provocó en mí otro sobresalto, por lo que sin darme cuenta me pegue aún más a mi compañero de cama.

—Hey… Katniss… ¿qué…?—

—Nada… a… a…. abrázame…— conseguí murmurar tartamudeando. Pude oír perfectamente el suspiro de preocupación pero no dije nada, me deje abrazar en la misma posición en la que estábamos, él acomodado contra mi cuerpo desde atrás, encajado perfectamente, como dos piezas de puzle, cerré de nuevo los ojos y dejé que el suave ritmo de su respiración contra mi oreja me relajara.

Hacía meses que la guerra había acabado, no podía llamarse de otro modo a esa rebelión de la que me habían hecho participe, de la cual sin pretenderlo me habían hecho su símbolo, la amante trágica, la superviviente, la joven que había desafiado al capitolio y su farsa… Una guerra necesaria con muertes innecesarias.

Apreté los ojos con más fuerza, tenía…no, debía eliminar esos pensamientos, no me hacía ningún bien pensar en la pequeña Rue, el valiente Finnick, o en…en quien más me dolía mi dulce hermana Prim.

Antes, en ocasiones como esta, cuando un simple pájaro me hacía recordar, me dejaba ir y me hundía en mi dolor, dejaba que la tristeza me invadiese y dejaba de ser yo. Dejaba de comer, me pasaba días enteros tirada en la cama, envuelta entre las sabanas, incluso descuidaba mi propia higiene. Me culpaba y me atormentaba, quería dejarme morir. Incluso después de que él volviera, de volver a la "vida", de volver a ser consciente de mi propia existencia, tenía episodios de esos cada pocos días. Al principio él se alejaba, me dejaba sola, hasta que recuperaba la cordura.

Pero poco a poco sus miedos y los míos propios fueron desapareciendo, o al menos empezaron a ser controlables, él ya no tenía miedo a dañarme y yo dejé de esconderme. Así fue como en una de mis numerosas recaídas él, mi chico del pan, empezó a ocupar el otro lado de mi enorme cama. Y así fue como poco a poco mi dolor dejó de ser tan intenso, como las pesadillas descendieron hasta casi extinguirse, encontrarme a salvo, rodeada por esos fuertes brazos, me daba la tranquilidad y la seguridad, como hace tiempo, como deseaba que fuera para siempre. Y algo dentro de mí, me decía que él, había regresado y deseaba tanto como yo compartir sábanas conmigo.

Deseché esos pensamientos y me propuse disfrutar en la medida de lo posible de la sensación de plenitud que me aportaba Peeta tumbado a mi lado. Miré el jarrón de la mesita, las primroses de su interior estaban empezando a secarse, pero le aportaban a la estancia un olor dulzón que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, me traían a la mente buenos recuerdos, el recuerdo de la primera vez que volví a ver a Peeta en el distrito, recuperado casi en su totalidad.

Baje la mirada y esbocé una leve sonrisa para mí misma. La mano de Peeta estaba posada sobre mi vientre, descubierto en ese momento debido a la ancha camiseta de mi pijama de verano. Sus dedos hacían cientos de formas sobre mi ombligo y un poco por debajo de él, proporcionándome miles de caricias placenteras. Estoy segura de que si tuviera la capacidad de ronronear, en ese mismo momento estaría emitiendo ese suave murmullo felino.

—Hmmmm…cada día entiendo más a Buttercup— el solamente emitió una leve risita sin dejar de acariciarme.

No sé muy bien en qué momento del pasado habíamos empezado con las suaves caricias. Entre pesadilla y pesadilla, yo había empezado a jugar con sus pequeños rizos, enredando mis dedos entre sus bucles dorados, para pasar luego a su cuello y su pecho. Su gran pecho…suave…musculoso…acogedor. Tenía mil y un adjetivos solo para su pecho. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos un segundo de nuevo, volvía a divagar. Y yo no soy de las que divagan con la anatomía de los hombres. Definitivamente todo esto me había cambiado, era más débil algo que odiaba profundamente, pero sé que Peeta lo adoraba, en una ocasión me lo había dicho, por lo que yo había dejado de quejarme aunque seguía buscando de nuevo mi fortaleza. Quizás se pudiera compaginar, fortaleza y sus caricias.

El caso era que en nuestra relación las caricias habían empezado a ser habituales casi sin darnos cuenta, y algo que antes habría hecho que mis mejillas se enrojecieran ahora disfrutaba de ello si ningún atisbo de rubor, y es que Peeta se había medio obsesionado con mi vientre. En un principio sus caricias habían estado dirigidas a mi pelo y mis brazos, pero un día cambiaron de zona y casi toda la atención se entraba en esa parte de mi anatomía. A decir verdad, no lo entendía muy bien. Mi vientre no distaba mucho de alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, quizás fuera por su color (levemente más claro) o su tacto (más suave) fuera como fuera, el caso es que a Peeta le gustaba esa zona, y yo disfrutaba de su suave contacto.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y fue entonces cuando pude notar algo duro contra el final de mi espalda. Caí en la cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa tan incómoda llevaba varios minutos clavada en mi cuerpo. Estaba tan perdida y disfrutando tanto de las sensaciones que el bueno de Peeta me proporcionaba que no me di cuenta de la leve molestia que aquello me estaba causando.

Acaricié un par de segundos la mano de Peeta y posicioné mi mano hacia atrás, para apartar aquello que se interponía entre mi comodidad y la de Peeta.

Solo llegué a tocar levemente los pantalones de mi acompañante, solamente un microsegundo, un bulto que se hacía patente debajo de ellos. En un momento estábamos relajados, acariciándonos, y al segundo siguiente Peeta se había apartado de mí y se había levantado, dejándome asombrada e intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, sin entenderlo del todo.

—Voy a ducharme ya, Katniss— Susurro apretando los puños y ya levantado sin tan siquiera mirarme y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo.

Me senté en la cama, abrazando mis propias piernas, repasando lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo un minuto. Por mi mente pasaron el sueño, el sinsajo, el abrazo y las caricias, nada más, lo de siempre, nada fuera de lo habitual. A no ser que…que tuviera un nuevo ataque de los suyos…Ya contaba con que los había controlado, cada vez eran más débiles, y más espaciados en el tiempo, sus preguntas de "real o no" era cada vez más escasas, algo que por una parte me aliviaba, necesitaba al Peeta seguro de sí mismo. Seguí recordando lo acontecido en los dos últimos minutos. Nada…no había nada q yo hubiera hecho para que su cuerpo reaccionara con el ataque de un recuerdo falso.

Nada… salvo… esa molestia de algo clavándose, mi mano retrocediendo hasta tocar algo en sus pantalones…un momento, SUS PANTALONES. La boca se me abrió de manera casi ridícula, estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Lo que había tocado era su…su…su… ni siquiera podía pensar la palabra. Obviamente sabia que el contacto romántico llevaba consigo esas consecuencias, nos lo habían dejado muy claro en el colegio, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el contacto romántico en esta situación? Sabía que mis sentimientos podían desencadenar en algo más…carnal, pero Peeta y yo estábamos por encima de eso ¿no?, aunque sintiera el fuego en mi interior con algunos de sus besos…Me imaginaba donde se encontraba el fuego de Peeta ahora mismo. Y ese pensamiento consiguió que mis mejillas se enrojecieran, las notaba calientes, palpitando.

Me frote las sienes, no podía pensar con claridad…había rozado con los dedos su intimidad, su miembro, y no solo eso, si no q su miembro en… en estado de excitación, duro. Me sentí rara…pensándolo fríamente, no debía desagradarme tanto, era algo normal entre las parejas ¿no? Y Peeta y yo… ¿Qué éramos Peeta y yo? Dormíamos juntos, nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos. Pero ni él ni yo habíamos puesto nombre a esto. ¿Novios? Gemí lastimeramente, necesitaba a Peeta tanto como respirar. Los días en los que habría los ojos y el no estaba en la cama sentía un nudo en el estomago, aunque supiera perfectamente que estaba abajo, en la cocina, horneándome sus deliciosos panecillos. También estaban esos momentos en los que me asaba varias horas sin estar a su lado. La opresión en el pecho me hacía salir a buscarle, o volver rápidamente a casa…Maldita sea, ¿eso era amor? Mi sonrisa bobalicona al mirarle amasar…mi respiración agitada contra sus labios, este cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al recordar esos besos…Arg, pues el amor era estúpido, me hacia ser irracional, y eso no me gustaba. Pero supongo que los brazos y los besos de Peeta merecían la pena.

Me levanté de un salto y me vestí con mi vieja ropa de caza, adoraba esas botas y la chaqueta de mi padre, Cuando me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, aun se oía el agua de la ducha correr. Salí de la casa y corrí por la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta llegar a lo que antes era la antigua Veta. Entre los escombros empezaban a renacer nuevas casas, mejor construidas y más grandes que antes. Atravesé la valla y me refugié en el bosque.

* * *

Gracias por leer! este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic aquí

Reviews por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The hunger games no me pertenece

* * *

Era increíble lo que me hacía pensar esa estúpida situación. Yo, Katniss Everdeen había excitado a Peeta Mellark, al Chico del pan. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo. ¡Era él el que me estaba acariciando!

Suspiré y me senté en una roca, me descolgué la mochila y busqué en su interior. Si mal no recordaba debía de tener un panecillo ahí guardado, lo había metido la última vez que había salido a cazar y como estuve tan entretenida finalmente no me lo comí aquel día. En efecto, ahí estaba, del tamaño de un puño, blanco y suave. Lo cogí y su olor hizo rugir aún más a mi estomago.

Maldita sea, tenía que haber desayunado. Y todo por culpa del chico que había hecho ese perfecto panecillo. Su reacción me había asustado y me había hecho sentir culpable, aunque estaba segura de que yo no había hecho nada, ¡era su culpa! El se había colocado así él, era él que me estaba clavando "eso" yo no tengo la culpa de que me molestara, yo no tengo la culpa de haberlo tocado. Había tocado su…su pene.

Había tenido que buscar en mi memoria las clases de educación sexual que nos habían dado en el colegio para encontrar la palabra que nombraba esa parte de su cuerpo. En mi casa el tema "sexual" estaba completamente vetado. Y aunque no lo estuviera, la nula relación que tenia con mi madre no me habría dado la oportunidad. En esas clases también nos habían explicado qué era el periodo femenino, para qué servían las relaciones sexuales e incluso nos hablaron sobre métodos anticonceptivos. Recuerdo que sentí especial asco en la parte de las relaciones, y más aún cuando explicaron que como fruto la mujer podía quedar embarazada. Niños, bocas a las que alimentar, niños que al cumplir los doce años empezarían a participar en la Cosecha, niños que irían a los Juegos, niños que sufrirían, morirían…En ese momento decidí que nunca tendría hijos, nunca tendría relaciones sexuales, los métodos de anticoncepción eran demasiado caros para la gente de la Veta, era más importante comer.

Pero, ¿había cambiado de opinión? ¿Peeta me había cambiado en cuanto a lo de…las…relaciones…? Me ruboricé de nuevo al pensar en un momento tan íntimo con él. Yo la chica que había dado sus primeros besos actuando para el país entero ahora se ruborizaba pensando en momentos de intimidad. Era gracioso cuanto menos.

Intenté dejar de pensar en todo eso y mordí el bollo de pan. Genial, duro y seco, ya no tenía nada de la suavidad que caracterizaba al pan de Peeta, pero… había comido cosas peores, mucho peores, no era nada exquisita. Acabe el panecillo en pocos minutos y me levante estirando mis extremidades, hinchando mis pulmones de aire con ese olor a hierba mojada y pino, un olor fresco que tantos recuerdos agridulces me traía.

Anduve deprisa entre los arboles del borde del bosque hasta uno que tenía un enorme hueco en su tronco, metí la mano y saque mi arco y el carcaj con las flechas. Era algo estúpido guardar ahí mis armas, ya que no había ningún impedimento para tener armas en casa en el nuevo Panem, pero qué iba a decir, era un animal de costumbres.

Me colgué los dos utensilios al hombro y me adentré aun más en el bosque, en busca de algún animalillo desprevenido. Al cabo de una media hora oí por encima de mí los murmullos y chilliditos de una ardilla. Dirigí mi vista hacia el sonido y allí estaba, una enorme y gorda ardilla mordisqueando lo que parecía una nuez. Incluso para las ardillas eran tiempos mejores, nunca había cazado ardillas tan gordas como las que conseguía ahora, además de que su número había aumentado considerablemente. Cogí el arco y una flecha, tensé la cuerda, apunté mientras contenía la respiración y la ardilla calló a mis pies. La miré durante unos segundos, al menos podía asegurar que mi habilidad como cazadora no había disminuido. La recogí con cuidado sin poder evitar mancharme las manos del viscoso liquido rojo que le manaba del ojo (justo donde la flecha se había insertado). Luego retrocedí por el mismo camino, devolví el arco y el carcaj a su árbol y me dirigí hacia casa, no necesitaba cazar más, con una ardilla era suficiente para la cena, ya no tenía que sobrevivir a base de vender lo que cazaba.

Cuando llegué a casa un delicioso olor me envolvió. Peeta estaba horneando, y por como olía no solo era pan.

Dejé la cazadora en la entrada y entré en la cocina. Peeta amasaba encima de la mesa, sus manos y parte de los brazos estaban cubiertos de harina, su cara estaba roja y su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo, sus músculos se tensaban y destensaban a la vez que la masa era aplastada. Sonreí levemente mirándole, su camiseta también tenía restos de harina, esa camiseta le quedaba algo pequeña, en estos meses Peeta había vuelto a ganar algo de músculo, por lo que las camisetas solían quedarle demasiado justas ahora. Y en especial esta, marcaba sus pectorales y la parte de su ombligo, completamente lisa y fuerte. No pude evitar que mi mirada bajara un poco más hasta esa parte de su anatomía que había tocado hacía un par de horas. Ahora ya no quedaba rastro de dureza, aun así esa parte seguía siendo perceptible. Recordé el tacto a través del pantalón del pijama y me mordí el interior de la mejilla. "Maldita sea katniss" me dije a mi misma, ¿cómo era posible que pensara en cosas así?

—Hola...- Musité apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Katniss…no te oí llegar— Peeta se ruborizó un poco más, no había que ser muy listo para saber el porqué.

—Qué bien huele… ¿magdalenas? —Mejor no tocar el escabroso tema.

—Con chocolate…— Mis ojos se iluminaron y un gemido de satisfacción se escapo de mi boca, desde que había probado ese delicioso producto en el tren camino al Capitolio podía decir que me había vuelto adicta.

— ¿Tardaran mucho es estar listas? —

—Solo media hora más…—

—No sé si podré esperar— dije con fastidio.

—Tendré que entretenerte…—

Se acerco a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos, era increíble lo dulce que llegaba a ser, le devolví el beso, pero yo a diferencia de él di un paso más, entreabrí los labios y con mi lengua perfilé los suyos, invitándole a que los abriera, cosa que hizo para luego acariciar mi lengua con la suya. Disminuí la distancia que nos separaba pegándome contra su pecho posando mis manos en su cadera y continué besándole con fiereza. No tarde en sentir el hambre y la sed por sus labios, ahora nadie podía impedirme disfrutar de ellos. Continué jugando con su lengua, separándome lo justo para respirar y luego volver a juntar nuestras bocas. El hambre se fue intensificando, centrándose en un punto bajo mi ombligo mandando descargas eléctricas a la zona que se encontraba entre mis muslos. Peeta posó una de sus manos en mi cintura apretándome la cadera contra la suya. Jadeé al notar como su mano se dirigía hacia mi espalda y la otra se posaba en mi nuca. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos con nuestros labios pegados cuando empecé a notar que cada vez me faltaba más el aire y el punto donde se juntaban las corrientes eléctricas de mi cuerpo empezaba a palpitar y a ¿humedecerse? Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta qué demonios significaba eso, aunque no me aparté sí que reduje la intensidad del beso y con un suave mordisco en el labio inferior de Peeta me aparte, jadeando en busca de más aire.

Peeta iba a reclamarme, lo noté en su expresión, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a hablar, Buttercup, nuestro ahora estúpido gato saltó sobre la mesa, encima de los ingredientes para el pan, tirando la harina.

—¡Hey!¡NO! — le gritó Peeta espantándole. Reí suavemente recomponiéndome de lo sucedido.

—te dije que tenía que haberlo cocinado cuando tuve la oportunidad…— dije con una sonrisa burlona, aunque en realidad estaba incomoda con lo que aun sentía en mi interior.

— Aún estamos a tiempo— Replicó él molesto, aunque no sabía el porqué, podía ser por el estropicio que había causado el gato, o por haberme apartado.

—Sabes que no…— Susurré entristecida, era el gato de Prim, lo único que me quedaba de ella. Peeta me miró y se acerco a abrazarme, me quedé un par de segundos entre sus brazos y luego me separé.

—Voy a darme una ducha…— usé la misma excusa que él había usado por la mañana, no lo hice queriendo, necesitaba esa ducha de verdad, pero algo en sus ojos me hizo ver que creía que sí, aún así le deje creerlo y desaparecí de la cocina.

Entre en el baño rápidamente y cerré la puerta con el cerrojo. Luego me apoye contra esta jadeando de nuevo. La palabra excitación volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza, en un día dos veces, eso no era bueno, no podía ser bueno…Ni siquiera sé como supe que lo que sentí en la cocina era eso, quizás lo leyera en algún libro, o quizás lo escuchara en el colegio, tenia q ser eso…nadie me lo había explicado, nadie me había contado nada acerca de "eso", nadie me había preparado para estas sensaciones…Pero estaba claro que yo sabía lo que era, era completamente consciente de lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo. Pero es algo que yo no quería, algo que no me podía permitir. Es posible que todo esto estropeara la relación tan protectora que Peeta y yo empezábamos a tener, y no podía permitirme perderlo, sé que si algo ocurriera, tanto él como yo lo pasaríamos mal, no soportaría ver herido de nuevo a mi Peeta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me maldije a mí misma, no me entendía, no entendía ni mis pensamientos ni a mi cuerpo. Ahogue un leve grito de desesperación en mi mano y empecé a desnudarme mirándome a la vez en el gran espejo de la mampara de la ducha. Después de dejar caer mis braguitas me quedé quieta, de pie ante mi reflejo, escudriñando cada porción de mi cuerpo. Suspiré, no me sentía atractiva, no me veía guapa. Mi piel aún tenía los numerosos "parches" de piel que el Capitolio me había implantado, eran zonas con la piel más clara que la mía propia, aunque eran igual de suaves y cada día se notaban menos. Deseaba que desaparecieran. Luego estaba la falta de vello, no sé qué absurdo tratamiento de belleza habían usado en mi cuerpo pero desde la preparación para el Vasallaje no había crecido ni un solo pelo en mi cuerpo, mis piernas, axilas e incluso mi entrepierna estaban completamente lampiños. Y lo odiaba profundamente, me daba apariencia de cría, si no fuera por mis pechos, que aunque no eran muy grandes tenían el tamaño justo y necesario para mi edad. Mis caderas se habían redondeado, signo inequívoco de que estaba alimentándome bien, y de que estaba convirtiéndome en toda una mujer. Una mujer… Suspiré ¿Esto era lo que le gustaba a los hombres? ¿Esto es lo que le gusta a Peeta? Lo dudaba.

Me deshice la trenza y tape mis pechos con mi pelo ondulado, así sí que parecía una cría. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en que seguramente mi cuerpo no le resultaría atractivo a Petta. Definitivamente no sabía que se había despertado en mi cuerpo, ¿por qué justo ahora empezaba a importarme esas nimiedades? Era repulsivo…

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente, y observé cómo salía el agua, pronto empezó a brotar vaho y a empañar el espejo, mejor, así no tenia que mirarme. Me metí bajo el agua e intenté dejar la mente en blanco.

* * *

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Iba a subirlo más tarde, pero he decidido hacerlo hoy, ya que hoy, 8 de mayo, es el cumpleaños de nuestra adorable Katniss jeje (soy como una cría)

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, intento en la manera de lo posible que los personajes no pierdan la personalidad que Suzanne les dio.

Y ya sabéis, agradezco mucho vuestras opiniones. mil gracias a todos!

besos de fuego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece

* * *

Salí de la ducha con la cabeza más despejada, me envolví en una toalla y quité la humedad del pelo con otra toalla. Fui a la habitación y me puse algo cómodo. Regresé al baño para peinarme el pelo, por suerte ya había adquirido la longitud que me gustaba después del corte que necesitó para ser saneado. Lo peiné dejándolo suelto para que se secara al aire perfectamente.

Al bajar las escaleras el olor a comida llego a mis fosas nasales, y no solo olía a pan. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que el panecillo en el bosque no había sido suficiente para calmar mi apetito voraz. Descendí aún más rápido las escaleras y entre en la cocina. Sobre los fogones burbujeaba una cazuela, un exquisito olor salía de ella mientras que Peeta removía su contenido.

Pero algo más llamo mi atención en ese momento. Sobre la mesa estaban las magdalenas que minutos antes estaban dentro del horno. Sin que Peeta me viera alcancé una, sus pepitas de chocolate me decían "cómeme" y sin esperar más me di un enorme mordisco.

El grito gutural que salió directamente de mis pulmones, fue tal que se debió de oír en toda la Aldea de los Vencedores. Peeta se dio la vuelta con la cuchara de palo en la mano y me miró sin entender nada.

— ¿qué…?— sus ojos reflejaban miedo cuando los posó en la magdalena de mi mano mientras yo daba ridículos saltos con la otra mano sobre mi boca. No tardó en sumar dos más dos y echó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

—No tiene gracia— conseguí decir como si mi lengua fuera de trapo fulminándole con la mirada.

—Katniss, sí que la tiene— Rió aún más al escucharme hablar.

—Me he quemado la lengua por tu culpa— fingí un puchero, sabía que Peeta no podría resistirse a eso, sí, a veces era mala y rastrera, o al menos lo intentaba en estos aspectos.

Como predije se acerco a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura — Ha sido tu culpa, preciosa… Por impaciente— Sonrió.

Le maldije separándome aun con la lengua de trapo, escocía de veras. Cogí una botella de la nevera y sin ningún tipo de modales bebí directamente de ella a grandes tragos haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas del frio líquido se escaparan de entre las comisuras de mis labios y rodaran por mi cara y mi cuello hasta perderse en mi camiseta. Esa sensación, el agua fría recorriendo mi cuello, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Deje la botella y me sequé los labios con el dorso de la mano mirando a Peeta. Él me mirara de una forma un tanto extraña. Tenía la cuchara de palo en una mano, sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados, más abiertos de lo normal, su boca levemente abierta, parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Sin proponérmelo bajé la mirada por su busto y su tronco, y comprobé que algo en sus pantalones estaba más grande de lo normal, aunque no tan grande como lo que había tocado en la cama. ¿Qué le pasaba esta vez? Mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir un tono rosado, parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre eso de ruborizarme estúpidamente.

— ¿Peeta…?—Mi lengua al menos parecía estar mejor aunque aun me hormigueaba.

Peeta sólo se acercó a mí e hizo algo que no me esperaba. Sacudió con sumo cuidado unas pocas migas de la dichosa magdalena que se habían caído en mi camiseta, sobre mis pechos, y luego con uno de sus dedos secó con extrema suavidad los dos hilillos que las gotas de agua habían dejado sobre mi cuello, para posteriormente lamer ese dedo mirándome a los ojos. Eso me desconcertó, ¿por qué narices…? Supongo que vio en mi mirada la confusión, pero sonrió y me beso la frente, dejándome más atontada si eso era posible. Luego volvió a atender la cazuela.

Jadeé sin entender nada y me senté en una silla de mala gana con el ceño fruncido, volví a coger la magdalena y esta vez empecé a comérmela dándole pequeños pellizcos con los dedos y soplándolos. Aunque de repente se me había pasado el hambre y solo me apetecía maldecir al maldito Chico del pan por confundirme y reírse de mí porque eso parecía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sabes que estas más guapa sin fruncir el ceño…— No me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado hasta que note sus dedos en mi entrecejo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Me aparte bruscamente, más por el susto que porque me hubiera molestado, al ver su cara de decepción sonreí.

—Serás…—

— ¿Qué…? —

— Bobo…— sonrió también y me beso en la frente.

— ¿Ves, cielo? Así mejor…—

"Cielo", me había llamado "cielo", volví a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y ahora que pasa Katniss? —

— Huele a quemado…a pan quemado…— Salvada por la campana, bueno, por el horno.

Peeta corrió hasta el horno lo abrió y un humo negruzco salió de éste. Se maldijo y no pude evitar reír. Aunque mi risa duro poco, sin darse cuenta cogió la bandeja del horno con la mano desnuda. ¿El resultado? Una importante quemadura recorriendo toda la palma de su mano. Gimió de dolor agarrándose la mano con la otra. Corrí hacia él y mire su piel fuertemente enrojecida, pronto empezarían a salirle ampollas. Le soplé suavemente la quemadura, como una madre hace con su hijo y suavemente le empuje hacia el grifo. Lo abrí y coloqué su mano bajo el agua mirándole preocupada. Su mueca de dolor me contrajo el corazón, no soportaba velo sufrir, ni si quiera con algo tan simple como una quemadura en la mano.

—Mantén la mano así, voy a por el bote de la pomada para quemaduras— Yo misma había encargado uno de esos botes de pomada mágica al Capitolio, la verdad era que Peeta era muy propenso a quemarse con el horno, sí, era un poco patoso…

Corrí a por el botiquín y volví lo más deprisa que pude, no podía evitar recordar todas las veces que Peeta me había asustado con sus heridas, incluso en los primeros Juegos, cuando yo fingía que le amaba, incluso ahí no podía con la preocupación, recordé como le había limpiado la herida de su ya inexistente pierna, el pus, las señales de la septicemia…Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no, definitivamente no habría soportado que le pasara algo…Como en los segundos juegos, cuando dejó de respirar, hay veces que aun sollozo recordando aquel suceso, Peeta es mi sustento, a él más que nadie es a quien necesito.

—Ya estoy aquí, déjame ver— Le aparte la mano de agua y con sumo cuidado se la sequé con pequeños golpecitos, y aún soplándosela.

—Ya…esta…creo…— Tragué saliva, ya empezaba a aparecer unas cuantas ampollitas en la zona de color rojo brillante.

No me demoré más y apliqué el ungüento sobre la quemadura con pequeños toquecitos. De sus labios salieron pequeños suspiritos de alivio. Cuando la apliqué por toda la marca le miré. No supe descifrar su cara. Tenía una media sonrisa en los labios, me miraba fijamente, con esos penetrantes ojos azules, sus pupilas estaba algo más dilatadas de lo normal.

— ¿Qué miras Peeta?—

— Tienes madera de enfermera…podrías estar ayudando a tu madre, te lo repetiré siempre— Sonrió.

— Sabes que no…Odio la sangre…y el pus…puag…— Se rió ante mi mueca de asco. Momento en el que aproveché para coger un vendaje limpio y colocárselo alrededor de la palma de la mano. No necesitaba más recuerdos dolorosos.

—Esta noche ya estará curado— el asintió sonriendo todavía.

Le devolví la sonrisa permitiéndome el perderme por unos instantes en sus ojos, volviendo a mirar sus pestañas, esas pequeñas pestañitas, tan rubias, tan perfectas, como todo su cuerpo. Tan embobada estaba mirándole que no me enteré cuando estampó un beso en mis labios, que me supo realmente a poco. Empezaba a estar demasiado sedienta de sus besos, pero debía controlarme, si no lo controlábamos los besos llevarían a más, y eso a más…y me asustaba sobremanera el no saber dónde estaba el límite.

Peeta empezó a poner la mesa con una sola mano, por lo que me apresuré a ayudarle, impidiéndole que siguiera. Más tarde serví el delicioso guiso y nos sentamos a comer, aunque en ese momento mi hambre no era precisamente por la comida.

* * *

Y aquí otro capitulillo más, muchísimas** gracias a todos los reviews y todas las alertas,** me encanta llegar a casa después de un largo día y ver mi correo electrónico lleno de emails de Fanfiction.

Voy a empezar a contestaros aquí a los reviews (al menos que empiecen a ser demasiados y no pueda con todos):

**XkanakoX**, el lemmon llegara poco a poco de momento hay destellos! acabara lanzándose a por el jeje. **Day Lynn Leery, Lucrecia Artica, anon, Katsa C.P Mellark , amarilis24, nayely** Graciaaaaaaaas!** Ikamari** Peeta es un amor ;) **Val-lalala** eso intento, plasmar las mismas personalidades, espero seguir consiguiéndolo, **Wisper Diggory** Katniss aprenderá, y rápido. **Veida Joana** aquí tienes el capitulo :D

Si me dejo a alguien lo siento!

EDITO: ves como me dejaba a alguien?** Sweet.E ngel**, el día que Katniss se abalance sobre él no se si lo soltará.

He corregido mis "q" y alguna tilde furtiva. Mil perdones por las flatas!

Y a todos, este fic lo empecé pensando que solo iban a ser 5 capitulos como mucho, y ya llevo 7 escritos y subiendo, y no se donde parará, miedo me doy XD

Besos de fuego!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The Hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria. Después de comer Peeta fue a llevarle una ración de su guiso a Haymitch, y se pasó allí toda la tarde. En cuanto a mi cogí nuestro libro de recuerdos y empecé a escribir una nueva página. Esta se la dediqué a ese estúpido gato que ahora dormitaba sobre el sofá. No lo reconocería en alto nunca, pero le debía mucho a ese saco de piel y huesos. Le había sacado más de una sonrisa a Prim, solo tenía que frotarse contra sus piernas, para que mi hermanita dejara de llorar. Y ahora extrañamente me estaba ayudando a mí.

Cuando reapareció lo odié, venia buscándola a ella, la llamaba insistentemente, se pasó noches enteras maullando y rascando la puerta de la habitación de Prim. Y esos maullidos lastimeros me hacían caer aun mas en la locura, lloraba escuchándole, noche tras noche. Luego esos maullidos fueron disminuyendo, solo los oía en contadas ocasiones, sobre todo por las noches, cuando me despertaban de las pesadillas. Vales sí, por esa parte debería estarle agradecida.

Un par de noches después de que regresara Peeta,el maldito gato volvió a maullar insistentemente, esa noche me despertó como todas las demás, salvo por un detalle, esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba teniendo un sueño feliz. Me levanté hecha una furia y cogí al gato por el pellejo, dispuesta a retorcerle el cuello sin ningún miramiento. Pero cuando alcé la mano para hacerlo, el me la cogió entre sus garras y me la lamio con su áspera lengua. Le miré un segundo, lo solté empezando a llorar. El gato lejos de bufarme y salir corriendo como era habitual en él, se pego a mí y se froto contra mis piernas, como hacía con Prim. Lloré más fuerte, pero desde entonces no pude volver a pensar en acabar con él.

Decidí escribir todo eso en el libro, y poco a poco, con la mejor caligrafía de la que disponía lo hice, más tarde cuando llegó Peeta, le pedí que dibujara a Buttercup.

Cociné para cenar un estupendo estofado de ardilla, la receta era básicamente la misma que la del rico estofado de cordero del Capitolio, pero en el 12 el cordero escaseaba, por lo que lo hacía con ardilla, la idea salió de Peeta, el era el experto en la cocina, y yo, bueno yo solo era una mera aprendiz. Cenamos entre las típicas bromas y caricias de Peeta. Caricias que últimamente me hacían estremecer, notaba la piel de mi nuca erizarse cada vez que sus dedos rozaban algún punto perdido de mi cuello, y no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta mirando mi plato.

Me acosté un rato antes que Peeta, esperé a que llegara y me resguarde en su pecho abrazándole. Le besé en él y lo acaricie con suavidad con los ojos cerrados. Mientras, Peeta enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, formando bucles proporcionándome una sensación de calidez y confort. Y así dejé que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo había dormido cuando me desperté, aún estaba todo oscuro. Me di la vuelta buscando a Peeta para utilizar su pecho de almohada, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Sentí una leve opresión en el pecho y encendí la luz. Obviamente en la habitación solo estaba yo. Intenté tranquilizarme repitiéndome a mí misma que Peeta seguramente estaría en el baño. Dejé la luz encendida y me arropé encogiendo las piernas. Era horrible esa intranquilidad que sentía al no tenerle junto a mí en la cama, le necesitaba a mi lado, necesitaba su suave respiración como canción de cuna, incluso necesitaba los suaves ronquiditos que emitía cuando estaba profundamente dormido. Empecé a tiritar y jadear con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Conté los segundos uno, dos, tres…me mordí el labio, veintinueve, treinta, treinta y uno… ¿por qué era tan estúpida? Me incorporé destapándome y salí hacia el baño. No había luz bajo la puerta. La opresión en el pecho regresó. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué me había vuelto a dejar sola? Por suerte algo dentro de mí me hizo mirar hacia las escaleras, un suave reflejo de luz anaranjada subía por ellas. Suspiré aliviada y me dirigí hacia la estancia de donde provenía la luz escaleras abajo.

La luz venía del salón y por la intensidad de la misma deduje que era de la lámpara que estaba junto al sofá. Me apoyé en el marco y me quedé observando a Peeta, que estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá con un delgado libro en la mano. Por su mirada el librito debía de ser de lo más interesante. Pasaba las páginas rápidamente con la boca medio abierta, de vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca un tanto extraña y se quedaba mirando esa página durante más tiempo que el resto. Si que debía ser interesante porque estuve allí mirándole por lo menos quince minutos y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Carraspeé suavemente entrando en la sala. Me miró asustado, casi como si fuera un asqueroso muto, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca aún más abierta que antes. Rápidamente escondió el librito tras él y cogió un cojín del sofá colocándoselo en el regazo. Retrocedí dando un paso atrás, su reacción me había asustado, no dudaba que en unos segundos se lanzaría a mí cuello.

— ¿Peeta…?— Tartamudeé — Estas teniendo uno de tus ataques, ¿real, o no real?—

— ¡¿Qué? ¡NO! Katniss no…no…no real…claro que no…— Parecía nervioso.

— Entonces ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso que escondes?— Me acerqué más pero él se interpuso en mi camino, cubriendo con su cuerpo el delgado libro.

No titubeé y me lance contra él para conseguir el maldito objeto de la discordia que en ese momento estaba protegido por su fuerte cuerpo. Conseguí agarrarlo pero él también lo hizo y empezamos a forcejear. Yo tiraba con fuerza, con ambas manos, pero él tiraba con aún más fuerza con una sola mientras que con la otra agarraba el cojín que estaba entre los dos. Al final acabé a horcajadas sobre Peeta, tirando del libro con todas mis fuerzas, pero el papel de las tapas era resbaladizo y mis manos perdían firmeza, así que cada poco tenía que inclinarme un poco más para cogerlo bien. Peeta no parecía que me iba a dejar salirme con la mía y no lo entendía solo era un estúpido libro por el cual estábamos peleándonos como dos niños, por un juguete de trapo. Di un tirón más intenso y conseguí el libro a la vez que perdía el equilibrio.

Caí de espaldas con un golpe seco en la alfombra, pero con el maldito libro en mis manos. Fulminé con la mirada a Peeta que volvía a mirarme con la boca abierta.

— Katniss no es lo que parece…— Levante una ceja mirándole con socarronería.

Me recompuse en el suelo, y aunque el trasero me ardía me quedé sentada. Miré la portada del libro. En ella había una fotografía a todo color de una mujer en ropa interior. Su conjunto era de un intenso color negro aunque completamente trasparente, se podía ver a través de la tela sus pechos y su entrepierna. Leí el título del supuesto libro "Chicas calientes". El aire de mis pulmones me abandonó y miré a Peeta. No entendía nada.

— Katniss…yo no…Haymitch…—

— ¡SSSSSHHHHH…!— Espeté y volví a mirar el libro.

Tomé aire, reuní valor y lo abrí por la mitad. Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. En esa hoja no había letras, ni siquiera otra mujer semidesnuda. Ahí, también en color, había una enorme fotografía de un grandísimo pene penetrando un enrojecido sexo femenino. Lancé el delgado libro al suelo. Estoy segura de que mi cara emitía luz propia de lo colorada y ardiente que la tenía, incluso las orejas me ardían.

— Quiero explicártelo…Haymitch me dio esa revista…yo no quería—

—Sin embargo…— jadeé— estabas mirándolo…—

— Por curiosidad. —

Suspiré, no sabía que decir, no entendía porque Peeta, el bueno y dulce Chico del pan estaba mirando esa "revista" con multitud de fotografías de mujeres desnudas y parejas haciendo el amor. ¿Qué pretendía con ello? ¿Acaso le gustaba mirarlo? Eso era asqueroso. Le miré a los ojos, ahora mismo no sabría descifrarlos, sus cejas rubias estaban inclinadas hacia arriba en el centro y tenía el ceño fruncido. En su mirada se podía vislumbrar ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Vergüenza? Es posible que una mezcla de las tres.

— Él pensó que quizás eso nos ayudaría…a…—

— ¡A nada Peeta! ¡Yo no quiero esa clase de ayuda!—

Sin soportarlo más y sin saber a qué demonios nos podían ayudar unas fotografías así, salí corriendo hacia la habitación y me metí en la cama tapándome hasta la cabeza. No entendía nada, esto, lo que Peeta y yo teníamos cada vez era más y más difícil, al contrario de lo que yo había pensado. Estúpida de mí había pensado que el cariño que nos teníamos haría las cosas más sencillas, los besos y las caricias serían el pan nuestro de cada día, nunca discutiríamos… Genial, a buena hora me daba cuenta de que estaba pensando como una princesita de cuento, y lamentablemente yo había dejado de creer en princesas hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Sweet Engel** el lemmon llegará pero aun faltan unos capitulillos, aun yo no he dicho que cuando llegue paré de escribir eh? ;) **Wisper Diggory** la pobre Katniss no sabe de qué va todo XD gracias por tu ayuda! **shey1vampy** siento que se haga corto! **MC, Val-lalala, camiluchan** **Lilian Everdeen **gracias! **XkanakoX** ojala duré ójala! **bellsten cullen** vibraran aún más, gracias**!Day Lynn Leery** gracias a ti por leer yo tb tengo una "leve" obsesión **N-lovett** es super inocenteeee **Katsa C.P Mellark ** hay que esperar un poquito (no mucho mas) para el lemmon! Llegará! **Lucrecia Artica **si que son tiernos, si, me tienen loquita XD

Y a los que no me comentan, gracias por leer! muchas gracias por todas las nuevas alertas de favoritos!

y una vez mas, siento si hay faltas de ortografía, sobretodo las tildes que siempre se me escapan T_T


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

No podía dejar de dar vueltas a todo el asunto de esas repugnantes fotografías. No sabía qué me resultaba más horrible, el hecho de que gente se dejara fotografiar en momentos tan íntimos, tan importantes para una pareja, o que esas fotografías estaban hechas para que los demás las miraran.

No me esperaba eso de Peeta, era lo último que me imaginaba, que él fuera un degenerado al que le gustaba ver cosas así. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría mirando esas fotos? ¿Cuántas revistas como esa habría visto ya? Inmediatamente después de esa pregunta, me vino a la cabeza otra, que me dolió mucho más que las anteriores, de una manera casi absurda ¿Qué pasaba sí yo no era la primera chica a la que Peeta besaba? ¿Y si él, antes de los primeros Juegos, había mantenido relaciones intimas con otra chica? Viéndole mirar esas fotos era lo más lógico de pensar.

La sombra de los celos se cernió sobre mí de forma espantosa. Él siempre me dijo que me amaba desde la primera vez que me vio cuando éramos pequeños, pero…Para hacerlo no hace falta estar enamorado, y se supone que es placentero de practicar…Nunca me lo había planteado, pero sabía que Peeta tenía admiradoras en el colegio, era un chico muy atractivo, alegre y simpático. A más de un grupito le había oído comentar sobre sus fuertes brazos y sus dulces ojos. Más de una chica podía haber caído en sus brazos, y en su cama. Suspiré amargamente e intenté reconfortarme pensando que ahora me quería a mí, que era mi Peeta, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de ser torturado, después del veneno de las rastrevíspulas, me quería, nadie más lo tocaría, solo yo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendía ante esos pensamientos de posesión, de celos, nunca había sentido celos, y ahora estaban atacándome, era una sensación peor que la sed. Suspiré e intenté acomodarme un poco mejor cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando la luz del pasillo se encendió entrando en la habitación. Supuse que había pasado más de una hora cuando sentí el peso de Peeta en la cama. Tapada como estaba me hice la dormida, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, estaba dolida.

— Ojalá entendieras lo difícil que es esto…para mí…—susurró mesando mi cabello— Lo difícil que es controlarme…— me dio un beso en la coronilla y se recostó.

¿Controlarse? El labio me tembló, empezaba a tener cierto miedo. Controlarse… ¿eso quería decir que todavía no controlaba sus ataques de ira? Recuerdo el último que le dio, ya hacía meses, mucho antes de que empezara a quedarse a dormir en mi casa. Ese día ambos lloramos muchísimo cuando remitió. Me abrazó con miedo, le supliqué que no volviera a dejarme sola. Y desde entonces y hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Empecé a auntoconvencerme de que no iba a tener un ataque mientras dormíamos. Pero cuando su respiración se volvió más calmada, signo de que se había dormido, yo no conseguí conciliar el sueño. Y no lo hice hasta que la luz del amanecer empezó a entrar por la ventana.

Me desperté cuando el sol estaba ya muy alto, la luz brillante inundaba la habitación. Yo me encontraba justo en el centro de la cama arropada perfectamente y sola. Respiré profundamente y me desperecé. Tendría que enfrentarme a Peeta tarde o temprano, así que, ¿para qué esperar? Tiré la ropa de la cama hacia atrás y salí de la cama. Me estiré y me peiné el pelo con los dedos. Nunca me había preocupado por mi aspecto en demasía, pero con Peeta cerca era diferente, prefería estar presentable para él. Me enfundé mis zapatillas y con el pijama aún puesto baje en busca de algo para comer, aunque ya fuera tarde para desayunar.

Al bajar las escaleras oí una voz más a parte de la de Peeta en el salón. La inconfundible voz áspera de Haymitch. Sonreí para mis adentros, al menos tendría a alguien más junto a mí cuando me enfrentara a Peeta. Estaban hablando animadamente, pero en un tono de voz un tanto más bajo de lo que era habitual en ellos, lo que me hizo pararme un segundo en el pasillo, y por curiosidad, quedarme escuchándoles en silencio sin que me vieran.

— Ella empezará a necesitarlo tanto como tú—

— No estoy tan seguro Haymitch, llevamos meses así, ni siquiera ha hecho mención de avanzar un poco más— Peeta parecía preocupado.

—Te noto un poco desesperado, chico—

—Lo estoy. Maldita sea…no sabes lo que es tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer lo que deseas— Haymitch rió— No tiene gracia…—

—Sabes cómo es Katniss— Gruñí suavemente esperando que no me escucharan— es más inocente que un corderito…demasiado pura, tendrás que sacar tu bestia interior y quitarle la pureza a "bocaos"—

— No te pases de la raya Haymitch— Por un momento pensé que Peeta iba a defenderme y a poner en su sitio a ese viejo borracho, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ambos rieron socarronamente.

Apreté los puños y por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de entrar en esa sala y patearles el culo a los dos, pero deseché la idea rápidamente. En cambio corrí escaleras arriba y entré en la habitación. Cerré la puerta intentando no dar un portazo y me senté en la cama con las manos en mi cara. Malditos sean… ¿Eso es lo que pensaban de mi? Que era una inocente cría que no sabía nada de la vida. Maldita sea, yo había sacado adelante a una familia con tan solo 11 años, había participado dos veces en los juegos del hambre, había sobrevivido y había sido el símbolo de una maldita rebelión contra la opresión…¿ Y aún así se atrevían a calificarme de inocente? Di un puñetazo en la almohada. Iba a demostrarles, sobre todo a Peeta, que no tenía nada de inocente. Acto seguido cruzó por mi mente el segundo calificativo que habían usado: "pura". Era pura.

Repetí mentalmente esa palabra hasta que perdió su significado. Pura. No era tan tonta para no saber a lo que se referían. Al parecer últimamente Peeta solo pensaba en eso. Inspiré y expiré varias veces con los ojos cerrados relajándome para pensar sobre el asunto detenidamente. No me gustaba que se rieran así de mí, quería demostrar que no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo? Recordé las fotografías de anoche y las relacioné con mi supuesta pureza. Bien, estaba claro lo que Peeta quería, ¿pero qué quería yo? Tenía muy claro el hambre que sentía con algunos de nuestros besos, esa excitación, las ráfagas de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, empezando en mis labios, recorriendo todo mi ser para luego reunirse y palpitar en mi intimidad. Mi cuerpo también sabía lo que quería, pero mi mente estaba confusa…El rencor se estaba mezclando con esa especie de hambre que no se calmaba con comida, el orgullo con el miedo. Y lamentablemente de lo que si pecaba era de orgullosa, por lo que en ese mismo momento decidí que yo también jugaría al juego que se traían esos dos, pero a mi manera.

Tenía que idear una especie de plan.

Bien, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar entre Peeta y yo, pero había un problema, no tenía ni remota idea de cómo actuar. Puede que él tuviera experiencia, o en su defecto tenia esas fotografías, en cambio yo…solo tenía mi instinto y las vergonzosas clases del colegio, solamente sabía lo más básico, sabía que el órgano masculino entraba en el femenino, que se suponía que eso daba placer. Aunque no tenía a nadie delante me ruboricé imaginándome esa escena entre Peeta y yo, ambos completamente desnudos, abrazados, besándonos el…penetrándome…Una punzada eléctrica en la unión de mis piernas me hizo jadear. La sensación era la misma que cuando nos besábamos, aunque menos intensa. La punzada regreso al pensar en nuestros besos y en sus manos sobre mis caderas. Sabía lo que era esas palpitaciones, las había sentido varias veces, pero no fue hasta la mañana del día anterior que había conseguido darle un nombre mejor. Excitación. Me estremecí, si me sentía así solo pensándolo, cómo sería estar en la situación. Sentí miedo.

Debía compensar con información mi carencia total de experiencia si quería demostrarle a Peeta que no era tan inocente y que yo deseaba (o al menos creía desear) lo mismo que él. Pero… ¿de dónde iba a sacar yo información? ¿Del mentor borracho? ¿De Sae? No…me moriría de la vergüenza y mis mejillas estallarían…quizás debería tomar prestada la revista de Peeta…Suspire sonoramente. Empezaba a estar bastante aterrada por todo lo que podía pasar.

Quería que pasara ¿no? Era lo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos cuando las manos de Peeta me rozaban. Mi cuerpo quería que sus manos me tocaran más allá de lo estrictamente moral. En cambio mi mente gritaba que no, que podíamos seguir así, como hasta ahora. Castos besos y castas caricias. Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo podríamos aguantar así?

* * *

Y final del capitulo, lo siento, este ha sido un capitulo mas de relleno que otra cosa,quería plasmar la cizaña que está metiendo Haymitch y como se ríe del desesperadillo Peeta. Se que muchs estáis esperando el Lemmon con ansias os pido paciencia! llegará pronto. Pero si queréis vengaros un poquito os permito meter mi nombre en la urna de la cosecha 100 veces, aunque ya no tenga la edad para ser cosechada XD

Para que no me odiéis mucho os pongo una fragmentillo chiquito del próximo capitulo:

_[...]Me cubrí el pecho con un brazo y me giré un poco, dejándole ver parte de mi torso. Su cara era todo un poema, ojos desorbitados, boca abierta, y mejillas color cereza, se había ruborizado. Me mordí el labio de nuevo, nerviosa. Eso pareció incomodarle porque fijo sus ojos en mi boca y se tambaleo de una pierna a otra, apoyándose ahora en la ortopédica apretando levemente los puños.[...]_

¿Os gusta?

**Artemisa93 Lucy VaNeSaErK Lucrecia Artica** gracias! gracias por leer **N-lovett** supongo que si, cambiará de opinión.** Wisper Diggory** jajaja si, lo del baño habría estado bien, pero nuestra Katnis se habría trumatizado más **XkanakoX ** **Katsa C.P Mellark ** la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero no lo ha hecho por placer, solo para aprender!** Katnissj** a ver si la chica espabila!** Adrix Mellark** no es que sea muy asiduo, solo esta aprendiendo jeje** Sweet Engel** cualquiera se aprovecharía… **shey1vampy** me alegro que te gustara mas larguito, pero los hago sobre esta longitud para que sea mas ameno de leer ;) un mentor siempre ha de ayudar a sus inocentes tributos!** Lilian Everdeen ** Peeta es todo un hombretón, si por el fuera no estaría viendo esa revista si no practicando XDD **Ayame Chan** si, el chico esta intentando aprender y Katniss se enfada…** Lucrecia Artica **si que es inocentona…

Besos de fuego!

De nuevo gracias por las alertas todos los comentarios y a todos los lectores anónimos...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

Continué estrujándome el cerebro sentada sobre la cama. Debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni sabía cómo. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza haciendo que mis sienes palpitaran. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Para mí era mucho más fácil dejarlo todo como estaba, besos caricias y dormir juntos. Maldita sea, por qué Peeta y mi propio cuerpo querían cambiarlo, la situación así era más cómoda…

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando oí la puerta de la casa cerrarse y luego unos pasos escaleras arriba. Tomé aire y lo solté con fuerza y sin pararme a meditarlo detenidamente decidí empezar a mover ficha, empezaría la función en ese momento. Si Peeta quería ver cuerpos desnudos, eso le daría…Aunque fuera mi propio cuerpo, feo y lleno de parches.

Me deshice del pijama y fui hacia el armario, en braguitas, lo abrí y simulé estar buscando qué ponerme. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y mi cara comenzó a arder de espaldas a él. El solo podía ver eso, mi espalda desnuda y mi trasero cubierto tan solo por unas braguitas de algodón color blanco nieve. Me mordí el labio y apreté con fuerza los ojos pensando que aquello había sido una idea estúpida, demasiado estúpida. Pero las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no podía darme la vuelta y simplemente gritarle, no, quería…molestarle.

Cogí la primera prenda de ropa que vi y la apreté en mi puño arrugándola. Me cubrí el pecho con un brazo y me giré un poco, dejándole ver parte de mi torso. Su cara era todo un poema, ojos desorbitados, boca abierta, y mejillas color cereza, se había ruborizado. Me mordí el labio de nuevo, nerviosa. Eso pareció incomodarle porque fijo sus ojos en mi boca y se tambaleo de una pierna a otra, apoyándose ahora en la ortopédica apretando levemente los puños. Sonreí para mis adentros ¿Estaría funcionando? ¿Le estaba incomodando?

— ¿Peeta…?— Intenté que mi voz ronroneara, semejándose a la voz que a veces ponía Effie para intentar conseguir algo— Estoy vistiéndome…— Tartamudeé, me estaba empezando a sentir ridícula.

—Ya…veo…— Peeta jadeó. Pero no se movió, no dejo de mirarme con esa cara de sorpresa, la boca empezaba a torcérsele.

— ¿Me dejas continuar?— intenté poner el mismo absurdo tono de voz y además hice un leve puchero, eso se me daba mejor.

Asintió saliendo rápidamente aún mas ruborizado. Suspiré sonoramente y me dejé caer de rodillas frente al armario. Salvo mi equipo de preparación nadie me había visto tan desnuda nunca. Me había sentido un poco indefensa, pero, había conseguido mi objetivo, o al menos eso parecía. Peeta nervioso, desconcertado ante mi desnudez…Mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir color pero intenté reponerme y ahora sí empecé a buscar qué ponerme.

Miré toda la ropa que tenía en ese gran armario. Demasiada ropa inservible procedente del Capitolio, vestidos de todos los colores, largos, por la rodilla por medio muslo…incluso había alguno aún más corto; camisetas con estampados chillones y multicolores, o lisas de un solo color, la mayoría con poca tela, también tenía un montón de jerséis de invierno, y decenas de pantalones. Era ropa que apenas me ponía, no me gustaba la ropa colorida y llamativa, me gustaba vestir con colores tenues y pantalones largos, mis camisetas apenas tenían escote, aunque fuera verano. Como me había definido Octavia en una ocasión era una sosa. Aunque ahora con Peeta cerca intentaba estar aceptable, procuraba verme bien, que la ropa no mostrara demasiado mis defectos, y que me favoreciera en lo posible.

En el fondo del armario vi una camiseta que nunca antes me había puesto, negra, sin mangas el escote era un poco más pronunciado que el de mis camisetas normales, pero no mucho más. La cogí y la sostuve en lo alto, examinándola. Decidí darle una oportunidad, me puse uno de los sujetadores de color oscuro que también me habían dejado y me puse la camiseta, se ajustaba al cuerpo pero no era incomoda, como supuse el escote era algo más pronunciado de lo que estaba acostumbrada, no demasiado, llegaba al inicio de la marcada línea que separaba mis pechos. Tome unos pantalones vaqueros y me los puse también. Me dejé el pelo suelto, formando suaves bucles provocados al haber llevado la trenza hecha.

Una vez vestida sopesé qué hacer, tenía que buscar información…pero ni Peeta ni nadie podía enterarse…En ese momento recordé la caja de libros que encontré al venir a vivir aquí, libros y libros, se tardaría años en leer todos esos libros. Era poco probable que en esa caja hubiera revistas como la de Peeta…pero y ¿si había algo que pudiera ayudarme? Como alguna novela romántica, de las antiguas, como las que mi madre se había llevado a la Veta cuando se casó. Crecí viéndola leer esos libros de títulos empalagosos, pero cuando intenté leer uno me reprendió y me dijo que eso no era para niños. Cuando murió mi padre los tiró. Quizás en esos libros venia alguna fotografía del estilo, al menos en las portadas muchas veces salía una pareja abrazada o besándose.

Baje a desayunar pensando en la caja, esa caja estaba en el sótano, acumulando polvo. Tenía que encontrar el momento para bajar.

Al entrar en la cocina Peeta me saludo tímidamente y sin apenas mirarme a los ojos, su mirada fue directamente al punto donde empezaba mi camiseta. La subí un poco, incomoda mirándole con cierto reproche, haciendo que Peeta se enrojeciera. Sonreí, perfecto. Acto seguido mis ojos fueron a parar a la bandeja llena de panecillos de queso y mi estomago protesto. Cogí uno y mordí.

—Está delicioso…—

—Gracias Katniss— Sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta se ruborizaba por mis halagos?

— ¿Ocurre algo Peeta?— el simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

Me acerque a él y puse una mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Me miró y le sonreí, por suerte el me devolvió la sonrisa. Me embriagaba su sonrisa. Todo él me embriagaba, sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, su olor, sus fuertes músculos…Tuve que reprender a mi mente. Me acerqué y besé su nariz.

—Lo de anoche está olvidado— Mentía…pero eso el no tenía porque saberlo ¿no? Sonrió aun más y posó sus labios en los míos, dándome un dulce beso. Tuve que reprime y no abalanzarme a por más.

Me retiré con suavidad mirándole a esos profundos ojos azules y continué devorando el panecillo mientras me preparaba un té.

— Voy a ir a llevarle unos panecillos a Sae, a su nieta le encantan los panecillos de queso— Asentí suponiendo que lo hacía para evitar la incómoda situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Guardo un puñado de los panecillos en una bolsa y beso mi mejilla.

—Traeré algo para comer— volví a asentir. Y un par de minutos después me había dejado sola.

Creí que el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos, acababa de irse y su ausencia ya me dolía y más que nada porque no estábamos bien, la situación era extraña, incomoda…estaba molesta con él, aun así estaba intentando molestarle, provocarle…provocar en el sensaciones que ni yo misma entendía. Suspiré preguntándome por enésima vez por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado, yo solo necesitaba tenerle cerca. Me froté la sienes, tenía que ver el lado bueno, era como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado, pues ahora disponía de al menos un par de horas para buscar algo en la caja de libros.

Caminé hacia la puerta del sótano y la abrí. Dentro estaba todo oscuro, antes de entrar, palpé por la pared y encendí una pequeña bombilla que le daba una tenue luz. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y baje con cuidado las escaleras. El lugar a diferencia del resto de la casa era lúgubre y húmedo, y tenía un olor parecido al de las minas. Las pareces eran de cemento desnudo y las escaleras de metal chirriaban mientras que bajaba. Llegué al final de las mismas y miré a mi alrededor, contra las paredes había unas cuantas estanterías, la mayoría vacías, y entre dos de ellas había apiladas unas tres cajas. La que me interesaba era la de abajo del todo.

Retiré las dos cajas de encima y abrí las dos tapas de la enorme caja. El polvo inundó el aire y me hizo estornudar dos veces. Cuando me recompuse tomé aire y empecé a ojear los libros. La mayoría era libros de medicina o historia, uno en particular me llamo la atención, se titulaba simplemente _"Historia"_ pero en su portada tenía una fotografía de un aerodeslizador antiguo, se podía asemejar a un pájaro, ya que constaba de dos enormes alas y una cola, "avión" surcó mi mente, pero no sé si se llamaban así o un "avión" era otra cosa.

Seguí buscando y debajo de los libros más grandes empezaron a aparecer las novelas. Por el momento aparté tres y empecé a leer el primero. Lo abrí por la mitad y empecé a leer muy por encima, tarde un buen rato en llegar a la parte que podría interesarme _"[…] paseábamos en silencio, cogidos de la mano, estaba anocheciendo, y en un momento dado pasamos por un lugar más resguardado y oscuro. ÉL me besó mientras me agarraba fuerte. Me acariciaba la espalda y en esta ocasión sus manos se dirigieron por primera vez a mi pecho, por encima de la ropa— Deberíamos continuar en mi casa…—asentí y caminamos hacia allí con rapidez […]"_ Se ponía interesante, hasta ahora no había nada nuevo que Peeta y yo no hiciéramos, más o menos, el nunca me había tocado el pecho. Fruncí el ceño solo de pensarlo. Seguí leyendo, pero los protagonistas nunca llegaron a la casa del chico, ya que a él le atropelló un coche y cayó en coma, y la chica le prometió amor eterno en la cama del hospital. Resoplé y dejé el libro en el motón con los otros y continué con los siguientes. En todos pasaba prácticamente lo mismo, amor, caricias, besos, un poco de acercamiento íntimo, pero antes del broche final, uno de los protagonistas moría. Amor trágico. No sé de qué me sorprendía, era lo que habían pretendido hacer con Peeta y conmigo en nuestros primeros Juegos, ¿no?

Había perdido casi toda la esperanza, y ya estaba maldiciendo mi tiempo perdido cuando de la caja saque otro libro, era más fino que el resto de los que había mirado hasta el momento, sus pastas era de color negro, como de cuero, no tenía dibujos, y el título estaba escrito en unas elegantes letras doradas "Manual de la perfecta amante". El airé de mis pulmones salió casi sin proponérmelo en una rápida sacudida. ¿Era posible que hubiera algo así? Y más aún, ¿era posible que eso estuviera en mi sótano? Como si hubiera escuchado mis deseos y un genio los hubiera concedido. La probabilidad era muy remota, pero ahí estaba, como saludándome esa especie de manual, solo esperaba que no fuera tan absurdo como los libros que acababa de ojear.

Lo abrí temerosa y comencé a leer _"Felicidades por haber adquirido este estupendo manual para ayudarte a conseguir lo que tanto desea, pero lo primero debemos aclarar una cosa lo más importante para conseguirlo es su confianza en usted misma y su carácter, ese es el secreto"_ suspiré _"Empezaremos por pasos, la primera etapa es la Seducción" _Gemí lastimeramente.

* * *

Bueno otro capitulillo más, Katniss empieza a espabilar, o eso parece, a ver si cuando llegue a algo serio no se echa para atrás.

¿Qué os ha parecido la ficha que ha movido? ¿os gustó que pusiera un adelanto de este capítulo en el anterior, o preferís que no lo haga?

En el próximo capítulo os tengo una sorpresa ;)

espero no mal acostumbraros por actualizar tan a menudo y que os enfadéis cuando no pueda actualizar con asiduidad (véase problemas de salud o exámenes) De momento estoy escribiendo ya el capítulo numero 11, espero ir así con alguno adelantado ya que ahora voy a tener muchísimo menos tiempo para escribir. Exámenes maaaaalos!

**ody** Katniss es lo mas inocente del mundo (de momento) o así me parecía en los libros.** XkanakoX** katniss aprenderá tranquila, aunque cómo lo haga tendréis que descubrirlo poco a poco. **Sweet engel** aquí parece que Katniss a sacado ese lado, o al menos un poco, esperemos que no le estalle la cara de verguenza **Day Lynn Leery **empieza a provocarle...a ver si aguanta XD **Poolyy artemisa93** aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo! **Diana Caro** Gracias! Intento mantener su esencia todo lo posible en situaciones como estas. **Val-lalala** Katniss nunca admitiría eso, es muy orgullosa **Katsa C.P Mellark ** me subes los colores, al final si que he actualizado hoy XD **Lucrecia Artica**, Katniss lo intentará pero no se si lo conseguirá **Yukikandavobifield**, la verdad es que aun falta más cosas pervertidad muajajaja! **N. lovett** lo has descrito como me lo imaginaba yo XD y Haymitch con su botella de alcohol. ¿le quitara Peeta la pureza a bocaos? **Wisper Diggory** Peeta se la quitaría a bocaos y a lo que haga falta XDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

Dedicado especialmente a **Sweet Engel** por hacerme inclinar la balanza.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Huí de la casa con los panecillos en la mano casi como si me persiguiera un muto. Esa noche había sido la más rara y vergonzosa de toda mi vida. Esperé a que Katniss se durmiera para bajar al salón y mirar lo que Haymitch me había dado unas horas antes. Cuando Katniss me encontró allí abajo con esa revista en la mano creí morirme, no solo por tenerla, sino también por la erección que traté de esconder, espero que con éxito.

Recordaba perfectamente nuestra conversación esa misma tarde.

"—_Así que la chica te está volviendo loco—Dio un trago a su botella de licor. Estaba sentado en el sofá, bueno, se podría decir que estaba semitumbado. Su camisa estaba mal abotonada y él olía un poco rancio, como si hiciera una semana que no se duchara._

—_Completamente Haymitch…—suspiré tapándome la cara._

— _¿Y por qué no intentas remediarlo? Estoy seguro de que ella también quiere un poco de marcha— hizo un movimiento de vaivén con las caderas y las manos— Solo que no lo sabe—_

—_Eso no puedes saberlo, Katniss piensa demasiado, es demasiado compleja. —_

—_Hijo…vi ese beso en la arena, todo Panem lo vio, y créeme, parecía el comiendo de una película porno— Sonrió ampliamente levantando y bajando las cejas._

— _¿Porno? ¿Qué es eso?— Volvió a beber de su botella, pero se atragantó con mi pregunta. _

— _No jodas que no sabes qué es eso. ¿Tú no sabes lo que se les hace a las mujeres bajo las sábanas? —_

—_Claro que lo sé, es lo que llevo queriendo hacerle a Katniss desde hace semanas— Dije avergonzado, para luego fulminarle con la mirada por su carcajada._

— _¿sabes cómo hacerlo chaval? —_

_Asentí— nos explicaron como en el colegio, y he oído algo a mis hermanos— el rió de nuevo más fuerte que antes, estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad._

—_Mira chaval, eso solo no te va a servir con la Chica en llamas…—Desapareció sin decir más para regresar a los pocos minutos— Toma, disfruta y hazle disfrutar—Me guiñó un ojo._

_Cogí lo que me tendió y lo miré alucinando, era una especie de libro de pocas hojas con una enorme fotografía de una mujer muy atractiva en ropa interior._

— _¿qué es esto?—_

—_Porno, revistas para adultos…como quieras llamarlo…te vendrá bien para aprender a satisfacer a una mujer— _

_Empecé a hiperventilar cuando comencé a ojearla. Cuerpos desnudos, sexos femeninos y masculinos completamente expuestos, caricias, apretones, lametones…y por ultimo penetraciones, en cientos de fotografías a color._

—_No me des las gracias, chico— sonrió abiertamente, aunque no iba a dárselas, todo aquello me parecía una mala idea, pero él estaba borracho, y no quería hacerle el feo, así que cuando me fui de su casa me llevé conmigo la revista."_

Cuando llegué a casa había guardado la revista debajo de una de las mesitas de la habitación de Katniss, pero cuando ella se durmió yo no podía de dejar de pensar en todas esas imágenes, ¿y si de verdad me ayudaba? Comprobé que estaba dormida, cogí la revista y bajé a leerla al salón para no despertarla.

Pensar en esa conversación también me hizo pensar en todas las que había tenido con mis hermanos, cuando ellos creían que me gustaba una chica (que aunque estaban en lo cierto, nunca acertaron quién era la dueña de mis suspiros) Me explicaron cómo debía besarla, como debía tocar su cuerpo…desnudarla…Aunque siempre habían sido rudos, y lo comentaban de una manera demasiado escatología, además, parecía que para ellos las chicas eran trozos de carne. Y yo con Katniss quería hacerla sentir bien, acariciarla y hacerle llegar al clímax bajo mi cuerpo. Con solo imaginarme esa escena me excité levemente.

Suspiré, ¿cuánto más debería esperar? Maldita sea, necesitaba a Katniss de esa forma, necesitaba hacerla mía, tocar partes de su cuerpo que no había rozado nunca. Y más ahora después de haberla visto casi desnuda. Madre mía, mi autocontrol casi se había ido a la mierda cuando la vi allí, de pie, con solo esas virginales braguitas…cuando se dio la vuelta había podido ver una pequeña parte de uno de sus pechos y eso me había vuelto loco de deseo, y en vez de abalanzarme sobre ella como un depredador ataca a su presa, había salido de la habitación y había corrido al baño a aliviar la presión.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sumamente sensual? Tenía pequeños detalles que hacían volverme completamente loco. Lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro de que ella no se daba cuenta de ello. Sus ardientes besos, su voz cuando me pedía algo, como arrugaba la nariz, o como mordía su labio cuando estaba nerviosa o pensativa. Pequeñas cosas, que hacían que me excitara en solo unos segundos y tuviera que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirarme sobre ella…La gota que colmó el vaso fue verla así, desnuda, su voz sensual…

¡Maldita sea! Yo no era así, era un chico decente, no un pervertido obseso con las hermosas curvas de Katniss… ¿Y si…la tortura de Snow me había cambiado? ¿Y si en el fondo, en los sentimientos más profundos el Capitolio me había cambiado y nunca volvería a ser el de antes? Tenía miedo de haber dejado de ser el chico que antes era…y bueno, sí que habían cambiado cosas pero, ¿mi forma de ser también? ¿Acaso mi comportamiento caballerosos con Katniss era una fachada que pronto dejaría ver a la bestia?

Tuve que convencerme a mí mismo repitiéndome cientos de veces que no era así, que yo deseaba a Katniss desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, incluso desde antes de nuestro primer beso, soñaba con ella, de niño eran sobre juegos inocentes en los que nos pasábamos horas los dos solos jugando, pero según fui creciendo los sueños lo hicieron de tono, llegando a no ser aptos para menores cuando llegué a los catorce años. Desde esa edad me imaginé tocando el cuerpo de Katniss, y ahora, era una tortura, una dulce tortura, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba de una forma que ni ella se podía imaginar, tan inocente, tan pura…estaba seguro que ella en su vida, ni una sola vez había pensado en sexo, nunca, era algo que me gustaba, saber que nunca antes nadie la había tocado, ni ella había sentido la necesidad de tocar y ser tocada. Ahora solo yo la acariciaba, solo yo la tocaba, pero quería más, necesitaba más, necesitaba el cuerpo de Katniss como el comer o el beber, necesitaba comérmela con las manos, recorrer zonas de su cuerpo que ni siquiera yo había tocado…lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba YA.

Estaba completamente harto de levantarme cada mañana con una dolorosa erección, intentando ocultársela, harto de intentar ocultar la excitación cuando la acariciaba o besaba, necesitaba que eso fuera normal para nosotros, que ella pusiera remedio a mi dureza…Pero a la vez tenía miedo, ¿y si conseguía tenerla pero luego no la satisfacía? Me mordí el labio derrumbado ante la idea. Necesitaba hacerla sentir bien…que ella disfrutara de todo esto, hacerla feliz en definitiva.

No me di cuenta cuanto había andado hasta que vi aparecer frente a mí la casa de Sae, estaba tan atontado en mis pensamientos que ni si quiera me di cuenta del camino que hice. Resoplé, debía desecharlos de mi mente o lo pasaría mal…

Piqué al timbre y una niña con un dulce vestidito verde y dos trenzas perfectamente hechas me abrió y me dejo pasar al son del grito de "abuela es Peeta".

* * *

Ale, ahora sabéis lo que Peeta piensa de toda esta situación el pobre está completamente desesperado. Hay q comprenderle, es un adolescente hormonado, y como todos los adolescentes (chicas y chicos) tiene las hormonas revolucionadas, y si además, duerme con la chica, y la acaricia, pero no puede llegar a mas…siendo o no adolescente yo estaría que me subiría por las pareces…

¿os ha gustado? Sé que Peeta es dulce y un caballero, por eso no ha intentado nada con Katniss aún, pero eso no le quita pensar en cosas "sucias" como todo adolescente. Y eso le hace sentir mal…

**Yukikandavobifield** se que no es propio de ella, pero la pobre está harta de que crean que es una inocentona, y es valiente, solo le está echando un par**. Sweet Engel** ya es hora de que Katniss esté "cogiendo el toro por los cuernos" **Wisper Diggory** Peeta como lees en este capitulo está que no puede con su vida, y no me agobio con los exámenes ( o no mucho) me agobio por la situación en la que estoy, que es un poco complicada. **Day Lynn Leery** esperemos que el libro le ayude! **Artemisa93 **si! Ahora Katniss tiene ayuda **Ayame Chan** seguro que Peeta no se molestará **XkanakoX** No os dejaré abandonadas, o eso espero! Si no puedo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo volveré en cuanto a la venganza, no se como le saldrá… **Lucrecia Artica**, la verdad es que a veces dan penita… **Val-lalala** a ver si es lista y lo hace! Gracias por la suerte! **Katsa C.P Mellark ** el libro me lo he inventado, pero estoy casi segura de que habrá algún libro de autoayuda que será parecido XD ojala que no se eche para atrás! **Diana Caro** yo tb deseo verla arder de esa forma jeje y si Peeta sufre mucho dolor en sus partes. Y en cuanto a lo de otros fic, lamentablemente este es el primer primerísimo fic que publico, antes solo había hecho algún fic Lemmon y no lemmon para alguna amiga o algo así, pero serio nunca, LO SIENTO**! ** sip, Peeta se llevo una gran alegría que tuvo q resolver en el baño **Veida Joana** graciaaaaas! Si, las hormonas…qué malas son!

**Avance:**

_[…]Sus caderas reposaron contra las mías y gemí al notar contra mi vientre la misma dureza que había notado días atrás en mi espalda y la electricidad empezó a concentrarse justo donde le notaba__[…]_

__De nuevo gracias! gracias a todos los que leeis (incluso en la sombra) gracias por los favoritos!

Besos de fuego!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

Tragué saliva y pasé lentamente la hoja. En enormes letras rojas estaba el título del primer capítulo de ese libro "_La Seducción". _Acaricié lentamente las letras tomando aire y empecé a leer. Empezaba diciéndome que tenía que tener confianza en mí misma. Bien, por eso no había problema, confiaba en mí y en mis actos. Sabía en lo que era buena y en lo que no, sabía lo que quería. Ehm… bueno, quizás eso no, pero gracias a este libro quizás eso cambiaría…Pero en el siguiente párrafo empezaron los problemas, decía literalmente, que si yo me veía guapa, y atractiva, para el chico sería más fácil verme también atractiva. Genial, solo había leído media página y ya me había echado por tierra. Verme guapa…Era imposible…no creía que yo llegara a verme favorecida si no era bajo cientos de tratamientos de belleza como usaban los equipos de preparación.

Decidí pasar de esa parte, pero la siguiente no es que fuera mejor…Hablaba de vestirse bien, favoreciendo tus puntos buenos y escondiendo los malos. ¿y si no tenias ninguno bueno? Luego siguió con formas de hablar, de moverse, actuar, para seguir con la seducción. Y aunque el libro me desagradaba por completo, debía reconocer que al menos daba consejos, algunos interesantes y que me hacían entender algunas cosas de las que pasaba cuando estaba con Peeta. Como por ejemplo como veía subir y luego bajar su nuez, indicándome que estaba tragando en seco cuando me mordía el labio sin pretenderlo, o por qué miraba mi mano tan fijamente cuando me dedicaba a jugar con mi pelo mientras desayunábamos. En esos momentos Peeta se estaba dejando seducir.

Quizás y después de todo puede que le tuviera seducido ya. Quizás con el hecho de estar enamorado de mí ya estaba seducido ¿por qué lo estaba, no?, pero de eso en el libro no ponía nada, así que me quedé con la duda.

A los pocos minutos ya me había leído el capítulo entero. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes, no, definitivamente no empezábamos bien…Aún así decidí seguir leyendo el siguiente capítulo se empezaba con una corta y sencilla palabra "_Besos"_. Decidí saltármelo, consideraba que los besos entre Peeta y yo era un tema sobre el que no tenía que aprender más, me gustaba como besaba, y por como lo hacía suponía que a él también le gustaba como lo hacía yo. Me mordí el labio recordando sus besos y ese calor en mi bajo vientre, seguidamente pude notar ese calor que un segundo antes estaba recordando.

El siguiente capítulo del libro era "_las caricias"_ y aunque también estuve tentada a saltármelo me obligue a empezar a leerlo. Normalmente Peeta era quien me acariciaba y yo me dejaba hacer. Mis caricias se limitaban a su pelo y su pecho, y quería saber algo más. Las dos primeras líneas te recomendaban acariciar lo que te apeteciera en ese momento, siempre que fuera de forma suave y evitando las zonas erógenas. No sabía que significaba _"zonas erógenas"_ debía buscar un diccionario y buscar las palabras cuyo significado no sabía…Aun así no me importó y decidí que empezaría a tocar a Peeta cuando me apeteciera, me gustaba acariciarle, ver como cerraba los ojos, relajado.

Dejé el libro apartado sobre la estantería y me puse a meter el resto en la caja, para dejar el lugar como me lo había encontrado. Luego subí al salón con el libro para seguir leyendo. Pero en el momento en el que empecé a leer de qué iba el siguiente apartado del libro lo dejé rápidamente. No, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a eso, al menos por el momento, no podía evitar que mis mejillas se volvieran del color de las fresas que cogía en el bosque, quizás cuando aprendiera a controlar mi rubor podría continuar. Maldita sea, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado? acababa de aprender una nueva palabra "_Masturbación". _Y yo ni siquiera sabía que las chicas también nos podíamos tocar para darnos placer.

Eso no era para mí, no sé a quién pretendía engañar. Yo no servía para seducir, no era coqueta, no era una "señorita". Yo cazaba, me manchaba de barro y maldecía.

Genial, mis planes se estaban yendo al garete…

Subí a mi cuarto y guardé el libro en el armario, entre mi ropa y baje de nuevo al salón. Esta vez cogí otro libro de la pequeña estantería me recosté en el sofá y empecé a leer el aburrido libro antiguo deseando que Peeta no tardara mucho.

Pronto me aburrí del libro y lo dejé sobre mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y a mi mente volvió esa nueva palabra para mí_, masturbación. _En el colegio se oían cosas, había oído más de una vez que los chicos a veces se tocaban, que les gustaba hacerlo. ¿Peeta lo haría? Una sonrisa divertida apareció en mis labios, seguida de un leve calor en las mejillas. Por lo poco que había leído, al parecer también lo hacían las mujeres, o al menos algunas… ¿qué se sentiría?

Sin ser plenamente consciente de mis actos, desabroché el botón de mis pantalones y deslicé la mano hacia dentro de ellos, posé la mano ahí, sobré mis bragas e hice un poco de presión. Nada. No sentí nada, solo la presión. Aparte la suave tela de algodón y la volví a posar sobre mi piel desnuda, era una piel muy suave, una de las pocas partes de mi cuerpo que no estaba mellada. Moví levemente los dedos, acariciando mi intimidad antes de llegar a la pequeña línea que lo separaba en dos. No sentí nada diferente, solo una caricia proporcionada por mí misma, no era diferente a otras, ni siquiera era la mitad de placentera que una de las suaves caricias de Peeta sobre mi cuello. Quizás no lo estuviera haciendo bien, y no me importaba, no necesitaba hacerlo, estaba bien así. Me relajé y me quedé dormida sin proponérmelo.

—Katniss…—

— ¿hmmmm?—

Entreabrí los ojos aturdida — ¿Qué…?—

— ¿Vamos a comer…?— Asentí mientras que me acariciaba el antebrazo derecho, mi mano aún estaba perdida debajo de mis braguitas, me había quedado dormida así. La aparté rápidamente sintiendo de nuevo el calor en las mejillas, ruborizándome. Peeta sonrió mordiéndose el labio, me cogió esa misma mano y me beso los dedos. Pensaba que iba a preguntarme, o que simplemente se reiría, pero no, sólo hizo ese dulce gesto, cielo santo, ¿había en el mundo alguien más dulce que él? Recordé uno de los puntos del tema "seducción" y me mordí el labio mirándole, luego acaricié sus labios y su mejilla.

—Vamos…—Le hice salir del trance en el que parecía estar, le cogí de la mano y caminé hacia la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Un nuevo rubor apareció al pensar el tiempo que llevaba en casa Peeta mientras que yo tenía mi mano sobre mi intimidad. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas desechar ese pensamiento, me lavé las manos en el fregadero y nos sentamos a comer.

Cuando acabamos me levanté a limpiar los platos, al cabo de un rato le miré mientras que acababa de recoger la mesa.

— ¿Por qué te dio esa revista Haymitch?—Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pensarlas, ni siquiera sabía si quería o no conocer la respuesta. Él me miró con sus ojos abiertos y se ruborizó. Me encantaba ver a Peeta así, era demasiado tierno.

—Ya sabes cómo es él…— Pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos— Cree que es el momento de que nos acerquemos más—

— Acercarnos más…en…el sentido de esas fotografías ¿no?— Él asintió y yo solo suspiré, me daba vergüenza reconocer que, me gustaría intentarlo, que mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero que no sabía cómo, y además tenía miedo— ¿Y tú qué piensas?—

— ¿Yo?—Su voz aumento una octava por lo menos, dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y empezó a jugar con el bajo de su camiseta, nervioso— Es complicado… Por ti…por tu…—

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar mi inocencia Peeta— espeté interrumpiéndole.

— Katniss…—

—No Peeta, no soy inocente, no soy una cría…no…no…— empecé a hiperventilar— Mira, se que quizás no tenga tu experiencia, pero no soy una inocentona…sé…lo que hay que hacer…sólo que…—

— Sólo que ¿qué?— Veía un tono de preocupación en su cara.

— Sólo que…que me asusta…me había prometido a mí misma hace mucho tiempo que no tendría un relación sentimental…y…míranos…— La tristeza surcó su rostro, una tristeza que me encogió el corazón— No estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de…de lo que sea que tengamos…— Su media sonrisa me iluminó.

—Si algún día… tú y yo… ya sabes…tendrás que enseñarme— En ese momento notaba como si mi cara fuera a explotar, ardía de vergüenza.

—Katniss, tengo la misma experiencia que tú…— Se acercó y me acarició el brazo— ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras…?—

—Eres guapo…mucho…las chicas no dejaban de hablar de ti en clase, es normal…— Rió a solo unos centímetros de mí cara.

—Para mí solo existes tú, solo has existido tú…desde siempre…solo tus ojos…solo tus labios…solo tu piel…— Siguió con las caricias, ahora por mi cuello, notaba como si mi piel se fundiera ante su contacto. Oír eso me lleno de alegría, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

—Solo yo…—

Asintió y acercó sus labios a los míos, ese instante, el instante justo en el que él se inclinaba sobre mí se me hizo eterno. Cuando posó ese jugoso manjar sobe mis labios jadeé y lo besé con fiereza. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior y lo acaricié con la lengua, luego jugué con la suya que había salido a saludar a la mía. Se pegó más a mí acariciando mis caderas a la vez que mi cuerpo chocaba contra el fregadero. Gruñí contra sus labios y le abracé agarrando su camiseta, retorciéndola entre mis puños. Seguí bebiendo de sus labios mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, al igual que él hacía con los míos propios.

Sus caderas reposaron contra las mías y gemí al notar contra mi vientre la misma dureza que había notado días atrás en mi espalda y la electricidad empezó a concentrarse justo donde le notaba. En ese momento Peeta se apartó mordiéndose el labio, dejándome aturdida y jadeando sin entender el porqué lo hacía, estaba dejando un profundo vacío en mi interior. Le miré suplicante pero el negó con la cabeza jadeando.

* * *

¿ A que ahora queréis matarme lenta y dolorosamente? Jajaja ¿Qué os ha parecido el intento de "tocamiento" de Katniss? si alguien esperaba que ella se tocara lo siento, pero no me veo a la inocente Katniss haciéndolo, es demasiado inocentona XD

**Shey1vampy** gracias! Me alegro que te gustara lo que piensa Peeta. **Katsa C.P Mellark E. Po** te contesté por privado pero por si acaso tb lo escribo aquí, Peeta es un adolescente, las hormonas en esa época nos deja tontos…Siento lo del nombre, ya te lo dije por privado, recordaré separarlo para que no se elimine ese trozo. No he oído hablar del libro ese! Pero, lo buscaré para cuando tenga tiempo de leer(después de exámenes!) **Sweet. Engel** me alegro de haberte dejado contenta a ver si Katniss se pone las pilas ya… **Amy Weasley** gracias! Espero que Katniss consiga ese equilibrio inocente-sexual. Yo estoy en la situación de Peeta y no se si aguantaría, o me pego un tiro, o la violo XDDD subirán de nivel, no te preocupes. **Vale, navely** gracias! **Wisper Diggory** Peeta está al borde! **MrsBarton** yo cruel? La culpable es Katniss! XDD **Lilian Everdeen** si, yo le entiendo, no soy hombre y estaría igual o peor XD **XkanakoX** jajaja Katniss al final le echará una mano **artemisa93** gracias! **Day Lynn Leery** veo que el adelanto te gusto! Gracias! **Val-lalala** jajaja la verdad es que como no muevan ficha alguno nos haremos viejos todos! **Poolyyy** aquí esta el nuevo capi! **Lucrecia Arctica**, la verdad es que verles así es cómico Haymitch es un grande XDD es genial. **ody** la adolescencia es una mala época que nos vuelve unos pervertidillos a todos. **HungerMuser **gracias!

De nuevo gracias por las reviews a todos! A los lectores en la sombra y a las favoritos, me alegrais el dia!

**Avance:**

_[…]Me mordí el labio, sabía que mi cuerpo desnudo no le gustaría con todas esas cicatrices y esos parches recorriéndolo._

—_Peeta sé que…—_

—_sssshhhh…—Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.__[…]_

Besos de fuego!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Estaba contra el fregadero, mirándole jadear y jadeando yo misma no entendía por qué se había apartado. Me miró durante unos segundos y salió corriendo de la cocina. Maldita sea, ahora que por fin me había decidido hacia esto ¿Era idiota o qué? Le seguí jadeando ofuscada.

— ¡Maldita sea Peeta! ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Le planté cara cuando se sentó en el sofá.

—No puedo hacer esto…no puedo hacértelo…—

—¿Hacerme qué?—

—Esto…no es lo que quieres…tú no quieres…—

—Lo que yo quiera o no lo tengo que decir yo ¿no?— Espeté. Me miró de nuevo con cara de preocupación y podía notar que con cierto miedo. Asintió levemente, moviendo la cabeza solo una vez, gesto que me hizo sonreír, parecía un niño asustado.

— Asique no digas nada más y bésame idiota

Me agarro de la cintura del pantalón y me tiró sobre él, cosa que me hizo reír como una tonta. Pasé mis brazos por alrededor de su cuello sentándome a horcajadas sobre él y le bese con dulzura. Peeta esta vez no se contuvo me besó con pasión buscando mi lengua dentro de mi boca como si le fuera la vida en ello, la acaricio y luego mantuvimos una lucha feroz dentro de la suya. Se separó para tomar aire y luego volvió a besarme con fuerza, chocó sus labios contra los míos con una sonrisa y mordió el labio inferior haciéndome estremecer. El hambre en mi interior se avivó y empezó a pedirme más, y no me opuse a ello. Me solté del agarre de sus dientes y lamí sus labios para luego hacer lo mismo con su lengua, la invité a entrar en mi boca de nuevo y a jugar allí, recorriéndonos. En ese momento una de mis manos jugaba con su pelo y la otra apretaba su camiseta sobre su pecho. El calor en mi intimidad se estaba haciendo insoportable, las palpitaciones eran cada vez más fuertes y la humedad impregnaba ya mi ropa interior. Peeta agarraba mis caderas con fuerza, apretando con sus fuertes dedos.

Continuamos el intenso beso, cuando Peeta me pego más a él gemí como nunca lo había hecho, de mi garganta salió un sonido ronco, jadeante, lejos de esos gemidos de dolor a los que estaba acostumbrada. Y por primera vez noté la dureza de Peeta en el centro de mi ser. Jadeé con fuerza y me aparté mirándole.

— ¿No te molesta…?—

— ¿El qué?— Miró hacia donde tenía la vista fijada y cuando volví a mirarle estaba completamente ruborizado. Sus finos pantalones deportivos tenían un enorme bulto que ahora mismo estaba entre nosotros— ¿Mi…mi…mi erección?

—Erección…—susurré repitiendo la palabra, no recordaba haberla oído nunca.

— Solo un poco…por la ropa… pero tiene que ponerse así para…—

— Se que tiene que ponerse así bobo…— Ahora yo también estaba ruborizada. Sonrió y me beso dulcemente posando su mano sobre la parte más baja de mi espalda en la curva que la separaba de mi trasero.

—Tú también estás excitada…—Asentí apartando la mirada avergonzada y con cierto miedo.

— No va a pasar nada que no quieras…— Me cogió la barbilla haciendo que le mirara y acarició mi mejilla sonrojada.

Y le besé de nuevo, le besé como nunca le había besado antes, con un hambre voraz por él, por sus labios, por su perfecto cuerpo. Noté sus manos en mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta acariciándola en toda su longitud dibujando la línea de mi columna. Ronroneé contra sus labios mordiéndoselos. Cuando me aparté para tomar aire el aprovechó para levantarme la camiseta mirándome, como si me pidiera permiso. Me eché hacia atrás, sentándome sobre sus rodillas, probando la elasticidad de las mías propias. En cuanto lo hice levanté los brazos sin dejar de mirarle concediéndole el permiso. Y por primera vez me enfrente a Peeta con solo el sujetador.

Me mordí el labio, sabía que mi cuerpo desnudo no le gustaría con todas esas cicatrices y esos parches recorriéndolo.

—Peeta sé que…—

—sssshhhh…—Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

Luego acaricio mi barbilla y bajó por mi cuello, haciendo pequeñas figuras por él. Siguió bajando con su dedo por mi cuerpo, acaricio mi escote y paso el dedo entre mis pechos, para seguir bajando por la línea que llegaba a mi ombligo, Jugó a su alrededor un poco y volvió a bajar hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones. Yo en todo ese momento me había dedicado a mirar anonadada su dedo, jadeando y disfrutando de su caricias, excitada, muy excitada.

Desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y bajo la cremallera mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban fuertemente dilatadas, sus ojos me mostraban algo que nunca había visto en ellos y que no podía descifrar. Volví a morderme el labio. Pero él no intentó quitarme los pantalones solo los bajó un poco, dejando entrever mi ropa interior. Me volvió a coger de las caderas y volvió a acercarme a él para jugar con mi lengua, yo volví a gemir cuando nuestras intimidades contactaron de nuevo. No nos besamos durante mucho tiempo ya que en un par de segundos pasó a centrarse en mi cuello. Empezó con suaves besos que me hacían temblar, pero en el momento que pasó a usar sus dientes para acariciarme me estremecí aun más y agarre con fuerza los hombros de su camiseta. En ese momento noté que esa prenda sobraba, por lo que reuní fuerza de voluntad y me aparte solo un segundo para deshacerme de ella.

La sensación que sentí al ver su pecho desnudo es hasta el momento indescriptible. Aunque su piel tenía tantas marcas como la mía, para mí era perfecta, su pecho estaba tan musculado como sus brazos, y su abdomen no se le quedaba atrás, estaba casi convencida de que si se lo proponía podría haberme mostrado sus fuertes músculos abdominales bajo la piel. Y luego estaba esa rubia línea de suave vello que bajaba desde su redondo ombligo hasta perderse bajo sus pantalones. Tuve un impulso y la acaricié provocando en Peeta un gemido más intenso que los anteriores, sonreí y volví a pasar mis dedos por el mismo lugar mientras que descendía a morder su cuello como él lo había hecho antes con el mío. Volvió a gemir, me gustaba oírle, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía ver que lo estaba haciendo bien. Mi instinto me pidió que no parara en el cuello y seguí hacia abajo con los besos y los mordiscos hasta donde por nuestra posición nos lo permitía. Mordí y besé sus hombros con devoción acariciándole el pecho, clavando suavemente mis uñas en él.

Cuando noté la mano derecha de Peeta descender por mi vientre y empezar a jugar con el elástico de mis bragas paré de besarle y cerré los ojos con fuerza apoyando la frente en su hombro jadeando, preparándome para lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Lo dejamos por hoy?— me preguntó preocupado, le miré jadeando y le besé con dulzura, luego volví a mirarle.

—Continúa…—

—Haré que no te arrepientas…— Asentí y volví a besar su cuello intentando relajarme, no lo entendía pero aun con el hambre y la excitación, estaba completamente nerviosa y aterrada.

Volvió a jugar con el elástico de mi ropa interior jadeando contra mi oído, eso hacia aumentar las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna pero no me relajaban. Cuando metió su mano dentro de ellas mordí más fuerte su cuello. El jadeó.

— ¿y tu vello Katniss? — Me apoyé de nuevo en su hombro y tuve que descifrar en mi mente sus palabras, ya que estaba tan lejos de ahí en ese momento que no las había entendido.

— El Capitolio se quedó con él…desde…el Vasallaje…no…— Peeta rió acariciándome la zona donde debía de haber más vello — ¿no te gusta…?—

—Me encanta…— Besó mi mejilla— estas…suave…—Asentí.

Estuvo un rato acariciando esa zona con ternura, haciéndome suspirar con los ojos cerrados. Pero en el momento en el que bajó un par de centímetros más, metiendo su dedo entre los dos pliegues de piel un grito gutural salió de dentro de mí, cuando uno de sus dedos tocó algo ahí mis palpitaciones aumentaron, una más intensa recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica se generó en mi vientre y se intensificó en el punto donde Peeta me había tocado, pero eso no me molesto, al contrario, era más aditivo que el hambre que había sentido hace unos minutos, quería más…Besé su cuello esperando a que siguiera. Y siguió, claro que siguió, siguió jugando con mi intimidad, frotando algo en ella que me hacia gemir con intensos gritos, casi absurdos y si me paraba a pensar vergonzosos, pero no era momento de pensar.

Unos minutos después de esas intensas caricias note como las corrientes eléctricas se intensificaban en ese punto, como en mi interior, en mi vientre empezaba a incrementarse el calor, un calor que pronto se convirtió en fuego un fuego intenso que me quemaba, me hacia jadear y gritar contra el cuello y el hombro de Peeta, que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser atendidos. EL fuego se intensificó aún más y de repente, sin previo aviso, explotó como una fuerte bomba, haciéndome gritar aun más alto y dejándome sin aire en los pulmones, el fuego me recorrió entera, ahora sí que era la Chica en llamas. Peeta bajo el ritmo de sus juegos y me beso de nuevo el cuello, mientras me dejaba descansar sobre su hombro, no entendía por qué pero estaba completamente agotada, jadeaba y sudaba como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero era diferente…ahora estaba relajada.

Volví a morder el cuello de Peeta que ahora había dejado su mano quieta, posada en mi intimidad.

—No sé que ha sido eso…pero ha sido maravilloso nunca había sentido algo así Peeta…—Conseguí decir entrecortadamente.

— ¿nunca habías tenido un orgasmo?—

—¿Eso fue un orgasmo?

—Claro…— Sonrió y me besó tan dulcemente que pensé que él creía que me iba a romper—Pero antes estabas…tenias tu mano…—

—yo…no sé porque tenía la mano ahí…pero…yo nunca…—dejé de mirarle, la vergüenza estaba haciendo su aparición de nuevo, no iba decirle que había intentado la masturbación.

Me acomodé en su regazo apoyada de nuevo en su hombro. No sé cómo, pues estaba aun flotando, recordé el bulto de su entrepierna, bajé la mirada y volví a acariciar esa débil línea de pelo suave. Oír gemir a Peeta me embriagó. Besé su cuello de nuevo y seguí acariciándole todo el vientre, continué con pequeños mordisquitos, y reuniendo de nuevo valor posé mi mano sobre su pantalón y apreté levemente insegura.

—¿Te gusta?— el solo asintió y volví a apretar un poco. Sentir esa dureza contra la palma de la mano me gustaba, me hacía sentir poderosa, sentirme deseada— ¿cómo…?— suspiré apesadumbrada— No sé qué hacer Peeta…—Dije lastimeramente. Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar como una estúpida niña, él sabía y podía hacer lo que quería en todo momento y yo no podía hacerle disfrutar como él a mí. Peeta buscó mi boca y me besó, fue un beso dulce, tierno, como eran la mayoría de sus besos, pero luego me mordió el labio, jadeando ante un nuevo apretón en su dureza.

—Puedo enseñarte…si quieres…

—quiero…

...

* * *

Y aquí tenéis un capitulillo más! Las cosas se ponen calentitas calentitas. ¿eh? Puede que me matéis por dejarlo así, pero me arriesgaré XD

Aunque estén dando ese paso Katniss parece que sigue siendo un poco inocente ¿no?

Agradecimientos:

**Sweet Engel **en este nuevo capitulo sabes xq Peeta se ha separado, es bobo **XkanakoX** jajaja creo que sería lo normal XD pero ya sabemos como es Katniss **Katsa C. P Mellak E. Po ** estoy pervirtiendo a una menor! Jajaja. En efecto, entendiste bien, quizás que yo de inocente es que tengo poco o la mente corrompida XD pero ese gesto me pareció bonito de poner, bonito, tierno y a la vez sexual, muy sexual XD **MrsBaton ** no me odies por los avanceeeeees jooooooo ** Wisper Diggory ** Peeta es el hombre con mayor autocontrol del mundo, la frase que te ha hecho gracia refleja la inocencia de la pobre Katniss y su poca idea en estos temas XD **Day Lynn Leery ** soy un poco mala con los adelantos, quiero dejaros con las ganas siempre **Adrix Mellark ** es lo que quiero reflejar con la historia, que después de todo lo que han pasado, son solo un par de adolescentes, con sus hormonas despertando, y tienen cosas nuevas que aprender. **denmz **tranqui, yo no escribo para tener cientos de comentarios, se que los reviews son importantes, nos impulsan a escribir mas y mejor, pero no me voy a enfadar porque no escribas. Gracias! **Lilian Everdeen** es un momento tierno, como tanto de los suyos XD **artemisa93, Lucrecia Arctica nayely** graaaacias! **RachelEverdeen **lo sé soy mala… ** SweetyWeasleyBass ** gracias de verdad, intento que todo tenga sentido…** Lynx ** si, de momento actualizo todos los días o como mucho cada dos. A ver si me dura la racha.

De nuevo gracias a todos por los reviews, ya llevo mas de 110! Es increíble, qué haría sin vosotros….y de nuevo gracias por las alertas de favoritos y a los lectores que no comentan, decidles que gracias también por leer.

**Avance: **

_[…]Seguí su intenso beso y luego me preparé para enfrentar la realidad. Bajé la mirada y ahí estaba, el culpable de mi incomodidad hace unos días, y si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo, sin duda esa sería "grande" Estaba segura que algo así no podía entrar en ninguna mujer. Jadeé al pensar que ese enorme trozo de carne debía entrar en mí, pero aunque me daba miedo no me desagradaba, quería que lo hiciera_.[…]

Ahí es ná, parece que nuestro Chico del pan está muy muy bien dotado…XD

Besos de fuego!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Quería aprender, necesitaba aprender, quería devolverle a Peeta esas caricias, aprender a darle el mismo placer que el acababa de proporcionarme. Y el único que podía ayudarme era el mismo Peeta, con nadie más hablaría de esos temas.

—Tengo que bajarme la ropa…¿te incomodará?— Aunque no estaba segura negué con la cabeza

—Hazlo…—

Me beso dulcemente a la vez que la tela que estaba entre nosotros desaparecía y se quedaba a la altura de sus rodillas: bien, ahora sí, Peeta Mellark estaba desnudo en mi sofá, y solo para mí. La antigua e insegura Katniss habría salido corriendo para no ver ese perfecto cuerpo sin ninguna tela cubriéndolo pero, ahora, la nueva, deseaba verlo y tocarlo, deseaba no sentir vergüenza al mirar su perfecta desnudez.

Seguí su intenso beso y luego me preparé para enfrentar la realidad. Bajé la mirada y ahí estaba, el culpable de mi incomodidad hace unos días, y si tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo, sin duda esa sería "grande". Estaba segura que algo así no podía entrar en ninguna mujer. Jadeé al pensar que ese enorme trozo de carne debía entrar en mí, pero aunque me daba miedo no me desagradaba, quería que lo hiciera.

—Tócalo… —Me pidió Peeta con una voz demasiado ronca. Pase por toda su longitud los dedos, suavemente, llegando a tocar una pequeña gotita brillante en lo alto de él, esa simple caricia provocó en mi chico del pan un intenso gemido que me hizo sonreír. Le di un suave beso en los labios mientras que volvía a recorrerlo con los dedos, luego lo rodeé con la mano y apreté un poco.

—Qué duro está…—susurré sorprendida.

Peeta me beso con ternura pero gimiendo más fuerte. Mordisqueó mis labios a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la mía y la hacía bajar lentamente para luego subir al mismo ritmo. Seguí sus movimientos y dejé de besarle para mirar como lo hacía. La piel que recubría su pene bajaba y subía junto a nuestras manos. Al poco Peeta me dejó a mi sola, continué moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, haciéndole gemir también más intensamente. Adoraba esos sonidos, podría pasarme la vida oyéndole gemir con la respiración cada vez más acelerada gracias al movimiento de mi mano que ahora se movía sobre su hombría frenéticamente. Además su cara estaba irreconocible, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar jadeos y gemidos, sus ojos cerrados sus cejas arqueadas en una expresión de bienestar, todo ello me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso me gustaba y a la vez volvía a excitarme de nuevo, notaba como las palpitaciones volvían a mi sexo. Le besé con pasión de nuevo aunque noté que esta vez le costó más devolvérmelo y jugar con mi lengua, pero no me importó sabía perfectamente porque era.

Cuando Peeta empezó a gemir más alto y más roncamente y a la vez su respiración se volvió más entrecortada, moví la mano con mayor rapidez, aunque mi brazo ya estuviera cansado. Pocos segundos después Peeta se tensó conteniendo la respiración, supuse que estaría teniendo un orgasmo, como el que tuve yo antes. Acto seguido, de la punta de su pene empezó a salir un liquido de color lechoso y apariencia viscosa que mancho mi mano, su vientre, el mío y también mis pantalones. Aunque eso me asustó no dejé de acariciarle hasta que abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisita bobalicona.

—¿Te ha gustado…?– Lo pregunté insegura, ¿y si no le gustaba? Rió y me beso acariciando mi pelo.

—Has estado genial…—sonreí avergonzada.

—Pero hay un problema…— Me asusté— Tu me has visto desnudo, y yo a ti no…— Reí avergonzada al recordad su completa desnudez, aunque aún tenía su miembro en la mano se me había olvidado.

—¿y qué propones?¿que me desnude?— Asintió haciendo que un leve rubor inundara mis mejillas.

—No voy a desnudarme…— Pude ver la decepción en sus ojos y le besé dulcemente acariciando su mejilla y aunque sé que mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir continué la frase —porque vas a hacerlo tú…— Intenté hacer caso a los consejos del libro, tuve valor, se lo propuse…ahora solo me faltaba evitar este absurdo rubor cada vez que Peeta estaba cerca.

Peeta me miró con la boca abierta ¿le había asustado? Por suerte luego sonrió y me beso de nuevo con rudeza, no conocía su faceta de chico duro, pero ahora que la estaba descubriendo en nuestros besos me gustaba y me excitaba. Jadeé contra sus labios y moví de nuevo la mano que aun tenía alrededor de su pene, que ahora estaba más pequeño y flácido. El también jadeó y agarrándome de las caderas nos dio la vuelta y dejó que me recostara en el sofá.

—Te he manchado…— miró mi vientre y mi mano y luego me besó la mano. Creo que asentí tontamente —Voy a ir a por algo…para que te limpies…

—No….no…no…— Le atraje hacia mi cuerpo y le besé— no te vayas…no me dejes así— Sonrió acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente. Pero se incorporó y se alejo saliendo de la estancia tan desnudo como la antipática de su madre le había traído al mundo.

Le maldije mirándome, aun jadeando, con ese extraño fluido manchando mi piel. No pude pensar mucho más ya que los labios de Peeta se posaron sobre los míos y me dejaron con la mente en blanco. Gemí al notar como pasaba su mano por mi vientre aunque entre nuestras pieles hubiera un trozo de papel. Luego limpio mi mano y me la besó.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?— Otro dulce beso llego a mis labios— ya recuerdo… tenias, no, TENIA que desnudarte…—Reí mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Sabes lo loco que me vuelve ese gesto…?— Me beso de nuevo con furia acariciando mis labios con su lengua para luego buscar mi lengua cuando entreabrí la boca.

Sonreí, él no sabía lo que provocaba en mi su sonrisa y sus besos, esos besos que habían hecho que mi intimidad tuviera complejo de mi corazón y palpitara al unísono de este, que cada vez lo hacía mas y mas rápido. Posó sus manos en mis caderas y tiró con suavidad de mis pantalones que dejaron ver al completo mis blancas braguitas, luego mis muslos y por ultimo desaparecieron de mis piernas. Las pupilas de Peeta volvieron a dilatarse mientras me recorría con la mirada, ese recorrido me intimidó.

Sus manos volvieron a posarse en mis caderas y subieron acariciando mis costados con ternura, siendo vigiladas por la atenta mirada de Peeta y por la mía propia. Solo le había visto tan concentrado cuando pintaba, cuando de un cuadrado de papel blanco sacaba miles de colores en perfecta armonía creando uno de sus maravillosos dibujos. Ahora mirándole podía comprobar que era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pintándome, me estaba usando de lienzo para pintar miles de caricias en mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Me incorporé para que acariciara también mi espalda sentándome frente a él. Una de mis piernas colgaba del sofá y la otra descansaba cómodamente sobre este. Aprovechó mi posición para colocarse de rodillas entre ellas mientras volvía a besarme y esta vez luchaba contra el enganche de mi sujetador con una mano. Dejó de besarme al cabo de unos segundos pasa concentrarse en su lucha.

—Maldita sea…como se desabrocha esto…— Reí mordiendo su labio y le ayudé desabrochándolo de un rápido movimiento.

—No es tan difícil…— Me miró con el ceño fruncido algo que me hizo sonreír más y le besé en la mejilla—Continua…

Asintió y sus manos fueron a parar a mis antebrazos que acaricio repiqueteando con sus dedos haciéndome cosquillas, luego siguió acariciando mis brazos hasta mis hombros, que masajeó con suavidad. Enredó sus dedos en los tirantes y los deslizó suavemente desprendiéndome de la prenda que cubría mis pequeños senos. Jadeó y resoplo al verme y yo estuve tentada a cubrirme con los brazos. Pero no lo hice apreté un segundo los puños e intenté relajarme. Peeta posó sus manos en mi cintura y me los miró como escaneándolos. Sus miradas me intimidaban y me incomodaban sobremanera.

—¿No son como esperabas?

—Son aún mejores…— No me permití ruborizarme ante esa afirmación y le di un dulce beso en los labios. Luego sin entender el porqué cogí suavemente una de sus manos y la coloqué sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Mi pezón se erizó aún más al sentir su contacto, y la piel de esa zona envió descargas eléctricas a mi vientre que me hicieron emitir un casi imperceptible gemidito. Jadeé cuando el chico del pan lo amasó un poco como si fuera uno de sus bollos.

—Peeta…— susurré arrastrando cada letra mientras el empezaba a hacer la misma función con mi otro pecho.

—¿hmmmmm…?—

—Continúa…—

Asintió y aunque pareció que tuvo que pensárselo mucho volvió a descender por mis costados hasta tocar de nuevo el elástico de mis braguitas. Me recosté de nuevo en el sofá para facilitarle la tarea. Otra vez jugó con ese elástico y me moví incomoda, quería que acabara ya esa tortura.

—Están muy mojadas…—Yo me ruboricé, esta vez fuertemente.

—¿Y eso es malo?— Negó con la cabeza pasando un dedo por mi intimidad haciendo presión sobre el punto que minutos atrás me había acariciado. Gesto que me hizo arquear la espalda momento que aprovecho para besarme el vientre, bajo el ombligo. Sonreí acariciando su revuelto pelo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Por fin agarro los bordes de la prenda de algodón y empezó a descender sin dejar de acariciarme. Descendió por mis muslos al igual que lo habían hecho mis pantalones antes, junté y levanté ambas piernas por encima de él y la prenda paso sobre mis tobillos y mis pies, luego volví a colocar las piernas como las tenía, con Peeta de rodillas entre ellas.

...

* * *

Y otro ardiente capitulo, si que están en llamas sí…jajaja ¿os ha gustado como enseña Peeta a Katniss? Aun tiene que aprender más :P

Tengo escrito hasta la mitad del capitulo 13, asi que a lo mejor debo de dejar de actualizar todos los días porque no quiero dejar de tener capítulos de reserva (debo de ir uno por delante al menos, es decir, el 13 no lo colgaré hasta q no tenga el 14 escrito) pero es que tengo muy poquito tiempo, empiezo a estar hasta arriba en la universidad. Eso sí sacaré un ratito todos los días para escribir…

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lucrecia Arctica **me alegra que te guste que lo deje ahí, voy a intentar dejaros siempre con ganas de más. ** Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po ** si te he ruborizado es que lo he hecho bien no? Gracias! ** N. Lovett ** se que os dejo a medias, así quereis leer el siguiente capitulo con mas ganas ;) **Wisper Diggory **sigue siendo inocente no? A ver cuanto le dura! **Darknashecullen ** gracias! La verdad es que si,se ponen interesantes para el chico del pan. **Ikamari **si, completamente en llamas! Intento que nuestro Peeta siga mas o menos sexy, mas o menos caballero, aunq necesitadillo. **XkanakoX **una ducha fría? Me gusta, es lo que quiero conseguir XDD y si, los dentimetros que le faltan de alto los tiene de "ejem" XD **Adrix Mellark ** me alegro de que no seas inocente si no este fic te asustaría. A veces me cuesta ser precisa con los pensamientos de Katniss, tengo que recordar constantemente que ella no diría ciertas cosas o pensaría de cierta manera. **Artemisa93 **si, se que soy mala, pero asi teneis mas ganas de seguir leyéndome, ¿o no? ** Yukikanda** lo dejo ahí para que tengáis ganas de seguir, asi se ponen las cosas mas interesantes! **Val-lalala ** También ten sonrojas? Voy a pensar que de verdad soy una pervertida con la mente sucia y corrompida XD **Day Lynn Leery ** me has hecho que me suban los colores! Veo que te gustó. Las cosas iran poco a poco. ** ody **graaaaaaacias! **Poolyyy** aquí tienes el nuevo capi! ** MrsBarton ** bieeeen alguien que no me odia! Jajaja ** Sweet. Engel ** no se si estará así de dotado, es un chico con las manos grandes…asique quizás si XD a lo mejor este capi te ha decepcionado xq no han consumado XD ** Diana Caro ** 3 de golpe jajaja eso esta guay XD creo q todas habrían acabado con el sufrimiento de Peeta antes que Katniss a Peeta casi le dio un infarto al verla con la manita ahí y weno, la cosas a fuego lento quedan mejor, gracias por comentar! **SweetyWeasleyBass **Peeta es sexy pero caballeroso, con ese "si quieres" demuestra q no hará nada que Katniss no quiera gracias por tu comentario, y si esto cada vez será mas hot **RachelEverdeen ** si, el chico del pan es grande, una gran persona quiero decir XD

Esto cada día es mas largo!

**Avance: **

_[…]Deje de moverme lentamente, aun abrazada a Peeta y con mi cara contra el cuello de él. Vergüenza. La vergüenza hizo acto de presencia en mi derretido cerebro y no fui capaz de enfrentarme a sus ojos, aunque tan solo hiciera unos minutos que ambos no mirábamos a la vez que me movía de ese aberrante modo.__[…]_

Besos de fuego!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Ya está. Ahora mi mundo se resumía a ese sofá. A Peeta mirándome. Mejor dicho, a Peeta mirando mi sexo, los pliegues rosados y esa línea que los separa. Mi respiración se aceleró al hacerme consciente de la situación, ambos desnudos y excitados. Le miré mientras me miraba, sus ojos fijos en esa parte de mi anatomía que estaba brillante por el flujo que manaba de ella.

—Peeta…es…incomodo…—

—¿ehm?—

Aun así a algo dentro de mí le gustaba que me mirara así, un hormigueo en mi vientre me lo recordaba, hormigueo que había empezado cuando la tela de algodón dejó de tocar mi piel. Sonreí cuando me miró a la cara confuso. Su cara parecía la de un niño delante de su enorme tarta de cumpleaños. Y aunque era cierto que me incomodaba no hice ninguna intención de apartarme ni de cubrirme. Continué en la misma posición mostrándole hasta el último rincón de mi ser.

Pasados unos minutos en los que los dos recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con la mirada en un cómodo silencio, Peeta volvió a pasar su dedo por mi intimidad haciéndome arquear la espalda una vez más e inundando la estancia con uno de mis gemidos. Sonrió con superioridad y volvió a hacerlo arrancándome otro nuevo gemido, a la vez que mi corazón latía con más fuerza y me respiración volvía a acelerarse.

Me incorporé abrazándome a su cuello y le besé como antes habíamos hecho, jugando con su lengua, succionándola, mordiéndola y jadeando contra sus hinchados labios. Me pegué a él y nuestros sexos se rozaron. Noté como Peeta se estremecía y gimió, gimió roncamente.

—¿Vamos a la habitación? Estaremos más cómodos— Asentí sin pensar, jadeando volviendo a besarle mordiéndole los labios.

Pero no me moví, me quedé estática agarrando los mechones de su pelo con fuerza apretando su cara contra la mía, besándole como si fuera nuestro último beso.

Me acomodé mejor contra su cuerpo, intentando encajar con este y su pene rozó ese punto en mi intimidad que Peeta había descubierto y gemí con intensidad separando mis labios de los de mi acompañante y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando me recuperé de esa corriente eléctrica le miré a los ojos. Confieso que me dio miedo lo que vi en ellos, parecían llenos de furia, sus pupilas dilatadas a tal extremo que apenas podía ver sus iris azules. Pero fue un miedo excitante, no como ese miedo que sentía cuando sabía que iba a tener un ataque, ahora sabía que no iba a tenerlo. Y si lo tenía, no me importaba, quería seguir sintiéndole así.

Y así mirando a esos ojos oscurecidos moví mis caderas como había hecho antes volviendo a rozarnos, volviendo a arrancar un gemido a mi garganta que fue acompañado de uno de la garganta de Peeta. Achicó un poco los ojos y sus manos volaron hasta mis nalgas y las apretó pegándome aún más a él. Volví a mover la cadera, un nuevo roce, un nuevo gemido por parte de los dos. Sonreí mientras mi respiración se volvía más alocada al compás del movimiento de mis caderas que habían adquirido vida propia y se movían contra el miembro de Peeta, frotándome. Él parecía que pretendía arrancarme el trasero con sus manos de lo fuerte que me lo agarraba. Seguí esos movimientos frenéticos haciendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho minutos atrás mi mano. Arriba-abajo-arriba-abajo. Mi entrepierna recorría toda su longitud barnizándolo con mis propios fluidos. Jadeaba agotada, pero los ojos de Peeta me impulsaban a seguir. Pasados unos pocos minutos clavó sus uñas en mi trasero y ese liquido viscoso volvió a manchar mi vientre.

—No te detengas…—

Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a hacerlo ahora, Ahora que empezaba a notar el fuego en mi bajo vientre, volvía a notar cómo se estaba concentrando el calor, mis ahogados gemidos dejaron paso a los gritos vergonzosos, hundí la cabeza en el cuello de Peeta lo dejé explotar a la vez que mordía ese fuerte cuello. De nuevo era la Chica en llamas.

Deje de moverme lentamente, aun abrazada a Peeta y con mi cara contra el cuello de él. Vergüenza. La vergüenza hizo acto de presencia en mi derretido cerebro y no fui capaz de enfrentarme a sus ojos, aunque tan solo hiciera unos minutos que ambos no mirábamos a la vez que me movía de ese aberrante modo. Ni siquiera había pensado, solo actué de manera impulsiva. Nunca había sido tan impulsiva. Todavía podía recordar mi primer beso, lo muchísimo que me había costado dar ese paso…y ahora…estaba refregándome desnuda contra él. Incluso había tenido un orgasmo, como él lo había llamado, mucho más intenso que el primero.

No me reconocía, no reconocía mis actos ni mis sentimientos.

—No sé qué me ha pasado…—estaba bastante apesadumbrada. Mis labios rozaron la piel de su cuello y noté como toda la zona se erizaba. Esa simple visión me hizo sonreír levemente.

—Has…tenido otro orgasmo Katniss…—

—Me refiero a que no sé cómo he empezado a moverme así ni por qué…— noté como sonreía contra mi pelo.

—Voy a enseñarte a perder la vergüenza y a no darle vueltas a todo…esta cabecita tiene que trabajar menos— me besó en la cabeza, apretando de nuevo mis glúteos. Jadeé cerrando los ojos apretando mis puños. Instintivamente mordí su cuello con fuerza de nuevo. Y le hice jadear también—No pienses tanto, haz lo que te apetezca preciosa…

"Preciosa" no creía que lo fuera, pero me encantaba cuando Peeta me lo decía, su voz se volvía suave y dulce, aterciopelada, arrastraba las silabas levemente, como saboreando esa palabra, igual que cuando decía mi nombre.

Sonreí levemente mirando la marca de mis dientes empezando a amoratarse.

—Vas…a tener el recuerdo de esto unos días…

—Lo voy a tener siempre Katniss…— Ahí estaba, esa forma de decir mi nombre… ¿lo diría a propósito?

–Me refiero a que…ehmm…tienes…te he clavado los dientes…—

—Lo he not…— Sonó el timbre y maldije al mundo entero— ado…—

—No abras…— En todo el distrito 12 no había nadie más que quisiera molestarnos a esa hora de la tarde que el borracho de nuestro mentor.

—No iba a hacerlo…— el timbre volvió a sonar empezaba a molestarme esa campanilla estridente. Miré a Peeta haciendo un verdadero puchero, este no era fingido, no me hacía falta, de verdad no quería que se apartara de mí, no quería dejar de sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Sé que estáis ahí, chicos!—vociferó nuestro mentor.

_Ding-Dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong. _El timbre estaba desesperándome, me taladraba los tímpanos y rebotaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Y mi ira aumentaba, estaba aumentando a niveles insospechados. Apreté los puños con fuerza y maldiciendo a mi mentor me separé del cuerpo de Peeta y avancé hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas con la clara intención de patearle ese viejo culo.

Pero una mano sujetando me brazo me detuvo. Miré a Peeta con reproche mientras que él me sujetaba firmemente el antebrazo.

—¡Suéltame!…voy a matarle para que deje de molestar— siseé, él negó con la cabeza.

—Katniss… estas preciosa…y adoro tu cuerpo desnudo…pero…quiero que el único que disfrute de la magnificas vistas sea yo…—

Dejé de intentar soltarme, Peeta soltó su agarre y me cubrí instintivamente, Peeta sonrió tiernamente y comprendí que ya daba igual, que ya había visto todo lo visible en mí y baje los brazos, dejándolos a los lados de mi cuerpo.

—Vístete veré qué quiere…— Asentí mientras que el se ponía sus pantalones, que ya llevaba en la mano.

* * *

Otro capitulillo calentito como un bollito de queso recién hecho! que querrá Haymitch? que inoportuno ¿no? Esperemos que se vaya pronto y sigan con la fiesta...

**Nota de autor: **Por si hay dudas, en el capitulo no hay penetración, de momento solo roces, muuuucho roce.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po **me encantan tus comentarios! Jajaja me gusta dejarte sin palabras, intentaré seguir actualizando cada poco tiempo, pero cuando entre de lleno en junio se me va a complicar. **N. Lovett** si, cada vez esos dos tienen más calor, Katniss va aprendiendo… **Lucrecia Arctica,** espero q tus "dios santo" sigan repitiéndose gracias! **Lynx** intentaré que sema mas de uno a la semana, pero no prometo nada, xq cada vez tengo menos tiempo, y es una pena…la inspiración viene en los peores momentos! Y si, intento que no sea completamente sexo, aunq se centre en como Katniss se desinhibe **XkanakoX** jajaja al final acabaran envueltos en cenizas si, siento no actualizar todos los días, pero las obligaciones me llaman! Pero intentaré que sigas babeando a menudo. **Artemisa93** gracias! Espero no haberte defraudado ** Ikamari ** sip, Peeta es un gran chico. Piensa q si me asesinas te quedas sin historia XDD **Sweet. Engel ** ya sabemos como es Katniss que estos temas le avergüenzan, en el 80% de mi historia está ruborizada la pobre. La verdad es que yo me quede con ganas de escenas hot en los libros, (de aquí que mi mente calenturienta esté sacando esta historia) y tienes razón, a mas de uno/a le daría un colapso si escribo todo el sexo en un solo capitulo, a veces soy demasiado explicita, y eso que con Katniss me cuesta. **Shey1vampy **si, los problemas con los sujetadores es muy común en los hombres jajaja **missju** me han hecho ucha gracia tus comentarios! Gracias! La verdad es que aun les queda mucho para seguir estab en llamas a estos dos. **Adrix Mellark **si, necesito capítulos de reserva! Gracias por alabar mi forma de escribir, es muy importante para mi que a parte de la historia os guste mi forma de escribir, es igual de importante! **Day Lynn Leery ** risa de nervios? Uyuyuyyyyyy jajajaja eso me gusta no se si el capitulo será lo que esperabas… **Diana Caro ** esto solo se ha apagado por la interrupición de un borracho! Todos esperando que pasen a mayores, muajajaja! **Yukikandavobifield **bueno, ya lo he dicho, lo dejo en esos momentos para que sigáis leyéndome con ganas jajaja ** EHRA** gracias!

De nuevo gracias a todos los que me leen aunque no me dejen review!

**Avance:**

_[..]Cuando él me asintió caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que implícitamente estaba proponiendo. Sexo. Hacer el amor. Hasta hace unas horas creía que esos términos y mi nombre no aparecerían nunca juntos y menos en mi mente. Mis ideas de futuro no eran tener una pareja. Se basaban en cazar y sobrevivir, punto.[…]_

Besos de fuego!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Escuché como Peeta abría la puerta mientras que buscaba mis braguitas entre la ropa que había desperdigada por el suelo. Escuché un "has triunfado" socarrón y los torpes y ruidosos pasos de unas botas entrando en la casa. Solo me dio tiempo a coger la camiseta de Peeta y ponérmela rápidamente. Nada más que la tela cubrió mi trasero oí tras de mí la enorme risotada y la acelerada respiración de Peeta seguida de un suspiro de alivio por parte de este, supongo que al encontrarme con el cuerpo cubierto. Sí, no se me veía nada, pero la camiseta solo cubría lo necesario, llegaba justo al principio de mis piernas, si llegara a levantar los brazos quedaría expuesta.

Haymitch seguía riendo como un loco, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Peeta pronunciando de vez en cuando un "bien hecho chaval". Su risa me molestaba, y a la vez me avergonzaba, estaba claro lo que aquello parecía, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aunque suponía que nuestro mentor estaba pensando algo que no era. Pues Peeta y yo no habíamos hecho el amor, al menos no todavía, si él no hubiera interrumpido quizás ahora estaríamos…Cabeceé un poco para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

—Lárgate Haymitch…—Espeté. Él solo rió más.

—No es lo que parece…—murmuró Peeta, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo, eso me molestó aún más, no soportaba ver así a mi Chico del pan por culpa de un idiota borracho.

—Lárgate Haymitch si no quieres que te atraviese el ojo con una maldita flecha— Eso solo hizo que se carcajeara más.

—Lamentablemente bonita, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes tu arco aquí—

—Con suerte para ti…—murmuré.

Me acerqué a Peeta y le cogí la mano para que me mirara. Me sonrió y le sonreí. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vimos a Haymitch agacharse y recoger algo del suelo.

—Blancas y virginales…preciosas…—chasqueó la lengua— Aunque de virginales ya tengan poco…— me miró de arriba abajo.

—Aunque no es de tu incumbencia sigue siendo virgen…—Peeta lo dijo casi como un gruñido apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los puños. Su autocontrol no iba a durar mucho, Peeta era un caballero, pero su paciencia no era infinita.

Me acerqué a Haymitch para arrebatarle mi ropa interior, él siguió riendo sin creer a Peeta, a veces era completamente odioso, y más cuando se emborrachaba tantísimo. Y hoy era uno de esos días, su aliento olía a alcohol, y se tambaleaba de una manera cómica. Además arrastraba las vocales y se le trababa la lengua.

—¿A qué has venido?— Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, tiré del bajo de la camiseta para cubrir un poco más mis piernas, empezaba a avergonzarme la situación.

—Necesito a Sae…—

—Si quieres alcohol tendrás que ir a su casa, sabes que Sae ya no viene por aquí, al menos no tan asiduamente…Peeta me cuida ahora…— hablé atropelladamente solo quería que se largara.

—ya veo como te cuida ¿eh?— le guiño un ojo a Peeta y no lo aguanté más con todas mis fuerzas empecé a empujarle para echarle de la casa.

—lár-ga-te —después de varios segundos empujándole conseguimos abrir la puerta y echarle de la casa.

Dudaba que viniera en busca de Sae, él sabía perfectamente que hacía unos meses que ella ya no venía a hacerme la comida o limpiar. De eso ahora nos encargábamos Peeta y yo, incluso estaba aprendiendo a cocinar en condiciones, todo un logro para mí y un reto para Peeta.¿ y si me había oído gritar y vino simplemente para molestar? Era muy propio de él, tenía la mente muy retorcida, pero a la vez, en ocasiones era como un niño.

—Es posible que nos haya oído ¿verdad…?— empecé a avergonzarme de nuevo, sentándome en el sofá.

—Gritas demasiado Katniss…— y ya está, una simple frase podía hacerme brillar con una rojiza luz propia— no te imaginaba tan…efusiva…

—¿y eso es malo?— murmuré apretando los dientes, molesta — intentaré no hacerlo…— mi mirada se fijó en un punto del borde de la alfombra, no sabía que eso estuviese mal.

—ni se te ocurra…me da igual quien lo escuche…pero quiero que gimas y grites como tú quieras, eres libre… — sonrió tímidamente sentándose a mi lado— Me gustan mucho tus gritos…

Parpadeé como una idiota y le besé de nuevo, ahora ya no era uno de esos besos apasionados y alocados, no, ahora nos besábamos con dulzura abrazándonos. Lo que no impidió que Peeta bajara una de sus manos acariciando la línea de mi columna y la posara sobre uno de mis desnudos glúteos. Al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía desnuda jadeé y le bese aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de mis labios buscando su lengua para acariciarla con la mía y jugar con ella. Al sentir mi lengua en su boca Peeta apretó mas su mano pegándome más a él, estaba segura de que en pocos minutos aquello estaría preparado para la acción. Pase una pierna sobre las suyas y volví a sentarme como antes, sobre sus rodillas.

—¿ Dónde querías ir antes de que ese loco borracho nos interrumpiera…?— susurré entrecortadamente contra sus labios mientras él intentaba volver a besarme y yo me apartaba, permitiendo solo que nuestros labios se rozaran. Sé que le estaba torturando, pero eso, esa situación, sentir que él quería mas de mí me volvía loca.

—lo sabes perfectamente…— Me pegó mas a él, sujetándome por la nuca para que no me apartara, me besó durante varios segundos, mordiendo mis labios, dejándolos aún mas hinchados.

— ¿vamos?—

Cuando él me asintió caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que implícitamente estaba proponiendo. Sexo. Hacer el amor. Hasta hace unas horas creía que esos términos y mi nombre no aparecerían nunca juntos y menos en mi mente. Mis ideas de futuro no eran tener una pareja. Se basaban en cazar y sobrevivir, punto. No había más, alimentar a mi familia, protegerles. Pero ahora ya no había familia a la que alimentar, ahora solo estábamos él y yo, la Chica en llamas y el Chico del pan. Extraña combinación, una pareja rara, éramos demasiado diferentes, muy distintos, pero nos necesitábamos, y ahora mismo, allí, el solo con un pantalón de deporte, y yo con solamente su camiseta, la necesidad era de desnudarnos y fundirnos en uno solo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que pasar.

Me separé de Peeta lentamente, levantándome. De nuevo su lejanía me dolía, me hacía sentir frío. Cuando se levantó pude notar la mancha de mi propia excitación en sus pantalones, una mancha acuosa, que delataba mi estado y me avergonzaba. Sé que se dio cuenta porque vi una leve sonrisa al mirar hacia abajo. Instintivamente supe que eso le hacía sentir bien y la vergüenza llego por enésima vez a mis mejillas. Aunque debía de reconocer que me sentía orgullosa al ver sus reacciones, aunque fueran casi imperceptibles.

—Te queda terriblemente bien mi camiseta…— Le miré sin entender si era sarcasmo, la camiseta era enorme, varias tallas más que la que yo usaba, y además de hombre, definitivamente o estaba loco, o su gusto por la moda era peor que el mío.

—Me queda enorme…ancha y larga…

—Eso es lo bonito…pero lo que importa es que llevas algo mío y debajo no llevas nada…— sonreí un poco, aunque seguía sin entenderlo del todo, pero, no quería parecer tonta.

—A mí lo que me gusta de ella es que huele a ti— la olí, en efecto, el embriagador olor de Peeta golpeo mi nariz como una hermosa sinfonía. Él hizo su sonrisa aun más grande.

— ¿y a qué huelo?— me ruboricé ante la pregunta, no me esperaba tener que definirlo.

— Hueles sobre todo a pan, pan recién hecho, de ese que aún está caliente y sabe tan bien, y a chocolate, chocolate caliente y humeante. Además a veces también hueles a fresas o vainilla, si ese día has estado haciendo pasteles… Tienes un olor delicioso, agradable.

Cogí su mano y tire de él hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Hoy quería que fuera el "día de los descubrimientos", y aún me quedaban muchas cosas por aprender y a él por enseñarme.

…

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**N. Lovett** casi casi han llegado, Katniss poco a poco va dejando salir la fiera que tiene dentro. **EHRA **si, Haymitch es un entrometido! Gracias! **Missju ** si, las cosas estarán que arde muy pronto. **Wisper Diggory **no tienes porque dejar comentario siempre! Peeta ahora estará que no para ;) suerte en tus exámenes! **Katsa c. P Mellark E. Po **todo el mundo queremos patear a Haymitch! A mi el final tampoco me gustó, creo que faltaron cosas, y no hablo solo de escenas "erotico-festivas" XD quería más explicaciones, ahí falto algo de Gale, como Katniss y Peeta se acercan mas y mas…pero bueno, gracias a eso podemos "fanficear". Cuando lo hagan de verdad tranquilos que se sabrá bien bien. **Katnissj **si, Katniss se lo pasó y pasará genial. Creo que podemos tirar a nuestro queridísimo mentor a la hogera. **Poolyyy** he continuado, y seguiré por que de momento ya voy por el capitulo 18 y sin vistas a acabar XD **Coraline Kinmoto ** pues para no leer Lemmons has ido a parar a uno que es muy explicito, lo soy, no me dejo ningún detalle, aunque aquí hay que biscar bien las palabras xq todo sale de nuestra inocente Katniss. **MrsBarton, ** un crucio te lo permito pero un avada kedavra ya no, que yo le tengo cariño a ese borrachín. **Yukikanda **Haymitch solo quiere molestarles un poco. ** Day Lynn Leery** habrá muuuuchos momentos mas hot, y tiernos gracias por desearme suerte! **Maru ** gracias! ** Artemisa93** al final montaremos la hoguera ¿eh? **Nina D'e Mellark ** gracias, me encanta escribir estas escenas, quizás soy de mente sucia y pervertida, pero si puedo, ¿por qué no compartirlo? Adoro el "rated M" intento que las escenas subidas de tono sean completamente sexuales, espero que te siga gustando! Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu parte. **XkanakoX** Pobre Hay, voy avisando que será un metomentodo…y si, regresan al juego. **Martucky96 ** me alegro de que te haya "calentado" me alegro que también a la vez te rías, eso es ! **Bendleshnitz** me alegro que sea tu primer fic de THG y que te guste. Gracias! **Ody **ssiiiiieeeeempre os dejaré con ganas de mas, en el fondo soy mala XD. ** Lucrecia Arctica ** A Haymitch le encanta incordiar…ya lo sabéis. **Gabbita Potter Weaslie** me alegro de que te guste! Gracias!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por las palabras de animo, me encanta que os guste tanto el fic! Y a los que leeis en las sombras también, por perder un poquito de vuestro tiempo conmigo.

**Avance:**

_[…]—No me tortures…era esto lo que querías ¿no?— siseé._

— _Era lo que yo quería…si…pero tú también lo has querido…_

—_Ahora quiero más…—no lo pensé. Eso no era propio de mí. Yo quería más de él, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?[…]_

Besos de fuego!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Caminábamos hacia la habitación, tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada y eso empezaba a antojárseme como si fuera un sueño. No podía estar ocurriendo, no podía estar permitiendo que Peeta y yo acabáramos haciendo "eso". Me estaba entregando sin reservas, y eso no era propio de mí. Cabeceé un poco para alejar ese absurdo pensamiento de mi cabeza. Maldita sea, era lo que mi cuerpo había pedido a gritos durante semanas, sentir esas caricias tan placenteras, derretirme con sus fuertes manos, ahogarme con sus besos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera dudando de esas magnificas sensaciones? No iba a arrepentirme, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Me estaba gustando, y quería llegar hasta el final. Quería disfrutar de Peeta sin reservas…

Volví a la realidad al sentir su abrazo justo antes de posar mi pie en el primer escalón. Hundió la cara entre mi pelo y me beso el cuello. Luego aparto esa cortina que había impedido que rozara mi piel y volvió a besármelo. Estaba loca ¿Arrepentirme de sentir esa respiración acelerada en mi oreja? ¿Arrepentirme del calor en mi vientre? ¿De las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna? Definitivamente podría decirse que estaría mentalmente desequilibrada.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me senté en la cama mirándole, nerviosa. Él en cambio se quedó de pie, mirándome también con una medio sonrisa en los labios. Estuvo demasiado rato así solo mirándome, mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando y pasando su mano por su pelo, pensativo.

—Peeta… ¿qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas?

— en…que no te puedes ni imaginar, cuánto tiempo llevo deseando este momento…— Sonreí ante su comentario y palmeé la cama a mi lado, para que se sentara. Titubeó un poco pero lo hizo, cogiendo una de mis manos y entrelazándola con la suya.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso?

—Demasiado…

—eso no me vale Peeta…— le di un suave beso en los labios —¿Cuánto tiempo?— suspiró y volvió a besarme.

— Vas a pensar que soy un degenerado…—Reí suavemente— ¿Te acuerdas…de…aquel baile en el colegio para celebrar los 25 años como directora de la Señora Mist? Nos obligaron a vestirnos como en la cosecha…e ir a celebrarlo…

—Como para olvidarlo…— Hice memoria, teníamos catorce años, ese año había crecido demasiado y el vestido de la cosecha anterior no me valía por lo que mi madre me arregló uno de los suyos, de cuando aún no vivía en la Veta. Aunque de largo el vestido ya me quedaba bien, mi cuerpo era más delgaducho que el de mi madre, por lo que tuvo que meter tela aquí y allá para que me viera bien. Cuando estuvo listo y me miré al viejo espejo el resultado no me gusto, no porque me quedara mal o estuviese fea, si no porque no era yo. Aquel precioso vestido granate de seda con ese lazo negro a la cintura no iba conmigo, no me servía para cazar, no podía llenarme de barro con él.

— Bien…pues cuando te vi…con ese vestido…granate…me…fijé en ti de forma diferente…estaba enamorado…si…pero…con ese vestido…percibí tus curvas…y deseé…quitártelo…desde entonces…— Se había sonrojado, sonreí y le besé en la mejilla acariciándola luego con la nariz.

—Éramos unos críos…yo…solo pensaba en poner comida en la mesa…

—Katniss…lo lamento…— y me besó. En ese momento comprendí que mi comentario le había hecho sentirse culpable.

—Peeta…no...No quería hacer que te sintieras mal…solo que…—suspiré— Hasta…los Juegos…yo nunca había pensado en…estas cosas…besos…sentimientos y todo eso…Me has hecho cambiar mis esquemas…—

Me levanto la cara cogiéndome de la barbilla y me beso dulcemente, pero yo, como compensación aumenté la velocidad de los movimientos de mis labios que al poco tiempo se movían frenéticamente contra los suyos. Jadeé sintiendo de nuevo el calor en mi vientre y acaricie el pecho de Peeta, dibujándolo con los dedos. Noté que reprimía un gemido y abandoné sus labios para dirigirme a ese perfecto cuello. Primero bese su barbilla y el borde de su mandíbula, tenía una leve sombra de barba que me raspaba en los labios pero esa sensación no hacía más que aumentar mis ganas de seguir. Continué por su cuello y ahora me centré en él. Lo besé dulcemente y luego con un poco más de rapidez, succionando levemente. Al poco mis dientes tomaron el relevo y se pasearon con libertad por su piel. Bajaron a sus hombros mientras mis dedos se clavaban en la carne de sus costados. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos sentados, si no que Peeta estaba tumbado sobre la cama y yo inclinada sobre él. Decidí acomodarme, y como la posición del sofá me pareció la más cómoda hice como antes y pase una pierna por encima de su cuerpo, quedando sentada sobre su vientre. Continué besando su pecho ahora mis manos jugaban con la cintura del pantalón de Peeta, era elástica, por lo que no me fue difícil mirar en su interior. Y allí estaba toda la excitación de Peeta concentrada.

Peeta recogió un mechón de pelo rebelde y me lo colocó perfectamente detrás de una oreja, sonreí y continué mi recorrido besando la zona por encima de su ombligo y luego esa línea de vello. Su intenso gemido se fundió con el mío cuando se la besé. Volví a mirarle y sus ojos estaban casi negros, su azul era un mero reducto que sus pupilas dejaban asomar rodeándolas. Esa suave línea me atraía como un imán, me suplicaba que la besara y la acariciara, estaba segura de que podría pasarme horas entretenida con ese recorrido de pelitos rubios, finos que me llevan a un lugar tan prohibido en mi mente hasta hace un par de días.

Pero de un movimiento rápido Peeta nos cambió de posición y me recostó en la cama. Estaba jadeando y excitado, eso lo noté perfectamente, tendría que estar ciega para no verlo. Me besó recostándose un poco sobre mí apoyando su pelvis en la mía y volví a sentirle contra mi desnuda intimidad. Gemí. Y sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura, siguió besándome con pasión y volvió a moverse un poco, parecía que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, Por lo que fruncí el ceño incomoda, me estaba torturando. Me besó de nuevo riendo y acaricio mi muslo muy suavemente provocando que mi piel se erizara de nuevo.

— Eres tan suave, Katniss…

Dejé de mover mi lengua en su boca cuando su mano acaricio el interior de mi muslo, rozando muy suavemente la unión de mis piernas. Arqueé la espalda todo lo que pude con el peso de Peeta sobre mí, moví las caderas buscando un roce más efectivo pero alejo la mano de mí intimidad, dejándola en mi muslo, por su parte externa y sonrío aun más, estaba disfrutando al verme así.

—No me tortures…era esto lo que querías ¿no?— siseé.

— Era lo que yo quería…si…pero tú también lo has querido…

—Ahora quiero más…—no lo pensé. Eso no era propio de mí. Yo quería más de él, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Sé que esas tres simple palabras calaron muy fuerte en Peeta, pues la forma que me besó era muy diferentes a las demás, incluso a las que nos habíamos dado dándonos placer. Su beso fue apasionado, con furia, metió las manos debajo de mí y agarro con fuerza las nalgas dejándome notar todo su peso sobre mí. Mi gemido se ahogo en su boca y el suyo en la mía, notaba su erección contra mí haciendo una fuerte presión en mi vientre.

Unos segundos después mi mano derecha se metió entre nosotros y buscó esa dureza, lo palpó y lo acarició, haciendo que su dueño dejara escapar un fuerte gemido ronco. Pero lo que hizo me sorprendió. Agarró mi muñeca e hizo que abandonara mis juegos y la colocó sobre mi cabeza. Cuando mi otra mano intento continuar los juegos de su compañera, Peeta hizo el mismo procedimiento, agarrándome ambas muñecas por encima de nosotros.

Le miré sin entender nada, pero él me sonrió y volvió a besarme como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—mía…

Le miré a los ojos, la situación era extraña y empezaba a asustarme. Él sobre mí jadeando al compás de mis propios jadeos, el solo con sus pantalones, yo solo con su camiseta, él agarrando mis manos, inmovilizándome. Mordí su barbilla y el dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones cerrando los ojos un segundo. Luego volvió a mirarme. De nuevo sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tanto que daban miedo. Sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros.

Intenté soltarme pero él me ganaba en fuerza, así que pronto tuve que rendirme, lo que si conseguí fue escapar del beso que segundos atrás había empezado a darme. Le miré sin entender nada ¿estaría teniendo uno de sus ataques?¿acabaría todo ahí? Estaba completamente indefensa, jadeante, excitada y prácticamente desnuda. Si sucedía algo, fuese lo que fuese, tenía todas las papeletas para perder. Contra todo pronóstico él frotó su nariz contra la mía y de nuevo me dio un leve beso en los labios, sonriendo.

—Estas preciosa…así…para mí…— volví a intentar soltarme pero él hizo su agarre más fuerte.

—¿Confías en mí, Katniss?— me llevo unos segundos asentir para contestarle, no estaba segura de si eso acabaría bien. La verdad era que estaba aterrada.

Consiguió agarrarme ambas muñecas con una sola mano, con la otra lentamente recorrió mi cuerpo, centrando las caricias en el vientre. Un par de segundos después, sus dedos acariciaron ese punto en mí que hacía que gritase y me retorciese. Y lo hice, gemí con un gritito ahogado y me retorcí levantando las caderas. Sus hábiles dedos empezaron a jugar en ese lugar, haciendo millones de círculos rápidos, luego frotando arriba y abajo, para volver a los círculos, al cabo de unos minutos noté una presión que me hizo gritar, pero esta vez de sorpresa.

—Peeta…

—Relájate…—otra vez esa presión, caí en la cuenta que estaba intentando entrar en mi interior con su dedo corazón. Asentí, pero el saber lo que iba a pasar contraje aun más mi vientre y su dedo se volvió a encontrar con la barrera. Me quedé en shock. Si tan solo su dedo, que era como una quinta parte del grosor de su miembro, no entraba, ¿cómo iba Peeta a conseguir hacerme el amor? Jadeé y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otra cosa, intentando relajarme, sin existo al parecer por los intentos frustrados de Peeta.

—Peeta…para…me…me haces daño…— susurré jadeando aguantando las lagrimas que pedían salir de mis ojos.

—Esto es normal…estas nerviosa…

—¿has hecho esto alguna vez?— espeté dejándole boquiabierto negó solo una vez con la cabeza— ¡Entonces no sabes si es normal!

Cerré de nuevo los ojos, frustrada, maldiciéndome, no por mí si no por Peeta, le estaba decepcionando, como muchas veces lo había hecho. La frase de mi mentor golpeó mi memoria como un puñetazo en el estomago "_Aunque vivas 100 vidas nunca te merecerás el amor de Peeta". _Nunca me lo mereceré…ni su amor ni su cuerpo. Él no merece estar con alguien que no pueda darle lo que quiere. Él mismo me ha dicho que llevaba esperando esto años y parece ser que yo no podía dárselo.

Su mano soltó mis muñecas y paso a acariciarme el pelo con ternura. La mano que había luchado la batalla por entrar en mí y había perdido reposó sobre mi intimidad, abarcándola completamente. Proporcionándome ese leve hormigueo placentero por simplemente sentirla ahí.

—Tranquilízate…—susurró frotando su nariz contra la mía.

—Los siento…

—ssssshhhhh….

Y me besó, de nuevo sus besos eran dulces, sin deseo, este beso era como nuestros besos de buenas noches. Esos que me daba antes de abrazarme para que le usara de almohada. Siguió besándome, moviendo su lengua acariciando la mía con lentitud, con suavidad, sin prisas. No sé cuánto tiempo me besó así, pudieron ser segundos o minutos, incluso horas, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Le mordí el labio y arqueé la espalda cuando note de nuevo una leve presión en mi intimidad, pero esta vez no dolió, noté como algo, su dedo, entraba en mí y se perdía en mi interior. Gemí mirándole a los ojos, su sonrisa era tan amplia que temí que no fuera real. Sonreí también aunque mi respiración había vuelto a ser errática.

—Solo tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que va a suceder…dejarte llevar…

—Me dejo llevar…

—Mientes mal Katniss…—volvió a besarme, pero esta vez yo le obligué que su beso fuera como los de antes, más feroz.

Volvía a estar excitada, bueno, si se podía usar el verbo "volver" porque creo que nunca había dejado de estarlo. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos besándole jadeando, pero mis labios se quedaron inmóviles cuando noté que su dedo hacia el recorrido contrario que hace unos segundos para salir de mí. Me asusté no quería dejar de sentirle.

—No…—no pude decir nada más porque volvió a hundir ese largo dedo en mí. Su sonrisa rozó mis labios cuando mi gemido abandonó mi boca.

—¿No?—volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento. Salió casi del todo y entro de nuevo. Mordí su sonrisa jadeando.

Su gemido se mezcló con el mío y volvió a salir y a entrar. Y luego otra vez, y otra. Empezó a mover su dedo cada vez más rápido dentro de mí. Haciéndome gemir y jadear arqueando la espalda. Comencé a mover las caderas levemente acompañando al baile de su dedo. Peeta seguía besándome con pasión jadeando también, suponía que hacerme lo que me estaba haciendo le gustaba. Su cara mostraba satisfacción y sus ojos volvían a estar oscuros, empezaban a gustarme de esa forma, sus pupilas dilatadas mostraban su excitación.

Al poco mi Chico del pan dejo de besarme y se centro en mirar como su dedo entraba y salía de mí, cerré los ojos y le deje seguir ahora mis manos estaba fuertemente agarradas a las sábanas de la cama y mis gemidos retumbaban por toda la habitación. Su dedo pulgar viajo hasta ese punto que Peeta sabía acariciar tan bien y lo frotó a la vez q su dedo seguía entrando y saliendo de mí. Apreté los dientes y mi espalda se arqueó aun más tomando una forma casi imposible, aquello iba a matarme de placer, pero sería la mejor muerte del mundo. Con su mano libre levanto la camiseta que me cubría el pecho dejándolo al descubierto. Volvió a amasar uno de ellos, luego descendió y lamió la parte más rosada de este que en ese momento estaba tan dura como la entrepierna de él. Un grito de sorpresa se escapó entre mis gemidos. Me miró y sonrió y volvió a pasar la lengua por mi pezón. La descarga eléctrica fue a encontrarse con el fuego de mi vientre que estaba encendido gracias al trabajo de Peeta. Rodeó con la boca esa parte de mi anatomía y noté como succionaba, la corriente eléctrica se intensificó, el fuego en mi interior cada vez era mayor, y en dos segundos explotó. El grito ahogado, ronco que escapó de mis labios fue mucho más intenso que los anteriores. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó por las olas de fuego que lo recorrían por todas mis venas, llegando hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Cuando el fuego se apago me quedé quieta, rendida y jadeando abrí los ojos me estaba sonriendo con dulzura mientras movía sus dedos más lentamente.

Posó un beso en mis labios, demasiado dulce, y demasiado corto.

—Éstas agotada…— Asentí tontamente aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, se veía a simple vista, mis pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa de que mis pulmones estaban buscando más y más aire. Mi corazón aun latía con fuerza y mis articulaciones apenas me respondían.

—Descansa…iré a hacer la cena…

—¿hmmmmm?— miré hacia la ventana, el sol estaba en su punto más bajo, desapareciendo entre las montañas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, al parecer habíamos pasado toda la tarde entretenidos—No…tu…

—Yo estoy bien…—Me bajo la camiseta y se apartó de mí, eso provocó en mí un leve gruñido de desacuerdo, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar más— Te avisaré cuando esté todo listo…

Asentí aunque estaba quedándome dormida sin poder remediarlo, noté como cubría con una manta, Pero ya no estaba despierta para cuando salió de la habitación.…

* * *

...

un capitulo nuevo muchisimo más largo!

**Agradecimientos:**

Hoy los agradecimientos son rápidos y veloces porque tengo que seguir haciendo un trabajo, aunque sea la 1 a.m. No puedo poneros el agradecimiento uno a uno, pero he leído todos los reviews, y como hay gente que quería que los capítulos fueran mas largos, he decidido juntar los capítulos de 2 en 2 y hacer un capitulo más extenso, lo único que de 18 capis que tenia ahora me he quedado en 15, por lo que empiezo a sacarme solo uno de ventaja, y ahora si que tardaré un poco más en actualizar. Eso si, espero no tardar mucho tiempo.

¿os gustan más los capítulos así? Preferís largos y mas separados en el tiempo, o cortos y más seguidos?

Muchas muchas gracias a todo el mundo, se os quiere! En el próximo capi intentaré volver a contestar de forma individual.

**Avance:**

—_¿entonces…?_

—_yo no sé hacer "eso"…_

— _¿eso? ugh… ¿aún no te lo has tirado?_

—_¿qué?_

—_que si no te has acostado con él…_

—_Dormimos todas las noches juntos…—me cortó la frase riendo._

**Besos de fuego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Me despertó la brillante luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Un momento, ¿brillante luz? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba anocheciendo. Cerré los ojos bostecé y me estiré en la cama. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Peeta pero en el otro lado de la cama no había nadie. Suspiré. Me acordé de que llevaba puesta su camiseta y la olí. Pan recién hecho y chocolate, y su sudor, lejos de desagradarme eso último me gustó. A mi mente vinieron imágenes de la tarde anterior. De sus besos y de sus caricias, de su dedo entrando en mí. Maldita sea…ya me había ruborizado de nuevo. Recordé el fuego que había provocado en mi interior y sentí ese hormigueo tan conocido.

Me levanté notando que mis articulaciones estaban un poco rígidas y algunos músculos me dolían ¿agujetas? Señor…hacia siglos que yo no tenía de eso y la sesión de caricias de Peeta me las había provocado. Me dirigí al armario y busqué en el cajón unas bragas. Aquí también había muchas prendas del capitolio, encajes, transparencias, daban la sensación de ser incomodas. Quizás luego…probaría a ponerme algo de eso…a Peeta le gustaría…estaba segura de ello por la fotografía de la mujer de la revista. ¿Habría aprendido todo lo que me hizo ayer en ella? Si era así al final había sido útil. Sus manos parecían expertas tocándome, arrancándome gemidos…y las mías le habían tocado inseguras...pero al parecer sí que le había gustado…aunque la ultima vez no me dejó tocarle. Maldición. La duda me impregno atacó una punzada en el pecho. Quizás debería preguntarle.

Cogí las primeras bragas que vi que fueran normales, de las que usaba normalmente, lisas, sin ningún dibujo, sin telas raras, sin transparencias, estas eran de color rosa palo. Me las puse. Me hice mi trenza sin mirarme al espejo y baje a la cocina suponiendo que Peeta estaría horneando el desayuno. Pero allí no había nadie. Resoplé ¿dónde se había metido? Me acerqué a la mesa para coger el trozo de papel y leí lo que ponía.

"_He ido a ver cómo van las obras de la panadería. Un beso. Peeta"_

Al lado de la palabra "beso" había dibujado un corazón. Sonreí estúpidamente. Pero estaba molesta, se fue sin despedirse, podía haberme despertado ¿no? Normalmente cuando iba a salir me despertaba para que no me preocupara. La que se iba sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera dejar una nota era yo. Me dieron ganas de salir a cazar, pero recordé mi dolor muscular y supuse que no sería buena idea.

Me dispuse a desayunar calentándome un vaso de leche y devorando uno de los bollos con chocolate de Peeta. Cuando acabé limpié lo que había manchado y subí a ducharme quizás una ducha eliminaría esos pensamientos absurdos que estaba teniendo. Me metí en el baño y aunque me costó me deshice de la camiseta de Peeta y después de las braguitas que acababa de ponerme. Cuando me miré en el espejo me asusté. Definitivamente Peeta tenía mucha fuerza y ayer estaba demasiado excitado. En mis caderas tenia las marcas de sus dedos, se notaban perfectamente, unas marcas amoratadas. Presioné una de ellas y dolió un poco, pero sonreí. No me desagradaba tenerlas. Además mi cuello y mis hombros estaban sembrados aquí y allá con pequeñas marquitas de dientes. Lo más increíble era que no me había dado cuenta que lo había hecho. ¿Tan embriagada de sus besos estaba?

Suspiré y me metí en la ducha, me lavé a conciencia, disfrutando del chorro de agua caliente. Al acabar me envolví en una toalla y fui a por mi ropa. Al abrir el cajón de mi ropa interior allí estaban de nuevo todo esos conjuntos de encaje. Ropa interior "sexy" como la había llamado mi querido Cinna en su día. Aunque dudé un poco cogí uno de los conjuntos, era más o menos sencillo, el encaje de las braguitas se limitaba a la parte de la cinturilla y el del sujetador a la parte alta de las copas, eso sí era de un intenso color negro. Como ropa elegí una camiseta roja de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de color negro. Me sentía rara con esa ropa, pero me veía bien. A Peeta le gustaría, estaba segura, siempre me había mirado de forma diferente cuando usaba la ropa del Capitolio, esa que dejaba a la vista más piel de la necesaria.

Bajé al salón dispuesta a coger un libro para pasar el rato, descartando por completo el de ayer, demasiado aburrido. Cogí uno que me pareció interesante, pero cuando iba a sentarme en el sofá el teléfono capto mi atención. Marqué el número casi sin pensar, ella era la única persona lo suficientemente abierta para hablar sobre algo así.

"_Biiiip, biiiiip, biiiiiip, biiiiip"_

—¿Sí?

—Hola…

—¡Descerebrada!

—Hola Johanna, yo también me alegro de oírte—quizás había sido una mala idea llamarla, ella rió.

—Hey que me alegro de oírte…

—ya bueno…—Suspiré, ¿Cómo iba a abordar el tema?

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ehm…—me mordí el labio—no…bueno…si…pero…es…bochornoso de contar…

—dispara bonita…

—yo…quería saber…si…tu…bueno…si…podrías ayudarme

—¿Con qué?— Tomé aire

—Peeta…

—uuuuhhhh…¿problemas en el paraíso?

—no…no…al contrario…todo va bien…demasiado bien…

—¿entonces…?

—yo no sé hacer "eso"…

— ¿eso? ugh… ¿aún no te lo has tirado?

—¿qué?

—que si no te has acostado con él…

—Dormimos todas las noches juntos…—me cortó la frase riendo.

—me refiero que si aún no has tenido relaciones—siguió carcajeándose, mis mejillas enrojecieron y agradecí que esta conversación fuera por teléfono.

—no del todo…—no sé por qué pero me la imaginé sonriendo.

—no del todo…creía que en el Vasallaje…tú…

—Mentimos…

—¿al menos te has corrido?

—¿eing?

—que si has tenido un orgasmo

—si…si…varios…

—¿ y él?

—también…—suspiré muerta de vergüenza, ella se rió, parecía estar pasándoselo genial—Johanna por favor…Esto es serio…yo…él parece que sabe lo que hace…y yo…

—Katniss tú solo tienes que dejarte llevar, hacer lo que el cuerpo te pida, y estoy segura de que tu cuerpo te pide que te lo folles, por Dios, que eres una adolescente, ¡disfruta de la vida!— enrojecí aún más por sus palabras, suspirando, era tan fácil decirlo…

—En el colegio se oían cosas…como…que duele…sangras...eso resultará desagradable…

—No siempre ocurre, y si ocurre es solo un momento…Maldita sea Katniss ¡ESPABILA! Debes de tener al pobre Peeta subiéndose por las pareces, ¿cuánto hace que estáis juntos? Más de dos años, ese niño debe de estar desesperado por clavártela.

—ugh…—no podía decir nada más, con esas palabras mal sonantes me estaba asustando, definitivamente no había sido buena idea llamarla— si…si…lo…se…solo quería saber…qué hacer para…no tensarme…

— Céntrate en el placer y en darle placer, no te anticipes, deja que todo fluya y punto, no vayas pensando "me la va a meter, me va a desgarrar hasta la garganta" así solo conseguirás que te duela más y no será divertido, encanto.

–ajam…—no estaba sacando nada en claro, eso ya lo sabía, más o menos…Mi interlocutora suspiró.

—Solo déjate llevar encanto…y usa protección…

—¿protección?

—¿quieres tener un crío, descerebrada?—negué con la cabeza aunque sabía que no podía verme—lo tomaré como un no. Cómprate las píldoras…por si acaso…sabes cómo funcionan ¿no?—

—Hay que tomársela antes de "eso"—mierda, en eso no había pensado. Métodos anticonceptivos…Ayer casi lo hacemos y sin tomar medidas…una cosa era tener relaciones y otra tener hijos, a eso si que me negaba rotundamente. No quería hijos, por nada del mundo lo permitiría.

— ¿He conseguido ayudarte?

—un poco…aunque sigo con la misma idea que antes…

—arg, tendrás que aprender como todos lo hemos hecho, practicando no hay nada milagroso, por mucho que te diga.— Resoplé suavemente

—está bien…gracias Johanna…

—de nada descerebrada…adiós…— me colgó antes de que pudiera despedirme.

Maldita sea, se había reído de mí y encima no me había ayudado casi en nada. Eso sí al menos me había recordado que tenía que comprar esas píldoras casi mágicas. Te tomabas una antes de tener relaciones, incluso podías hacerlo varias horas antes, y te mantenía protegida de embarazos no deseados. Era un gran invento y aunque sé que antes de los Días Ocuros también había cosas parecidas, estas estaban mejoradas considerablemente. No tenían ninguna posibilidad de fallo. Y eso era lo que más me gustaba, no habría accidentes.

Dejé el libro que había cogido en su sitio, me coloqué el pelo de manera que las marcas de Peeta no se vieran y salí de casa hasta la pequeña farmacia que teníamos en el distrito. Ahora podía permitirme el comprar esas pastillas, aparte de que los medicamentos eran más asequibles para todo el mundo, y como mi distrito era el actual encargado de fabricar los medicamentos sabía que fijo dispondríamos de algo así, teníamos una pequeña ventaja.

Llegué a la farmacia y compré las píldoras sin ningún problema salvo mi ya conocida vergüenza para esos temas. Ya que estaba cerca de la panadería me acerqué para ver si aún estaba Peeta allí, ya le echaba de menos. Una cosa era estar separada de él mientras que cazaba y estaba entretenida y otra cosa era echarle de menos metida en casa. Además desde ayer la necesidad por sentir su calor se había vuelto más intensa, casi que sentía que me estaba ahogando y eso que solo hacía un par de horas que no estaba con él.

Anduve las dos calles que separaban la farmacia de la panadería lo más rápido que pude, cuando crucé la esquina allí estaba. Mi chico del pan, sin camiseta y sudando, como ayer. Su piel estaña cubierta por pequeñas perlitas de sudor, en especial su espalda, su fuerte y musculosa espalda, pero a la vez tan suave…Al no llevar la camiseta también podía ver esa perfecta línea de bello rubio que bajaba desde el ombligo hasta perderse bajo los pantalones. Esa línea que ayer había adorado. Un leve hormigueo recorrió mi intimidad sin poder evitarlo. "Arg, contrólate Katniss" me tuve que recordar a mí misma, estaba delirando o ¿qué? Me aseguré de que el pelo seguía tapando mi cuello y me acerqué con una sonrisa, aún no me había visto, estaba cargando un pesado saco de cemento para llevarlo hasta esa máquina extraña que lo mezclaba con agua.

—Sigues estando fuerte…— dio un leve respingo al oírme, yo reí suavemente.

—Katniss…—noté que se ruborizaba un poco, adorable…—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te echaba de menos…—Me mordí el labio inferior, recordando lo que me había dicho la tarde anterior—no me avisaste de que te ibas…

— Te dejé una nota…

—no fue suficiente…— Fingí un puchero, me gustaba la reacción de Peeta. Él se inclinó para besarme pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros.

—¿Qué…?

—Nos están mirando…— Miré a mi alrededor, en efecto, la totalidad de los trabajadores de la obra no nos quitaban el ojo den encima.

—Te recuerdo que todo Panem ha visto decenas de besos nuestros Peeta…— suspiré apartándome— ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

—No tranquila…—suspiré de nuevo, me esperaba un encuentro más efusivo por su parte. Quizás no debía haber venido— No quiero que te manches…estas preciosa con esa ropa— Y ahí estaba el rubor apareciendo en mis mejillas.

—Gracias…—conseguí decir sin tartamudear, aunque me ahorré el decirle que me había vestido así por él.

—¡La verdad es que se agradece ver chicas así de bonitas tan bien vestidas!— Grito uno de los trabajadores, Drake creo que se llamaba. Peeta le fulminó con la mirada. Yo tiré del bajo de los pantalones absurdamente. Maldita sea, por algo no me vestía así, no me gustaba sentirme como un trozo de carne o como un maniquí, así era como me había sentido con esos vestidos del Capitolio. Pero tontamente quería estar guapa para Peeta, aunque me hubiera visto en mis peores momentos.

—Ve a casa Katniss…—Susurró Peeta, parecía molesto por el comentario de aquel chico. Asentí, no podía hacer nada más, la verdad es que mi ropa no era de mucha ayuda, además, aun estaba esas silenciosas agujetas. No podía imaginarme el día que pasara algo de verdad como estaría mi cuerpo...

Esperé un beso por su parte, pero no me lo dio, solo me rozo un poco la mejilla con los dedos y se alejo de nuevo. Regresé a casa un poco molesta, había ido a buscarle para pasar más rato con él y al final volvía sola. Maldito Peeta…encima llevaba puesta esa ropa interior incomoda que seguro que a él le gustaba. La idea de salir a cazar volvió a cruzar mi mente, eso me despejaría, pero volví a descartarla cuando mis muslos protestaron a subir los dos escalones de la entrada de mi casa. Maldita sea, encima tenia agujetas por su culpa…Aunque si era sincera, ojalá todas las agujetas que padeciera a partir de ahora fueran por cosas como lo que había pasado ayer.

Entré en casa rememorando la tarde de ayer. Sus besos, sus caricias, su lengua…ese dedo entrando en mí. Empezaba a tener calor. Aunque no habíamos llegado hasta el final aquello era más de lo que había imaginado que me sucedería con un chico. Nunca había pensado que alguien me haría gritar y gemir de aquel modo tan vergonzoso, a nadie le permitiría verme así. Pero lo de ayer paso de forma tan natural…solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía y me apetecía. Como cuando empecé a frotar nuestras intimidades, no sabía lo que hacía, pero el cuerpo me lo pedía y me gustaba. Hice lo que Johanna me había dicho, antes de hablar con ella me había dejado llevar. Quizás no necesitaría ese libro que guardaba en el armario…Pero de momento ese libro seguiría ahí por si acaso.

Para eliminar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza me puse a preparar la comida, aunque era pronto, pero iba a hacer algo más elaborado de lo normal, así me entretendría. Solo esperaba que la cocina no saliera ardiendo y que la comida fuera comestible. Comencé a preparar las verduras cantando y pronto los pensamientos lujuriosos desaparecieron, así como mi leve enfado porque Peeta no había venido conmigo.

Estuve metida en la cocina varias horas, la verdad es que estaba cogiéndole el gusto a cocinar, aunque el pan se lo dejaba para Peeta, el era el experto, a mi siempre se me quemaba o dentro de la masa quedaban grumos de harina. Pasadas unas horas aparté del fuego el guiso de ganso con tubérculos, ya solo me quedaba la ensalada de brotes del bosque, esperaba que Peeta no tardara o la comida se enfriaría. Seguía cantando, hacia mucho que no lo hacía pero hoy tenía motivos para cantar ¿no? Lo que sea que tuviéramos Peeta y yo había dado un paso hacia adelante, un paso muy grande para mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta y le vi me asuste y dejé de cantar. Acto seguido me ruboricé. ¿Iba a dejar de sonrojarme alguna vez estando a su lado? Parecía una idiota…

—Me encanta oírte cantar…tienes una voz encantadora.

—No me gusta que me oigan…—Aparté la mirada fijándola en una de las vadosas del suelo.

—Antes si te gustaba…—suspiré.

—La gente cambia…

—Pues me gustaría que eso volviera a cambiar…adoro la melodías saliendo de tu boca…casi tanto como…—se sonrojó. Vale, lo había captado, yo también me sonrojé de nuevo.

—Creo que deberías ir poniendo la mesa…— si seguíamos con esa conversación no se a donde llegaríamos.

Puso la mesa y nos sentamos a comer en un cómodo silencio roto solo por los gruñiditos de satisfacción de Peeta comiendo. Cuando acabamos Peeta gruñó de nuevo yo reí suavemente mientras me levantaba a recoger

— O te ha gustado mucho, o es que tenías mucha hambre…

—Las dos cosas, preciosa…estaba delicioso…y me moría de hambre, anoche no cené y hoy solo tomé un vaso de leche antes de irme.

—¿por qué no cenaste?

—Te quedaste dormida…intenté despertarte pero era imposible…

—¿y por qué yo no cené tu tampoco?—negó con la cabeza levantándose también.

—Verte dormir con mi camiseta era más entretenido.

Y de nuevo solo con una frase suya me hice pequeñita y me ruboricé. Maldito Peeta…Sonrió mirándome, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los míos muy suavemente. Luego rozo mi labio inferior con su lengua y buscó la mía cuando entreabrí mi boca. Jugamos un rato con nuestras lenguas y se apartó dándome otro suave beso en los labios, jadeando. Mi respiración también estaba acelerada cuando me acarició la mejilla mientras que yo sonreía tontamente mirando esos ojos azules que se estaban oscureciendo. Me alegré al comprobar en sus ojos que ese beso había causado el mismo efecto en el que en mí.

Me apartó el pelo del cuello para besarlo y entonces se apartó con la boca abierta.

—¿Yo he hecho eso?— Me toque las marcas de dientes.

—¿Quién si no? Y no es lo único— me levanté la camiseta y le enseñe las marcas de sus dedos, sonreí más al ver su cara—tienes fuerza…

—Katniss…yo…maldita sea, preciosa…lo siento yo no…— Se paso los dedos por el pelo, nervioso— ¿por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño?

—Estaba…entretenida...—sonreí cogiéndole las manos, si no paraba se iba a arrancar el pelo— Peeta…no me duelen, no me molesta, ni me molesto en ese momento ¿vale?—Me miro preocupado y lo besé las manos y luego en los labios dulcemente varias veces— ¿Tú no te has visto el cuello? Eso sí que tiene que doler— Le acaricie una de las marcas, la que estaba más morada.

—No me duele…Es más…me gusta llevarlo…así saben que has estado conmigo…sobre todo ese Drake…

—eso es vergonzoso…nadie debería saber que tu y yo…oh…madre mía…— Volví a ruborizarme fuertemente. Peeta rió— Será mejor…controlar los dientes…

—No quiero que los controles…— Iba a protestar pero me beso con tanta ternura, acariciándome el cuello de tal forma que me mi cerebro se derritió y dejé de pensar.

Parece que nuestra Chica en llamas empieza a prepararse para "su estreno" aunque sigue buscando ayuda.

...

* * *

¿Qué os aparecido? ¿he captado bien la personalidad de Johanna?

Obviamente las píldoras no son como las actuales, son más sofisticadas.

He pensado en intentar los de los capítulos largos, quizás las actualizaciones ahora sean cada más tiempo, pero espero que no pasen más de 4 dias entre unas y otras, aunque lo dicho, entro en junio y me espera muchas entregas de trabajos, y 5 exámenes potentes XD

**Agradecimientos:**

**XkanakoX **a Katniss le va a costar perder la inocencia, aunque no descarto que la pierda y se coma a Peeta con patatas fritas XD en cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones, intentaré que sean una o dos por semana como muy poco, pero voy a intentarlo con los capis largos como he dicho antes. **Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po **A mi también me gustan los capítulos largos, pero como el primero lo hice cortito (no quería contar más) intenté mantener la misma longitud. Acuérdate de respirar! No quiero muertes con los siguientes capítulos! **Ikamari **si, es completamente perfecto, y adorable. **minafan ** gracias y de nada!, lo del .86 se debe a que la pagina tiene un método para que no se pongan direcciones web, y toda las palabras que van juntas separadas por puntos las separa. Yo lo arreglo poniendo un espacio entre el punto y la siguiente palabra. **Yukikandavobifield ** si, se quedo con ganas, pero sé que se fue al baño a darse un homenaje, jeje. **Sweet. Engel ** Peeta está competamente prendido de Katniss adora su cuerpo y las reacciones que tiene ese cuerpecito. No queda mucho para que lleguen a lo mejor. ** Lucreci Arctica ** intentaré actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda! **FluoR0** No fue el primer orgasmo de Katniss, jeje, ella tb le ha provocado placer en el sofá. Dejandole a medias quise retratar lo caballero que es, que cuando ve que su chica está agotada se aguanta las ganas de que le "libere" eso sí como está escrito desde el punto de vista de Katnis no he podido poner lo que hace antes de ir a hacer la cena, pero un pajarito (puede que un charlajo XDD) me ha contado que fue al baño a autosatisfacerse ;) pero gracias! El manual, creo que lo reelerá para aprender más, sí. **Nina D'e Mellark ** no, no te quivocaste jeje, que par de pervertidas XD, pero yo si escribo un lemmon es para contarlo todo explícitamente, con pelos y señales, pero sin lenguaje vulgar ni grosero, para que resulte bonito de leer. Con el largo te digo como a todos, voy a intentarlo hacerlos largos. ** Day Lynn Leery ** Katniss está en el séptimo cielo. Y si, está aprendiendo mucho. ** N. Lovett **Me las apaño con mucha imaginación XD la verdad es que no se como, supongo que es porque en mi mente tengo que el sexo no es solo penetración XD pero tranqui, no falta mucho para que se estrenen **Lynx **gracias! Mi intención es dejaros con la miel en los labios con los adelantes, jeje. Y de nada, intentaré que sean largos, espero conseguirlo. ** Katimon ** al final tendré que dedicarme a escribir novela erótica XD ** Paty4Hale **aun les queda una barrera que romper, pero si, poco a poco van a acabando con ellas. **Camiluchan **gracias! ** Ayla Everdeen ** intento ser lo mas fiel posible a los personajes, xq si no, escribiría con otros nombres… y Katniss y Peeta tienen de todo menos experiencia en el sexo, asiq tienen que ir poquito a poco, aprendiendo que les gusta y como…nada de asemejarse a actores porno XD gracias en serio por tus palabras. **Poolyyy ** aquí tienes la continuación. ** White10 ** gracias a ti por leer, es posible que Katniss lea algo mas…al menos estoy creando algo en mi mente sobre eso.

**Avance:**

_[…]—Tenía miedo…_

—_¿de qué Peeta?¿de mí?—sonreí un poco._

—_De que me rechazaras…sabía perfectamente tu postura sobre estos temas…y está tu inocencia…—Resoplé._

—_Ya has comprobado que no soy tan inocente como creías…— Espeté. Lo de mi supuesta inocencia me desesperaba, no era una cría, ayer se lo había demostrado, y volvería a hacerlo._

—_No te enfades… […]_

Besos de fuego!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Peeta me estaba besando, me estaba besando como si fuera un ángel caído. Esa dulzura que estaba empleando ahora contrastaba con la rudeza y la insistencia de sus besos ayer. Y eso me gustaba, porque sabía que después de lo que pasó seguía siendo un perfecto caballero. Seguía besándome con tanta dulzura que a veces pensaba que creía que me iba a romper. Pero yo acababa de prenderle mecha al fuego de mi interior y no me conformaba con ese dulce beso. Pegué mi cadera a la de él y poco a poco aumente la velocidad con la que mis labios se movían sobre los suyos. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se dirigieron a enredarse con los mechones de su nuca. Lejos de apartarse Peeta llevo sus manos a mis caderas y las apretó, esta vez con mucha suavidad, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Lamía mis labios y jugaba con mi lengua como todo el experto que ahora ya era, demasiados besos compartidos nos habían enseñado como le gustaba, al otro. Y Peeta sabía perfectamente como me gustaba que su lengua jugara con la mía, como me gustaba que al principio fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa, para luego dejarme paso y mandar yo en nuestras bocas. A estas alturas el fuego de mi vientre ya palpitaba en mi intimidad, y empezaba a ser molesto. Además empezaba a notar que la excitación de Peeta también estaba creciendo.

Con dos cortos pasos consiguió que mi trasero chocara contra la mesa, y haciendo alarde de su fuerza, aunque para cogerme a mí tampoco es que necesitara mucha, me agarro de los muslos y me sentó en la mesa, separé las piernas instintivamente sin separar nuestros labios para que él se colocara entre ellas, cosa que hizo inmediatamente. Como el día anterior pronto noté que su camiseta me sobraba para impartirle mis caricias por lo que tiré de ella hacia arriba. Peeta se separó un segundo para que se la quitara, y cuando la prenda quedó en mis manos volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos, con esa furia que adoraba, tanto que me hizo gemir y rodearle la cadera con las piernas.

Separó sus labios de los míos, mirándome a los ojos, con esos dos ojos casi negros como el carbón.

—Tengo algo que darte, preciosa.— Jadeó y volvió a besarme, esta vez más calmadamente, cosa que me molestó.

—¿Qué? ¿El qué?— Mi respiración era completamente errática.

—Ante todo no quiero que te sientas mal, ni presionada, ni que creas que es lo único que quiero— dijo atropelladamente casi sin respiración— Lo hago por ti, porque sé que así te sentirás mejor, no tendrás que preocuparte…Y no tiene que ser ya, quiero que estés segura, que tú quieras, que lo necesites…— siguió con la verborrea, parecía bastante nervioso. Se apartó, dejándome vacía y fría y fue a la entrada, regreso al poco con una pequeña bolsita blanca.

—No te enfades Katniss…es por si acaso…solo eso…—Me entregó la bolsita mirándome con cara de preocupación. Cuando vi su contenido empecé a reír.

—¿Katniss?—Me levanté y cogí otra bolsita de uno de los armarios de la cocina y se la di. Sacó su contenido y me miró de nuevo con cara de sorpresa, su boca formaba una perfecta O.

—No eres el único que ha pensado en el "por si acaso"— Sonrió y saqué de la bolsita la caja de píldoras dejándola encima de la mesa— Ahora tenemos dos cajas de "por si acaso"

Se pegó a mí y me beso de nuevo con ternura, acariciando mis caderas.

—Katniss…me…gusta que hayas pensado en…el "por si acaso", eso quiere decir que…

—Que lo de ayer fue fantástico, y que…quiero que sigas enseñándome— Susurré muy bajito, haber reconocido eso me daba una vergüenza enorme, una cosa era pensarlo, y otra cosa era decírselo abiertamente.

—Para mí también fue fantástico preciosa…

Sonreí le había gustado. Lo de ayer…le había gustado…había dicho que había sido fantástico, y eso para mi torpe autoestima era un gran avance. Le abracé con fuerza deseando preguntarle si me estaba diciendo la verdad o no, utilizar ese juego de "¿real o no real?",pero, entre que me daba vergüenza hacerlo y me daba miedo la respuesta no lo hice. Simplemente me quedé abrazada a él.

—Katniss…

—¿hmmmm?— Se estaba demasiado a gusto apoyada en su hombro rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—Los que tú quieras…—Noté como sonreía, aunque no entendí el porqué.

—¿Ten encargas de llevarle la comida a Haymitch hoy?— Me aparté de golpe de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque hoy con lo que vio ayer no dejará de tomarme el pelo.

— ¿Y crees que a conmigo no lo hará? ¡Sabes que me odia!

—Haymitch odia al mundo entero…

—Ya…pero…eso no me salva de sus comentarios…va a hacer que me ruborice, le encanta avergonzarme….

—Pero tú tienes más fuerza. Además no has ido llorándole…

—¿llorándole?

—Sí…yo…bueno…en…los últimos meses…he…me he desahogado…contándole lo mal que lo pasaba teniéndote cerca— Tartamudeó

—¿Qué?— Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sentí como si el mundo se derrumbara, como si el suelo a mis pies se abriera y me tragara…Lo pasaba mal a mi lado, él, mi Chico del pan. Empezaba a no entender nada, si lo pasaba mal, ¿Qué hacía a mi lado? Y lo peor, ¿por qué me besaba y me tocaba?

—Katniss…no es lo que crees…no pongas esa cara…

—¿qué cara quieres que ponga ante lo que acabas de decir?

—Lo pasaba mal porque teniéndote cerca sin poder tocarte como lo hice ayer, sin poder besarte con pasión, hacerte gemir…sin poder hacerte el amor…para mí ya se había convertido en una necesidad…

—Peeta…

—No puedes entender lo que es…dormir a tu lado…acariciarte…pero nunca poder llegar a más…

—¿por qué nunca lo intentaste?

—Tenía miedo…

—¿de qué Peeta?¿de mí?—sonreí un poco.

—De que me rechazaras…sabía perfectamente tu postura sobre estos temas…y está tu inocencia…—Resoplé.

—Ya has comprobado que no soy tan inocente como creías…— Espeté. Lo de mi supuesta inocencia me desesperaba, no era una cría, ayer se lo había demostrado, y volvería a hacerlo.

—No te enfades…

—No me he enfadado…—Mentía, en realidad sí que me había molestado al recordad que él creía que era demasiado inocente, aunque también sabía perfectamente que mi enfado con Peeta no iba a durar mucho, el siempre comentaba que no sabía el efecto que provocaba en él, pero si sabía el efecto que el provocaba en mi, y era de auténtica paz y serenidad, además que tenía una necesidad enfermiza de tenerle a mi lado.

Empecé a preparar un cuenco con la comida para nuestro mentor, por mi parte ya se había acabado la conversación y los besos.

— Voy a llevarle esto antes de que se enfríe...

—Katniss por favor…— Cogí el cuenco y me le besé para que callara, maldita sea el enfado no me había durado ni un minuto.

—Hasta luego Peeta…

—Katniss…—Salí de la cocina antes de que dijera nada más, al menos así el creería que seguía molesta.

La casa de nuestro mentor estaba al lado de la mía, no nos separaba más d metros. Caminé hacia la puerta de la valla sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que Peeta estaba en la entrada de mi casa mirándome con cara de derrota. Sorteé las malas hierbas del jardín del Haymitch, tome aire y piqué al timbre y esperé. Nada. Volví a picar y de nuevo nada. Me disponía a picar una tercera vez cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció mi mentor. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y parecía un poco aturdido. Cuando enfocó los ojos en mí sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona.

—Entra preciosa…—Pasé dentro y cerré la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, por lo que hizo un ruido sordo bastante fuerte. Haymitch se llevo la mano a la cabeza gimiendo de dolor. Genial, estaba de resaca.

—Te he traído la comida…— Fui detrás de él hasta la cocina, se sirvió un café y le echó un gran chorro de una botella que tenia encima de la mesa, por el olor, deduje que era whiskey. Cogió la comida y lo olió.

—Al menos huele bien…—Le fulminé con la mirada.

—Si no necesitas más…—murmuré conteniendo la rabia, dispuesta a irme cuanto antes.

—¿Ya se le ha acabado a Peeta la sequía?

—¿Perdón?— Haymitch empezó a reír como si le hubiera contado un estúpido chiste fácil.

—Que si ya ha habido temita…— Movió las caderas y lo comprendí, ruborizándome al instante.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?— Le fulminé con la mirada.

—oh…Vamos monada…soy vuestro mentor…si no me va a importar a mi… ¿a quién si no?

—A nadie, no le importa a nadie lo que hagamos Peeta y yo…—Chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que me importa…Quiero saber si aumentaremos la familia o no…

—Tranquilo, nos cuidamos, la familia no se incrementará

—uuuuuhhhh…eso quiere decir que si has tenido marcha…buena chica.

— ¡No! No ha habido marcha, maldita sea…—Rió.

—Pues por tus grititos y gemiditos parecía que sí, deberíais cerrar las ventanas…—Me cubrí la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza, una vergüenza que siendo sincera nunca había sentido, mi cara ardía de una manera que nunca antes había notado.

—Sólo me tocó…—susurré

—¿Con la mano?—Asentí—¿ y con la lengua no hizo nada?

—Me besaba, sí…

—no me refería a eso…¿No la usó en tu…florecita?

—Arg, no…—Mi cara tuvo que ser demasiado cómica porque mi mentor empezó a reírse de manera escandalosa.—deja de reírte o…—le planté cara, nuestros rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Mi vergüenza empezaba a transformarse en ira.

—o ¿qué? ¿Me clavarás una de tus flechas?— Tuve que retroceder un poco, el olor a alcohol de su aliento me revolvió las tripas— o mejor aún ¿me morderás, como a tu noviete?— En ese momento se me nubló la visión, levante la mano y le di un gran tortazo. El golpe seco retumbó en toda la estancia. La boca de mi mentor se abrió, descolgando la mandíbula, pero no tardo ni dos segundos en romper a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

—Cierra el pico maldito borracho o acercaré una cerrilla a tu cuerpo, con todo el alcohol que llevas dentro…¡bum!—volví a fulminarle con la mirada. Empezó a dejar de reírse aunque mantuvo esa sonrisa bobalicona.

— Solo quiero ayudar…— intentó poner cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, aunque fracasó

—No la necesitamos…Peeta sabe lo que hace, deja de decirle estupideces…

—Y tú ¿sabes lo que haces?

—Perfectamente…—Mi tono empezaba a mostrar lo harta que estaba del tema, empezaba a resultar borde.

—Pues solo te oía gemir a ti…—y me cabreé, vale que yo no fuera la mejor amante del mundo, ni tuviera una larga experiencia a mis pies, pero Peeta había disfrutado, ese líquido viscoso lo demostraba.

— no necesito oírle para saber que le gusta…— estaba tan harta del tema que decidí enseñarle por mí misma, los efectos que mis caricias causaban en Peeta, de todas formas, no iba a poder ocultárselo mucho tiempo. Me aparté el pelo del cuello mostrando las marcas de dientes y sonreí con satisfacción cuando mi mentor se quedó sin palabras.—¿ Sigues creyendo que no le gusta lo que hago?

—Ugh…bonito collar…—Resoplé— Parece que el desesperado de Peeta se lo pasa bien…ya era hora…

— Lo pasa estupendamente, Haymitch…

—No tardes en darle el premio gordo…—Miró directamente a la unión de mis piernas— o buscará otro premio más receptivo, aquí hay muchas dispuestas a dárselo…

—Se lo daré cuando me dé la gana.

—Al final acabará violándote o yéndose…

—Peeta no haría eso…

— ¿Estas segura? Katniss…—Sonrió ampliamente. Resoplé.

—Eres imposible Haymitch…vendré a por el cuenco cuando lo hayas acabado…—Me dirigí a la puerta y como no oí su voz replicándome me fui.

Más que andar corrí hacia mi casa dando grandes zancadas, maldiciendo a ese borracho. Aún no entendía que le había hecho yo para que me tratara de esa forma, riéndose de mí, de mis actos, o de mis pensamientos…Al llegar a casa entré dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar la puerta. El ruido sordo debió alarmar a Peeta porque rápidamente bajó las escaleras.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada.

—No te creo, Katniss…— su voz contrastaba con la mía ya que su voz emanaba tranquilidad, y se notaba que la mía lo único que podía desprender en ese momento era furia.

—Cree lo que quieras…—Le esquivé y subí las escaleras, pero en el último escalón consiguió alcanzarme.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—¿Qué me va a decir, Peeta? ¡Se ha reído de mí!

—No creo que lo haya hecho…

—no estabas ahí no sabes lo que hizo…Se rió de que tu y yo…no hayamos llegado a ya sabes…

—Sabes que lo hace para molestarte y hacerte rabiar…

—Pues esta vez estoy molesta…también se rió de mis gritos otra vez, porque teníamos una ventana abierta…—Me ruboricé al recordarlo— Podía habernos visto…

—Katniss…preciosa…ya te lo dije…me encantan los gritos…la próxima vez nos aseguramos de que esté todo cerrado…— su voz seguía siendo calmada y eso me irritaba.

—no…es mejor…que no haya una próxima vez…así nos aseguramos…

—¡¿Qué?— pude ver la decepción en su rostro.

— Pues eso…quizás deberías buscar a alguien…otra…

—¡Katniss! ¿Pero te estás oyendo? Solo dices tonterías.

— Hablo completamente enserio.

— no quiero buscarme a nadie más, para mí solo existes tú, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?— suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Pero Haymitch dijo…— susurré, no sabía muy bien que decirle, pero aunque no quería perderle, tenía miedo de que lo pasara mal, y de pasarlo mal yo, por culpa de lo que estaba empezando a pasar con nuestros cuerpos, por culpa de esas ganas de estar desnuda junto a su cuerpo también desnudo. Quizás para mí todo eso me viniera grande y yo no pudiera soportarlo. Aunque deseaba con toda mi alma que así fuera.

—No me importa lo que haya dicho Haymitch, solo me importa lo que queramos y deseemos nosotros…ahora mismo solo me importas tú. Ni nuestro mentor, ni otra chica, solo tú, solo Katniss Everdeen ¿entendido?

Le miré a los ojos asintiendo, quería creer en sus palabras, en que solo importábamos él y yo, pero era difícil, muy difícil.

…

* * *

Y otro capitulillo más. Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes en el próximo capítulo jeje, yo solo os digo que saquéis los abanicos!

Voy a empezar a actualizar miércoles y sábados para así ir más tranquilita con los capítulos, espero que pueda ir haciéndolos a tiempo, que con los exámanes voy a estar demasiado ocupada durante todo junio.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Veida Joana ** Gracias! **EHRA ** si que me habías comentado! Gracias! **Wisper Diggory** adoro a Johanna, es uno de los personajes de los que me quedé con ganas de más. Espero que tu examen te haya salido bien! A mi me queda aun unos días para el primero. **Katsa C. P mellark E. Po ** gracias! Johanna es así de desinhibida jeje **Bethania Zarett Karras ** gracias! Aquí tienes la conti ;) **Paty4Hale** Katniss empezará a ponerse cosas más femeninas, aunq dentro de su estilo para gustarle mas aún a Peeta. **Ale'CulLenMelLark-14** jajaja gracias, es lo que intento hacerlo muy muy hot con un Katniss inocentona y un Peeta desesperado. **Minafan ** gracias! **Yukikandavobifield **gracias, eso espero, que los personjes se parezcan a los de la autora, aunq aquí tengan mas que palabras. ** Lucrecia Arctica ** Puede que veas mas veces a johanna jeje, ** Bendleshnitz ** creo que nuestro Peeta se pondrá mas veces celoso, Katniss tendrá mas de un admirador. **Missju ** gracias, Johanna me encanta, necesitaba que apareciera. **Day Lynn Leery ** gracias por desearme suerte, y si, Katniss poco a poco va sacando la leona que lleva dentro. **White10 **gracias! Intento llevar un ritmo normal, para que la historia tenga sentido, y si, a mi tb me gustarian unas pastillas así. Espero que Johana aparezca mas veces… **XkanakoX ** Peeta y sus marcas de guerra, esta tó orgulloso, Katniss se pondrá celosa, tengo en mi mente algo, a ver si sale…que Peeta es todo un rompe corazones! A ver si los exámenes no se interponen entre el fic y yo XD **Lynx ** gracias! La verdad es que si, los reviews se disparan, y me encanta que esta historia guste tanto! Gracias gracias! ** N. Lovett **Johanna no se corta, y espera que Kat sea como ella. Katniss esta apunto de lanzarse. **Pomina97 ** aquí esta la continuación! ** SlendyH **mi intención no es mataros de un infarto! Es, alargar el placer :P y si, que esta que arde, por eso Katniss es la chica en llamas no? Jeje ** Nina D'e Mellark **a tu pregunta, te respondo que es posible, Gale me gustó mucho en los libros…tengo algo en mente, La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en mente! Tendré que preguntarle a Kat donde las podría encontrar yo. Gracias!

Los agradecimientos cada dia son mas largos!

_**Avance:**_

—_¿Peeta…?_

— _No imaginaba que llevaras eso puesto…—Paso uno de sus dedos entre mis pechos._

—_¿Te gusta? Me lo he puesto por ti…_

—_Me estas volviendo loco con él…—Y me ruboricé fuertemente, aunque al menos algo sí que había hecho bien._

…

* * *

…

_**Creo que le he cogido el gusto a eso de publicar aquí y ya estoy pensando en el próximo fic cuando acabe este, seria también Rated M, con Lemon, pero a diferencia de este seria AU y con diferentes puntos de vista, manteniendo la personalidad de los personajes como hasta ahora. Pero bueno, de momento solo es una idea en mi cabeza, espero que la idea principal no me la quiten jajaja XDD **_

Besos de fuego!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

No me gustaba ver a Peeta así, su cara reflejaba claramente sus pensamientos, una mezcla entre desesperación y decepción, y lo peor del mundo era que odiaba decepcionar a mi Chico del pan. Y ahora lo había hecho, quizás fueran mis palabras o mis actos, pero allí estaba, mirándome con esa cara. Posó su mano en mi cara y acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar. Era increíble como una leve caricia podía hacerme estremecerme.

—Lo siento, Peeta…

—¿el qué sientes?—Su aliento chocó contra mis labios.

—Todo… sobretodo el haberte hablado así…

—olvídalo… No debí pedirte que fueras a su casa…—Sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para que mis labios quisieran imitarle.

—También…—susurré. Ahí iba, tome valor y lo solté— También siento el hecho de no merecerte.

–¿QUÉ?— La sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro me asustó un poco.

—Sí…lo siento, eres demasiado bueno, atento, cariñoso y yo no soy nada de eso…además…todo lo que te he hecho pasar, todo el daño, todo eso que empezó cuando no te di las gracias por ese pan que me salvo…— Como no me dijo nada continué—Obviamente no soy buena para ti. Pero no puedo evitar la necesidad de retenerte. Soy egoísta, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí—Peeta puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

—¿Pero qué…?¿Quién dice que no seas buena para mí?

—Maldita sea Peeta, todo el mundo lo sabe—Las lágrimas empezaban a picar en mis ojos— Incluso Haymitch…

—¿Te ha dicho eso?—Asentí

—Hace mucho…

—Le daré una paliza.—Empezaba a sonar cabreado.

—Peeta…

—No escúchame Katniss—Cogió mi cara con ambas manos para que le mirara— Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, y nadie se me antoja más perfecta para mí que la mujer de la que estoy enamorado desde siempre. Que se vayan al carajo todos lo que crean que tú no me mereces, o que me haces daño. Porque eso no es así. Te mereces lo que tu desees, todo lo que tú quieras, porque eres la chica con el corazón más grande que conozco—Volvió a poner el dedo en mis labios cuando intenté replicarle— Y yo he tenido la suerte de que te fijaras en mí por fin, aunque fuera de esa forma, aunque te costara hacerlo lo hiciste, y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aquel primer beso…—

Aparte su dedo de mi boca.

—Sabes que ese beso fue…

—lo sé, lo sé—me cortó— Pero también sé que algunos besos en aquella cueva para ti fueron diferentes—Las mejillas me quemaron un poco, signo de un incipiente rubor.

—Has sufrido mucho por mi culpa…

—Volvería a pasar por ello si eso me asegurará que podría volver a dormir contigo un par de noches más.

—No digas eso…No permitiré que nadie te haga daño

—Pues…deja de decir que no me mereces porque eso me hace daño. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por estar aquí contigo

—¿Soportando mis lágrimas, mis pesadillas y mi negativa a tener algo más…intenso?

—Eso está desapareciendo, las lágrimas apenas hacen acto de presencia, tus pesadillas prácticamente igual y lo otro…—paso el dedo por las marcas de mi cuello que el mismo había hecho— Estamos avanzando…

Suspiré,¿ qué iba a decirle yo ahora? Me había dejado completamente sin palabras, todo lo que me había dicho, había dado de lleno a mi corazón y lo había hecho palpitar de una forma casi desconocida.

—¿entonces…?

—Entonces, Katniss no pienses en eso y vamos a seguir siendo una bonita pareja.

—Pareja…

—Sí pareja, aunque te cueste decirlo, aunque no lo asimiles somos pareja, novios.—Esa palabra reboto con fuerza en mis oídos, una cosa era imaginárselo y otra cosa era oírlo en alto.

—Nunca me lo has pedido…— Sus rubias pestañas se batieron con rapidez.

—Creí que no sería necesario, después de llevar meses besándonos y durmiendo juntos era un hecho.

—Supongo…

—Creía que no eras esa clase de chica Katniss— eso me descoló.

—No te entiendo…—Él solo sonrió.

—No importa…—Cogió mi mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos y besó el dorso de mi mano— Katniss Everdeen… ¿Te gustaría ser mi chica? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El corazón me dio un vuelco, la sangre se concentró en mi vientre, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, la vista se me nubló y la boca se me secó. Maldita sea, lo que éramos era un hecho muy claro. Nos acariciábamos como novios, nos besábamos como novios, vivíamos como novios e incluso estábamos llegando a cosas más serias, como novios. Lo éramos, pero nunca le había puesto nombre, al menos yo no, me daba miedo, me asustaba ese hecho. Pero ahí estaba la pregunta…Demonios, si estaba así con ser novios, ¿qué pasaría cuando me preguntara si quería casarme con él? No pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando ya en la pedida de matrimonio cuando aún no había respondido a su primera pregunta.

—¿Katniss…?—Peeta me devolvió a la tierra.

—¿qué? Ah…si…La respuesta…Sí…claro que quiero, ya lo somos ¿no?

Peeta sonrió, de una manera que pocas veces veía, enseñándome cada uno de sus dientes, blancos, perlados, perfectos. Luego me besó tan dulcemente que me supo a poco, por lo que volví a besarle, entreteniéndome en sus labios, luego mi lengua esperó a que su boca le diera permiso y pasó a jugar dentro. Nuestras lenguas se enroscaron y jugaron dentro de su lengua y luego en la mia. Cuando me separé para tomar aire, Peeta me empujó pegándome contra la pared con cierta fuerza, ese acto lejos de molestarme me gusto e hizo que el cosquilleo en mi vientre se tornara en forma de calor. Jadeé contra sus labios cuando sus manos apretaron mis caderas y fueron hacia mi trasero pegándome más a él apoyados contra la pared. En un acto instintivo e irracional di un leve saltito y rodeé su cadera con las piernas, como lo hice sentada en la mesa de la cocina esa misma mañana. Peeta gruñó mordiéndome el labio apretando mis glúteos. Reí suavemente, me encantaba cuando Peeta cambiaba su faceta de caballero y pasaba a ser ese chico malo que tocaba todos los rincones de mi cuerpo haciendo que me derritiera.

Pasé a besar su cuello cuando noté su excitación contra mi ingle, comprobando que él ya estaba tan excitado como yo. Cuando Peeta me imitó y empezó a besar mi cuello pase a los mordiscos y a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero me estaba costando sobremanera por el estado de nerviosismo asique harta di un fuerte tirón separando las dos partes, haciendo que los botones que faltaban por desabrocharse saltaran. Peeta rió contra mi cuello.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, Katniss— Le besé de nuevo moviendo un poco las caderas buscando un poco más de roce, necesitaba sentir esa sensación tan placentera que solo él sabía darme.

—Creo que no te esperabas muchas cosas de mí…pero estas cosas te gustan ¿no?

—¿Haces esto por qué a mí me gusta?—Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, acto que hizo que ahogara un gemido contra su cuello.

—¿qué? —Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, por el deseo por mi cuerpo— No…Peeta, esto lo hago porque me gusta, algo así no lo haría porque tu lo quisieras, no soy tan buena como tú…—Peeta me sonrió.

—Me gusta oírte decir que esto te gusta…

—Estaría loca si no me gustase…—Peeta subió una de sus manos y apretó uno de mis pechos, gemí ahora sin reprimirme.

—Peeta…vamos a la cama…—Apretó mi cuerpo más hacia él.

—Cómo me ha gustado oír eso—Nuestro labios volvieron a unirse mientras que iba hacia la habitación conmigo en brazos.

Me recostó en la cama y bajo a mordisquear mi cuello haciendo que mi corazón latiera con intensidad, el calor de mi vientre creciera haciendo que mis braguitas empezaran a mojarse vergonzosamente. Luego siguió por mi clavícula y mi hombro, mientras sus manos empezaban a dibujar formas por debajo de la ajustada camiseta que llevaba hoy. Conseguí que rodáramos y me puse a horcajadas sobre él. Buscó mi boca y me devolví el cálido beso gustosa mientras que mis manos se paseaban por sus costados dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar donde se concentraba la excitación del Chico del pan.

Sus manos volvieron a perderse debajo de mi camiseta acariciando todo el surco que dejaba mi columna vertebral, haciendo que cada centímetro de mi piel ardiera. Me incorporé para que me quitara la camiseta, cosa que hizo rápidamente. Se quedó mirándome jadeando mientras que acariciaba mis caderas.

—¿Peeta…?

— No imaginaba que llevaras eso puesto…—Paso uno de sus dedos entre mis pechos.

—¿Te gusta? Me lo he puesto por ti…

—Me estas volviendo loco con él…—Y me ruboricé fuertemente, aunque al menos algo sí que había hecho bien.

Se incorporó para colocarse a mi altura y volver a besarme haciendo un movimiento de vaivén con el que conseguí notar su excitación. Gemí fuertemente moviendo mis labios sobre los de Peeta como una loca, jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca casi sin respirar, las palpitaciones de mi entrepierna eran cada vez más molestas, necesitaba los dedos de Peeta acariciándome en ese punto. Le empujé suavemente para que se recostara de nuevo y bajé a besar y mordisquear su torso a la vez que mis manos subían y bajaban por sus costados. Besé por encima de su ombligo a la vez que mis manos iban al cierre de su pantalón, lo desabrochaban y bajaban la cremallera. Jadeé al ver el enorme bulto que se formaban en su ropa interior.

—¿Estás bien, Katniss?— Asentí pasando mis dedos por esa zona arrancándole un gemido. Sonreí contra sus labios. Le besé y pase mi lengua por sus labios.

—Espera…

Me estiré y busqué en el cajón de la mesita. No sabía si ocurriría o no, pero era mejor prevenir, además, así le mostraba a Peeta que por mi parte podíamos llegar a donde él quisiera. Cogí el bote de píldoras que guardé allí, lo abrí con nerviosismo, y cogí una de esas pastillas rosadas. Peeta sonrió acariciándome la espalda mientras me metía la pastillita en boca. Se la enseñé sobre mi lengua y me la tragué. Peeta me atrajo hacia él y chocó sus labios contra mis labios en ese momento no parecía que me estuviera besando, si no que estaba devorándomelos. Jadeé de nuevo empezaba a tener mucho calor, y la ropa empezaba a sobrarme.

Peeta Pareció adivinarlo porque bajó sus manos y acarició mis muslos desnudos desde las rodillas hacia arriba, llegando al botón de los pantalones que desabrochó con destreza y de un solo tirón consiguió bajarlos hasta las rodillas.

—Vaya…¿Hay alguna sorpresa más?— Acaricio el suave encaje de la cinturilla de mis braguitas.

—¿no tienes suficientes?— Retiró completamente los pantalones de mis piernas.

Se colocó entre mis piernas mirándome con la misma intensidad con la que me había mirado en el sofá. Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme de nuevo e hice que pegara su cadera a la mía haciendo que ambos gimiéramos cuando nuestras intimidades contactaron. Rápidamente mis manos se dirigieron hacia su trasero, y con suaves tirones hice bajar sus pantalones, aunque abandonaron sus piernas gracias a Peeta que también tiró de ellos. Ahora nuestras entrepiernas se separaban solo por esas finas telas que componían nuestra ropa interior. Moví las caderas como sabía que a los dos nos gustaban. El calor se intensificó en mi vientre y mi entrepierna palpitó aun más rápido, adelantando a mi corazón.

Peeta pasó sus labios por mi mandíbula, descendiendo por mi cuello hasta mi hombro. Apartó el tirante del sostén y mordió con cierta fuerza pero a la vez con dulzura, haciéndome gemir. Como sabía que tendría problemas con el broche de esa prenda, yo misma lo desabroche provocando una sonrisa por su parte. Continuó besando de esa forma descendiendo por mi cuerpo, hacia mis senos, que enseguida descubrió, mandando el sujetador al suelo. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí un poco expuesta y aún más nerviosa al estar en esa situación. Pero la sensación de nerviosismo desapareció cuando Peeta posó un beso en la parte más rosada y dura de mis pechos y luego lo lamio. Mi espalda se arqueó y un gemido ronco abandonó mi cuerpo, acto seguido lo rodeó con la boca y succionó. Eso me volvió loca. Una de mis manos se enredó entre los mechones de su pelo y la otra descendió por su espalada, aunque en su cadera se dirigió hacia delante y acarició esa línea de vello que tan bien conocía, y que me gustaba incluso más que sus pestañas. El gemido de Peeta no se hizo esperar apretando un poquito más sus dientes alrededor de mi pezón, con lo que hizo que acto seguido yo gimiera. Mi mano bajó un poco más, posándose sobre su dureza apretando un poco, otro gemido mucho más intenso se escapó de su boca.

Estaba tan entretenida en acariciarle que no supe donde estaba su mano hasta que noté como la metía debajo de mis bragas. Mi gemido se convirtió en grito cuando rozo ese punto, ese trocito de piel entre mis pliegues que cuando sentía las caricias de Peeta hacia que el fuego en mi interior se intensificara. Cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer desatendiendo su intimidad durante unos segundos, Pero rápidamente le imité y metí la mano bajo esa tela que le cubría y acaricié toda su longitud con la yema de los dedos. Volvió a gemir contra mi pecho pero pronto volvió a buscar mi boca para besarme como si lo necesitara. Bebí de sus labios a la vez que rodeaba con la mano esa dureza y le acariciaba como él mismo me había enseñado, pero muy lentamente. El gemido de Peeta se volvió más ronco contra mis labios que se abrieron en una mueca de placer cuando noté como su dedo se perdía en mi interior. Gemí con un leve gritito cuando empezó a mover ese dedo de dentro a fuera lentamente.

Parece ser que a Peeta empezó a molestarle nuestra ropa tanto como a mí, ya que con su mano libre tiro hacia debajo de mis braguitas, le ayudé un poco, pero para fastidio de los dos tuvo que apartar su mano de mí para acabar de quitármelas. Aprovechando también para quitarse sus propios calzoncillos. Volvió a quedarse mirándome, pero esta vez yo no me mantuve quieta, si no que continué acariciándole, cada vez más rápido. Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y a besarme con furia. Nuestras entrepiernas volvieron a rozarse y aparté la mano para notarle sobre mi piel al completo. Mis piernas se separaron un poco más para que él se acomodara mejor y volví a mover las caderas para rozarme contra su dureza provocándonos unos intensos gemidos.

Peeta separo nuestras bocas y me miró a los ojos volviendo a acariciar ese punto en mi intimidad. Mis gritos y jadeos volvieron a inundar la habitación. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y evadirme del mundo, dejé que Peeta me acariciara agarrándome a las sábanas. Cuando uno de sus dedos volvió a albergarse en mi interior mi cuerpo no lo soportó y exploto haciéndome gritar y arquear mi espalda bajo el cuerpo de Peeta.

Le miré con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Peeta me beso dulcemente devolviéndome la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos seguían oscuros. Tan oscuros que apenas había rastro de azul en sus ojos. Volví a rodear con la mano su miembro y le acaricie lentamente mientras que volvía a lamer sus labios y luego mantenía una lucha con su lengua.

—Quiero que lo hagas Peeta…—Sus gemidos se intensificaron contra mis labios.

—¿Hacer qué?— Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, tendría que ser más clara

—Quiero que me…—Tragué saliva— que me hagas el amor…Ahora— Puso su mano sobre la mía para que dejara de acariciarle y me besó muy tiernamente, uno de sus besos de "buenas noches" como los llamaba yo.

—¿estás segura?

—Completamente…—Le cogí de las caderas y le acerque más a mí, su pene se clavo en mi ingle de nuevo.

El beso que Peeta me dio en ese momento me descolocó completamente. Fue dulce pero a la vez intenso, con amor y deseo mezclados a partes iguales. Tan tierno, pero tan apasionado que me costó seguirlo, aunque creo que al final lo conseguí puesto que lo continuó durante unos segundos mientras colocaba su dureza en ese lugar por donde se había perdido su dedo.

—Si quieres que pare…

Asentí posando mis manos en sus caderas y noté la misma presión que la tarde anterior, solo que más intenso, aquello era notablemente más grande. Respiré profundamente y besé a Peeta para olvidar lo que estaba pasando ahí abajo. Noté como intentaba hacerse camino en mi interior, molestaba un poco pero era soportable, un par de segundos después grité.

—Duele…

—¿paro?

— No…no, continua, sabes que es posible que llegue a dolerme…

Y continuó, continuo haciendo presión, había algo en mi interior que le impedía el paso. Me besó dulcemente prácticamente lamiendo mi lengua y lo consiguió, entró completamente en mí, despacio pero con firmeza. Y volví a gritar, esta vez fue un dolor agudo y fuerte, atravesó mi interior y noté como algo dentro de mí se desgarraba. Pero noté algo más, noté el calor de Peeta en mi interior, y ese calor, el placer que me producía sentirle tan dentro de mí, tan mío, embriagó todo mi cuerpo. Volví a la realidad al notar los labios de Peeta en mi frente y en mis mejillas.

—Lo siento…lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

—Estoy bien…

Aún así el agarre de su cadera lo mantuve firme para que no se moviera durante unos minutos en los que nos entretuvimos en besarnos y acariciarnos. Pasado ese tiempo aparte las dos manos de su cadera, las coloqué en sus glúteos y Peeta salió un poco y volvió a entrar en mí. El dolor volvió, menos intenso pero volvió, apreté los dientes y le dejé seguir. El dolor, poco a poco fue desapareciendo y las sensaciones que me provocaba Peeta empezaron a hacerme gemir cada vez más intensamente. Su cuerpo se contraía sobre mi cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, su boca se paseaba por mi cuello y mi boca a partes iguales, mientras que sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos. Mis caderas empezaron a moverse al compás de las suyas para buscar un mayor roce. Pronto mis gemidos dejaron paso a los gritos, esos gritos vergonzosos que solía emitir cuando Peeta me tocaba, llenos de placer. Pero este placer era mucho mayor que el que me habían provocado sus caricias. Con este placer me sentía llena, sentir el miembro de Peeta en mi interior era sin duda la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida.

Los movimientos de Peeta se tornaron aun más fuertes y aun más rápidos, su cuerpo embestía contra el mío con tanta fuerza que el cabecero de la cama daba sordos golpes contra la pared. Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de Peeta como cuando estábamos en el pasillo. Eso hizo que ese punto de placer rozara contra el cuerpo de Peeta y eso fue mi perdición. Cada embestida era un gemido por su parte y un grito por la mía. El calor en mi vientre crecía a pasos agigantados, tan rápido y tan intenso que apenas era capaz de soportarlo. Y al parecer mi cuerpo no lo soportó. Explotó, explotó de una manera tan intensa tan fuerte que mi grito de placer, ese grito gutural se debió oír en toda la aldea de los vencedores. Me di cuenta de que había arqueado la espalda cuando note el brazo de Peeta rodeándome la cintura a la vez que seguía moviéndose rápidamente, solo unos segundos más, y a la vez que me mordía en el cuello, noté algo igual de cálido que él derramarse en mi interior, supuse que era ese líquido viscoso.

Dejó de moverse poco a poco y apoyó todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, jadeando contra mi cuello, buscó mi boca y me beso dulcemente. Sonreí mientras nos daba la vuelta y me dejaba sobre él, sin salir de mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Acarició mi pelo y mi espalda, que estaba cubierta de sudor, hasta el final de esta. Luego me levantó la cara, sujetándola por la barbilla y poso un corto beso en mis labios sin dejar de jadear. Sonreí como una tonta mezclando mis jadeos con los suyos.

—Tú me amas ¿Real o no real?

— Real…

…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido la primera vez de nuestra parejita? ¿era lo que os esperabais u os he decepcionado? A Peeta le ha gustado el conjuntito de nuestra chica en llamas y se ha vuelto loquito… y Katniss siendo atrevida por primera vez tomando la pastillita…¿se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho? ¿vendran días desenfrenados llenos de deseo y sexo?¿ O por el contrarío, Katniss por vergüenza no dejará que ocurra más? De estos dos podemos esperar cualquier cosa, jeje.

Cuando empecé a escribir el fic en mi mente había decidido que se acabaría aquí, como acababa el libro (antes del epílogo) peeeeero creo que Katniss tiene que descubrir mucho más, y quiero que pasen por más cosas, asique, de momento no tengo intención de acabarlo…

**Agradecimientos:**

**N. Lovett **Haymitch no se corta ni un pelo! Y la pobre Katniss paga las consecuencias jajaja.** Wisper Diggory ** A nuestro mentor favorito le encanta hacer rabiar a la chica en llamas, pero esta vez no se ha cortado! Va a empezar a pasar de lo que le diga. Espero que hayas aprobado el examen, yo el primero lo tengo el lunes! **Poolyyy ** me gusta tu impaciencia! Graaaaaacias** XkanakoX **espero no haberte acalorado mucho con este capitulo . **Sweet. Engel ** Ha sido muy bueno el capi no? Sobre el otro fic, empezaré a trabajar cuando acabe este, o eso esplero, si la inspiración sigue conmigo. ** Lucrecia Arctica**, las hormonas son malísimas. **Artemisa93 ** gracias! ** Roxanne0899 ** Para mi johanna también es una de mis favoritas. Gracias por comentar! ** White10 ** Todos sabemos los cambios de humor de nuestra chiquilla y lo mucho que se come la cabecita…** Ikamari **gracias, esta vez ha habido acción de la buena! **Missju ** jajaja me ha hecho gracia que te sonrojarías, la verdad es que hay algunos puntos vergonzosos. **Paty4Hale **Katniss es lo mas inseguro de mundo…menos mal que de momento se ha lanzado a la piscina. Gale aparecerá casi con toda seguridad (al menos que la inspiración no esté de mi lado) ** Ale'CulLenMelLark-14 ** en efecto, Haymitch esta loquísimo, gracias por la suerte! Espero que todos tengamos suerte en ese sentido! ** Red Tulip Girl ** Gracias! Espero no defraudarte! ** Bendleshnitz ** Si no fuera por Peeta Katniss habría matado a su mentor hace tiempo… ** Day Lynn Leery ** Ya todos conocemos esos impulos de nuestra chica en llamas, que poquito se controla… **Veida Joana ** Gracias! Muchísimas gracias! **Nina D'e Mellark ** Peeta ha sabido calmar a Kat de la mejor forma no? Lo de la florecita siempre me hizo mucha gracia XD incorporaré a Gale, espero que su personalidad me salga bien y no os falle, en cuanto a si habrá triangulo o no, no lo se, me da penita hacer sufrir a Peeta…pero la verdad, no me gustó que Katniss dejara ir sin más a Gale, era su amigo! ** Lilian Everdeen ** espero que hayas necesitado abanico, ventilador, agua helada, e incluso haberte metido en el congelador! **SlendyH** gracias a ti por leer, el precalentamiento ha merecido la pena, no? **Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po ** a mi también me encanta Haymitch, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capi!

_**Avance:**_

Al reír movió la pierna que estaba entre las mías rozando completamente mi sexo arrancándome esta vez sí un verdadero gemido, haciendo que apretara los dientes. Peeta dejó de reír y volvió a mover la pierna, esta vez rozando deliberadamente mi intimidad. Gemí con más intensidad que antes clavando mis dedos en su pecho.

—Eso lo has hecho a posta…—Murmuré mirándole, increíblemente sus ojos volvían a estar oscurecidos.

— Por supuesto preciosa…— Volvió a hacerme gemir a la vez que con su mano me pegaba más a él.

**Besos de fuego!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Me desperté un poco aturdida, tardé un par de minutos en ubicarme. Estaba en mi cama, junto a Peeta, y el ardor en la parte más intima de mi ser me recordaba lo que había pasado hacía tan solo un rato. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Peeta.

—Hola…—susurré

—Hola…— Sonrió ampliamente acariciando mi espalda. Su mano viajó desde mi hombro hasta la curvatura de mi columna antes de llegar a mi trasero.

—Siento haberme dormido…

—Sabes que me gusta verte dormir…

—Pero no es muy romántico quedarse dormido después de…

—¿Desde cuándo eres romántica, Katniss?—Sonreí.

—Yo no…pero tú sí lo eres…

—Pues…—me besó suavemente en los labios— No hay nada más romántico que verte dormir sobre mí después de haberte hecho el amor.

El rubor de mis mejillas aumentó considerablemente, Peeta sonrió aún más y me acarició una de ellas. Luego volvió a besarme abrazándome con fuerza. Sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo pegándole contra mi cuerpo aun más. Y justo en ese momento, justo en ese lugar, en mi cama, con mi Chico del pan, desnudos y abrazándonos, me sentí feliz, inmensamente feliz. Por primera vez en dos años, todos los malos recuerdos, toda la culpabilidad, todos los remordimientos desaparecieron de mi mente. Solo estábamos Peeta y yo, los amantes trágicos, pero ahora, en esa cama, no había nada de tragedia, solo felicidad. La felicidad en toda su esencia. Y sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar, primero se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas que empezaron a escocer y se desbordaron, luego siguieron los sollozos y el llanto en toda su plenitud.

Pocas veces había llorado de felicidad, una vez fue cuando nació mi hermanita, yo solo tenía cuatro años, pero había deseado tanto que llegara al mundo, tanto que fuera una niña, que después de escuchar durante toda la noche los gritos de mi madre, cuando mi padre apareció en el salón con esa mantita rosa que me había pertenecido, envolviendo ese cuerpecito rosadito, me levanté del sofá de un salto. Cuando abrió sus enormes ojos azules lloré saludándola.

Otra de las veces fue con el mismo chico que ahora me acompañaba, en nuestros segundos juegos, cuando creía que había muerto y Finnick le revivió. Reía y lloraba a la vez, ese llanto de felicidad al saber que él seguía conmigo, que volvía a tener la oportunidad de salvarle, es posible que ahí me diera cuenta de que le quería más de lo que pensaba, aunque no lo reconocería nunca.

Las lágrimas pronto mojaron el pecho de Peeta, y las convulsiones del llanto le alertaron.

—¿Katniss, que pasa?— Simplemente negué con la cabeza hundiéndola más en su pecho— oh madre mía ¿qué he hecho…? Katniss perdóname, yo creía que…pensé qué…yo no..— Sonaba nervioso y desesperado.

—Lloro de felicidad…—Susurré avergonzada.

—¿de felicidad?— Asentí mirándole a los ojos, a ese profundo mar que ahora parecía asustado—¿eres feliz?

—En este momento sí, por eso no quiero que se acabe nunca.

—Congelémoslo… Es aún mejor que el picnic en la azotea de edificio de entrenamiento— Susurró contra mis labios— ¿lo permitirías?— Sonreí más ante sus palabras mientras él me secaba las lágrimas.

—Lo permitiría— me besó tiernamente pasando sus dedos por mi pelo enredándolos en él.

—Viviríamos siempre desnudos…— Colocó su mano en uno de mis glúteos, gesto que hizo que me estremeciera.

—Desnudos siempre…— Susurré, era un momento romántico, uno de los pocos que habíamos vivido fuera de las cámaras, era de verdad, y era solo nuestro, apenas podía creerme que estuviera actuando así, pero lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo sin fingir.

—Desnuda para mí…— Esa palabras hicieron que apareciera un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre dirigiéndose hacia abajo, hacia la unión de mis piernas.

— y tú para mí, que no se te olvide —Peeta rió suavemente.

—Para hacerte el amor durante horas— El cosquilleo se incrementó y llego a mi intimidad. Con solo esas palabras Peeta había conseguido excitarme casi tanto como lo hacían sus besos. Escondí la cara en su pecho de nuevo para que no viera que me acababa de ruborizar.

—Como antes…

— sí…o quizás mejor…— Me besó en la cabeza.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Crees que eso se puede mejorar? Yo lo dudo…

— Ha sido nuestra primera vez, a partir de ahora irán a mejor, por ejemplo, ya no te dolerá

—No me ha dolido tanto— Susurré mintiendo, la verdad es que sí que había dolido, tenía la sensación de que mi interior era demasiado estrecho para su dureza, y que la próxima vez también me dolería.

—Katniss, vuelvo a recordarte que mientes mal, se que te dolió, vi tu cara, oí tu grito…

—Y yo te recuerdo que he pasado por cosas peores, desvirgarme no ha sido tan doloroso…

—"desvirgarte" suena tan bien…— Arrugué la nariz, puede que sonara bien, pero no podía evitar que oírlo me avergonzara.

— El…el…acto ha sido mutuo…—Le miré a los ojos y me sonrió para después besarme dulcemente.

Volví a apoyarme en su pecho y escuché su corazón cerrando los ojos. Sonreí al notar que no latía del todo calmado y que si movía un poco mi cadera éste latía un poco más rápido. Coloqué una de mis piernas entre las suyas dejando su pierna buena entre las mías, aunque fue un gesto mío me estremecí al notar el calor de su muslo en mi intimidad. Ese gesto sí que hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza. Seguí escuchado ese _tum-tum _sin creerme lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia un par de horas. Peeta y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Y lo más raro de todo es que yo sabía que iba a hacerlo, y quise que así fuera, por eso me tomé esa pastilla, y aunque los nervios hicieron acto de presencia, no tuve miedo a hacerlo, me entregué a él y lo disfruté. Disfruté como una loca con sus movimientos, mis caderas buscaron mayor roce y se movieron para sentirle aun más y en ese momento no había sentido vergüenza, no había pensado en las consecuencias, ni en que estaba mal. Lo hicimos. Peeta me demostró todo lo que siente por mí con cada roce. Y yo por fin le demostré también lo que yo sentía por él. Con hechos y con palabras. Le había dicho que le amaba, me lo preguntó con ese estúpido juego y yo le conteste solo una palabra, solo un "real". La sonrisa de Peeta en ese momento fue mágica. Fue tan pura, tan sincera, tan grande. Fue la mejor sonrisa que he visto en mi vida. Y dirigida a mí, y debido a lo que yo había dicho.

Aún me parecía increíble que yo hubiera reconocido que le amaba. Ni si quiera me lo había planteado a mí misma. Pero cuando me lo preguntó no tuve ni una sola duda. Amaba a Peeta y posiblemente mi amor venia desde muy atrás, quizás desde aquel día que con 11 años me dio la vida. Era posible que ni siquiera mi cerebro supiera interpretar lo que sentía mi corazón. O simplemente no quiso hacerlo por todos mis problemas y por mis convicciones. Yo era una chica dura, una chica que debía alimentar a su familia, pensar en amoríos cuando te estabas muriendo de hambre estaba mal, muy mal. Por eso mi cerebro se negó a admitir lo que mi cuerpo sentía, incluso después de que todo se acabara, le costaba admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

Peeta era mi diente de león, a su lado podría llegar a ser un poquito feliz, me conformaba con sentirme la mitad de feliz de lo que en ese momento me sentía durante el resto de mi vida. Y yo también quería hacerle feliz, mi corazón decidió en ese momento que haría lo que fuera para que yo fuera su diente de león, quería ser su anaranjada luz del atardecer. Mi corazón quería serlo todo para él y mi cerebro estaba dispuesto a dejarle.

Cerré los ojos sonriendo para mí misma debido a ese remolino de pensamientos que tenia. Lo importante era que aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos, solo hasta que los recuerdos dolorosos volvieran, era feliz. Feliz al lado del chico del pan e increíblemente, feliz estando desnuda su lado.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha empezó a dibujar formas en el pecho de Peeta. Subía y bajaba por todo ese torso tan fuerte y musculoso. Al poco se dirigió hacia su cuello que también llenó de caricias. Las manos de Peeta empezaron a imitar a la mía y también empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo. Volvíamos a nuestras costumbres recorrer nuestros cuerpos con miles de caricias. Pero ahora era diferente, Peeta no se detenía al llegar a mis pechos para volver a bajar, acariciando solo la zona de mi vientre. Ahora las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban sin pudor por esas pequeñas montañas de mi cuerpo, centrándose en la parte más rosada, haciendo que se endureciera y le arrancara una sonrisa pícara al dueño de esos dedos. Mi garganta no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve gemido, solo un murmullo de satisfacción.

—¿Te gusta?— susurré mirándole a los ojos

—Me encanta como se pone duro con mi roce— Sonreí un poco avergonzada.

–Creo…creo que se pone así porque me gusta—susurré contra la piel de su pecho.

—Sí…me encanta tu cuerpo cuando estas disfrutando, tu boca entreabierta, esos grititos, tus pupilas dilatadas oscureciendo el gris de tus ojos…

—Tus ojos también se oscurecen…y me gusta verlos así, aunque la primera vez creí que ibas a tener un ataque— Reí un poco nerviosa, su risotada fue más relajada.

Al reír movió la pierna que estaba entre las mías rozando completamente mi sexo arrancándome esta vez sí un verdadero gemido, haciendo que apretara los dientes. Peeta dejó de reír y volvió a mover la pierna, esta vez rozando deliberadamente mi intimidad. Gemí con más intensidad que antes clavando mis dedos en su pecho.

—Eso lo has hecho a posta…—Murmuré mirándole, increíblemente sus ojos volvían a estar oscurecidos.

— Por supuesto preciosa…— Volvió a hacerme gemir a la vez que con su mano me pegaba más a él.

Me estiré y le besé con suavidad, entreteniéndome en el sabor de sus labios para luego saborear su dulce lengua que también empezó a probar la mía, aumentando el ritmo de nuestros juegos, empezando a hacerme jadear. A los pocos segundos Peeta jadeaba al unísono conmigo. Sentir su aliento contra mi boca estaba excitándome mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo cuando nuestra ropa se interponía entre el contacto de nuestras pieles. Pero ahora, desnudos, notaba que con cada mísero beso mi vientre ardía más y mi entrepierna empezaba a palpitar y a humedecerse contra el muslo de Peeta que había empezado a moverse con un suave movimiento rítmico de vaivén.

A los pocos minutos mis labios se dirigieron por la fuerte mandíbula de Peeta hacia su cuello donde depositaron miles de besos. Mi mano descendió por todo su costado hacia volver a acariciar su adorable línea de vello, pero sin quererlo rozó su dureza, de la cual yo me percaté en ese preciso momento. Reuniendo fuerza de voluntad separé los labios de su magnífico cuello para mirarle a los ojos mientras que recorría toda su longitud con mis dedos. Entreabrió la boca con una medio sonrisa que se borró para dejar paso al gemido cuando lo rodeé con la mano y apreté con suavidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando mi mano empezó a subir y bajar por su hombría lentamente, mientras que de su boca salían pequeños jadeos y gemidos que poco a poco se iban intensificando, siendo cada vez más sonoros.

—Katniss…

— sssssshhhh…Deja que siga— Le di un corto beso en los labios— No creo que pudieras entrar en mí ahora…— Su mirada demostró preocupación e intentó que parara de acariciarle poniendo su mano sobre la mía— Peeta…— Estaba siendo sincera, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a tenerle dentro de mí, pero mi intimidad, aunque palpitante, me dolía y ardía de una forma bastante intensa, por lo que supuse que sería mejor esperar a que el dolor despareciera para poder disfrutar plenamente de mi chico del pan.

Le aparté su mano y moví la mía mucho más rápido, con esos movimientos debió rendirse ya que volvió a cerrar los ojos y me dejó seguir. Mi mano recorría todo su miembro con tanta velocidad que hasta me parecía imposible que esa mano fuera la mía. Pero lo era, y sentir su calor y su dureza contra ella me excitaba sobremanera, así que podía asegurar que el muslo de Peeta estaría impregnado de mi humedad como había estado su pantalón después de nuestro encuentro en el sofá el día anterior.

No tardé más de dos minutos en notar una de sus manos entre su muslo y mi entrepierna, sus hábiles dedos encontraron rápidamente ese punto de placer y empezaron a acariciarlo de manera frenética, haciendo que los jadeos de la excitación pasaran a convertirse en mis ya conocidos grititos. Aun así, mi mano no dejó de ejercer su trabajo y como prueba de ello, al rato Peeta dejó de mover sus dedos sobre mí, y aguantando la respiración ahogó un intenso gemido más hondo contra mis labios. Ese conocido líquido blanquecino manchó su vientre y no dio ni dos suspiros, cuando sus dedos volvieron a trabajar en mí, primero despacio, para luego pasar a un movimiento más intenso, frotando en pequeños círculos ese punto. Cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos el estallido de placer me recorrió las venas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta dejarme agotada jadeando contra la boca de Peeta sin ser capaz de besarle.

Cuando conseguí seguirle el beso a Peeta, éste me abrazo con fuerza sonriendo contra mis labios, cuando nuestro beso acabó susurró contra mi oído que me amaba, provocando que cada centímetro de mi piel vibrara.

…

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido más tierno que sexual, pero había que poner un post-sexo tierno, ellos lo son! Peeta es un caballero, un romántico empedernido y están enamorados!. Me gustó mucho escribir la parte de las caricias, en mi mente no hay palabras, hay imágenes y tengo que describirlas con todo detalle, quería plasmar el amor y la dulzura que hay en esa cama. A lo mejor me he quedado corta! ¿os ha gustado?

**Agradecimientos:**

**XkanakoX **me alegro haberte acalorado XD para algo escribo cosas así! A partir de ahora Katniss será más atrevida.**ody ** gracias! **Yukikandavobifield **si! Por fiiiin! Jajaja gracias!(no tienes que pedirme perdón por no dejar reviews!) **Lynx ** tiene que pasar muchas cosas antes de que esto se acabe…gracias! **Wisper Diggory** gracias! Que tal el examen? Espero que bien! Kat seguirá aprendiendo, eso seguro **Naara Selene** gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capi también! **Artemisa93 ** no se si Hay les ha escuchado o no XD pero como lo haya hecho que se preparen! **Katsa C. P Mellark **les deben haber escuchado en todo Panem ;) de momento no se donde está el final de la historia. **Bellsten cullen **Kat es una chica previsora, de momento no quiere babys! **Bitha-granger **de momento están felices, a ver si les dura! ** Bethania Zarett Karras **gracias! Espero poder seguir así de hot. ** Sweet. Engel **si, a Kat le queda muuuuuuucho por descubrir, y si tu vas a infierno, yo voy contigo XD me alegro de que te gustara esta primera vez. **Bendleshnitz ** quería que su primera vez estuviera conectada con el libro por lo que da a entender en el libro, me alegro de que te guste que siga, no os libraréis tan fácilmente de mi! **Ale'culLenMelLark-14 ** me alegro de que te haya gustado, seguro que llegaran días desenfrenados!** Poolyyy ** veo que te gusta, gracias! **White10 **lamentablemente algún dia acabará pero no se cuando! En el fondo a Kat le gusta mandar (ahí dejo eso) ** ValoyaCrayola ** todos sabemos que Kat en cuanto a sentimientos es lo más timido y puro del mundo!gracias!** minafan **gracias por tu comentario! Haymitch es de lo peor con ellos ya lo sabemos! Quizás Katniss le ha dado el tesoro por lo que le dijo Haymitch, quien sabe! Jajaja **Lucrecia Arctica **gracias! **Maru** lo siento! Sabes que me encanta dejaros con las ganas! ** Lyrablacknnis ** sin palabras y acalorada, me gusta! Ayudarse esta bien! Y aunque suene mal, me alaga que tengas que hacerlo por mi fic jajaja esperemos que aprendan cositas! **Day Lynn Leery ** dije que necesitaríamos abanicos! Esta vez no ha sido tan hot, ha sido mas tierno. ¿no? **Veida Joana** si, ahora que ya no son vírgenes, será mucho mejor, lo garantizo! ** Nina D'e Mellark ** querida! Claro que lo voy a continuar! Y si Gale, y pretendientes de Peeta complicaran el asunto…no todo es color de rosa! Peeta, se esconde debajo de un chico bueno y dulce, pero en cuanto se enciende…se vuelve lo mas apasionado del mundo, un chico malo ( es lo que pensaba de el según leia los libros, "muy bueno pero seguro que tiene su lado oscuro" y ya sabes! Me gusta calentar el ambiente! ** Adrix Mellark **me alegro que pienses que mereció la pena!gracias! **SlendyH ** gracias! Y mas por esa ansiedad por leerme! Ya veras lo que aprenden, jeje. **MrsBarton **si, creo que ha sido bonita y apasionada a la vez no? Me gusta escribir así, sin palabras mal sonantes pero explícitamente, aunque para ser explicita me cuesta con el pensamiento de Katniss, por lo inocente que es, pero me estoy acostumbrando ya! Y aunq no fuera inocente, tampoco diría palabras mal sonantes en las descripciones, solo lo haría si en el personaje le pega decir por ejemplo "coño" si no, esas palabras en mi lenguaje escrito no aparecerán. **Cristha ** "guau" me gusta! Lo de que pienses que es el mejor fic PeetaxKatniss si que me ha ruborizado, intento escribir lo mas parecido al libro. Gracias! **Missju **si! En el fondo son muy tiernos, incluso manteniendo relaciones!

Ojú, una página entera de agradecimientos, sois geniales! Gracias por leer, comentar, y a los que no comentan también por gastar su tiempo aquí!

_**Avance:**_

_Respiré profundamente y separé levemente las piernas apartando la mirada de la cara de Peeta. Podía asegurar que estaba más nerviosa y mas avergonzada ahora que cuando le tenía encima a punto de entrar en mi. Decidí cerrar los ojos para así evitar encontrarme con su mirada y baje los dedos a mi intimidad._

**Besos de fuego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Volví a dormitar sobre el pecho de Peeta, completamente relajada, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón y el ritmo acompasado del aire entrando en sus pulmones. Sus manos se movían armoniosamente sobre mi espalda, dibujando de nuevo cientos de caricias.

—¿estás dormida?

—No…de momento…— noté como sonreía.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Estoy genial…

— Pero te duele…—Susurró contra mi pelo.

—Puedo soportarlo…— Suspiró.

–Lo siento cielo…lo siento muchísimo— me besó la cabeza abrazándome más fuerte contra su pecho si eso era posible.

—Yo no lo siento, ¿preferirías que esto no hubiera ocurrido?— Me incorporé para que nuestras caras quedaran a la misma altura, él negó con la cabeza— Entonces ese dolor es necesario— Besé sus labios dulcemente, saboreándolos.

Acto seguido Peeta me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó dejándome un poco descolocada, tumbada en la cama y desnuda. Me sentí tremendamente frágil, y sentí que la cama era enorme en comparación a mi enjuto cuerpecito. Estando con Peeta las cosas cambiaban, la cama era el lecho más cómodo del mundo, suave y cálido. Pero allí, sola, se me antojaba enorme. Me incorporé levantándome, pero ahogué un grito contra mi mano al ver el estado de la cama. Estaba completamente revuelta, y ni siquiera nos habíamos dignado a retirar la colcha, por lo que en esta, en esa acolchada tela, había una importante mancha de sangre, más grande de lo que imaginaba que sería la hemorragia que se produciría al perder mi pureza. Siempre había oído que era posible sangrar, pero que el sangrado era mínimo, unas gotas, y eso no eran precisamente 4 gotas.

Peeta regreso en ese momento y me abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo su cabeza entre mi pelo para luego depositar un beso en mi cuello.

—Mira…— Señalé la impúdica mancha.

—Vaya…eso es…

—demasiado grande, Peeta— Apreté sus manos que no habían dejado de rodear mi cintura con ternura.

— Estoy seguro de que es normal, habrá chicas que sangren más que otras…en el patio del colegio se oía hablar a chicas…algunas decían que no sangraron…— Suspiré, sabía que tenía razón, pero algo dentro de mí no dejaba que la preocupación despareciera — Nos ha costado mucho, quizás por eso la mancha es más grande…no pienses en eso, cariño.

Se apartó de mí y con un movimiento rápido, apartó la colcha de la cama, dejándola en el suelo y me obligó a tumbarme en la cama sobre las sábanas. Se tumbó a mi lado y me beso con ternura.

—No te preocupes…además pronto dejara de dolerte.

Se colocó de rodillas y aunque intenté impedirlo por vergüenza, me separó las piernas para después colocarme en mi intimidad una gasa impregnada en lo que parecía agua fría. Me recorrió un escalofrío y de mi garganta salió un gemido, el cual no supe descifrar si fue de sorpresa o de alivio. Peeta besó mi vientre por debajo del ombligo mientras que hacía un poco de presión con el paño. Yo me dejé hacer, mirándole. Parecía que estaba completamente concentrado en su labor de aliviarme las molestias. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio cuando Peeta con otra gasa empezó a recorrer la zona de mis muslos más cercana a mi sexo, limpiando esas zonas de todo rastro de nuestra actividad.

— No hagas eso…—murmuró

— ¿el qué?

— Morderte el labio

—¿ por qué? — Lo hice de nuevo involuntariamente.

— Porque saltaré sobre ti y no podrás evitar que vuelva a poseerte — Me besó de nuevo mi vientre, pero esta vez mis caderas se elevaron para acortar la agonía de mi piel que deseaba ser besada de nuevo.

— Incluso ahora eres un caballero…— Susurré con la respiración levemente acelerada.

— ¿ por qué dices eso ahora?

— Mira lo que estás haciendo…escucha la forma que tienes de decir que hemos estado juntos…o el cómo te estás aguantando las ganas de hacerme algo más aunque tus ojos estén oscurecidos— sonreí levemente— Eres el perfecto caballero…

— Y tú la perfecta señorita…— Reí

— Eso sí que no te lo crees ni tú, por muy enamorado que estés de mí.

—Me refería a este momento, también te estás aguantando las ganas, aunque para ti sería fácil…una frase, y caigo rendido a tus pies

—Para ti también lo sería, mira como me tienes…— me ruboricé al pronunciar esas palabras, Peeta en vez de rebatirme me besó de nuevo, apretando un poco más esa gasa que me cubría.

Gemí contra sus labios pero mi mano impidió que la de Peeta siguiera su trabajo normal en mí. Entendió perfectamente mi gesto y aunque no rompió el beso su mano se quedó estática contra mi piel, separados únicamente por esa fina gasa.

— Mantén un rato las gasas así, luego te pondré la pomada para el dolor…

—no es necesario…estoy bien

—insisto…así dejará de dolerte—Me besó en la frente. Suspiré, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era rendirme y dejarme cuidar, Peeta no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Sabes que esto es completamente vergonzoso?— Volvió a rozarme los labios con los suyos sonriendo.

—Pues a mí me encanta estar así— Su mano se paseó por mi bajo vientre, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

—A mi no…estamos desnudos…

— Hace un momento también estábamos desnudos pero no te importaba…—Me guiño un ojo, divertido.

— es diferente…no vamos a hacer el amor con ropa…¿no?

—Pues esto es lo mismo, tu pecho es el mismo que el de antes…¿qué más da que siga mirándolo?— Pasó su dedo por uno de mis pezones, este se endureció aun más y como antes, se le escapó esa sonrisita pícara.

— Tienes respuestas para todo…— Sonrió más, con autosuficiencia.

— Exacto — volvió a darme un casto beso— Además te duele por mi culpa, tengo que curarte.

— No ha sido tu culpa…los dos hemos querido esto…no me arrepiento— En ese momento Peeta se lanzó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, dejándome completamente sorprendida, no me esperaba una reacción así ni por asomo.

— No puedes imaginarte qué significa para mi oírte decir que no te arrepientes…es algo que me aterra, que al final te arrepientas de haber llegado a esto.

—No voy a arrepentirme…— rodeé su cuello con mis manos— Nunca Peeta… Contigo mi vida tiene otro sentido…aunque suene tremendamente cursi, es la verdad, me has hecho ver las cosas de otro modo…hasta has hecho que me enamore…

— Enamorada…

— Ajam…

— De mí…

— Exacto…— Sus labios empezaron a depositar suaves besos a lo largo de me cuello a la vez que mi piel se erizaba y mi respiración se aceleraba— Como sigas…

—¿hmmmm?

— tus cuidados no habrán servido para nada…— Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad conseguí apartar sus labios de mi piel— Además…si sabes que me duele no disfrutaras…eres demasiado caballeroso para ello.

— Y tú me conoces demasiado bien…— Beso mi frente mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios.

— Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…

— Si…y me encanta…y a partir de ahora mucho más— No pude evitar reír.

—AL final va a ser cierto lo que decía Haymitch de que estabas desesperado…

—Katniss…estaba absolutamente desesperado…¡era horrible! ¿Sabes lo que es levantarte cada mañana con una erec…—Le tapé la boca ruborizada aunque no era yo la que estaba hablando así.

— Me hago una idea Peeta, no hace falta que me lo expliques con detalles— Sonrió contra mí mano y la aparté.

— Conseguiré que hablar de estos temas no te produzca tanta vergüenza…el sexo es algo natural…

— Creo que eso va a costarte más que el hecho de que me entregara a ti…

— Eso ya lo veremos…

Sus labios volvieron a jugar con los míos mientras que su mano derecha volvía a reposar sobre la gasa que poco a poco iba perdiendo el frescor y por lo tanto su poder de alivio. La entrada a mi cuerpo seguía ardiendo de forma asombrosa, no era un ardor ni un dolor insoportable, pero por encontrarse en mi zona más sensible, era bastante molesto, aunque el proceso por el que fue producido el daño fue el mejor momento de toma mi corta vida.

—¿Sigues sin querer echarte la pomada?— Negué con la cabeza

—me la echaré…

—Perfecto…— Cogió el bore de la pomada y desenroscó la tapa.

— He dicho que me la echaré, no que dejaré que lo hagas— Sonreí a causa de su cara de incredulidad y decepción — No es que no quiera que me toques…Pero me da vergüenza

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan vergonzosa conmigo, he recorrido con mis manos cada rincón de tu cuerpo Katniss…es tarde para ruborizarse.

— No puedo evitarlo…Quizás para otras sea más fácil…

— No me importa lo fácil o difícil que sea para otras, lo que quiero es que no te avergüences cuando te miro o te toco…— Suspiré.

— No puedo evitarlo — Repetí. Fijé los ojos en los suyos, que ahora seguían teniendo ese deje de decepción— Pero…— Tomé aire profundamente— Puedes mirar mientras me la aplico ¿no?—Conseguí decirlo casi sin tartamudear ni arrastrar las palabras sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mi cara, estaba completamente loca, iba a dejar que me viera de nuevo tan expuesta, siendo completamente consciente de ello, ya que ahora no iba a estar excitada. Vi como su mirada cambiaba, sus ojos empezaron a brillar a la vez que se oscurecieron un poco.

Tomé el bote con el ungüento e introduje los dedos tocando el pastoso contenido, el tacto de esa pomada me asqueaba un poco. Era algo grasienta, y tenía un olor característico, un olor amargo y penetrante, Pero increíblemente al poco de contactar con la piel, se volvía cremoso, para más tarde desaparecer como si en la zona no se hubiera aplicado nada, dejando solo un leve olor que me recordaba al de las margaritas. Cogí una buena cantidad con el dedo índice y corazón. Pasé la mirada del bote a los ojos de Peeta que estaban fijos en mis dedos. Respiré profundamente y separé levemente las piernas apartando la mirada de la cara de Peeta. Podía asegurar que estaba más nerviosa y mas avergonzada ahora que cuando le tenía encima a punto de entrar en mi. Decidí cerrar los ojos para así evitar encontrarme con su mirada y baje los dedos a mi intimidad. Tuve que introducirlos un poco en mí para llegar al centro de mi ardor. Apreté los ojos y los dientes mientras esparcí el ungüento, aunque la sensación fue agradable y por una milésima de segundo casi pierdo la cordura, estuve tentada a hundirlos más en mí como había hecho Peeta con su dedo. Pero esa idea tan pronto como vino se fue, me habría sentido completamente absurda.

Abrí los ojos sin dejar de aplicarme la pomada y vi como el bueno del Chico del pan tenía su mirada justo donde estaba mi mano. El rubor que sentí me mareó y aun fue más fuerte cuando mi mirada descendió hasta el centro de su anatomía y observó su hombría de nuevo lista para el ataque. Aparté rápidamente los dedos de mí.

— Peeta…— Sus ojos se dirigieron hacían donde estaban fijos los míos.

— Es una reacción normal—Le noté avergonzado—Lo siento…

—No sé en que estaba pensando cuando te dije que podías mirar…

—En que crees que soy un caballero…y puede que mi mente lo sea…pero mi cuerpo no…si algo le gusta reacciona.

—Reacciona demasiado…

—Es lógico…eres demasiado sensual—Carraspeó— pero no te das cuenta, lo haces inconscientemente…y eso es lo que me vuelve loco…como ver cómo te tocas…aunque fuera por la crema…

—Me gustaría darme cuenta de esas cosas…

—Yo espero que nunca lo hagas…

—¿Por qué?

— Me gusta cómo eres, cielo…— Le besé dulcemente cubriéndome con la sábana, noté como sonreía contra mis labios pero no me dijo nada por taparme.

—¿qué vamos a hacer con…?—Dirigí la vista a su dureza.

— Darme una ducha fría mientras que descansas — La idea de que se fuera volvía a golpearme— No tardaré ni cinco minutos en volver…

Aunque mi cara posiblemente reflejo tristeza dejé que se fuera y me acurruqué en la cama dándole vueltas a todo, aún no creía que hubiera sido capaz de entregarme así a Peeta, como decían los poetas, "en cuerpo y alma".

…

* * *

Bueno, nada de sexo, aunque ha sido muy sensual la cura ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado!

**Agradecimientos:**

**Lucrecia Arctica, ** y quien no quiere a alguien así en su vida, Peeta es un amor! **Missju ** en efecto, ellos hacen el amor,(de momento XD) **Wisper Diggory **Katniss empezará a ser mas lanzada y a tomar la iniciativa poco a poco. la felicidad, a veces no dura mucho! P.D: yo aun no sé la nota, pero creo que me salió medio bien. **White10 ** despues de la primera vez deben de darse un poquito de mismos, luego ya seguirán dándole al tema. Peeta demostrara cada poco lo caballeroso que es. Gracias por desearme suerte, aun me quedan 4 examenes. **Lynx ** jajaja gracias por emocionarte! ** XkanakoX ** gracias! Al final si que salió tierno…Haymitch se reirá de ellos, durante una temporada. ** Veida Joana** si, asi es como todo el mundo quiere acabar después de su primera vez, Peeta lo sabe XD ** Ayla Everdeen ** jajaja weno, la espera es cortica, solo 3 dias! **SlendyH ** el post sexo es lo mas bonito y tierno de tener sexo, auqn el sexo es lo mas importante claro XD ** Paty4Hale **Haymitch es un poco tocanarices, pero se hace querer, y no, no debería de hablar mucho que al final como siga asi se arrepentirá. Y si, Peeta es un sueño para cualquier chica. ** Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po ** gracias! ** Ale'CulLenMelLark-14 **para Kat, Peeta es su flor y lo único que le aportará felicidad entre sus pesadillas. ** Nina D'e Mellark **ya sabemos todos que Katniss no tiene nada de empelagosa, no si quiera sabe que está haciendo al ser romantica, Peeta tb le tiene q enseñar eso… y si habrá marcha, pero tb habrá momentos en los que no xq no podrán, pero Peeta estará todo el tiempo lanzarse a por Katniss XD ** Lilian Everdeen, ** la felicidad de Katniss es Peeta, nada ni nadie más. ** Bendleshnitz **gracias, es lo que espero, describirlos a la perfeccion, y si, escribir los sentimientos y las escenas que imaginamos es complicadísimo, y hasta que queda bien borramos y escribimos muchísimo. ** Day Lynn Leery **si, creo que si tuviera que definirles com una sola palabra sería "tiernos" más que ardientes, pero solo de momento, os aseguro de que las noches y días de estos dos, empezaran a tener una buena parte de sexo, y no solo Peeta lo buscará

Gracias por leer, comentar, y a los que no comentan también por gastar su tiempo aquí!

_**Avance:**_

—_¿qué te he dicho de morderte el labio?_

—_No sé…—Volví a mordérmelo, sí que lo recordaba, perfectamente, y esta vez lo hice completamente consciente con una leve esperanza de que se abalanzara a besarme de nuevo._

— _No lo hagas…por mi salud mental— Sonreí— Me vuelve loco…_

— _Pues ponle remedio— Juro que intenté poner voz seductora, pero la ansiedad no me lo permitió y soné como la Katniss de siempre._

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ esta semana que entra no se si podré actualizar, tengo 3 exámenes en 5 días, con lo cual me tengo que centrar en ellos, intentaré hacerlo, pero por si acaso os avisto. Lo siento muchísimo!_

**Besos de fuego!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

En cuanto me acurruqué cerré los ojos y aspiré profundamente la almohada. Tenía el mismo olor que Peeta, a pan recién hecho, ya que estaba ocupando su lado de la cama. Acaricié la almohada y sonreí. Aún me costaba creer lo que había pasado en esa cama. Peeta y yo habíamos tenido relaciones. Habíamos hecho el amor. Y fue mágico. Cursimente mágico. Indudablemente Peeta era el chico más atento y tierno de mundo. Pero a la vez apasionado. Sus manos me acariciaban sin miedo. Estaba segura de que él conocía cada punto de mi cuerpo y la reacción que producía en mi cuando sus manos pasaban por aquí y por allá. Demasiadas caricias como para no saberlo.

Él también sabía que zonas tocar y cuando para que mi respiración se acelerara. Sabía cómo besar mi cuello, el momento exacto en el que debía pasar a usar los dientes, el momento en el que la ropa iba a empezar a sobrarme. Y estaba segura de que él sabía ese punto de nuestras caricias en el que yo no podría decirle que no y aún así nunca me había presionado. Tuve que pedírselo.

Aunque cuando se lo pedí estaba completamente nerviosa y se formó un nudo en mi estomago, no vacilé y mi voz no me traicionó quebrándose, Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando vi su cara de asombro entre la de placer. Después de eso me besó tan dulcemente que por un segundo pensé que no aceptaría, que tendría que jurarle que quería que sucediera, incluso rogarle, porque creí que el pensaría que lo hacía por él. Pero me creyó y pocos minutos después estaba entrando en mí.

Si dijera que no me dolió estaría mintiendo. Un dolor agudo me atravesó en ese momento pero el calor de Peeta en mi interior, tan profundamente en mí, tan mío, mereció la pena. Porque sí, Peeta era más mío que nunca. Solo mío.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, yo nunca pensaba así, no era propio de mi persona. Siempre había pensado que nadie puede pertenecerle a nadie, solo a sí mismo, y aun así ahora estaba tomando posesión de Peeta, lo peor de todo era que esos pensamientos me agradaban. ¿Peeta sentiría lo mismo? Aún recordaba el momento en el que me había cogido de las muñecas y me había susurrado que era suya…asique supuse que sí.

Metí mi mano bajo las sábanas y la posé en mi vientre, rozando con los dedos la parte más alta de mi intimidad, esa zona que debía de estar cubierta de vello, pero que ahora por culpa del Capitolio estaba lisa y suave como cuando era niña. Recordé lo mucho que odiaba mi intimidad así, pero a Peeta no parecía importarle. Recordé como su mirada se dirigía a ese punto cuando toda mi ropa desaparecía de mi cuerpo, como se humedecía los labios mirándola, el tiempo que pasó en el sofá observándola minuciosamente. Definitivamente no le desagradaba. Aunque no entendía por qué a mí me había desprovisto de cada vello de mi cuerpo, dejándome solo el pelo y a Peeta le habían dejado como antes. Él seguía con su vello natural. Pensándolo bien mucho mejor para mí porque adoraba la línea que iba desde su ombligo hasta esa zona prohibida hasta hace un par de días. ¿Cuántas veces lo había pensado? ¿Cuántas veces mi memoria me había llevado a esa primera vez que la acaricié? ¿Cuántas veces mi imaginación se apoderó de mí consiguiendo que pensara en mi mano llegando más debajo de lo permitido?

Sonreí recordándolo. Si Peeta pensaba que estaba desesperado y que era un pervertido por querer intimar conmigo, ¿yo que era? Aunque lo negara e intentara hacer desaparecer esos pensamiento yo también los había tenido, mi imaginación había volado hacia situaciones comprometidas en alguna que otra ocasión. Y luego estaba los sueños. Esos sueños que se intercalaban con las pesadillas. Últimamente estos eran más numerosos y las pesadillas más escasas. En ellos por lo general solía pasar lo mismo, Peeta besándome y mordiéndome los labios, acariciándome con ternura, hasta que su mano tocaba mi sexo, luego como por arte de magia estaba sobre mí como hace un rato, haciéndome el amor. Pero a diferencia de esa tarde en mis sueños no sentía tanto placer. No sentía nada físico. Solo era sentimental, cariño, amor, ternura, y satisfacción por tenerle así.

Obviamente nunca le diría nada a cerca de esos sueños, incluso yo intentaba borrarlos de mi memoria. Yo misma actuaba como si no existieran… ¿podría soportarlos a partir de ahora? Posiblemente lo sueños ahora serian más intensos, ahora sabía lo que se sentía en esa situación, sabía que sensaciones me producía tener a Peeta sobre mí, entrando en mí. Dudaba que pudiera soportarlos, además, me daba demasiada vergüenza por si él se enteraba de ellos. Maldita sea mi imaginación… Estaba segura que alguna noche me jugaría alguna mala jugada, hablaría en alto y Peeta sabría que estaba teniendo esos vergonzosos sueños.

Hice descender mi mano un poco más recorriendo mi intimidad a la vez que un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral. Era una sensación muy parecida a la misma que sentía cuando Peeta me besaba con insistencia. Dirigí los dedos a mi entrada y me asombré de lo rápido que había actuado en mí la pomada, ya no me dolía en absoluto. Noté que la humedad aún seguía ahí y recordé el momento en el que me apliqué la pomada, esas ganas fugaces de introducir mis dedos más dentro de mí. Sorprendida por lo que eso suponía aparté rápidamente e intenté descansar tal y como me había dicho Peeta.

No pude descansar mucho porque a los pocos minutos entró Peeta con solo una minúscula toalla atada a la cintura. Una nueva corriente eléctrica me recorrió centrándose entre mis piernas. Estaba condenadamente atractivo así. Sonreí estúpidamente, me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a mí para besar mis labios de manera demasiado casta para mi gusto. Debí arrugar un poco la nariz puesto que el rió levemente dándome un pequeño toque en ella. Me mordí el labio cuando se alejo hacia el armario para coger su ropa, habíamos decidido que trajera cosas aquí, ya que prácticamente vivíamos juntos.

—¿qué te he dicho de morderte el labio?

—No sé…—Volví a mordérmelo, si que lo recordaba, perfectamente, y esta vez lo hice completamente consciente con una leve esperanza de que se abalanzara a besarme de nuevo.

— No lo hagas…por mi salud mental— Sonreí— Me vuelve loco…

— Pues ponle remedio— Juro que intenté poner voz seductora, pero la ansiedad no me lo permitió y soné como la Katniss de siempre.

— Preciosa, tengo que preparar la cena…Estarás muerta de hambre.

— En realidad no tengo hambre—mentí, si tenía un poco de apetito, pero mi mayor hambre era de otra cosa, tenía hambre de besos y caricias.

— Katniss, mientes mal, lo sabes— Resoplé frunciendo el ceño— Te avisaré cuando esté preparada.

— Entonces, mientras, me daré una ducha — Estuve a punto de decirle que también iba a ser una ducha fría, pero por vergüenza me contuve.

Me levanté sin soltar el agarre de la sábana, manteniéndola contra mi pecho para que me cubriera.

—Katniss…— Suspiró— ¿Qué dije sobre lo de taparte ante mí? Es absurdo…

— Absurdo o no Peeta me… me avergüenza— Yo tampoco entendía mi vergüenza, estaba deseando que me acariciara pero a la vez me cubría para que no me viera.

— Como quieras…

Posó sus labios en los míos y luego me los acarició con la lengua, mi propia lengua salió al encuentro de la suya y se fundieron en un rápido juego cada vez más intenso y rápido. Su boja bajó a morder lentamente mi barbilla para después delinear con suavidad mi mandíbula mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis hombros, Mi respiración se volvió errática en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios empezaron a dejar dulces besos en mi cuello intercalándolos con tiernos mordisquitos. Dejé caer la sábana y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para empezar a jugar con los mechones de su húmedo pelo. Peeta llevó sus manos hacia mi espalda y la acaricio descendiendo por los lados de esta y las dejo en mis caderas. Separó sus labios de los míos. Jadeando levemente al igual que yo.

— Ya puedes ir a la ducha— Miró mi cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué? Lo has hecho para…—Bufé— ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!— Peeta rió.

— Serás…

— ¿Qué?— Sonrió divertido plantándome cara.

— Un…un…un…un maldito mentiroso Peeta Mellark— Apreté los puños, en realidad solo esta simulando estar enfadada, aguantándome la risa, sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero quería seguirle el juego.

—¿Un mentiroso? ¿por querer ver a mi novia sin ropa?— otra vez esa palabra que seguía dándome repelús.

—Por mentirle para que lo haga…

— Le recuerdo señorita Katniss Everdeen que debajo de esa sábana estaba ya desnuda, por voluntad propia…

— ¿Y no ha pensado…— Le di un corto beso en los labios, ahora si había conseguido poner ese maldito tono seductor—…Señor Mellark…que lo que quería su novia era que la viera desnuda, pero sobre la cama y debajo de usted de nuevo?— Puse mi mejor sonrisa, o al menos lo intenté, porque decir aquello me puso de los nervios y salí de la habitación completamente desnuda.

Nada más salir del cuarto di grandes zancadas hasta el baño. Entré y cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella con la respiración acelerada. Me miré al espejo y mis mejillas empezaban a colorearse del tono rojo que ya era normal en mí. Aunque para ser sincera estaba contenta porque el rubor hacia acto de presencia ahora y no cuando le estaba diciendo esas palabras tan raras en mi a Peeta.

Antes de salir pude ver su cara de sorpresa, seguro que eso no se lo esperaba viniendo de mí. Supuse que él de mi esperaba que fuera una chica sumisa, que se dejaba hacer, a la que habría que proponérselo siempre. Pues estaba equivocado, no iba a ser una chica de esas, no iba a ser nunca más la inocente e inmaculada Katniss, por mucha vergüenza que me diera iba a decir cosas como esas, a intentar seducirlo, tal y como ponía en ese libro que había encontrado. Suspiré aliviada cuando oí como bajaba las escaleras, ya pensaría en cómo enfrentarme a él después.

Accioné el agua y aunque no la puse fría del todo si que estaba por debajo de su temperatura óptima, necesitaba hacer desaparecer el calor en mi vientre. Me metí bajo la ducha intentando apartar de mí los recuerdos de Peeta moviéndose sobre mí y de su calor entrando y saliendo de mi interior. Cuando creí haberlo conseguido me enjaboné el cuerpo y el pelo, me aclaré y salí para envolverme en una toalla y secarme.

Fui a la habitación solo con la toalla como había hecho Peeta antes. Decidí ponerme algo cómodo para estar en casa, por lo que mi atuendo se basó en una simple camiseta gris de manga corta y unos pantalones negros que solo llegaban a la rodilla. Ambas cosas de algodón suave y elástico. Aún así como ropa interior elegí otras braguitas del Capitolio. Esta vez escogí unas de color rojo brillante, prácticamente eran transparentes, salvo en la parte central, el trozo de tela que debía cubrir mi intimidad, además sobre las transparencias venían dibujadas con un exquisito bordado unas mariposas, del mismo tono rojo haciendo que así al menos no fueran tan atrevidas. Recé para que no fueran incomodas, aunque para ser sincera, aunque lo fueran seguiría con la prenda puesta solo para que Peeta me viera con ella. Sé que le gustaban esas prendas, lo había visto en sus ojos esa misma tarde mientras me desnudaba y se encontraba con la sorpresa de mi conjunto de ropa interior. Mientras me las ponía sonreí imaginando su cara al verlas sobre mi piel. Sorpresa, satisfacción y excitación, eran las tres cosas que se habían mezclado en su rostro al bajar mis pantalones. ¿pasaría lo mismo con esas?

Al acabar de vestirme me peiné y con el pelo aún húmedo bajé al encuentro de Peeta en la cocina. La estancia ya olía a un exquisito guiso. Inspiré fuertemente y mi estomagó protesto de hambre.

—Lo confieso…— Peeta se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para mirarme— Me muero de hambre…

...

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de agradeceros uno a uno los reviews, pero muchísimas muchisimas gracias por leer y por comentar:** jessibelle1, yukikanndavobifielld, Minafan, missju, White10, Veida Joana Ale'CulLenMelLark-14, Lucrecia Arctica, johaguzmans, Day Lynn Leery, Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po, Nina D'e Mellark **(¿a ti que te voy a decir? Un besito)** Sweet. Engel, Lyrablcknnis, SlendyH y ody. **Muchisimas gracias a todos de verdad!

.

_**Avance:**_

—_Madre mía Katniss…_

—_¿Qué?— Mi respiración no me daba tregua, estaba haciéndome jadear de manera casi embarazosa._

— _No llevas sostén…—Negué con la cabeza y me beso de nuevo con esa hambre tan característica suya. Esa hambre que le hacía pasar el chico bueno, al malo y rudo._

_Peeta descendió a jugar con la parte más sensible de mis pechos. Me los besó y lamió arrancándole a mi garganta varios gemidos muy intensos. No me di cuenta de que por fin había liberado mis ojos hasta que mi mano volvió a colarse bajo sus pantalones y apretó ese gran trozo de carne dura._

* * *

**Nota de autor: **con este capitulo acabo de llegar a "pillarme escribiendo" es decir, solo tengo escritos dos capítulos más, asique lamentablemente no podré continuar con unos días fijos de publicación. Iré colgándolo según vaya acabando los capítulos. El 20 lo colgaré cuando acabe el 22. Ya solo me queda un examen y un trabajo por entregar, asique espero no tardar mucho y el fin de semana tenerlo listo.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Peeta estaba de espaldas a la puesta centrado en una cacerola, al oírme se dio la vuelta y sonrió. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi su blanca sonrisa de nuevo. Era completamente adictiva, no podía estar si ella mucho tiempo. Le devolví la sonrisa acercándome a curiosear lo que estaba cocinando. En la cazuela había una mezcla de diferentes verduras que desprendían un exquisito olor y que hicieron que mi estomago gruñera de nuevo, tan fuerte que hasta Peeta lo oyó empezando a reírse.

— No tiene gracia, solo son tripas pidiendo alimento, bobo…

— La tiene porque decías que no tenías hambre…— Resoplé.

— ¿Tardará mucho en hacerse?

— Un ratito…— echó unos trozos de carne a la cazuela, por el aspecto, supuse que era ganso—Pero he pensado en tu hambre y he preparado un poco de queso con manzana.

Miró hacia la mesa y allí estaba, rebanadas de esponjoso pan con el cremoso queso de cabra, y por encima rodajas de manzana perfectamente colocadas espolvoreadas con un poco de canela. Se me hizo la boca agua al verlas, no me había percatado de su existencia, mi mirada estaba centrada completamente en él. Esa sencilla comida era lo único que podía traerme un buen recuerdo de los Juegos. Peeta y yo en la cueva, compartiendo comida y besos, yo protegiéndole, aunque en ese momento estaba aterrada, y la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba, también hubo momentos para recordar. Como que allí fue la primera vez que sentí ése hambre en mi interior y el fuego quemándome gracias a uno de sus besos.

—Oh…— Gemí mientras me llevaba una a la boca, me sentía como si no hubiera comido en años, me había acostumbrado demasiado a las comidas regulares.

—Esta riquísimo, Peeta, qué buen cocinero eres…

—Solo es queso y manzanas…yo solo lo he juntado…

—Da igual—Fruncí el ceño— Está rico y lo has hecho tú. Me vale— Sonrió ampliamente y siguió atendiendo al guiso de verduras.

Me senté en una de las sillas, junto al plato con las rebanadas del pan y me quedé observando cómo los músculos de sus brazo se tensaban y destensaban al remover la comida. Mi vista siguió paseándose por su ancha espalda. La camiseta volvía a quedarle ligeramente ajustada, por lo que sus músculos se marcaban a la perfección bajo esa fina tela. Y la tela se movia con cada leve contracción muscular haciéndome sonreír levemente. Me mordí el labio al recordar como mis dedos se clavaban en ella cuando Peeta estaba haciéndome el amor. Mi intimidad palpitó por enésima vez ese día haciendo que me removiera incomoda en la silla. Maldita sea, ¿es que ahora me voy a convertir en una asquerosa pervertida? Peeta me estaba pervirtiendo, eso era un hecho, lo estaba haciendo como pareja, y aun así, aunque me incomodaba, no me desagradaba la idea, me gustaba que Peeta me enseñara a sentir lo que me había prohibido sentir.

— ¿En qué piensas Katniss? Estas muy callada.

—No pienso…—Mentí a medias— Sólo te observo…me gusta tu espalda.

—¿Mi espalda?— Se giró para mirarme.

—Eso he dicho…

—¿qué tiene de especial?

—¿ A parte de que es tuya? — esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin ser pensadas, por lo que me arrepentí cuando las escuché de mis labios, aun así seguí— Es grande…ancha…musculosa…fuerte…perfecta— El sonrió

—¿Hay más cosas que te gusten de mí?

—no te besaría si solo me gustara tu espalda…

—Eso ya lo sé…quería decir que me gustaría saber qué es lo que más te gusta de mí…

— Tus pestañas— creo que la velocidad con la que lo dije asustó a Peeta, pero un segundo después ya estaba sonriendo— Son tan rubias que solo se ven bien si hay mucha luz…pero a la vez son larguísimas parece que se van a enredar, pero nunca lo hacen…son…perfectas también….

—¿algo más?— Tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y un leve rubor en las mejillas, eso me dio algo de valor

— si…— Sin detenerme a pensarlo levante un poco su camiseta y pasé la yema de los dedos por la suave línea de vello— Me gusta mucho esta parte…estos…pelitos…— Miré sus ojos, viendo en ellos la vergüenza, algo que pocas veces había visto en ellos.— y no entiendo por qué…supongo que la palabra que los definiría es "sexy" pero, sinceramente nunca he pensado en que es y que no es sexy— suspiré, estaba hablando demasiado. Bajé la mirada al suelo avergonzada.

— Tú eres sexy…— me agarró con suavidad la barbilla para que le mirara.

— Eso si que no…acepto que creas que soy hermosa…¿pero sexy?— sonreí levemente— definitivamente no…

— Eso es que no te has visto desnuda…

—Me he visto desnuda más veces que tu…

—Pero no como yo te he visto, en…en nuestros momentos íntimos…— Me ruboricé fuertemente. Perfecto— Es completamente sexy esa cara que pones, lo la manera en la que mueves tus caderas para buscar mis caricias…

— Vale, tú ganas— no quería seguir escuchándole, ese tema me ruborizaba demasiado. Pero definitivamente, yo no podía ser clasificada como una persona sexy.

— Eso es, yo gano porque tengo razón, aunque no lo creas…—resoplé mientras que se daba la vuelta para volver a atender la cazuela.

Cuando acabó de hacerse la comida pusimos entre los dos la mesa en silencio y luego nos sentamos a cenar. Esa noche Peeta se sentó a mi lado y no enfrente como solía hacer. Mientras que cogía un trozo de las verduras que Peeta había hecho el pasó su dedo por mi cuello, haciendo pequeñas formitas, dibujándolas. Sonreí contra la comida y me metí el tenedor en la boca, saboreando la exquisita comida. Él bajó lentamente por mi cuello hacia mi escote muy lentamente haciendo que mi piel se erizada.

—Peeta…— Arrastré la ultima sílaba.

—¿hmmm..?— Continuó por mi escote sin hacer caso de mi advertencia acariciándome dulcemente.

Le dejé continuar rindiéndome ante esa caricia, pero no me quedé atrás y empecé a acariciarle también empezando por su cuello, dirigiéndome hacia los pelillos de su nuca donde enredé los dedos. Peeta sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces pasó. Peeta se lanzó contra mis labios como si nunca me hubiera besado, enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y busco mi lengua como si la necesitara para vivir. Dejé que entrara en mi boca y mis labios empezaron a jugar con los suyos. Se levanto de la silla y me obligo a levantarme para pegar su cuerpo al mío. Nuestro beso empezó a ser más intenso, nuestras respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse y el fuego de mi interior a incendiarse. Sus manos recorrieron toda mi espalda hasta colocarse cada una en uno de mis glúteos los cuales fueron apretados sin piedad. Gemí contra los labios de Peeta al notar esa presión y mis manos volaron para introducirse debajo de su camiseta y acariciar su firme vientre.

Yo misma me subí sobre la mesa y dejé que se colocara entre mis piernas a la vez que le quitaba la camiseta. En ese momento por fin pude tocar su perfecto torso completamente desnudo y solo para mí. Me incliné sobre su cuello y empecé a besarlo con devoción, recorriéndolo, dejando un caminito de besos desde su barbilla a su clavícula. Poco a poco me centre en su pecho, que también bese dulcemente, intercalándolo con tiernos mordisquitos. La respiración De Peeta era completamente errática, hecho que el único efecto que tenía en mi era hacer que mi entrepierna palpitara de forma aberrante. Junto con mis besos mis manos también hicieron un camino hacia abajo, llegando a esa línea de vello traspasándola y sorprendentemente, incluso para mí se perdió bajo el pantalón del Chico del pan, acariciando toda su longitud por encima de su ropa interior. Maldita sea, estaba tan excitado como yo, aun no me acostumbraba a ese calor contra mis dedos. Peeta gimió con fuerza buscando mi boca de nuevo para beber de ella. Sin esperar mucho más comenzó a quitarme la camiseta de un rápido tirón, aunque sin entender por qué la dejó a la mitad de mi cabeza, tapándome los ojos solamente. Busqué sus labios a ciegas y me frustré al no encontrarlo.

—Madre mía Katniss…

—¿Qué?— Mi respiración no me daba tregua, estaba haciéndome jadear de manera casi embarazosa.

— No llevas sostén…—Negué con la cabeza y me beso de nuevo con esa hambre tan característica suya. Esa hambre que le hacía pasar el chico bueno, al malo y rudo.

Peeta descendió a jugar con la parte más sensible de mis pechos. Me los besó y lamió arrancándole a mi garganta varios gemidos muy intensos. No me di cuenta de que por fin había liberado mis ojos hasta que mi mano volvió a colarse bajo sus pantalones y apretó ese gran trozo de carne dura. El gemido de Peeta contra uno de mis pezones no se hizo esperar. Froté esa parte de su anatomía sobre la tela, para luego bajarle un poco los pantalones y meter mi mano por dentro de esa última tela que nos separaba. Otra vez su calor me pego de lleno en la mano haciendo que las palpitaciones de mi intimidad fueran dolorosas y mi ropa interior se humedeciera hasta un punto casi insospechado.

Sus manos descendieron por mis costados y sin esperar más me arrancaron de un solo tirón los pantalones con cintura elástica que llevaba en ese momento. Peeta separó sus labios de mí y le oí gruñir sonoramente, por un solo segundo temí que algo estuviera mal con mis braguitas especialmente elegidas para él. Pero como para quitarme cualquier duda Peeta me besó de nuevo mordiendo mis labios con ansias, estaba claro lo que quería de mí.

Mi mano volvió a acariciarle, bajando y subiendo por toda su longitud mientras que la otra consiguió que la ropa que me molestaba bajara un poco. Peeta me robó otro gemido al pasar su dedo sobre mis bragas haciendo presión entre mis pliegues, justo en ese punto de placer desolador.

—Hazlo otra vez…— Susurré moviendo mi cadera contra su mano buscando el roce. Cuando lo hizo, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás acompañada de mi gemido.

Sus dientes se clavaron en mí a la vez que apartaba el encaje y su mano se encontraba cara a cara con la piel más sensible de todo mi cuerpo. Acarició mi punto de placer con suavidad, aunque ese tierno masaje consiguió que en mi garganta emitiera intensos gemidos.

_Dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong._

— Ahora no…— Se quejó Peeta sin apartar sus manos de mí.

_Dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong._

— Definitivamente deberías…dejarme que le pateara el culo…— Conseguí decir entre jadeos.

— Lo haré yo mismo…— Su beso fue demasiado tierno, signo inequívoco de que nuestras caricias sobre la mesa de la cocina habían acabado.

— Podemos hacerlo los dos…— supuse que mis labios formaron un ridículo puchero, puesto que Peeta levantó una de las comisuras de mis labios con su dedo, muy suavemente.

_Dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong dindong _

Se apartó de mí dejándome fría y sobrexcitada, pero lo asumí y me bajé de la mesa para ponerme mi ropa. Peeta recolocó la suya intentando que su excitación no se notara y fue a abrir a nuestro invitado forzoso.

— ¡Vas a quemar el maldito timbre! — espeté nada más ver a nuestro mentor.

—Tranquila encanto— Se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de dolor y la otra me la extendió a mí, en ella traía un sobre. Lo cogí con algo de recelo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Míralo tú misma, aunque no esperaba enterarme así, creía que éramos amigos.

El sobre tenía inscrito el símbolo del capitolio y estaba enviado por la mismísima Paylor. Lo abrí lentamente, ante la atenta mirada de Peeta y mi mentor. Saqué el trozo de papel, un papel decorado con ribetes dorados y leí.

"_Se le informa que ha sido invitado a la celebración_

_del decimoctavo cumpleaños de nuestra querida Sinsajo,_

_que será celebrado el 8 de mayo en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12 a partir de las 20:00_

_Imprescindible vestir de etiqueta."_

Comencé a hiperventilar al leer aquella simple frase. Celebración y mi cumpleaños no se llevaban bien. Nunca había celebrado mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué iba a celebrar? ¿Qué estaba un año más cerca de entrar en la cosecha? ¿Qué seguía en ella? ¿Qué ese año podía ser elegida? No, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo este año tampoco.

—¿Katniss? —La voz de Peeta me pareció completamente lejana.

— Yo…yo…— Tartamudeé— no….

Arrugué el sobre en mi puño para luego lanzárselo a la cara a Haymitch y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, para refugiarme entre las sábanas e impedir que así me vieran llorar.

Oí como Peeta intentaba seguirme y Haymitch se lo impedía. Oí como hablaban de la celebración. Y entre lágrimas oí pronunciar varios nombres incluyendo el de Johanna y el de Gale, ese último nombre hizo que me estremeciera.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza deseando que se callaran, incluso tapé mis oídos, pero las palabras que había leído hacía unos minutos me taladraban el cerebro. 8 de mayo, mi cumpleaños… mañana era 8 de mayo, mañana era mi cumpleaños, mañana habría una fiesta en mi honor a la que yo no asistiría.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno...parece que empiezan los problemas en el paraíso, que pasara en la fiesta? irá Katniss?que sentirá al ver a Gale? veremos a Peeta celoso?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**Nymphaea's** gracias! A veces Katniss es demasiado graciosa! **Toposoplo12 ** ahora ya tengo mas tiempo espero poder actuazlizar con mas asiduidad. **Shakty Mellark Everdeen ** si, kat se esta dando cuenta, y poco a poco esa vergüenza se irá. **Day Lynn Leery **Katniss poco a poco será mas y mas atrevida. Ya lo verás! **SlendyH **si no le diera tanta vergüenza a Kat, esa parejita seria una bomba. Y si, por fin terminé mis exámenes! **Bendleshnitz, White10 artemisa93 Lucrecia Arctica **gracias! **Paty4Hale, ** si, por fin Kat esta sacando su lado mas sexual. **XkanakoX **bueno, kat se desata pero sigue siendo un poco inocentona…**Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po ** gracias! A ver si ahora ya pueso actualizar mas seguido! ** Ale'CulLenMellark-14 **Peeta es muy sexy, y poco a poco lo veremos mas y mas sexy. Y si, hay que tener un poquito de paciencia! ** Swee. Emgel **gracias! Supongo que este mes todos los estudiantes estamos igual. **Romyss Barrn **es todo un honor que me digas que he vuelto a engancharte a Fanfiction, Haymitch será como un padre para ellos, y si que tengo intención de q salga un poquito mas, y aunque sin quitarle su personalidad si que será mas paternal **Guest ** aquí esta la nueva actualización! **ConyFarias ** aunq tarde, mi intención es seguir publicando. **Pomina97 ** continuo todo lo rápido que puedo de verdad, pero no tengo tiempo!ahora creo que podre publicar más rápido. Y bueno, intento mantener la personalidad de los chicos, porque esta historia no es AU es una continuación de Sinsajo. Asique Katniss tiene que seguir fuerte, pero dulce para el seso y Peeta siempre siempre es un caballero y adora a Kat.

_**Avance:**_

_Mis gemidos dejaron de serlo para convertirse en auténticos gritos que inundaban todo el bosque, silenciando a los pájaros. Allí y ahora solo estábamos él y yo, me estaba poseyendo con brusquedad, no era dulce, no era atento. Solo era sexo, sexo rudo. Y me encantaba. No quería que parara. Mordí su cuello para ahogar los gritos en él mientras que el fuego de mi vientre crecía empezando a expandirse, no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en explotar. Moví mis propias caderas haciendo que las descargas eléctricas se concentraran justo en el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían_

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Debido a los rumores que corren por la pagina de que es posible que borren los fanfic rated M he decidido crear un blog donde iré colocando los capítulos de esta historia y de las que escriba en un futuro. El blog es: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ lo único que teneis que hacer es eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos. En mi perfil también está colocado. Si quereis pasaros por ahí y poner algún comentario, será bienvenido!

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi chiquita **Nina D'e Mellark**. Porque sé que este capítulo te gustará, y por ser como eres, por hacerme un poquito más feliz cada día, aunque te lo diga poquito. Desgraciadamente no hay suficientes besos en el mundo para darte todos los que te mereces!

* * *

Abrí los ojos gracias a la molesta luz que entraba por la ventana. El sol se asomaba con fuerza a través de ésta aunque según el reloj apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Me giré para mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama, solamente para comprobar que estaba vacío. Me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que pillé en el armario, algo cómodo y de color oscuro, necesitaba cazar, y lo necesitaba ya.

Salí de casa sin ni siquiera comprobar que Peeta estuviera en ella y corrí lo más rápido que pude atravesando la aldea de los vencedores. Llegue a la Veta en pocos minutos y corrí por sus polvorientas calles hasta la Pradera. Ahora al atravesarla un escalofrío me recorría toda la columna vertebral al recordar las decenas de personas que descansaban para siempre en ese lugar. Atravesé rápidamente la valla que separa el distrito del bosque y corrí hacia el árbol donde guardaba mi amado arco. En cuanto lo tuve en mi mano me adentré en el bosque sin pensarlo para ahogar mis miedos.

Mis pasos silenciosos pero feroces empezaron a buscar una presa que llevarme a casa, necesitaba cazar, sabía que eso era lo único que me calmaría en un día como ese. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, tal día como hoy había llegado al mundo sin saber lo que me esperaba, sin saber que sería un tributo. Solo un año fui feliz con la llegada de mi cumpleaños, solo el año en el que cumplí los doce y pude por fin obtener esas malditas teselas con las que nos alimentábamos a duras penas.

Un pequeños murmullo me saco de mis pensamientos y sonaba grande, ¿un ciervo? No me lo podría creer, un enorme ciervo estaba corriendo hacia mí. Cogí una flecha del carcaj, apunté y…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar aquí

— Quería felicitarte…— Chasqueé la lengua

— no lo hagas sabes…que no…

—También quería darte tu regalo…lejos de todos…para que fuera más especial…

— no tenias por qué…

— quiero hacerlo…quiero…dártelo…— esperé mirándole a los ojos durante un interminable minuto.

— ¿y bien…?— susurré

En ese momento sus labios chocaron contra los míos de forma casi brusca. Inmediatamente, sin dejarme decir nada, buscó mi lengua, la cual no opuso resistencia. Jugó con la de él alegremente, en un juego que empezaba a llevarme a la locura. El calor en mi vientre empezaba a hacer acto de presencia como ya era normal con un simple beso.

Sus manos empezaron a jugar con el borde de mi camiseta aunque rápidamente pasaron a un nuevo nivel y tocaron la ardiente piel de mi vientre, ese simple contacto hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara pegándose más al suyo buscando un mayor roce. Él pareció entender perfectamente mi gesto puesto que también intentó pegarse a mí, apretando con fuerza mi cintura, clavando sus dedos en las marcas que ya tenía. Sin cortar nuestro húmedo beso hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda choco violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Gemí de dolor pero no me importo, ya que acto seguido noté sus labios sobre mi cuello, besándolo con devoción, para luego darme pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá. Mordiscos que inmediatamente empezaron a robarme leves gemidos que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas, eso no debería estar ocurriendo ahí.

Sus manos abandonaron la sensible piel del mis caderas y comenzaron a forcejear con el botón de mi pantalón. Noté como se frustraba al no poder desabrocharlo y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gritar cuando sentí el tirón que arrancó el dichoso enganche. Me rendí y busque de nuevo su boca y me comí casi literalmente sus labios, los mordí y los besé como si eso fuera mi misión en la vida. Un nuevo gemido abandonó mi garganta cuando noté como mis pantalones se deslizaban por mis piernas, seguidos por las caricias de sus manos de sus manos. Esas fuertes manos acariciaron mis muslos mientras que yo misma me deshacía de mi prenda a patadas sin tan si quiera quitarme las botas, luego sin previo aviso su mano derecha apretó mi intimidad sobre mi ropa interior. Grité sin poder evitarlo y mordí más fuerte sus labios mientras que las palpitaciones se hacían ya imposibles, llegando al punto de dolorosas y la humedad crecía bajo su mano. Notaba perfectamente como la transparente tela roja se mojaba, y con ella su ardiente mano, que empezó a mover con suavidad con un ligero movimiento de vaivén haciendo más presión entre mis pliegues, llegando a ese punto de mi anatomía que hacía que gritara tan vergonzosamente y me estremeciera.

La mano que tenía enredada en su pelo no quería ser menos importante que la suya asique bajó para desabrochar sus pantalones, acción que no me costó en absoluto, luego la metí por dentro de su ropa interior, acariciando la piel de su dureza con la palma de mi mano. El calor que desprendía me embriagó y como un acto reflejo mi mano envolvió esa dureza y empezó a acariciarla con suaves y lentos movimientos. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y abandonó mi boca echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello, que ataqué con mis besos y mi lengua mientras que mi mano trabajaba cada vez más rápido.

—Katniss…

—Hazlo…hazlo ya…— Susurre contra sus labios.

Cuando quise darme cuenta mis braguitas había desaparecido y yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas a la vez que contra mi ingle notaba la presión de su dureza. Mordí su cuello con fuerza a la vez que mis dedos se enredaban entre los mechones de su pelo.

— Hazlo ya…— Moví levemente mi cadera contra su miembro, en ese momento no estábamos haciendo el amor, era sexo. Únicamente sexo. Y no me importaba, quería que fuera así, solo quería el placer carnal que él podía proporcionarme.

Simplemente se posicionó en mi entrada y entró en mí con la fuerza que siempre le había caracterizado. Gemí con intensidad al notar cómo me cernía sobre su longitud intentando acomodarme a su tamaño, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos grises estaban tan oscurecidos que apenas podía ver su color original, estaba completamente segura de que los míos se verían igual. Salió de nuevo de mí casi al completo y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos volvió a entrar de una nueva embestida, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que mi espalda se magullara contra la áspera corteza del árbol.

—¡Gale!— Su nombre salió de mi boca mezclado con un grito de placer mientras que sus potentes músculos se contraían por culpa de los fuertes movimientos que estaba haciendo contra mis caderas.

Mis gemidos dejaron de serlo para convertirse en auténticos gritos que inundaban todo el bosque, silenciando a los pájaros. Allí y ahora solo estábamos él y yo, me estaba poseyendo con brusquedad, no era dulce, no era atento. Solo era sexo, sexo rudo. Y me encantaba. No quería que parara. Mordí su cuello para ahogar los gritos en él mientras que el fuego de mi vientre crecía empezando a expandirse, no iba a tardar mucho tiempo en explotar. Moví mis propias caderas haciendo que las descargas eléctricas se concentraran justo en el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían.

Apreté los ojos en el momento en el que empecé a notar como explotaba. Pero no ocurrió, abrí los ojos y estaba tumbada en una cama, en mi cama. Miré a todas partes completamente desorientada, jadeando y bañada en sudor y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que mi sexo palpitaba de manera completamente vergonzosa. Me removí nerviosa en la cama y justo en ese mismo momento noté el brazo de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura, su brazo me envolvía de manera protectora y dulce. El escozor de ojos producido por las incipientes lágrimas no se hizo esperar. Me mordí el labio para evitarlas pero fue inútil. Una esquiva lágrima rodó hacia la almohada seguida por unas cuantas más. No lo entendía…

Había sido un sueño. Un estúpido y asqueroso sueño. Un sueño en el que yo y Gale teníamos relaciones. Y en el sueño me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho. Completamente asqueroso. Nunca, nunca jamás había pensado en una situación como esa con Gale, es más, hasta que no empezaron mis caricias con Peeta, nunca había pensado en un contacto íntimo, ni siquiera había soñado con un beso hasta que Peeta y yo habíamos empezado a compartirlos.

Y ahora soñaba con Gale, Gale y yo juntos…juntos pero sin amor. Había sido consciente durante todo el sueño de ese hecho. Aunque sus besos y sus caricias me gustaban y encendían mi fuego, no sentía esa adoración por su cuerpo como me pasaba cuando estaba en la vida real cerca de Peeta. No había sentido nada especial al oírle gemir, mientras que cuando era Peeta quien lo hacía me estremecía de pies a cabeza, su voz ronca susurrando mi nombre, o simplemente un suspiro gracias a una de mis caricias me llenaban el corazón. Pero en el sueño no sentí nada emocionalmente hablando.

Aunque la excitación era otra cosa a tener en cuenta, eso sí que no podía negarlo. Notaba en la unión de mis piernas lo que había provocado en mí ese sueño. Y lo odiaba. Ahora me odiaba a mí misma. Me había traicionado, y lo peor de todo, había traicionado el amor de Peeta.¿ Y si después de todo, no le quería como debía quererle? Él no se merecía a su lado a alguien que soñaba con otro hombre…no se lo merecía…pero…le necesitaba para seguir viva…Peeta era mi vida.

Giré suavemente sobre mi costado y le miré cara a cara. Estaba completamente guapo dormido. Un mechón rebelde de su pelo caía sobre su frente completamente relajada, sus pestañas rubias parecían aun más largas, y en su boca se dibujaba una leve sonrisa, señal de que estaba teniendo un tranquilo sueño. Sonreí ante las inmensas ganas que me dieron de besarle. Pero me contuve para no despertarle. No estaba segura de poder lidiar aún con sus azules ojos después de ese sueño tan atroz.

Pudo haber pasado perfectamente una hora cuando oí a mi estomago protestar reclamando comida. En todo ese tiempo mis ojos no habían dejado de recorrer cada centímetro cuadrado de la cara de Peeta. Aunque para ser sincera mis ojos se detenían cada vez más tiempo en esos perfectos labios. No eran especialmente gruesos, ni especialmente rosados, pero tenían un aire varonil y fuerte que invitaba a ser besados constantemente. Y además eran suaves, demasiado suaves contra mi piel. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para dejar de pensar en sus labios recorriendo la piel de todo mi cuerpo.

Aparte con suavidad su brazo y me levanté de la cama con cuidado. En cuanto me puse de pie gemí. Agujetas. Si las que tenía el día anterior eran dolorosas las de hoy asustaban. Los muslos me ardían, sobretodo el interior de los mismos. Y mis caderas no se quedaban atrás. Dolían. Obviamente era un dolor soportable, pero dolían por los nuevos movimientos que habían realizado, Aún así volvería a pasar mil veces por ese dolor con tal de sentir como había sentido a Peeta. Ahora más que nunca Peeta era MI Peeta.

Salí de la habitación casi de puntillas y me metí en el baño. Accioné el agua de la ducha y en cuanto estuvo a la temperatura ideal me desnudé y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. El agua quemaba sobre mi piel hasta el punto de escocer débilmente, dejándomela completamente roja. Pero la necesitaba. Necesitaba que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y aclarara mis ideas. O más bien las purgara. Necesitaba comprender el porqué de mi estúpido sueño. De repente lo recordé. No pude evitarlo y di un puñetazo a la pared de la ducha. Hoy le vería. Había oído hablar a Haymitch. Hoy vería a Gale. Estaría aquí, en el distrito 12.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. No quería verle. No quería que me viera débil y derrumbarme frente a él. Tampoco quería ignorarle y huir. Mi intención era no ir a esa maldita fiesta. Pero no soy estúpida, sabía perfectamente que Gale me buscaría. Era así de irracional. Tenía que pensar en algo y pensarlo ya. Por mi salud mental.

Gracias al agua que corría a través de mi cara tardé en darme cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. Y no lo hice hasta que empezó a costarme respirar a causa de los sollozos. Me maldije. Me maldije a mí misma y al mundo entero. Los azulejos de la ducha volvieron a recibir otro puñetazo y después otro. Al tercero la sangre brotó de mis nudillos. Pero no fue hasta el sexto que paré salí de la ducha y del baño sin tan siquiera cerrar el grifo y mojada como estaba me abracé a Peeta que aún dormía.

Noté como se sobresaltaba bajo mi abrazo, pero unos escasos dos segundos después sus brazos me envolvieron y acarició mi pelo completamente empapado. Arrullándome como si fuera una niña perdida. Su mano paseo por mi espalda mojada.

— Todo está bien Katniss…

— no…no lo está…nada lo está…

...

* * *

Bueno, bueno vaya sueños que tiene Katniss, ¿le contará a Peeta su sueño? ¿Qué hará para olvidarlo? Aún no sabemos si irá a la fiesta y solo quedan unas horas!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Hoy no tengo tiempo para comentaros uno a uno a todos los que me comentaron el capitulo, los miedos de algunas se han cumplido a medias, ha estado con Gale pero solo en sueños! Y si, parede que Haymitch lo hace adrede lo de interrumpirles, ya va dos veces! Habrá una tercera? Conociéndole…

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado: **Shakty Mellark Everdeen, saraykmb2, Romyss Barrm, Bendleshnitz, Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po, AVG18m, Ale'CulLenMelLark-14, SlendyH, XkanakoX, minafan, HungerMuser, White10, Gest, Sweet. Engel, Fran Weasley, Lucrecia Arctica, Chichibell, Paty4Hale.** Muchas gracias! Y a la gente que no me comenta y me lee también, las estadísticas de visitantes cada día suben más y más!

_**Avance:**_

_Sus besos no se pararon en mi torso y continuaron bajando hacia mi vientre. Beso mi estomago y los alrededores de mi ombligo pasando su lengua por él, dejándome un placentero rastro de saliva que luego sopló haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Para entonces las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna se habían hecho tan intensas que estaba deseando que sus dedos me acariciaran. Pero no lo hizo, sus labios bajaron a mi sexo y beso la zona sobre mis pliegues._

* * *

**Nota de autor: **este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog:** sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/** (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Sus brazos me envolvían con dulzura mientras que sus labios se posaban una y otra vez en mi coronilla. Mis lágrimas y mi propio cuerpo mojaban la camiseta de Peeta, pero sus brazos no dejaban de acunarme. Levanté lentamente la cabeza y le miré con la cara bañada en lágrimas, los ojos me escocían de forma horrible así que no era difícil adivinar que tenían que estar rojos hasta el extremo. Pero no me importaba y busqué sus labios para depositar en ellos el beso más dulce de todos los que le he dado. Acaricio sus labios con los míos y luego mi lengua los recorre lamiéndolos.

Cuando iba a detener el movimiento de mi lengua la suya salió al encuentro y lamió la mía con la misma dulzura que yo estaba usando. Después recorrió mis labios y me besó manteniendo la ternura haciendo que me recostara en la cama, creo que a él le importaba tanto como a mí que se mojara, es decir, no le importaba nada. Sus labios recorrieron la línea de mi mandíbula con unos besos tan delicados que casi eran imperceptibles. Siguieron recorriendo mi cara y bajando al cuello donde se entretuvieron un rato, aunque demasiado poco para mi gusto. Aun así no me quejé ya que sus labios pasaron directamente a uno de mis pezones, rodeándolo para que luego su lengua lo acariciara y me robara un leve gemido. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo con suavidad mientras que siguió con su tarea de mimar mis pechos. No recuerdo en qué momento mis lagrimas habían cesado pero solo me di cuenta de ello cuando los ojos de Peeta se posaron en los míos a la vez que utilizaba sus dientes para atrapar uno de mis erectos pezones y estirar, arrancándome otro gemido más intenso que el anterior. Sonrió y pasó su lengua por el pezón mordido sin dejar de mirarme y no pude evitar sonreírle también, si esta era su nueva forma de quitarme las penas, bienvenida sea.

Sus besos no se pararon en mi torso y continuaron bajando hacia mi vientre. Beso mi estomago y los alrededores de mi ombligo pasando su lengua por él, dejándome un placentero rastro de saliva que luego sopló haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Para entonces las palpitaciones en mi entrepierna se habían hecho tan intensas que estaba deseando que sus dedos me acariciaran. Pero no lo hizo, sus labios bajaron a mi sexo y beso la zona sobre mis pliegues.

— Peeta…— Sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa y luego, su lengua paso entre mis pliegues, para esa vez sí arrancarme un verdadero grito de placer.

Atrapé la cabeza de Peeta entre mis piernas y le miré sin entender nada, no sabía que estaba haciendo, eso era nuevo para mí, pero no podía negar que su lengua en esa parte de mi anatomía me excitaba y me avergonzaba a partes iguales. Peeta separó mis piernas y me miró desde esa posición.

— ¿te incomoda?— solo atiné a negar con la cabeza— ¿sigo?— asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

La sonrisa de Peeta me asustó un poco, noté en ella ¿picardía? Pero no pude seguir mirándole mucho rato ya que cuando volví a sentir su lengua en mi intimidad cerré los ojos gimiendo de nuevo. Era completamente vergonzoso pero a la vez era tan placentero que me tragaría esa estúpida vergüenza al estar tan expuesta. Sentí como su lengua recorría esa parte para luego centrarse en ese punto de placer. Si el trabajo con sus dedos me volvía loca, lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua me mataba de placer. La suavidad y humedad de la misma, junto con mi propia humedad hacia que resbalara de una forma casi mágica sobre mí. Mis gritos aumentaron de intensidad cuando note que un dedo de mi chico del pan se perdía en mi interior y empezaba a moverse de manera maravillosa de dentro a fuera.

Apreté aun más los ojos dejando a Peeta hacer lo que quisiera conmigo mientras que me retorcía y gritaba de placer, ya ni siquiera recodaba el porqué de mi llanto. Sus manos se cernieron a mis caderas supongo que para evitar que me moviera y en solo un par de minutos el calor de mi vientre exploto recorriendo cada vena y cada arteria de mi cuerpo.

Aunque la cabeza de Peeta volvió a quedar atrapada entre mis piernas el no paró y continuó lamiéndome hasta que mi agarre desistió y subió a besarme dulcemente en los labios. Jugué con su lengua a la vez que por primera vez notaba un sabor diferente en su boca. Mi propio sabor, el sabor de mi excitación, el sabor de mi humedad, cualquiera pensaría que podría ser repugnante, pero lejos de hacerlo, ese sabor, mi sabor, notarme en sus labios, solo hizo que el fuego de mi interior volviera a prenderse y esta vez con más fuerza.

Mis manos bajaron directamente al pantalón de Peeta y di gracias a dios que para dormir usara uno con cintura elástica y pude bajárselo rápidamente. Mis ojos cayeron hacia su ropa interior y pude ver la excitación pidiendo salir en ellos. Le miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio, esta vez intencionadamente, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba eso. Le oí gruñir y sus labios besaron los míos con pasión, tanta que me costó respirar cuando cortó el beso. Le quité la camiseta con la misma rapidez que había usado para sus pantalones y le obligue a que fuera él el que descansara en la cama, colocándome a horcajadas sobre él.

No entendí que hacia cuando se giró y abrió el cajón de la mesita hasta que le vi entre los dedos la pastilla rosada. Sonreí besándole con pasión y luego dejé que colocara la píldora en mi boca, besando sus dedos en el proceso. Me tragué la píldora e inmediatamente mis manos se centraron en su ropa interior. Acaricié su pene por encima de esta, notando su calor y su fuerza, mi intimidad palpitaba dolorosamente pidiendo que esa parte de Peeta estuviera dentro de ella.

No pude resistirlo más y me deshice de la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de mi chico del pan. Y en ese momento pude verlo en toda su plenitud. Allí tumbado en la cama, con sus fuertes pectorales y esos potentes abdominales y su dureza, su enorme dureza apuntando hacia arriba. La rodeé con la mano y la masajeé de arriba abajo, haciendo un poco de presión sobre ella, robándole un ronco suspiro a Peeta. Concentré la mirada en su hombría y continué acariciándola sentada sobre sus muslos con cada una de mis piernas a un lado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta…?— susurre mordiéndome el labio y sin apartar la vista de su miembro, intentando ser sensual. Al parecer debí conseguirlo porque solo noté como Peeta asentía jadeando.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y en ese momento se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo que Peeta hizo conmigo, acariciarle con mi lengua. Solo pensar en eso hizo que me recorriera una descarga eléctrica y se concentrara entre mis piernas, provocando que la humedad fuera mayor. Pero no sabía. No tenía ni idea como debía hacerlo, como tenía que acariciarle o besarle en esa parte de su cuerpo, no quería hacerlo mal, debía informarme antes.

Me incliné y bese la línea de vello de debajo de su ombligo a la vez que mi mano seguía con su juego de sube y baja por la longitud de Peeta. Mordí sus abdominales y pase la lengua alrededor de su ombligo, lamiendo como hacia unos minutos que él había hecho conmigo, mis labios volvieron a bajar hacia esa línea prohibida y dejaron nuevos besos y mordiscos mientras que mi mano aumentaba su velocidad. Eso hizo que mi chico levantara levemente sus caderas colocando su miembro a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Dirigí la vista hasta sus oscuros ojos y sin pensármelo besé la brillante punta de su dureza. Fue un beso largo, tierno, como cuando besaba sus labios, casi dulce. Lo suficientemente largo para que en mis labios quedaran impregnados de su sabor. Me pasé la lengua por ellos, probándole. Gemí. Su sabor me hizo que otra corriente eléctrica mucho mas intensa recorriera mi intimidad, tan fuerte que no pude evitar ese gemido y buscar un pequeño roce, roce que encontré en el metal de su pierna ortopédica.

— Katniss…— le miré aún relamiéndome.

Peeta se inclino y agarrándome de la cintura trato de tumbarme en la cama, pero hice fuerza y no se lo permití. Ahora no, ahora era mío. Le obligué a tumbarse de nuevo mientras que mi boca buscaba la suya con ansiedad. Me comí sus labios y bebí de su lengua. Cuando se rindió separé mis labios de los suyos y le miré a los ojos, adoraba el brillo de la excitación en ellos. Sin apartar la vista de ellos volví a tomar su hombría y la dirigí a mi entrada. Contuve la respiración mientras que descendía y le dejaba entrar en mí. Mi interior se quejó levemente, proporcionándome un débil dolor, no tan agudo como la primera vez, pero aún así era molesto. Notaba como mi interior se apretaba contra él, notaba como le costaba hacerse paso, pero no me importaba, volvía a ser completamente suya, a tener esa conexión tan poderosa. La electricidad que se concentro en nuestra unión fue tal que ambos gritamos al unísono. Y oír su grito por estar dentro de mí me llegó al alma.

Continué mirándole a los ojos hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mí y mi piel rozaba el vello de esa parte de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, apretándolos, podía sentirle completamente en mí, sentir su calor de nuevo. De todos los momentos de mi vida, seria este el que querría congelar. Besé su pecho y volví a mirarle, incorporándome, apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. Había llegado a ese punto, había tomado el control y ahora, no sabía qué hacer.

—¿quieres que yo…?— Debió notar mi indecisión, cosa que me ruborizo. Aún así negué con la cabeza.

Volví a cerrar los ojos e intenté dejarme llevar, elevé un poco las caderas dejando que saliera un poco de mí para luego volver a bajar. Gemí con fuerza apretando los puños sobre el pecho de Peeta, clavándole las uñas. Le oí gemir también y volví a hacer el mismo movimiento. Pronto comencé a subir y bajar rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo pedía más, así que en un acto reflejo también conseguí empezar a moverme levemente hacia delante, dejando que el cuerpo de Peeta rozara en el centro de mi placer.

Las manos de Peeta descendieron por mi espalda y se posicionaban en mis nalgas, las apretaron con fuerza. Noté como la cadera de Peeta se levaba para encontrarse con la mía en un movimiento completamente acompasado y natural. Nuestros gemidos y gritos se hicieron de nuevo patentes. Yo misma ya había perdido la poca vergüenza que tenía en esa situación y me movía buscando mi placer y el de Peeta sin importarme nada. Ya podría estar de nuevo el Capitolio atacando el distrito que no me importaba. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a esa habitación, al cuerpo de Peeta unido al mío y a sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Su mano izquierda voló hacia unos de mis pechos que se movían al compás de mi cuerpo y lo apretó masajeándolo, haciendo que la ola de placer descendiera desde él hasta mi punto de placer. Necesitaba más, necesitaba explotar, porque ya no aguantaba el fuego de mi vientre. Mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos a la vez que mi respiración era más errática y mis gritos más intensos. Aunque para ser sinceros Peeta no se quedaba atrás y sus gemidos era más intensos de lo que yo recordaba. Adiviné que verme sobre él le gustaba, y siendo sincera, llevar el control era placentero.

Peeta embestía aún mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo, levantando sus caderas más rápido hacía mí, la mano que tenía en mi pecho descendió hasta que su dedo corazón rozó ese punto en mi intimidad a la vez que notaba como el calor de Peeta se derramaba en mi interior. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta gimiendo y su dedo hicieron que el fuego en mi interior se extendiera y explotara con mi ya típico grito gutural.

Continué moviendo mis caderas durante un tiempo más calmadamente, recuperando el aliento. Cuando Peeta abrió los ojos descendí a besarle jadeando contra sus labios, mezclando su aliento con el mío. Sonreí mientras aún me frotaba contra él, despacio, disfrutando el momento, hasta el que el beso se cortó y frotó su nariz contra la mía.

—¿Puedo…?— No tuvo que decir nada más, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Asentí mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos que poco a poco volvían a recuperar su azul cielo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Katniss…— Intenté sonreírle pero no pude, asique solo junté mis labios a los suyos, mientras que notaba que una furtiva lágrima abandonaba mis ojos y caía sobre la mejilla de la única persona con la que quería compartir ese día.

...

* * *

Empezamos con el sexo oral, y Katniss empieza a llevar el control en el sexo, parece que les gusta

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Hoy tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para los agradecimientos, gracias a todos por comentar, aunque a muchas no les haya gustado el sueño de Katniss, pero me parece lógico que sueñe con cosas así!** White10 **en la POV de Peeta es lo que estoy trabajando ahora, tenemos que conocer cómo se siente el chico después de sus encuentros con Katniss!

Gracias a:** torposoplo12, shakty Mellark Everdeen, Annie Mellark, Day Lynn Leery, Nina D'e Mellark, Ale'CulLenMelLark, Lucrecia Arctica, Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po, XkanakoX, Adrix Mellark, Sweet. Engel, Paty4Hale, White10**, y a todos los "**Guest**", podríais poner vuesto Nick en el comentaria para saber quienes sois!

_**Avance:**_

_El alivio que sentí al hacer el amor con Peeta se había esfumado y la verdad era que volvía a necesitarle, necesitaba sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo, su miembro en mi interior. Lo necesitaba para olvidar. Olvidar que esta tarde tenía que enfrentarme a uno de mis miedos. Había encontrado la mejor forma de olvidar. De eliminar el llanto. Y además estaba el placer que sentía gracias a las manos de mi chico del pan. Si por mí fuera, me pasaría todo el día dejando que me hiciera el amor. Enredada a sus caderas. Me froté las sienes, mi intimidad palpitaba solo de imaginarlo, de recordarlo._

**Nota de autor: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el** blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

—No voy a ir, no insistas Peeta…

— Tienes que ir…SABES que tienes que ir— Recalcó fuertemente la palaba "sabes".

— Y tú SABES… — recalqué también esa palabra como había hecho él—…que no puedo.

— Eres fuerte…podrás…

—¡NO!—Me tapé completamente con las sábanas.

Noté el peso de Peeta en la cama cuando se sentó en ella. Hacía un rato que se había levantado, había curado mis nudillos y acababa de darse una ducha y sólo llevaba puesto una minúscula toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Katniss…

Consiguió meterse bajo las sábanas conmigo. Me miró y suspiró. Mis ojos debía estar de nuevo completamente rojos, después de que hiciéramos el amor volví a llorar como una niña pequeña. No podía evitarlo, todo aquello me superaba, no quería ver a toda esa gente. Solo quería que mi mundo se cerniera a esa habitación, a Peeta y a mí. No necesitaba a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Haymitch que aunque odiara reconocerlo era casi como una padre. No le necesitaba.

Fruncí lastimeramente el ceño mirándole a los ojos, no entendía porque no me comprendía, sabía perfectamente como me sentía, el más que nadie sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que habíamos pasado. Me parecía increíble que después de todo el sí quisiera asistir a esa estúpida fiesta. Además un cumpleaños no era tan importante, solo una año más de sufrimiento. Acarició mi mejilla y cuando cerré los ojos por la caricia también paso sus dedos por mis párpados. Negué con la cabeza notando como las lágrimas volvían a escocer en mis ojos.

— no puedo ponerme un vestido bonito y celebrar la rebelión…celebrar todas las muertes…Peeta…

—Es celebrar tu cumpleaños— Bufé.

—No es por mi cumpleaños, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Lo sé, Katniss lo sé…— Se pegó más a mí— Pero debemos hacerlo…

— No quiero sufrir más, y verles…

— ¿Verles o verle?— Aparté la mirada mordiéndome el labio— Él no tuvo nada que ver…

—Cállate Peeta— coloqué mi mano sobre sus labios— no quiero hablar de eso.

Me besó la mano y la aparté para rodearle la cintura con ese brazo y usar su pecho como almohada. Así me sentía segura y protegida. Nunca había sido una persona débil, o eso creía. Desde los 11 años había luchado con todas mis fuerzas, incluso había sobrevivido a dos Juegos, pero ahora, me sentía completamente expuesta. Y todo era por culpa de mis sentimientos. Por culpa de sentir amor. Pero no me arrepentía de sentirlo, era de lo único que estaba segura. No me arrepentiría nunca, o al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Lo pensaré vale…?— susurré— al menos…voy a pensarlo…— noté como asentía y me abrazo más.

Pasamos bastante tiempo así, abrazados sin movernos. Luego él se levanto y me trajo algo de desayunar, apenas comí nada, y porque Peeta no dejó de insistir. El hambre se me había ido a los pies. Dejé que me alimentara pero luego le pedí que me dejara sola, lo hizo a regañadientes, pero lo hizo, por lo que pasé la mañana llorando bajo las sabanas, desnuda y con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado.

El alivio que sentí al hacer el amor con Peeta se había esfumado y la verdad era que volvía a necesitarle, necesitaba sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo, su miembro en mi interior. Lo necesitaba para olvidar. Olvidar que esta tarde tenía que enfrentarme a uno de mis miedos. Había encontrado la mejor forma de olvidar. De eliminar el llanto. Y además estaba el placer que sentía gracias a las manos de mi chico del pan. Si por mí fuera, me pasaría todo el día dejando que me hiciera el amor. Enredada a sus caderas. Me froté las sienes, mi intimidad palpitaba solo de imaginarlo, de recordarlo.

Me levanté y busqué en mi armario algo cómodo que ponerme ni siquiera me paré a pensar en la ropa interior, aunque sí que la elegí de aquella que el Capitolio había dejado. Me trencé el pelo y baje a la cocina con intención de devorar la boca de Peeta. Pero al entrar en la cocina a quien primero vi allí fue a Haymitch devorando un plato de comida, Gruñí porque mis planes se habían ido por la ventana.

— Come más despacio Haymitch o te atragantaras…— Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Es mejor que te preocupes solo por ti, preciosa— suspiré y miré a Peeta que estaba sacando unos bollos del horno.

Dejó los bollos sobre la encimera y se acerco a darme un casto e insuficiente beso.

—¿ ya te has decidido? —Negué con la cabeza y él beso mi frente con ternura.

—¿Decidirse?— Ambos miramos a Haymitch— no hay nada que decidir, irás a esa fiesta.

— No te metas en esto…

— Tengo que meterme, quieras o no sigo siendo vuestro mentor.

—Despierta Haymitch, los Juegos ya se han acabado…

—Encanto, una vez que vas los Juegos nunca acaban, tu más que nadie debería saber eso…— eso ultimo me dejó sin palabras, quise contradecirle, pero en mi interior sabía que era verdad.

—De todas formas, el ir o no, es mi decisión ¿Es mi cumpleaños no? Yo debería decidir si lo celebro o no.

—Mira bonita…— suspiró y dejó de hablar de repente, algo que me descolocó.

— ¿qué? Continúa— negó con la cabeza pausadamente.

—¿Debería felicitarte?— cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Ya sabes la respuesta…¿no?

—Tengo un reg…

— NO, no quiero un regalo, nada de regalos…— Ambos suspiraron.

Di la conversación por finalizada, así que me puse a colocar la mesa para comer Peeta y yo, aunque Haymitch ya estuviera acabando. Nos sentamos a comer en un silencio incómodo, sin mirarnos a la cara. Miré la comida en mi plato, era otra de las exquisitas recetas que Peeta solía preparar. Tomé un trozo con el tenedor, me lo lleve a la boca, y después de dar mil vueltas en mi boca la comida descendió por mi garganta. Papel, todo me sabía a papel, incluso el agua que usé para que la comida bajara mejor. Suspiré y removí la comida del plato sin volver a probar ni un solo bocado. Cuando levante la mirada, los dos hombres me estaban mirando. Rodé los ojos.

—Dejad de mirarme así, no tengo hambre eso es todo— Fijé la vista en Peeta— de verdad…— Él solamente asintió.

Haymitch se levanto en ese momento y le dio una palmadita a Peeta en el hombro.

— He de dar de comer a los gansos y prepararme para la fiesta— temblé solo de oírlo.

—Nos veremos allí…—La voz de Peeta fue solo un murmullo casi inaudible. Haymitch asintió y abandonó la cocina, poco después oímos como se cerraba la puerta que daba al exterior.

Peeta se levanto en silencio para recoger los platos. En su cara se podía leer claramente la decepción mezclada con la preocupación. Le miré mientras lo hacía, y como su cara cambiaba a la tristeza cuando tiraba a la basura la comida revuelta de mi plato. No pude evitarlo, me levanté de la silla de un salto y en cuanto se dio la vuelta choqué mis labios contra los suyos con fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera y su espalda golpeara la pared, a la vez que el plato se escurría de su mano y caía al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Intentó protestar pero no se lo permití, mi lengua se metió entre sus labios para busca la suya y al poco esta salía a recibirla sin ningún miedo. Le besé con fiereza durante unos minutos pegando mi cuerpo al de él, haciendo que el fuego de mi interior se prendiera a la vez que empezaba a notar como la excitación de Peeta crecía. Mordí su barbilla y luego bajé a mordisquear su cuello haciéndole gemir cada vez que mis dientes atrapaban su piel.

Con un rápido movimiento le quite su camiseta y cuando intento hablar de nuevo volví a morderle los labios, besándole con toda la pasión que sabía darle. Yo misma me quité mi simple camiseta y pegué mi pecho desnudo a su fuerte torso. Gemí con solo ese contacto.

Las manos de Peeta volaron hacia mis pechos y los masajeó con una fuerza que hasta ahora no había utilizado provocándome una especie de dolor placentero. En un acto reflejo tiré de la cintura de su pantalón para que me siguiera hasta la mesa, donde me subí y deje que se colocara entre mis piernas a la vez que de un tirón Peeta se deshacía de mis pantalones dejándome tan solo con las braguitas puestas.

—¿Verdes?— Me miré. Ni siquiera recordaba el color de mis braguitas ni de cómo eran. Estas eran completamente de encaje con trasparencias por toda la prenda, dejando entrever cada rincón de piel que supuestamente cubrían. Además de ser de un color verde pino muy intenso.

— ¿no te agradan?

— No puedo creer que preguntes eso Katniss…— Volvió a besarme mientras que el mismo se desnudaba, mostrando su excitación haciendo que chocara contra mis ropa interior.

Gemí ante ese contacto tan íntimo, aún no me había acostumbrado a sentirle tan cerca, tan cálido. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros cuando el chico del pan empezó a frotar su propia intimidad contra la mía sobre la tela que aún me cubría.

—Peeta…

Sonrió contra mis labios y continuó frotando mi punto de placer con su miembro, haciéndome gemir, haciendo que las palpitaciones de mi intimidad rogaran por ser atendidas y por tenerle en su interior. Yo misma agarre mi prenda y traté de quitármela, pero Peeta me lo impidió y al final fue él quien agarró la dichosa prenda y la deslizó por mis piernas besando en el proceso el interior de mis muslos.

— Peeta…ya…hazlo ya…hazme el amor…

Le necesitaba…necesitaba tenerle dentro, necesitaba olvidar todo el asunto de la fiesta, y había comprobado que solo sintiendo el calor de Peeta dentro conseguía borrarlo de mi mente. Conseguí que Peeta se colocara entre mis piernas de nuevo y mientras que volvía a posar sus labios en los míos le rodeé con las piernas, haciendo que se pegara más a mí, y que su intimidad chocara con la mía propia arrancándonos de la garganta un gemido a ambos.

Yo misma fui la que bajó su mano y coloqué el miembro de Peeta en la entrada de mi cuerpo. Le miré suplicando y lo hizo. Entro de mí suavemente, despacio, demasiado despacio para mi gusto en ese momento. Pero lo prefería así, mi interior no se había acostumbrado a la intromisión y notaba como el costaba dejar paso a esa dureza. Notaba como me estrechaba contra él, como le apretaba. Y eso parecía gustarle a Peeta, me di cuenta como él también aguantaba la respiración mientras que entraba en mí. Sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta me invitaron a besarle cuando estuvo completamente en mi interior.

Fui yo la que empezó a mover las caderas sin cortar nuestro beso. El movimiento era sutil, demasiado suave, pero lo suficiente para que ambos empezáramos a gemir. Mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando Peeta empezó a salir casi al completo de mí y a volver a entrar con fuerza. Cada embestida era un intenso grito. Aunque pronto se convirtieron en un grito prácticamente continuado, cuando sus movimientos dejaron de ser lentos y pasaron a ser rápidos, sin perder la fuerza.

Yo no podía hace mucho más, asique me limité a no perder el agarre de Peeta con mis piernas y a clavarle las uñas en los hombros, mientras gritaba contra su cuello moviendo levemente mis caderas al compás del movimiento de Peeta. Con cada movimiento de cadera, una nueva corriente eléctrica me atravesaba. El fuego que se estaba concentrando en mi vientre gritaba a al unísono con mi garganta pidiendo explotar. Los movimientos de Peeta contra mi cuerpo me indicaron que el estaba a punto de derramarse en mi interior. Algo que llegó a mi sobreexcitado vientre, que sin previo aviso dejó que su fuego explotara recorriéndome completamente, incendiando cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sentí el calor de Peeta en mí y como sus movimientos se hacían poco a poco más lentos.

Me dejé caer sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Temblaba levemente a causa de la excitación. Dejé mis piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Peeta y el se inclino sobre mí, dejándome notar un poco de su peso y me besó dulcemente.

—Creo…preciosa…que me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya— consiguió decir entre jadeos y besos.

—¿Qué faceta…?—Mi respiración era tan errática como la de él.

—La de atrevida...aunque creo que la fiesta tiene algo que ver en todo esto ¿no es cierto?— Suspiré apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules.

— Tenerte…ehm…sentirte dentro de mí me hace olvidar… Pero obviamente no lo hago solo por eso. Me gusta hacer el amor contigo— Me besó dulcemente.

— A mí también me hace olvidar…y también me gusta hacerlo contigo.

—¿sabes Peeta?— Me incorporé quedándome sentada sobre la mesa— Ahora, después de sentir lo que siento contigo en esos momentos, siento que hemos que perdido el tiempo, las pesadillas habrían sido más fáciles de olvidar con esto.

—¿Olvidar con sexo?— Sonrió contra mis labios antes de depositar en ellos un casto beso.

—Lo nuestro no es solo sexo… Nosotros hacemos el amor…es el hecho de hacer el amor el que me hace olvidar.

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más intensa contra mis labios antes de volver a besarlos. Luego me abrazo apretándome contra su cuerpo con suavidad.

—Peeta…

— ¿hmmmm…?

— Iré a la maldita fiesta…— Asintió contra mi pelo.

— Después…me pasaré toda la noche haciéndote olvidar—Me estremecí al oírle susurrar eso contra mi oído y besé su cuello.

—¿Haciéndome el amor?

—Haciéndote el amor…

...

* * *

Chicos, yo también quiero olvidar así ¿Quién no? Katniss cada vez se encuentra más segura con el sexo. A ver qué tal les va en la fiesta!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, la verdad es que para mí son importantes, y cada review me hace sonreir de una manera muy tonta!

Gracias a: **Paty4Hale, CarlaMellark, Bendleshnitz, Chica en Llamas, torposoplo12, Sweet. Engel, SlendyH , White10, Lucrecia Arctica, Shakty Mellark Everdeen, Day Lynn Leery, missju y los Guest!**

_**Avance:**_

_Poco después habíamos llegado al Edificio de Justicia. Justo cuando estábamos enfrente de la puerta dejé de andar y retrocedí unos pasos soltando la mano de Peeta._

—_No…no puedo hacerlo—susurré con una voz que casi no pude oír ni yo— Creía que si pero no…no puedo Peeta…_

—_Katniss…estoy contigo, estaré contigo, siempre._

_Alzó su mano hacia mí, con una súplica en su cara y no pude rechazarla, volví a agarrar su mano con fuerza, me atrajo hacia él, y me beso con ternura. Una ternura casi infinita, como pocas veces me había besado, tan tierno que creía que me derretiría entre sus brazos. Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes y sonreí._

—_Siempre…—musité._

* * *

**Nota de autor:** este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota de autor: **lo primero y antes de dejaros con el capitulo quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, estoy enferma (desde agosto del 2011) y ayer por la tarde tuve una recaída el tratamiento no funcionaba y tuve que ir al hospital a que me trataran, me pase ahí hasta las 3 de la mañana que el dolor remitió. Lo siento. Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Miré el vestido que había dejado sobre mi cama aún envuelta en una toalla. Había aceptado ir a la fiesta, pero aunque me llamaron, rechacé el tener un equipo de preparación. Yo misma elegiría mi vestido y yo misma me prepararía aunque lo hiciera mal, aunque pareciera un chiste de lo que mis apariciones televisivas habían sido. No me importaba.

Elegí uno de los vestidos diseñados por Cinna, cuando lo saqué del armario y acaricié la suave tela me estremecí recordando la última vez que había visto al hombre que había creado esa maravillosa prenda. Había dejado la prenda sobre la cama y echado a correr hacia la ducha. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Había elegido el perfecto vestido, hecho a medida para mí e iba a ponérmelo. Con todo el dolor de mi alma iba a ponerme otro diseño de Cinna. Y esperaba que todo el mundo supiera que era obra suya.

Cogí la ropa interior, unas minúsculas bragas de encaje negro, me la puse y luego me metí en el maravilloso vestido. No podía llevar sujetador porque el escote sin tirantes no lo permitía, aun así el vestido se adaptaba perfectamente a mi contorno y además en la zona del pecho llevaba algo que hacía que este se viera más abundante de lo que era. Aún me costaba entender las modas del Capitolio antes de la revolución. Acaricié de nuevo la tela después de subir con cierta dificultad la cremallera de mi espalda. Coloqué la vaporosa falda y suspiré. La falda tenía una enorme raja que llegaba casi al principio de mi muslo. Resoplé, quizás no era tan buena idea ponerme aquel vestido y dejar a la vista esa pierna. ¿No sería demasiado atrevido?

Pero justo en el momento en el que mis manos se dirigían hacia la cremallera de nuevo recordé las palabras de Peeta, le gustaba que fuera atrevida. Bien, pues incluso en esa fiesta iba a serlo. Iba a demostrarle que estaba cambiando y que ya no era tan inocente. Volví a recolocarme la falda y suspiré. Al menos el color me gustaba, completamente negro salvo una discreta pedrería sobre el torso de color rojo intenso. Sus destellos recordaban a las chispas del carbón. La frase "la chica en llamas" viniendo de la boca de Cinna golpeó en mi memoria con fuerza, una fuerza abrumadora.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos negativos, y aunque no se fueron del todo conseguí poder arreglarme el pelo. No podía llevar mi trenza, aunque era lo que más deseaba, por lo que intenté hacerme uno de los recogidos que mi madre me hacía para la Cosecha. No quedó perfecto, y algún mechón se escabulló del agarre de las horquillas, pero le daba un toqué rebelde, y ese toque me gustó.

Desgraciadamente la peor parte llegó demasiado pronto. El maquillaje. Odiaba cuando mi equipo de preparación ocultaba mis rasgos bajo una máscara para luego rehacerlos a su gusto. Esa no era yo. Saqué del armario del baño la pequeña cajita con el poco maquillaje que había dejado mi equipo de preparación antes del Vasallaje y rebusqué en ella, seguro que había algo que supiera usar. Bien, rápido encontré un lápiz que recordaba que habían usado para delinear el exterior de mis ojos, eso hacía que la mirada gris fuera más intensa, y no me desagradaba. Uno, dos, tres…y hasta seis intentos tuve que hacer para que la línea quedara medianamente recta y aceptable en mi ojo izquierdo. Con el derecho fue más fácil, solo necesité la mitad de intentos. Me separé un poco del espejo, bien, a penas se notaba, pero lo suficiente para dar esa mayor intensidad. También encontré varios lápices que servían para los labios, de todos los colores inimaginables. Azules, morados, naranjas e incluso negro. Iba a rendirme cuando encontré uno de color rojo. Lo probé, pintándome los labios detenidamente. Arrugué el ceño al mirarme con detenimiento. Demasiado llamativos. Iba a ser el centro de atención sin necesidad de llevar unos labios tan visibles. Tomé un poco de papel higiénico y me los limpié. Maldita sea el pintalabios no se iba del todo. Me mordí el labio inferior volviendo a darme un vistazo general. Los labios aunque seguían rojos, ya no eran tan llamativos, tenían el mismo color que cuando me pasaba horas compartiendo besos con Peeta. Ahora eran de un rojo natural.

Decidí finalmente dejarlos como estaban. Volví a recolocar la falda por enésima vez y regresé a la habitación para calzarme los malditos zapatos. Aún me preguntaba cómo podía mantener el equilibrio con esos extraños zapatos, donde la parte del talón se elevaba de forma sustancial en comparación a la puntera, esos debían de tener una elevación de unos 10 o 12 centímetros.

En cuanto me los puse bajé las escaleras hacia el salón. Peeta ya debía de estar esperándome desde había horas. Entré en el salón nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría Peeta de mi atuendo? ¿Y si no le gustaba? Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ir a ese maldito evento. No podía creer que aun permitiera que jugaran con mi vida de esa forma. Mi idea habría sido pasar mis cumpleaños con Peeta solamente, que el hiciera una tarta y quizás invitar a Haymitch a tomar un trozo. Nada más, algo simple, y quizás ni eso, solo lo celebraría por Peeta, porque sabía desde hace tiempo que a Peeta le habría gustado.

Carraspeé al entrar ya que mi chico del pan restaba leyendo un libro. Me miró y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se levantó y sonreí también, estaba especialmente guapo. No era la primera vez que le veía en traje, ni la primera vez que le veía tan bien peinado, pero hoy tenía algo, un brillo en los ojos que le daban un aire diferente y mejor a como lo había visto hasta ahora.

—Estas…

—¿Rara?

— Espectacular…—No pude evitar sonreír aún más.

— ¿Crees que el vestido ha sido una buena elección?

—El vestido es perfecto…— Posó sus labios sobre los míos de manera muy dulce.

— Tú también estás perfecto…—noté como se ruborizaba levemente, algo que me hizo sonreír.

— No puedo creer que te ruborices Peeta…

— No me he ruborizado…

— Claro que sí— besé su mejilla.

—Katniss…—se apartó un paso de mí, algo que me puso muy nerviosa—Sé que habías dicho nada de regalos…pero…creo que a ese vestido le falta algo.

— ¿qué?

—Date…date la vuelta—Le miré sin entender nada—Por favor…— suplicó cuando no le hice caso.

Suspiré y le di la espada lentamente. Oí como se acercaba de nuevo a mí, pasó sus brazos por delante de mí y me colocó algo al cuello, después me lo besó. Miré hacia abajo y de mi cuello colgaba una pequeña bolita plateada. La cogí con los dedos y algo tintineó en su interior. Lo observé detenidamente. La bolita en realidad no era maciza, era una esfera que tenía varios dibujos y relieves, dejando ver lo que había en si interior, que era otra bolita de color blanco nacarado. Peeta lo tomó entre sus dedos y apretó el enganche, con lo que la bolita plateada se abrió dejando ver la de su interior, era la perla, mi perla.

—oh…

—¿no te gusta?— volvió a cerrar la bolita principal.

—Me…me encanta Peeta—susurré—es precioso…me encanta.—Me lancé a sus brazos y me abracé a él fuertemente luchando para que las lágrimas no hicieran acto de presencia.

— Es…lo que llaman un "llamador de ángeles" se supone que si lo haces sonar…—agitó un poco la bolita y esta tintineó— Tu ángel guardián acudirá a protegerte…

— No hace falta que lo use…mi protector esta a mi lado siempre— rocé mi nariz contra la suya y él mismo me besó.

—No es para tanto, además, tu eres la que siempre me ha protegido a mí.

— Cierto…pero tú me salvas de mis pesadillas, eso es más importante— sonreí ampliamente y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, luego besó mi frente.

—¿Preparada?— Negué con la cabeza, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

—Pero debo hacerlo ¿no?— Asintió y me cogió la mano para luego besármela.

Salimos de la casa sin soltarnos de la mano, e incluso luego en la calle seguimos agarrados. Mis manos sudaban poderosamente, y estaba segura de que Peeta podía notarlo, pero aun así su agarre era firme. Salimos de la Aldea de los vencedores a los pocos minutos, y nos adentramos en el pueblo. Aunque el sol se había ocultado hacia un rato, aún era de día y la gente nos miraba con curiosidad a Peeta y a mí. Algo que hacía que me pusiera aún más nerviosa y horrorizada. No me gustaba llamar la atención y con ese vestido era lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Poco después habíamos llegado al Edificio de Justicia. Justo cuando estábamos enfrente de la puerta dejé de andar y retrocedí unos pasos soltando la mano de Peeta.

—No…no puedo hacerlo—susurre con una voz que casi no pude oír ni yo— Creía que si pero no…no puedo Peeta…

—Katniss…estoy contigo, estaré contigo, siempre.

Alzó su mano hacia mí, con una súplica en su cara y no pude rechazarla, volví a agarrar su mano con fuerza, me atrajo hacia él, y me beso con ternura. Una ternura casi infinita, como pocas veces me había besado, tan tierno que creía que me derretiría entre sus brazos. Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes y sonreí.

—Siempre…—musité.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire entramos en el edificio. No sabíamos muy bien dónde ir, pero Peeta siguió el sonido de la suave música hasta el fondo del pasillo. Allí frente a una gran puerta había un hombre completamente uniformado, no era el mismo uniforme de los antiguos agentes de la paz, pero era muy parecido al de ellos, y eso fue algo que me intranquilizo aún más. Peeta tuvo que tirar de mí para acercarnos al hombre. Me di cuenta de que en sus manos tenía unos papeles cuando hizo un gesto para que nos detuviéramos y leyó algo en ellos, para después abrir la puerta.

La música se hizo más fuerte y Peeta volvió a tirar de mí con suavidad para entrar en la sala. Cuando entramos la inmensidad de aquella habitación me abrumó. Era una enorme estancia en la que el techo estaba a al menos diez metros sobre el suelo, ni por asomo pensaba que dentro de ese edificio podía entrar una habitación así de grande. Del alto techo colgaban 5 enormes lámparas de cristal, con decenas de bombillas cada una que hacían que las lágrimas de cristal de sus brazos resplandecieran como si tuvieran vida propia. Los enormes ventanales estaban cubiertos por unas cortinas blancas con dibujos dorados que recordaban a las enredaderas que subían las paredes de algunas de las casas de la Veta. En las pareces, había cientos de pinturas, parecidas a las que hacía Peeta de gente bailando o niños con alas, ángeles, todas ellas con marcos dorados. Al fondo, había una enorme mesa con todo tipo de manjares y bebidas, incluso desde tan lejos me llega el olor de la comida. No pude identificar de donde provenía la música, en el centro de la enorme sala había varias parejas bailando, divirtiéndose.

Todo aquello me asqueó, sobretodo la gente riendo y pasándoselo bien, gente que no conocía. ¿Por qué aquellas personas estaban allí? No me conocían, no sabían nada de mí salvo que era el maldito sinsajo, y aun así estaban en la celebración de mi cumpleaños. Era repugnante, no tenía otra palabra para describirlo. Miré a Peeta y mi cara tuvo que reflejar mis sentimientos, puesto que él sonrió y beso el dorso de la mano que aún tenía agarrada.

Paseé mi mirada por la sala, por cada una de las personas que había allí. A algunos les recordaba del distrito trece, pero a otros, la inmensa mayoría no conseguía ubicarles en ningún sitio, posiblemente porque no les conocía. Sabía perfectamente que habría gente de todos y cada uno de los distritos del país, incluso gente del mismísimo Capitolio, pero la verdad, no me importaba de qué distrito fueran, eran desconocidos, y no quería que decenas de desconocidos me felicitasen o me regalasen cosas estúpidas.

Oí a Peeta susurrarme al oído un tu si puedes justo en el momento en el que fijé mis ojos en otros ojos grises que me miraban. Mi terror se hizo realidad. Allí estaba, él, el culpable de una gran cantidad de mis pesadillas, y de ese último sueño tan ilícito. Y para mi desgracia estaba especialmente atractivo. Su pelo había crecido de manera notable, y sus músculos se habían ensanchado, aunque su espalda no llegaba al tamaño de la de Peeta se adivinaba poderosa debajo de aquel perfecto esmoquin negro.

Apreté más fuerte la mano de Peeta, con demasiada fuerza, sabiendo que, si no fuera porque Peeta tiene unas manos poderosas, se la habría roto ya. Pude notar como su cabeza giraba de mí hacia el punto fijo donde mi vista descansaba. Supe por su apretón que también le vio. O quizás fue porque me rodeó la cintura con un brazo cuando Gale comenzó a acercarse con grandes zancadas.

— Gale…

— Tranquila…— noté su beso en la sien mientras que Gale cada vez estaba más cerca de nosotros.

— ¡Catnip!— gritó cuando estuvo a menos de diez metros de nosotros.

Miré con pánico a Peeta, conseguí deshacerme de su agarre y salí corriendo de la sala sin esperar a que Gale se acercara más a mí.

...

* * *

Chicos, parece que Katniss ha sabido arreglarse para la fiesta, y acaba de entrar en escena Gale, y no es un sueño! Y ya tenemos la primera reacción de Kat, que es huir!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, animan muchísimo! A todos los que teneis cuenta os he agradecido por privado (si alguien se me ha pasado lo lamento mucho!) y a los guests como no puedo agradeceros así muchas gracias también por apoyar mi historia, tener un ratito para leerla y otro ratito para comentar. Muchas gracias!

Gracias a: **Adrix Mellark, Lynx, KristenRock, CarlaMellark, Chica en llamas, Day Lynn Leery, XkanakoX, Bendleshnitz, Elda de la Torre, Lucrecia Arctica, SweetyWeasleyBass, missju, Paty4Hale, AVG18, White10, Stephanie, Shakty Mellark Everdeen, Mockingjay Forever y a los Guests que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

—_Apártate Gale_

— _Algo me dice que no quieres que lo haga._

— _Hazlo…no me des otro motivo para odiarte._

—_Tú no me odias— olió mi pelo y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación._

— _No me obligues a ello, Gale…— intenté apartarme, pero obviamente él era más fuerte. No conocía a este nuevo Gale, y me asustaba._

—_Sé que deseas esto…y la verdad es que yo también…somos muy parecidos, estamos destinados a estar juntos._

_..._

* * *

**Nota de autor: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el** blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

— ¡Catnip! ¡Catnip!¡Katniss!

Seguí corriendo todo lo rápido que esos zapatos me lo permitían a través del pasillo del Edificio de justicia, sabía que él me seguía, podía oír perfectamente como sus zapatos golpeaban contra el suelo de cerámica, cada vez más cerca. Para mi sorpresa encontré una puerta entreabierta la abrí del todo y entre en esa estancia. Cuando intenté cerrar la puerta algo me lo impidió y un desgarrador grito se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. La volví a abrir temerosa y allí estaba el culpable de mi último sueño, encogido agarrándose la mano izquierda.

— ¡Maldita sea Katniss!

—¿Qué…?

—Me has pillado la mano con la puerta, podías tener un poco más de cuidado.

— Lo siento…

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

— no quiero verte Gale.

—¿Por qué?—Parecía enfadado, no sabía si por lo que le había dicho o por el dolor en la mano.

—Sabes porque, si quieres estar cerca de mí no vuelvas a preguntarlo— pronuncié las palabras entre dientes, apretando los puños alrededor de la tela del vestido.

—Katniss…yo…

—Cierra la boca Gale— Suspiró.

En ese momento sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y no pude descifrar lo que se leía en ellos, ya que era un conjunto de varias cosas, desde la pena al dolor. Aparté la mirada avergonzada y la dirigí a su mano magullada, la verdad es que debía haberle golpeado fuerte puesto que el dorso de la misma estaba empezando a tornarse de un tono púrpura. Suspiré sintiéndome culpable por ello, solo quería alejarme de él, no hacerle daño.

— En casa tengo algo para eso— señale su mano con mi barbilla— ven conmigo…

— Estoy bien…

— Voy a avisar a Peeta— no le hice caso deliberadamente— le diré que regreso en unos minutos.

— Va a pensar lo que no es Catnip— intentó bromear, pero a mí no me resultó gracioso.

— Peeta confía en mí, no tiene de qué preocuparse ni lo más mínimo— intenté sonar cortante, pero con Gale, pocas veces me funcionaba.

—Como quieras, te espero aquí.

—Bien

Retrocedí por el pasillo con los sentimientos agolpándose en mi corazón y llegando a mi cerebro, atontonándolo. Iba a estar a solas con Gale. En mi casa. Los dos solos. Me mordí el labio sin saber muy bien el porqué de mi nerviosismo y entre en la sala en busca de Peeta para decírselo. Tardé unos minutos en encontrarle. Cuando le vi mi mundo se derrumbó un poco más. Estaba al fondo del gran salón rodeado de gente y con un bebé con un suave cabello color bronce cubriéndole la cabeza. No tardo en reconocerle. Es el hijo de Annie, y cada día se parece más a su padre. Pero no es el bebé el que me hace estremecer, no, es ver a Peeta con él en brazos, es ver como mi chico del pan acuna al bebe de apenas 6 meses, haciéndole carantoñas, es ver como ríe cuando el bebé le devuelve la sonrisa. Ver a Peeta con un bebé me hace enfermar.

A Peeta le gustan los niños, lo sabía perfectamente, más de una vez le había visto regalar pasteles a niños que apenas conseguían dar sus primeros pasitos, casi todos de la Veta. Se divertía viéndoles hacer esos gorgoritos y se reía cuando posaban sus sucias manos sobre él para que los cogiera. Y sabía lo que tarde o temprano pasaría. Querría uno propio. Peeta querría un bebé suyo, de su sangre. Me lo pediría. Y yo me negaría a traer un crío a este mundo. No iba a ver sufrir a ningún hijo mío. No iba a obligarle a tener una madre desequilibrada y un padre que a veces perdería el norte y querría matar a su madre. Un bebé no necesitaba unos padres así. No podía sufrir innecesariamente. No debían. Peeta y yo no podíamos tener hijos, y eso sería algo que a Peeta le costaría entender. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Yo no iba a ser madre.

Annie tocó el brazo de Peeta y le indicó mirándome que estaba allí. Él sonrió mirándome y luego miró al niño sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Y he de reconocer que esa sonrisa en Peeta era completamente adorable. Dulce y pura. Demasiado dulce para una personita que apenas conocía por unas pocas fotos que Annie nos había enviado. Pero parecía no importarle. Con esa sonrisa en su boca se acercó lentamente a mí. Atravesando todo el salón ante la atenta mirada de las personas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— susurró sin dejar de arrullar al bebé, que posó sus enormes ojos en mí.

— Mejor…

—¿segura?— asentí con fuerza. Peeta con cuidado de no aplastar al bebé depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

— Sí...tranquilo— esbocé un pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres cogerle?— me ofreció el bebé con una sonrisa

— ¡NO!— retrocedí un paso, y me di cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado brusca— se me caería…— intenté arreglarlo.

— Esta bien…

— Yo…— eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba— ehm…le he hecho daño a Gale y tengo que ir a curarle

— ¿qué?

—Peeta…volveré pronto— la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció rápidamente e incluso apartó su mirada de mí, centrándola de nuevo en la personita que tenía en brazos.

— de acuerdo…

— ¿todo bien Peeta?— noté como apretaba la mandíbula, empezaba a temer que tuviera un ataque, asique intenté coger al niño por instinto, pero él volvió a clavar sus claros ojos en mí.

—Sí, no tardes

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando le tome del brazo y me pegué a él para buscar su boca y colocar mis labios sobre los suyos. Acto seguido los recorrí con la lengua y cuando me lo permitió pasé a jugar con la suya, en un beso lento y suave, que aún así hizo que una leve hoguera se incendiara en mi interior. Jadeé contra sus labios y él se apartó con una leve sonrisa.

— Katniss… recuerda que esta noche te ayudaré— me mordí el labio.

— Quizás tengas que ayudarme antes, no sé si aguantaré a Gale.

— ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

— No, yo causé el daño yo lo arreglaré. No debió seguirme.

— ¿qué le hiciste?

—Le pillé la mano con la puerta— la verdad, es que viéndolo desde fuera sonaba divertido, y a Peeta le debió parecer igual puesto que dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

— Estúpido.

— Peeta…— le regañé sonriendo— fue mi culpa.

— Lo que sea, no tardes, ya te echo de menos

— lo sé…— sonreí divertida y volví a besarle, para luego encaminarme de nuevo a la salida.

Gale me esperaba en el pasillo sujetándose la mano, me miro interrogante, pero no le dije nada, simplemente seguí caminando, él me siguió solo un paso por detrás de mí. Sí cuando hice el camino contrario nos miraban con incredulidad a Peeta y a mí, ahora con Gale era completamente aterradoras todas las miradas. Pronto empezaron los murmullos y los cuchicheos, la gente susurraba mirándonos, suponiéndose cosas que no eran. No debía importarme, pero me importaba, me importaba todo lo que aquellas personas hablaran sobre mí, más que nada lo que podrían llegar a decirle a Peeta, me importaban sus sentimientos. Pero pensándolo bien no tendrían mucho de lo que hablar, Gale siguiéndome por las calles del distrito, nada más. Ni siquiera íbamos hablando, no nos tocábamos, solo me seguía.

Cuando entramos en la Aldea de los vencedores respiré más tranquila, ahí nadie nos miraría para luego cuchichear algo sin sentido. Llegamos a mi casa a los pocos minutos. Abrí la puerta y por primera vez en todo el rato dejé que me adelantara y le dejé entrar primero. Nada más entrar me descalcé, suspirando de placer al sentir el suelo plano y fresco bajo mis doloridos pies. Odiaba esos zapatos. Le indique que me siguiera de nuevo y subimos al baño de la planta superior. Ahí tenía el botiquín con todas las medicinas.

Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje quedándose solo con la camisa. Tragué saliva al comprobar que sus músculos eran más potentes, Gale estaba más fuerte que antes, y fijándome en su cara, ésta era más madura, ya no quedaba nada de la adolescencia en sus rasgos. Además parecía más alto. Estaba más atractivo que nunca. Suspiré sintiéndome una estúpida por esos pensamientos y observe su mano. Uhg, aquello debía doler de veras, estaba completamente hinchada y morada.

— ¿y si está rota?— susurré mientras que él se sentaba en el borde de la bañera

— Katniss, tienes fuerza pero no tanta— rió.

— Tu mano no opina lo mismo.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano herida. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo desde la yema de mis dedos hasta mi bajo vientre, contrayéndolo, aún así la ignoré y continué observando el golpe.

— Aplicaré una crema para el dolor y otra para el hematoma…se te pasará enseguida.

—Genial…

Me levanté aun con la sensación del cosquilleo en los dedos y abrí el armario donde guardábamos las pocas medicinas que usábamos habitualmente. Rebusque en busca de los dos ungüentos y haciendo gala de mi nerviosismo dejé caer una de las cajas que estaba ahí guardada. Gale se levanto para atraparla en al vuelo pero no lo consiguió, tuvo que cogerla del suelo. Quise que me tragara la tierra cuando vi la caja que era. Ni siquiera recordaba que Peeta hubiera guardado ahí la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas que había comprado él, aunque fuera lo lógico, no la recordaba, me maldije por no guardarla junto a la que compré yo en la mesita de mi habitación.

— Uh…oh…Vaya…— Musitó con cara de sorpresa. Yo solo suspiré.

— No esperaba que vieras eso, Gale —Me entregó la pequeña caja blanca y rosa.

—Ya…— suspiró también pasándose la mano sana por el pelo— Así que Peeta y tú vais en serio.

— Completamente.

— Y os cuidáis.

— ¿Qué?

— Las pastillas, usáis protección.

— Ah…sí, claro. Ya sabes mi opinión sobre los hijos.

— Supongo que me alegro.

— ¿De qué me cuide?— usé sus mismas palabras.

— De vuestra relación.

— No se te ve muy contento— su sonrisa fue triste mientras se incorporaba

— Sí, suponía que yo…

— ¿Qué tú qué?

No dijo nada, consiguió pegarme a la pared del baño apoyando su cuerpo contra el mío. No entendía su reacción. Pero aún así mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración. Mi pecho subía y bajaba al recordar el estúpido sueño de la noche anterior. Gale sonrió de lado al comprobar mi vergonzoso estado. Recorrió con sus dedos mi mejilla y mi cuello haciéndome jadear sin poder evitarlo.

—Apártate Gale

— Algo me dice que no quieres que lo haga.

— Hazlo…no me des otro motivo para odiarte.

—Tú no me odias— olió mi pelo y tuve que cerrar los ojos ante la sensación.

— No me obligues a ello, Gale…— intenté apartarme, pero obviamente él era más fuerte. No conocía a este nuevo Gale, y me asustaba.

—Sé que deseas esto…y la verdad es que yo también…somos muy parecidos, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, tenía razón éramos completamente iguales. Puro fuego corría por nuestras venas, y estaba ese leve cosquilleo en mi vientre dirigiéndose hacia la unión de mis piernas por encontrarme así. Era el destino. Fuego con fuego. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos lentamente. Iba a besarme, y yo iba a dejar que me besara. Fuego, sus labios eran fuego. Dejé que posara sus labios sobre los míos y que su lengua se encontrara con la mía. Pero me aparté rápidamente, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas conseguí apartarle de mí. No necesitaba su fuego. Yo ya tenía suficiente. Necesitaba una razón para seguir, una razón de ser. Y esa razón es el pan, el pan necesita del fuego para formarse, y el fuego necesita el pan para tener una razón por la que existir. Yo necesito a Peeta, a nadie más. No, no le necesito. Amo a Peeta. Eso iba más allá de la necesidad.

— No Gale, no creo en el destino, y si fuera así mi destino es Peeta. Solo existe Peeta para mí.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Lo es, aunque no lo creas, lo es Gale. Le he elegido a él, desde siempre ha sido él. Lo siento.

— le necesitas para sobrevivir…

—No, le necesito para vivir. Solo porque le amo. Sin él estaría incompleta. Entiéndelo Gale, podría sobrevivir sin ninguno de vosotros, pero a Peeta le necesito en mi vida. Le amo, y él lo sabe.

Y con esa última frase, le lancé los dos botes de ungüento y salí del baño para que el mismo se aplicara las malditas cremas.

...

* * *

Os esperabais que Katniss reaccionara así ante el beso? Parece que ya tiene más claro que su corazón pertenece a Peeta. ¿le habrá quedado clarito a Gale, o seguirá intentando algo?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, y por darme animos! La verdad es que estar enferma es una mi**** pero intento sobrellevarlo lo mejor que puedo con el apoyo de mi gente. Lynx no me importaría decirte por privado que es lo que me pasa, pero en público me da "no se qué" prefiero mantener mi anonimato si hay gente de mi entorno que me lee, XD solo decirte que es algo muy doloroso (tomo muchas pastillas) y que se solucionara con una operación que espero que llegue pronto.

Gracias a:** KristenRock, Annie Mellark, Katsa C. P Mellark E. Po, foryou45, CarlaMellark, Bendleshnitz, Paty4Hale, Stephanie, jessibelle15, torposoplo12, Lynx, Mockingjay Forerver, Gynny Lily Potte, lauz9,Luyla. ****Palermo, Nina D'e Mellark(**en especial a ti**)**, **Romyss Barrn, White10, Ale'CulLenMelLark-14, Joisbel, VaNeSaErK, Fernanda Mellark Malfoy, Lucrecia Arctica, Adrix Mellark, Day Lynn Leery, amarilis24, katimon, miausy bia, XkanakoX, missju, shakty Mellark, Everdeen, Chica en Llamas, JaquelineD'Odair, crazybadboy y a los Guests que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

_Busqué a Peeta de nuevo desde mi posición y cuando le vi otro trocito de mi mundo se derrumbó, hoy era el día de pasarlo mal, sí o sí. Bailando con Peeta, con una mano en su cintura y otra agarrada por la mano de él estaba Delly. Una hermosa y perfecta Delly. Su vestido lila se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilíneo cuerpo, marcándole aún más su generoso busto. Ese escote insinuaba que lo que cubría la tela no era pequeño. Y Peeta estaba demasiado cerca de ella, también la agarraba de la cintura. Sonreía mientras que daba vueltas y vueltas al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando reía a grandes carcajadas. Volvía a divertirse sin mí._

**Nota de autor: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el** blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Me senté en el sofá dándole vueltas a todo. Primero el sueño y ahora el beso de Gale. El mundo estaba contra mi ¿o qué? Al menos ya tenía una cosa clara. Mi amor por Peeta. Se lo había reconocido a la persona que más dudaba de ese amor. Pero no podía evitar estar intranquila. Gale me había besado. Era un hecho. Y dudaba de que pudiera ocultárselo a Peeta. Nada más verle iba a tener el impulso de confesárselo. Era algo que no iba a poder evitar. Era imposible ocultarle algo. La culpabilidad me mataría. Di un puñetazo a uno de los cojines. Maldito Gale.

Y ahora estaba lo de ver a Peeta con el bebe de Annie en brazos, esa sonrisa casi paternal que le estaba regalando al niño, aunque Peeta y yo fuéramos casi niños. Pero habíamos vivido muy rápido, habíamos madurado demasiado rápido. Vivíamos juntos como pareja, era lo que iba después. Los hijos. Cabeceé, era demasiado pronto para hablar de ello. Solo teníamos 18 años, demasiado jóvenes aún para ser padres, me agarraría a eso por el momento, hasta que fuéramos lo suficientemente mayores, entonces pensaría en algo más.

Él no podía obligarme a ser madre. Suspiré. Y yo no podía obligarle a no ser padre ¿no? Me estaba desquiciando antes de tiempo, ahora lo que debíamos lidiar era el asunto de Gale. El beso que me había dado y que yo le había devuelto. Pocos segundos, pero lo hice. Y ahora no podía con la culpabilidad. Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá y esperé que Gale bajara odiándome a mí misma.

Gale entró en el salón a los pocos minutos, su mano tenía un mejor aspecto, señal de que se había aplicado correctamente las dos cremas. Me levanté y alisé las arrugas de la falda del vestido, para luego encaminarme hacia la salida sin hablarle. Me calcé y volvimos a hacer el mismo camino a la inversa, bajo las mismas condiciones de antes, con las miradas y los cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor. ¿Es que no se cansaban?

—¿Por qué nos miran tanto?

— ¿tú qué crees? vamos vestidos raro, y estoy contigo y no con Peeta, seguro que creen que le he engañado contigo.

— Siempre fueron unos metomentodo en este distrito.

— La gente se aburre Gale, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado, la mayoría sigue viviendo como antes.

— La mayoría son estup…

—Gale, ya vale, deja de odiar tanto— vaya, debería de aplicarme mi propio consejo.

Seguí caminando un paso por delante de él hasta el Edificio de justicia. Entramos y fuimos directamente hacia el gran salón, el mismo hombre de antes comprobó nuestros nombres en una isla y pudimos entrar.

Busqué a Peeta de nuevo desde mi posición y cuando le vi otro trocito de mi mundo se derrumbó, hoy era el día de pasarlo mal, sí o sí. Bailando con Peeta, con una mano en su cintura y otra agarrada por la mano de él estaba Delly. Una hermosa y perfecta Delly. Su vestido lila se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilíneo cuerpo, marcándole aún más su generoso busto. Ese escote insinuaba que lo que cubría la tela no era pequeño. Y Peeta estaba demasiado cerca de ella, también la agarraba de la cintura. Sonreía mientras que daba vueltas y vueltas al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando reía a grandes carcajadas. Volvía a divertirse sin mí.

—Parece que el panadero se lo está pasando en grande— Al parecer Gale también lo había visto.

—Cierra el pico guaperas— me giré al reconocer la voz. Johanna me sonreía abiertamente

—Johanna…

—Descerebrada…— rodé los ojos a causa del cómico sobrenombre.

— Sabía que vendrías…

— no iba a perderme el cumpleaños de la gran Sinsajo…— resoplé pero ella me dio un furtivo abrazo.

Miré hacia donde debía estar Gale pero el ya se había alejado, asique volví a centrar mi atención en Johanna. Ella también se veía hermosa. No puedo evitar acariciar la cicatriz que ella misma me había hecho para quitarme el rastreador. Su pelo ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi, está perfectamente cortado a la altura de la oreja, completamente liso, con una pequeña diadema decorándolo para la ocasión. Su vestido verde realza el color de su piel, suspiré, todas las mujeres presentes a la fiesta estaban increíbles.

—¿tengo que darle una paliza a la rubia?— Miró a Delly sonriendo.

— No…— mi voz sonó demasiado triste— Peeta y ella son solo amigos.

— ¿Segura? Ella se está tomando muchas confianzas— en ese momento Delly le recolocaba la corbata a Peeta, él en ningún momento borro la sonrisa de su cara.

— segura, yo no soy tan divertida como ella.

—Pero él está contigo, te quiere y todas esas ñoñerías de enamorados.

—Eso creo…— Ahora fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya has permitido que tu chico disfrute de los placeres carnales?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si tu y Peeta ya habéis tenido sexo.

— ¡Ssssssshhhhhh! ¡Johanna!— le tapé la boca completamente ruborizada— Sí…— susurré

—¿y qué tal?

— Duele como el demonio…— rió con una gran carcajada— pero después muy bien.

—¿Está bien dotado?— La miré interrogante— Qué si su miembro es grande— por suerte eso lo susurro, aún así enrojecí más.

— ¿Hay diferentes tamaños?

—Por supuesto…

— Pues no me parece adecuado contestar a eso.

— O sea, que no, si ya decía yo que tanto decorar pasteles…

— te equivocas…no tengo con qué comparar…pero bueno, pensé que no eran tan grandes.

—¿grande? ¿Cómo?— Me lo pensé dos segundos.

—Más de 20 centímetros seguro ¿eso es grande?

— JO-DER, eso es estar MUY bien dotado.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Es más bueno que malo…

— no lo entiendo…

— Katniss, da igual, disfrútalo y punto.

El color rojo no abandonó mis mejillas hasta pasados unos largos minutos. En los que pude escudriñar toda la sala, buscando a las personas que conocía. Aunque para ser sincera la mayor parte del tiempo mis ojos estuvieron sobre Peeta y sus sonrisas estúpidas a Delly. La rubia empezó a caerme mal casi al instante. Sé que en el 13 había ayudado a Peeta y le había hablado bien de mí. Pero quizás todo eso era para ganarse su cariño y su corazón. Para robármelo, porque Peeta era mío. Siempre lo había sido, y quería que eso siguiera así.

Yo ya me había decidido por él, ahora el no podía dejarme. Ninguna hija de zapatero era mejor que yo ¿no? Apreté los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las manos. Sabía perfectamente qué sentimiento era ese. Celos. Estaba completamente celosa. Y además tenía miedo. Peeta podía dejarme por ella. ¿A quien quería engañar? Delly era mucho mejor que yo. Seguro. Era más guapa, más alta, con más curvas, más pecho, no tendría pesadillas y además seguro que era una buena ama de casa, seguro que le encantaría cocinar con él.

Cuando Johanna se alejó de mí, con la excusa de saludar a un conocido, y me quedé sola, fui hacia la mesa donde estaba toda la comida y bebida. Tomé una copa en la que eché un líquido de color fucsia. Lo olí y lo probé. Estaba bueno, tenía la chispa del alcohol, pero no me importó, sabía bien, no iba a emborracharme con solo una copa. Luego, con la copa en la mano me dirigí hacia las sillas que había en uno de los laterales de la gran sala y me senté. Peeta aún ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y eso me molestó aun más. Incluso pensé en acercarme a ellos, tirarle del pelo a Delly y arrancarle un par de mechones rubios para que al fin mi chico del pan se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Pero luego lo pensé mejor, no necesitaba montar un escándalo, bastante hablarían ya del baile de Peeta y Delly. Me negaba a ser la novia despechada. Lo sería pero solo en mi fuero interno.

Di un sorbo a la copa y suspiré cuando noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Miré hacia esa dirección, cómo no...Haymitch, aunque no parecía tan borracho.

—Hey…

— Hey…— murmuré

—¿Cansada de bailar encanto?

— Sabes que yo no bailo— extrañamente su aliento no olía a alcohol.

— Pero tu noviete sí…— Le miró y suspiré sonoramente.

—Tengo ojos Haymirch— no quería sonar cortante, pero estaba enfadada con el mundo entero.

—¿Por qué no te acercas y le dices que has llegado?

— ¿Y quitarle la diversión?— sonreí tristemente—mírale…que feliz está.

— te equivocas pequeña…esta divirtiéndose, aunque parezca lo mismo, no es igual a estar feliz.

—lo que sea Haymitch

—¿Sabes cuando he visto feliz a Peeta?— esperó a que le mirara— cuando está a tu lado, cuando estas a menos de 30 centímetros de él, ahí Peeta sí es feliz.

—se que intentas animarme…— Chasqueó la lengua— Sé que Peeta me quiere… Pero mírales juntos…son perfectos.

— Bueno, Peeta ha elegido tu imperfección…

— ¿intenta ser un cumplido?

— intenta ser una forma de que abras los ojos, y de que apartes los celos…deberías haberle visto cuando te fuiste con Gale.

— ¿qué? El sabía que iba a curarle.

— Pero eso no evitó que los celos se apoderaran de él, Delly tuvo que tranquilizarle.

— Peeta ¿celoso?

— MUY celoso, creo que no quedó insulto que no recibiera Gale por su parte.

—Pues cuando se entere…— murmuré para mí misma.

—¿de qué?— me mordí el labio.

—Puede que Gale me besara en mi baño cuando fuimos a casa…— musité— sólo puede…

— ¿dejaste que te besara?

— ¡Ssssshhhh! No le dejé, me aparté, pero me beso unos segundos…y me siento culpable…y más ahora que estoy celosa.

— ¿se lo dirás?

— Tengo que hacerlo…no soportaría la culpa…se que le haré daño…pero mejor ahora que lo sepa ahora y no más tarde…no voy a ocultárselo, no se lo merece.

— como quieras encanto…pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que le pasa con los cambios de humor.

— lo sé, pero no tengo miedo de eso, tengo que decírselo.

— Está bien pero ten cuidado— Sorprendentemente mi mentor me beso en la mejilla, en una muestra de cariño que él no solía dar.

Volví la vista a Peeta que seguía agarrado a Delly bailando con soltura, como si llevaran años haciéndolo juntos. Suspiré de nuevo, ¿y si me acercaba? Me iba a levantar cuando la canción acabó y la gente en la pista aplaudió. Justo en ese momento los ojos de Peeta se posaron en los míos y como un acto reflejo, como si la cintura de Delly en ese momento tomara corriente eléctrica, Peeta la soltó, apartando la mano con demasiada brusquedad. Delly miró hacia donde Peeta miraba y su rostro se tornó aun más blanco. ¿Me tenía miedo? ¿De verdad? Eso era absurdo…

Peeta se giró hacia ella y supuse que le dijo que iba a venir a mi lado, puesto que a los pocos segundos se encamino en mi dirección.

— Has vuelto…

—Hace un rato, te dije que tardaría poco…

— Ya veo…¿Qué tal la mano de Gale?

— Supongo que bien.

—¿Supones?

— Me enfadé con él— suspiré mirando hacia los lados, varios ojos curiosos nos miraban, entre ellos los de Haymitch que no he había apartado de mi lado— ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más intimo? Tengo que decirte algo…

Vi la preocupación y la duda en sus ojos. Trago saliva pesadamente y miro a Haymitch, por el rabillo del ojos vi que este asentía.

—supongo que podemos ir a una de las salas más pequeñas que están aquí al lado…

Peeta me tomó de la mano y tiro de mí para que le siguiera. Tuvimos que sortear a la gente y hacernos unas cuantas fotos antes de abandonar la sala y encaminarnos hacia otra habitación. Cuando entramos Peeta cerró la puerta y para asegurarse de que nadie nos molestamos cerró con llave, ya que la pequeña llave dorada estaba dentro de su cerradura. La habitación parecía un pequeño pero lujoso despacho. Las pareces estaban decoradas con tapices rojos con dibujos dorados, muy parecidos a los de las cortinas del gran salón. El gran ventanal estaba semicubierto por dos grandes cortinas a juego con las paredes, delante de éste, había una enorme mesa de caoba con su enorme silla de cuero a juego. Sin duda aquello imponía, incluso más que el enorme salón de baile. Peeta se apoyó contra la enorme mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, en una posición defensiva.

— ¿y bien? ¿qué pasa Katniss?— suspiré apartando la mirada jugando con mis propios dedos, las lágrimas empezaron a pedir permiso para asomar tan pronto como pensé la frase que iba a decirle.

— Gale me besó.

…

* * *

Katniss celosa! Además es una bocazas y le ha dicho lo del beso a Peeta! Cómo reaccionará él, querrá darle su merecido a Gale?

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias a todo el mundo que me lee! Porque aunque no me dejen reviews yo sé que hay mucha gente que me lee, las visitas son muy muy numerosas y eso me alegra muchísimo, saber que tiene éxito! Espero que mis siguientes historias tengan la misma acogida. Un beso y un millón de gracias!

Gracias especialmente a:** Day Lynn Leery, torposoplo12, KristenRock, SweetyWeasleyBass, Libby Masen, SlendyH,Luzy, Lucrecia Arctica, Shakty Mellark Everdeen, Pita McC, XkanakoX, Lauz9, missju, Mellarklover, Bendleshnitz, miausy bia, crazybadboy, Lynx y a los Guests que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

_El niño era completamente adorable. Con su fino cabello bronce y sus ojos enormes. Me obligaron a cogerle en brazos y mi cabreo disminuyó un poco. Sonreí al pequeño y éste me devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces me imaginé como sería tener uno así con Katniss. Sabía perfectamente que nuestra edad no era la adecuada. Pero habíamos vivido mucho, no éramos dos adolescentes normales. Ella había cuidado tanto de su hermana pequeña que sabría mantener una familia a la perfección. También sabía que Katniss nunca querría tener hijos, me lo había dicho innumerables veces. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, quizás ella, algún día quisiera completar nuestra familia_

**Nota de autor: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el** blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

**Peeta's POV**

Mientras que caminaba por las calles del distrito de la mano de Katniss me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentir la mano de Katniss apretando con fuerza la mía era la mejor sensación del mundo, bueno, si quitábamos el sexo con ella. Porque sí, por fin había sentido esa sensación de tenerla completamente para mí. Por fin habíamos hecho el amor. Y la primera vez había sido tan especial y tan bonita que me había enamorado aún más de ella.

Había conseguido jugar antes con ella, un par de días antes nos habíamos tocado, y sorprendentemente le había proporcionado su primer orgasmo, no creía que Katniss llegara a ser tan inocente, ni si quiera se había masturbado. Pero lo era. Era tan inocente que se ruborizaba desnudándose delante de mí. Y seguí sin entender el porqué, vale, tenia cicatrices, pero no menos que mi cuerpo. Y no iba a decir que las adorase, pero esas cicatrices y esos parches de piel más rosada le hacían ser más ella, para mí todo su cuerpo era perfecto. Aunque me había sorprendido la ausencia completa de vello en todo su cuerpo no me desagradaba, así de esa manera podía ver cada rincón sonrosado de su anatomía. Y aunque sabía que creía que tenia los pechos pequeños a mi me encantaban, y adoraba la forma en la que sus pezones se endurecían gracias a mi contacto. Y sus caderas me volvían loco, el movimiento de ellas buscando placer, incluso pensarlo hacia que mi entrepierna saltara.

Fue increíble oír como gemía gracias a las caricias que le proporcionaba. Increíble como sus gemidos dejaron de serlo y pasaron a ser gritos de placer. Auténticos gritos que me excitaban de manera casi sobrenatural. Sinceramente creía que después de tocarla y de que me tocara se me pasaría esas locas ganas de hacerlo, de acostarme con ella, pero todo lo contrario, mis ganas aumentaron, tanto que me costaba tenerla cerca. Necesitaba llegar hasta el final, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Quizás por eso le compré las pastillas, sabía que debía hacerle sentir segura, y para ella sería importante saber que de ninguna de las maneras se quedaría embarazada. Y aunque a mí no me importaría tener un hijo suyo, éramos demasiado jóvenes para cuidar de un bebé. El nerviosismo que sentí cuando tuve que decirle que las había comprado fue el peor que había sentido hasta ese momento, pero por suerte ella también había pensado en ello, y el alivio se mezcló con la sorpresa y la ansiedad por empezar a usarlas. En ese momento supe que solo era cuestión de tiempo, Katniss, estaba tomando confianza, se estaba dando cuenta de que el sexo no era malo.

Cuando por fin lo hicimos la sensación fue completamente maravillosa. Su interior húmedo y apretado era mejor de lo que había imaginado y de lo que había soñado. La sensación era perfecta. Podría haber muerto en ese mismo momento que habría sido el hombre más feliz del cielo, o del infierno, en ese momento no me habría importado. Lo único malo fue sentir como a ella le dolió. Ver en su cara el dolor, por unos minutos me sentí tremendamente culpable. Pero luego ella me pidió seguir y llegar dentro de ella fue espectacular, al igual que sentir como ella tenía su orgasmo.

Y ahora increíblemente ella empezaba a buscarme, cuando creía que no iba a hacerlo, cuando aquella primera vez creí que mi chica en llamas se había arrepentido. Pero no, me buscaba, y me excitaba aún más. Posiblemente me pasaba el día entero excitado, deseando estar sobre ella, dentro de ella. Pero una vez más me sorprendió al llevar ella la iniciativa y la voz cantante. Y entonces el sexo me gustó aún más. Ella encima moviéndose era la visión más perfecta del universo. Su cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante moviéndose sobre mí, gimiendo sobre mí, llegando por mí. Definitivamente Katniss sabía cómo subirme el ego.

Entré en el edificio de justicia con miedo. Sabiendo perfectamente quien estaría allí. Había sido participe de muchas de mis pesadillas, pesadillas en las que regresaba y Katniss le elegía. Porque eran muy parecidos, porque habían sido uña y carne tanto tiempo, que una relación así era imposible de cortar, aunque Katniss decía odiarle. Pero solo era dolor por lo que pensaba. Pero se daría cuenta de la verdad, y entonces…podría perderla.

Y cuando entramos y le vi y el nos vio y empezó a venir hacia nosotros apreté más fuerte la mano de Katniss, reclamándola como mía. Pero no sirvió de nada. Katniss consiguió soltarse y salir corriendo de la sala. Haymitch me impidió seguirla. Me agarró tan fuerte del brazo que me hizo daño. Intente soltarme forcejeando, pero entre él y Johanna me tranquilizaron, y luego hicieron que Annie se acercara con su hijo.

El niño era completamente adorable. Con su fino cabello bronce y sus ojos enormes. Me obligaron a cogerle en brazos y mi cabreo disminuyó un poco. Sonreí al pequeño y éste me devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces me imaginé como sería tener uno así con Katniss. Sabía perfectamente que nuestra edad no era la adecuada. Pero habíamos vivido mucho, no éramos dos adolescentes normales. Ella había cuidado tanto de su hermana pequeña que sabría mantener una familia a la perfección. También sabía que Katniss nunca querría tener hijos, me lo había dicho innumerables veces. Pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, quizás ella, algún día quisiera completar nuestra familia.

Aunque mi pequeña burbuja de ensoñaciones duraron poco. Katniss regreso diciéndome que se iba con Gale, a nuestra casa. Por culpa de ese estúpido que había metido la mano donde no debía. Los celos recorrieron cada fibra de mi ser, y salieron por todos mis poros. Me contuve y la deje ir. Deje al niño con su madre y mi frustración la pagó una de las sillas de la sala. Recibió una fuerte patada que la movió varios metros. Chocando contra el perfecto vestido de Delly. La miré intentando disculparme, pero ella se acerco. No sé por qué le conté todo lo que sentía. No sé por qué desahogué con ella mi rabia, y le dije todo aquello sobre Gale, y no sé por qué ella me abrazó y me invitó a bailar.

Al principio fui torpe, bailaba sin ganas, y desanimado. Pero gracias a las palabras de Delly poco a poco me fui animando, y es que ella tenía razón, o al menos esperaba que la tuviera. Katniss estaba enamorada de mí. Yo lo sabía. Lo sabía por la forma en la que hacíamos el amor, o por la forma en la que me besaba. Sabía que había besado en alguna ocasión a Gale, pero también sabía que no había sido como nuestros besos hambrientos y apasionados, esos besos en los que nos comíamos la boca y nos mordíamos las lenguas. Cuando me animé empecé a reírme de los comentarios que hacía Delly. La había subestimado. La chica era muy divertida, me encantaba como me hacía reír criticando los vestidos de la gente que procedía del Capitolio.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Katniss volvía a estar allí el remordimiento estalló en la cara y aparté la mano de la cintura de Delly. Seguro que mi pobre novia se pensaba lo que no era. Tenía que explicárselo. Me acerqué a ella y tuvimos una rara conversación insulsa. Hasta que dijo que tenía algo que decirme.

De nuevo mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo y descendió al infierno. Miles de pensamientos me vinieron a la cabeza, y ninguno bueno. Todos se basaban en lo mismo. Gale y Katniss. Gale y MI novia. En poseyéndola. Aunque el escenario cambiaba en esencia era lo mismo. El entrando en ella en nuestra cocina, o en nuestra cama, quizás les había dado tiempo a ir al bosque…

Agarre la mano de Katniss quizás con mucha fuerza y quizás fui algo brusco cuando tiré de ella para llevarla a otra sala, un despacho demasiado lujoso.

Intenté calmarme apoyándome en la mesa, para agarrarme a ella en caso de necesidad, aunque me crucé de brazos.

— _¿y bien? ¿qué pasa Katniss?—_ creo que el miedo se notó en mis palabras, mi barbilla tembló ligeramente y el airé no salió con la suficiente fuerza.

— _Gale me besó— _Había apartado la mirada dejó de mirarme y no pude descifrar si solo había sido un beso o si habían sido más.

Empecé a notar un calor característico quemándome las arterias de mi cuello. Ese calor descendió hacia mi corazón y empezó a ser bombeado a cada poro de mi piel. Bajé las manos apretando la mesa con fuerza. El calor quemaba. Llegaba a mis ojos. La furia que sentía hacia la mujer que se encontraba delante de mi empezó a incrementarse. Y empecé a sentir asco hacia ella. A querer rodear ese perfecto cuello con mis manos y apretar hasta que dejara de entrar aire a sus pulmones. Porque aquello que estaba delante de mi no era una mujer. No, no era una persona…

Busqué en mi memoria y encontré lo que era. Un muto. Una asquerosa mutación. El peor de los mutos que habían sido creados. Y como tal debía ser eliminado.

...

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh un ataque de Peeta! Os lo esperabais? Supongo que no… No me odiéis! y siento que este sea un poco más corto que el resto!

_**Agradecimientos: **_

Muchisimas gracias a todos! Katniss ante todo es sincera, iba a decírselo si o si (o quizás es que yo lo haría jajaja) a los que decís que Gale no os pega, supongo que quizás el Gale de los libros no lo habira hecho, pero era su última oportunidad para recuperar a Katniss…

Gracias especialmente a: **Paty4Hale, Carlamellark, KristenRock, Lynx, Bendleshnitz, Nina D'e Mellark (**mi perfecta imperfección**) Luchrecia Arctica, AVG18, Torposoplo12, White10, XkanakoX, JaquelineD'Odair, Elise M. Wayland, y Joha. M y a los Guests que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

_Debido a mi torpe forcejeo mi espalda acabó contra la puerta del ostentoso despacho y el cuerpo de Peeta aprisionando el mío para que no me moviera. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que en ese momento me tenía, y más que el hecho de estar quedándome sin aire lo que más me dolía era ver ese odio y esa rabia en sus ojos y su rostro. Ver su cara en ese estado me hizo aumentar la intensidad del llanto lo que provocó que el aire dejara por completo de entrar y salir de mi sistema._

**Nota de autor: **este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Los ojos de Peeta se estaban oscureciendo. Cuando le dije que Gale me había besado sus ojos se abrieron mostrándome toda su parte blanca y luego pude ver como su pupila poco a poco se dilataba llegando a borrar casi por completo el iris de aquel perfecto color azul.

— Peeta…tranquilízate…no fue nada más. No hubo nada más y me aparté…

Las lágrimas empezaban a concentrarse en mis ojos pidiendo salir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así a Peeta, sus ataques habían disminuido mucho, tanto en número como en potencia.

El último había sido hacía más de dos meses en mi cocina, ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue el detonante aquella vez. Yo estaba cocinando y cuando me di la vuelta para mirarle estaba con los ojos fuertemente apretados y agarrándose a la parte trasera de una de las sillas. Me quedé estática, callada, y a los pocos minutos me miró. Estaba sudando pero sus ojos tenían su color normal. Me susurró un "estoy bien" y sonrió. Incluso después me dio un casto beso en los labios y continuamos el día con normalidad.

Pero ahora era diferente, sabía que era diferente. Sus ojos casi negros me lo decían. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza me miró a los ojos de donde las lagrimas ya salían a borbotones y luego a mi cuello.

Cuando quise actuar fue tarde.

Sus manos se cernieron sobre mi cuello, y usando toda su fuerza empezaron a apretar, robándome el oxigeno. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas clavándole mis uñas en sus manos y muñecas pero no servía de nada el apretaba y apretaba tan fuerte que creía que iba a romperme el cuello antes de ahogarme.

Debido a mi torpe forcejeo mi espalda acabó contra la puerta del ostentoso despacho y el cuerpo de Peeta aprisionando el mío para que no me moviera. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que en ese momento me tenía, y más que el hecho de estar quedándome sin aire lo que más me dolía era ver ese odio y esa rabia en sus ojos y su rostro. Ver su cara en ese estado me hizo aumentar la intensidad del llanto lo que provocó que el aire dejara por completo de entrar y salir de mi sistema.

Ya está, aquello acaba ahí. A manos del hombre al que amaba. Cuando empezaba a querer vivir de nuevo. Y no tenía miedo por mí, o al menos no mucho, tenía miedo por él. Por cómo se sentiría, porque sabía que no podría soportar la idea de haberme arrancado la vida. Y acabaría con la suya propia. Y a Peeta le quedaba mucho por vivir. Peeta tenía que ser feliz. Se lo merecía. Él más que nadie merecía ser feliz en esta vida.

Cuando noté que estaba perdiendo la consciencia hice un último acopio de fuerzas y como pude pegué mi cara a la suya y conseguí llegar con mis labios a los suyos. En ese momento estaban fruncidos por la rabia. Una de sus manos dejo de apretar mi cuello permitiendo que algo más de aire llegara a mí para tirar de mi pelo con fuerza. Me hizo gemir de dolor pero no aparté mis labios de él. Sorprendentemente los suyos se abrieron y dieron paso a su lengua que con fuerza se introdujo entre mis labios y buscó mi lengua. Le besé pensando que sería nuestro último beso. Sus agarres no habían disminuido de intensidad pero su lengua se movía dentro de mi boca con pasión.

Pero algo cambió la mano que agarraba mi cuello dejó de hacerlo y bajo hacia mi pecho izquierdo. Lo apretó y masajeó con fuerza. Su beso se había vuelto más voraz, más fiero. Pocos de los besos que me daba Peeta eran así. Tiró mas de mi pelo haciendo que quedara aún más expuesta a él y mordió mi labio a la vez que yo misma gemía y por fin podía tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Pero el airé fue como fuego entrando en mi garganta magullada. Quemó de tal manera que no pude evitar toser. Por suerte pude apartarme de la cara de Peeta y toser contra su pecho. Manchando su camisa de sangre espesa, oscura. Peeta me soltó el pelo y pude encogerme. El dolor en mi cuello y mi garganta era completamente horrible. La tos no cedía y la falta de aire volvía a ser palpable. Tosí y tosí, pero ya no había sangre.

Miré a Peeta. Sus ojos estaban de nuevo azules y me miraban con horror. Sus manos tiraban de su propio pelo. Pasados unos segundos se arrodilló frente a mí, ahora el lloraba como un niño pequeño. Aquello me rompió el corazón. Pero no podía decir nada. La tos por culpa del fuego en mi garganta no paraba.

— Katniss…Dios mío ¿qué he hecho?— intenté hablar pero no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta. Así que solo negué con la cabeza. Quería que no se preocupara, quería que supiera que todo había pasado y que todo iba a ir bien. Pero la tos me lo impedía.

— voy a ir a buscar a alguien…—volví a negar con la cabeza y tiré de él hacia mí para que no se moviera de mi lado.

Dejé de toser a los pocos minutos. Aún así no solté la mano de Peeta en ningún momento. Más calmada, aunque aún jadeando le miré directamente a los ojos. Seguía llorando desconsoladamente. No podía imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando. Pero si a mí me ocurriera algo así no podría permanecer junto a él por miedo. Y odiaba esa idea, porque sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Alejarse de mí. Irse para no hacerme daño.

Hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y volví a posar mis labios sobre los de él, manchándoselos de sangre. Pero el me rechazó, apartándose de mí. Dejándome completamente vacía, aquello dolía más que mi garganta.

— soy un monstruo…nunca estarás segura a mi lado— Negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

—No…— mi voz apenas fue audible. Pero me miró— no…no…no…no…— intentaba gritar, pero de mi garganta solo salía un murmullo.

—Katniss…no hables…no debes hablar…tengo que llamar a Haymitch, necesitas que te vea un médico.

—no…— me mordí el labio era frustrante no poder hablar, más incluso que el ardor. Le señale y luego me señale a mí— separaran…— esperaba que entendiera que si alguien sabía de su ataque podían intentar separarle de mí. Al parecer para la gente que ahora regía el país seguía siendo un símbolo importante.

— Quizás sea lo mejor…casi te mato.— volví a negar fuertemente aunque dolió como el demonio.

— Te amo…—coloqué mi mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón, le amaba, moriría de verdad si él no estaba cerca.

—Katniss…yo…si yo…—Parecía no encontrar las palabras—me mataré antes de hacerte daño— sus palabras sonaron duras. Sonaron a un "voy a hacerlo". Todo mi cuerpo tembló de pánico al oír eso.

—Moriré también—sentencié todo lo rápido y fuerte que pude. Me forcé tanto que volví a toser.

No me lo pensé dos veces y cuando el ataque de tos terminó me acurruqué contra su cuerpo abrazándole con toda la fuerza que el mío propio me permitió en ese momento. Pasados unos minutos noté un beso de Peeta en mi coronilla y me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos de forma muy delicada. Pronto empezó a susurrarme que lo sentía y que le perdonara de nuevo. Su voz quebrada me indicó que volvía a estar llorando de nuevo. Apreté la tela de su camisa en mi puño y besé su pecho por cada lo siento suyo. No había nada que perdonarle. Yo había cometido la imprudencia de creer que podía decirle algo así de doloroso a solas. Yo era la idiota y la culpable de aquel ataque.

Pasamos varios minutos en ese despacho, sentados en el suelo, yo besando su pecho y él acunándome. Aún no podía hablar, pero sabía que debíamos salir de ahí. Además, quería volver a casa y meterme en la cama junto a él.

—Ha…y…mi…tch…—susurré mirándole.

—Iré a buscarle…—asentí separándome de él.

Se apartó de mi cuerpo lentamente, con miedo de hacerme daño y dejó que me acurrucara de nuevo al lado de la puerta.

—Volveré enseguida—Asentí levemente y me quedé allí sentada abrazándome a mí misma.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Peeta se fue y la puerta se abrió de nuevo. El primero en entrar fue Peeta seguido de un estupefacto Haymitch. Hasta que no tuve que levantar la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de ese hombre no me había dado cuenta lo cansada y dolorida que estaba, y no era solamente el cuello lo que me dolía.

—oh Dios santo…—oí murmurar perfectamente a mi mentor. Genial debía tener un aspecto horrible. Pero mi mirada se dirigió hacia Peeta. Él volvía a llorar en silencio.

—Hey…—mi voz sonó lastimera y ronca me llevé un dedo a los labios, haciendo el símbolo de silencio—ssshhh…—mirando esta vez a mi mentor. Peeta ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal como para que le recordara lo que había hecho.

—Nos iremos a casa encanto…—siguió susurrando. Luego se dirigió a Peeta— Tenemos que salir por la parte de atrás. No creo que por ahí nos vea nadie— Peeta solo asintió como un autómata.

—¿Puedes levantarte Katniss?—mi chico del pan se arrodillo frente a mí. Asentí levemente de nuevo y me incorporé lentamente. No entendía el porqué de que mis piernas temblaran tanto.

—Cógela en brazos chico— Fue una orden directa, y sin mediar palabra Peeta obedeció. Yo intenté protestar, pero al sentirme contra su pecho desistí y me deje llevar.

Me acurruqué como pude contra el pecho de Peeta, para mí todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Concentrándome en latido del corazón de Peeta. En ese momento era demasiado rápido, no como cuando lo usaba de almohada. Ahora parecía el aleteo de un pajarillo asustado. No tardamos ni un minuto en salir al exterior. Lo noté al sentir el frío de la noche del distrito 12. Aunque estuviéramos en mayo en el distrito por las noches refrescaba. La temperatura bajaba bastante. A veces incluso la cazadora se hacía imprescindible. Y hoy parecía una de esas noches. Aun así Peeta siguió caminando, o corriendo, no podía distinguir el traqueteo muy bien. Pero de repente paramos. Demasiado pronto para haber llegado a casa.

—Espera Haymitch está tiritando— yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que él lo dijo.

Note como descendíamos dejándome sobre una de sus rodillas y tuve que agarrarme más fuerte a su cuello para no carme cuando él me soltó. Al poco noté como algo me rodeaba. Era la chaqueta de su traje. Su aroma era inconfundible. Al poco volvió a levantarse volviendo a agarrarme con fuerza y emprendimos la marcha de nuevo. Caí en un extraño trance del que no desperté hasta que noté el aroma de mi hogar. Ese aroma que Peeta dejaba por las mañanas al hornear pan.

...

* * *

Bueno, al final parece que no les ha visto nadie, ¿o si? Chan chan! Parece que Katniss esta mal…y Peeta lo está pasando muy muy mal…

_**Agradecimientos: **_

Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, cada comentario me deja una sonrisa. Pero también gracias a aquella gente que me lee y que no comenta, porque el número de visitas sobrepasa las 51.500 desde que empecé el fic! Y que me lean es lo importante, muchas muchas gracias.

Gracias especialmente a: **Chica en llamas, lauz9, KristenRock, CarlaMellark, HungerMuser, Bendleshnitz, ConyFarias, Paty4Hale, torposoplo12, Luzyla. Palermo, AVG18, White10, Lucrecia Arctica, XkanakoX, Stehaniee, Nina D' Mellark (**mi Katniss particular**) y SlendyH.**

_**Avance:**_

_Busqué la mano de Peeta pero él la apartó en cuando conseguí tomársela. Un nuevo miedo se apoderó de mí. Peeta alejándose de mi lado. No lo soportaría. Ahora que ya había asumido mi amor por él no podría soportarlo. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba que estuviera conmigo. Como amigo, como pareja y como amante. Necesitaba sus abrazos y sus besos, sus caricias. Incluso ahora le necesitaba haciéndome el amor. No podía darme la espalda por algo así. Ya habíamos pasado por ello, podríamos volver a superarlo. Juntos podríamos. Pero no podía alejarse._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí como me depositaba en una cama. Vi como me miraba con preocupación y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ver su cara, ya que el corazón se me encogía de una forma demasiado dolorosa. Al poco entro Haymitch jadeando.

—Acabo de llamar al médico, vendrá enseguida— entre en pánico y mire con terror a Haymitch

—no…no…no…— no podía pronunciar nada más.

— todo está bien encanto, es el médico del distrito, no dirá nada a nadie—murmuró él a la vez que Peeta suspiraba.

—¿Nadie?—conseguí decir antes de otro ataque de tos debido a la maldita quemazón de la garganta me atacara.

—A nadie Katniss…—suspiré no muy convencida

Busqué la mano de Peeta pero él la apartó en cuando conseguí tomársela. Un nuevo miedo se apoderó de mí. Peeta alejándose de mi lado. No lo soportaría. Ahora que ya había asumido mi amor por él no podría soportarlo. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba que estuviera conmigo. Como amigo, como pareja y como amante. Necesitaba sus abrazos y sus besos, sus caricias. Incluso ahora le necesitaba haciéndome el amor. No podía darme la espalda por algo así. Ya habíamos pasado por ello, podríamos volver a superarlo. Juntos podríamos. Pero no podía alejarse.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos de desolación cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Peeta sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Miré a Haymitch aterrorizada.

—Está asustado preciosa, volverá a ser el mismo de siempre pronto.

—y yo…—luché contra el llanto.

—estuviste peor la primera vez que te atacó.

—por él—no me entendía, tenía miedo por él, estaba asustada por lo que él pensaría.

— ¿Sientes miedo por él?—asentí—Al final vas a estar enamorada de verdad ¿eh?— le fulminé con la mirada— He hablado con él, el también te quiere, se le pasará— suspiré mordiéndome el labio y cerrando los ojos.

Pocos segundos después oí como regresaba Peeta seguido de unos pasos más pesados y sonoros. Abrí los ojos y detrás de él se erguía un enorme hombre. Perfectamente llegaría a medir los dos metros y sus enormes brazos eran el doble que los de Peeta, al igual que su gran pecho. Moreno y con los ojos verdes. No recordaba haberle visto nunca por el distrito, así que podría apostar que era del 13, o incluso del mismísimo Capitolio. Miré a Haymitch con miedo, pero él se acercó a darle un apretón de manos como si le conociera de toda la vida.

—Artz viejo amigo…—Haymitch incluso sonreía.

—Haymitch, bribón…—éste incluso le dio una palmada en la espalda con su enormes manos, parecía que iba a rompérsela.

Después de saludar a Peeta con un seco apretón de manos me miró a mí. Escudriñándome con la mirada. Depositando sus ojos en mi cuello. Debía tener un aspecto completamente horrible.

—Soy el Doctor Artz Leighis, seré su médico hasta que se recupere señorita Everdeen— no pude evitar el suspiro que salió de mis labios— Creo que no es muy amiga de los médicos…

—Lo que ocurre Artz es que la señorita tiene miedo de que informe del accidente a las autoridades— Aclaró Haymitch, algo que agradecí enormemente

—No fue un accidente—espetó Peeta por detrás de los otros dos hombres— He estado a punto de matarla ¡¿Es que no os dais cuenta?¡Algún día pasará!—No sabía si el médico estaba al tanto de la técnica del "secuestro" que había sufrido Peeta, pero le miró sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

—Sé que no lo harás— Haymitch le apretó el hombro— se lo mucho que amas a esa chica—en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaban hablando como si yo no estuviera presente en la sala. Genial, ahora me hacían el vacio.

Haymitch obligo a Peeta a salir de la habitación, su rostro se iba enrojeciendo por momentos, al igual que sus ojos, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de llorar, y ver llorar a Peeta no lo soportaba. Por eso agradecí el gesto de mi mentor. Aunque segundos después entendí que lo hizo porque el médico iba a empezar a examinarme.

El doctor se sentó en la cama junto a mí y llevo sus enormes manos hacia mi cuello. Tocándolo con suavidad, aun así ese toque dolió como si me clavara mil agujas en él. Gemí tímidamente. No quería que pensara que era una debilucha pero de verdad que dolía.

— Sé que duele Katniss…has tenido suerte…si sus pulgares hubieran estado uno sobre el otro te habría roto la tráquea en cinco segundos…— no sé si lo hacía para animarme, pero no sirvió de nada—¿Puedes hablar? Dime tu nombre.

—Katniss Ever…— Mi voz sonaba ronca y pesada hasta que se fue apagando sin dejarme pronunciar la última silaba de mi apellido. El doctor arrugó la nariz, signo de que aquello no era bueno.

—Abre la boca— obedecí sin rechistar y hundiéndome la lengua con un palo de madera y apuntando con una linterna a mi boca miró su interior. Al poco se aparto y volvió a tocar mi cuello, moviendo lentamente los dedos—gira la cabeza hacia la derecha…—lo hice— y ahora a la izquierda— volví a obedecer—bien…— se separó de mi guardándose la linterna en uno de sus bolsillos.

Artz se acerco a la puerta e hizo un gesto de cabeza, con eso los otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación, la cara de preocupación de Peeta me mataba. No portaba verle así quería gritarle que le quería y que le amaba, que estaba bien, que no se preocupara porque no había cambiado nada en mis sentimientos, que seguía queriendo pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Siendo su novia. Quería seguir estando a su lado, despertar a su lado y dejar que me hiciera el amor una y mil veces más. Le necesitaba. Y si no fuera por los otros dos hombres, incluso se lo suplicaría con mi paupérrima voz. Para que ambos olvidáramos ese mal trago.

—bueno…— El doctor empezó a hablar frotándose las manos— el daño podía haber sido peor— Peeta cambió el peso de su pierna sana a la ortopédica, incomodo— tiene inflamadas las cuerdas bocales y las amígdalas, de ahí que no pueda hablar. Pero no hay daño ni muscular ni a nivel óseo, y mucho menos medular, el mareo y el cansancio es por la falta de aire— Haymitch asintió atento, Pero fue Peeta el que mejor se tomó la noticia ya que su suspiro lleno toda la estancia— los hematomas del cuello pueden ser tratados con los ungüentos específicos— prosiguió el médico— la inflamación y el dolor interno pueden ser tratados con un espray bucal que les recetaré a continuación. En dos o tres días debería estar como nueva.

—gracias Artz amigo…—Haymitch volvió a estrecharle la mano sonriendo.

—Katniss…—se dirigió a mí sin soltar la mano de Haymitch— sería bueno que tomaras una ducha caliente, intentaras tomar un caldo caliente y luego un poco de miel, será de gran ayuda, hazlo y descansa—no pude evitar negar con la cabeza, sabía que no aguantaría estar de pie en la ducha— seguro que tu chico te ayudará en todo— el aludido aparto la mirada, dirigiéndola a la ventana. Y pude oír como los otros dos hombres suspiraban al unísono conmigo.

—Claro que lo hará— sentenció Haymitch.

— Y por su puesto puedes estar tranquila…— se acerco a tomar mi mano que era prácticamente la mitad en tamaño que la suya— nadie sabrá nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Yo mismo te traeré el espray para que nadie haga ninguna conjetura— le apreté la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Cerré los ojos mientras que mis tres acompañantes salían del cuarto. Nada más oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse pude escuchar como Haymitch y Peeta discutían. No oía gran cosa, es más, ni siquiera entendía las palabras, pero por su tono de voz estaba claro que estaban discutiendo, recriminándose cosas. Y podía imaginarme qué clase de cosas eran, así que no pude evitar que una furtiva lágrima abandonara mi ojo izquierdo. Sentía que irremediablemente iba a perder a Peeta, aquello había sido una brecha en nuestra relación que no sabía cómo arreglaríamos.

Al poco oí de nuevo la puerta de la casa, esta vez se cerró con un fuerte portazo, y unos pies enfadados subieron por la escalera. Por el crujir de la madera supe que era Peeta, reconocería el sonido de sus pasos en cualquier parte, por muy fuertes, o débiles que fueran. Entro en la habitación y se quedó mirándome sin decir nada. Recorriéndome con la mirada. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, así que no aparté mis ojos de su perfección.

— voy a prepararte un baño caliente…— parecía que había pasado horas desde que entró en el cuarto hasta que habló, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, porque acto seguido me dejó de nuevo sola.

Mi chico del pan regreso a los pocos minutos y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Volvió a mirarme en silencio durante un minuto o más, sus ojos viajaban de los míos a mi cuello, y yo quería que dejara de mirarme así, empezaba a avergonzarme su mirada, pero lo peor, es que no sabía que pensaba, y las conjeturas que mi atolondrado cerebro hacía me asustaban. Pasado ese tiempo se inclino un poco, mirando mi vestido con atención.

—Voy a quitarte el vestido para llevarte al baño…ya tienes la bañera llena—Asentí suavemente mientras que sus manos recorrieron mis costados.

Supuse que era para buscar la cremallera, por que cuando la encontró aparto la mano del lado contrario. Con la suavidad que le caracterizaba la hizo descender hasta mi cadera. Luego tomó la tela del pecho del vestido y tiró hacia abajo. Pude ver perfectamente como sus ojos se abrían mucho más y un gemido ahogado salí a de su boca cuando el vestido me dejó con el pecho completamente al descubierto. Le vi apartar la mirada, como si no quisiera verme, como si le diera asco cosa que me incomodó. Así que simplemente uno de mis brazos cubrió mi pecho rápidamente.

—Katniss…no tiene sentido que te tapes…te he visto el pecho muchas veces ya…sé como es de memoria…— suspiro— además, voy a bañarte…

—¿qué?— mi voz sonó mas ronca que la de Haymitch con resaca.

— Ya oíste al médico. Voy a bañarte, a prepararte un caldo calentito y curarte el cuello…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que he hecho.— suspiré sin decir nada.

Peeta siguió con su tarea, y si el gemido que dejó escapar de su boca con mi pecho desnudo me asustó, el que dio cuando vio las minúsculas bragas que semicubrian mi intimidad me aterró. Pero entonces supe porque era, recordé que esa ropa me la ponía por él, porque le excitaba. Sabía que esas braguitas podían haberle excitado y ahora no quería excitarse conmigo, ahora no quería ni mirarme. Retiró el vestido de mi cuerpo y lo dejó a los pies de la cama.

—Bueno…ahora voy a quitarte las braguitas…¿o prefieres que no lo haga?— suspiré.

—Hazlo…— Tosí con fuerza, pero cuando me calmé prosiguió a desnudarme completamente.

Se mordió el labio cuando la prenda abandonó mis piernas, noté que estaba sumamente nervioso e incomodo, sus manos temblaban levemente, y no dejaba de cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una a otra pierna. Levanté un poco una de mis rodillas, para que mi intimidad fuera menos visible pero no sirvió de mucha ayuda ya que él me cogió en brazos como si mi peso fuera el de una pluma.

Me llevo al baño y me deposito en la bañera. El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, y mis músculos se relajaron casi al instante. La espuma con olor a canela flotaba sobre el agua, él se relajo también cuando quedé cubierta por esa espuma de olor delicioso.

— ¿Estas cómoda?— Asentí mirándole. No quería que me dejara sola.

—¿Te froto un poco con la esponja?—asentí de nuevo. Necesitaba tenerle cerca.

Peeta cogió la esponja, y aunque titubeó un poco empezó a frotar suavemente mis hombros dándome un placentero masaje. Después pasó a mi espalda y luego los brazos. Metió el brazo bajo el agua y frotó mi vientre y luego mis piernas, pero nunca tocó mis partes más sensibles. Aunque mi piel se sobre excitaba con cada toque suyo. Para cuando empezó con el masaje en los muslos yo ya estaba completamente excitada y húmeda era consciente de ello incluso bajo el agua. Y me odiaba por ello. Me odiaba por excitarme en una situación así. Cuando Peeta por primera vez estaba pasándolo mal a mi lado.

Minutos después me ayudó a levantarme y apoyándome en él me rodeó con una mullida toalla. Hasta que no vi que le había mojado su camiseta no me había dado cuenta de que él ya se había cambiado la camisa ensangrentada. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando recordé aquel momento en el que se la manché, al recordar su cara de pánico. Volvió a cogerme en brazos y segundos después me estaba depositando en la cama. Allí con otra toalla me secó bien.

— Ahora te vestiré…— volví a asentir, no podía hacer nada más.

Se acerco al armario y al poco regresó con un camisón de raso azul eléctrico y unas braguitas de encaje del mismo color. Sin duda era ropa del capitolio. ¿La habría elegido por que le gustaba? No quise darle mayor importancia y dejé que me deslizara la ropa sin quitarme la toalla, no lo hizo hasta que las braguitas estuvieron en su sitio y el camisón tapando mis pechos. Luego me arropó suavemente con las sabanas.

— voy a por el ungüento…— regreso en solo unos segundos— ¿te lo apli…— no acabó la frase se sentó a mi lado, abrió el bote, hundió los dedos en él y empezó a extenderlo sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Gemí levemente cuando sus dedos rozaron un punto de dolor, supuse que uno de los moratones. Peeta me miró suplicando perdón. Sonreí levemente y le tome la mano donde tenía el bote. Por suerte no la apartó, acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar y continuó con la aplicación. Luego aplico el segundo ungüento, ese que debía borrar el hematoma.

—voy a preparar el caldo— se apartó bruscamente cuando termino de extender toda la crema sobre mi ya no tan dolorido cuello.

Suspiré y no pude hacer nada más que acurrucarme en la cama sintiéndome fría. Odiaba pensarlo pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la idea de que estaba perdiendo a Peeta. Perdiendo el amor de mi vida. La única persona por la que aún estaba viva y quería seguir estándolo.

...

* * *

Bueno, Peeta sigue alejándose de ella, aunque la está ayudando, pero el pobre sigue pasándolo mal…

_**Agradecimientos: **_

Gracias de nuevo por todos los comentarios y a toda la gente que me lee aunque no comenten!

Gracias especialmente a: **Joisbel, torposoplo12, Paty4Hale, Bendleshnitz, VaNeSaErK, AVG18, raqhu, CarlaMellark, KristenRock, mssju, HungerBookLover27, White10, Lucrecia Arctica, Day Lynn Leery, lauz9, XkanakoX, Joha.M, yess y a los Guest que no han dejado su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

—_Quiero verla— Exigió Gale, incluso sin verle supe que estaba apretando los dientes._

— _y ella no quiere hacerlo, ¿no la viste? Ayer huyó de ti.— Peeta también sonaba enfadado._

— _luego me ayudó._

— _Y la besaste sin su permiso.— era lo último que esperaba oír de la boca de Peeta._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Como hay varias personas que los comentarios me lo preguntan, **actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Peeta regreso a los pocos minutos con una bandeja con dos cuencos, uno grande y otro más pequeño. Me incorporé lentamente en la cama, empezaba a sentirme mejor, ya que el dolor externo se había ido, solo quedaba ese ardor de garganta, el dolo interno, quizás el más molesto. Le miré intentando sonreír, pero lo único que conseguí es que él apartara la mirada de mí, fijándola en la bandeja que traía.

—Te traigo un poco de caldo de verduras…y miel, mezclado con jarabe, para que duermas un poco.—Negué con la cabeza ¿jarabe? ¿Quería drogarme?—Katniss…Te ayudará a dormir…lo necesitas, sabes perfectamente que necesitas descansar.— Suspiré sabía que tenía razón, quisiera o no, Peeta tenía razón y debía dormir un poco, descansar.

Me aparte del borde de la cama y dejé que se sentara para que me colocara la bandeja en las rodillas. Le sonreí para darle las gracias y tomé el cuenco humeante. Olía deliciosamente, como todo lo que preparaba él. El calor de la cerámica contra mis dedos era reconfortante, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los tenía helados. Soplé suavemente el líquido y di un leve sorbo.

Dolor. Cuando el cálido líquido descendió por mi garganta es lo que sentí. Un intenso y fortísimo dolor. Desgarrándome las cuerdas bocales. Arrancándome las amígdalas. Dejé el cuenco encima de la bandeja, derramándolo y me llevé las manos a la garganta, gimiendo de dolor sin poder evitarlo. Tragar dolía demasiado. Incluso ahora, tragar mi propia saliva dolía.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al mirar al Peeta. Eran la consecuencia de la mezcla del dolor con los sentimientos que tenía al ver su rostro. No pude reprimirlo. Empecé a gimotear mirando a Peeta que tenía en su rostro reflejado el miedo y la culpabilidad. Pero en ningún momento se acerco a mí, y eso dolía más que mis cuerdas vocales. Solo se inclinó para apartar la bandeja de mis piernas y dejarla sobre la mesita.

Cuando a los pocos minutos me calme Peeta tomó el cuenco más pequeño y lo revolvió con una cucharilla. Le miré con miedo. No quería volver a tragar.

—Solo será un trago más…y esto está a temperatura ambiente. No te dolerá tanto. Cuando te tomes el jarabe este te adormecerá un poco la garganta antes de dormirte… Es un sueño placentero, no tendrás pesadillas. Te lo prometo.

No sé por qué pero le creí. Creí a pies juntillas lo que me dijo. Solo con ese "te lo prometo" ya no había nada que temiera. Cogí el cuenco cuando me lo ofreció y me lo acerque a la nariz. El olor dulzón de la miel y el jarabe me adormeció el olfato. Suspiré y mirando a Peeta me metí el contenido de ese cuenco en la boca. El líquido viscoso llenó cada rincón de mi boca. Adormeciéndola un poco, como Peeta me había prometido. Cerré ambos puños con fuerza y tragué. El dolor fue casi el mismo que con el sorbo de caldo. Pero no me dio tiempo a sentir mucho, ya que enseguida empecé a ver la habitación borrosa, hasta que dejé de ver por completo, seguidamente me dormí profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con la garganta ardiendo. Carraspeé pero el dolor y el ardor se intensificaron más. Suspiré intentando calmarme y me di la vuelta para mirar a Peeta. Pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Es más, parecía que al otro lado de la cama no había dormido nadie hoy. Mi corazón se estrujó y mi pecho se contrajo al recordar lo distante que Peeta había estado conmigo el día anterior. Y todo por mi culpa y la de mi enorme boca que no podía mantener cerrada.

Me aguanté como pude las enormes ganas de llorar y me levante despacio, ya que la habitación pareció moverse cuando lo hice. Al hacerlo vi sobre mi mesita un extraño bote que la noche anterior no estaba. Lo cogí y leí la etiqueta "espray bucal. Alivia al instante el dolor y la inflamación". Supuse que el doctor se había acercado a casa temprano. No lo pensé dos veces y me lo apliqué. Inmediatamente, como decía la etiqueta sentí un enorme alivio, aunque el dolor no disminuyó del todo.

Justo en el momento en el que empecé a sentir el alivio el "_ding dong_" del timbre se me clavó en el cerebro. Intenté escucharla quien entraba a casa cuando Peeta abrió puerta, pero desde la habitación no se oían bien, ni siquiera desde el pasillo de la planta superior pude oír de quien se trataba. Bajé las escaleras descalza, pero solo a la mitad, ya que en la entrada Gale estaba frente a mi chico del pan, ambos parecían incómodos, pero al menos de momento no se estaban gritando. No pude evitar quedarme ahí para escuchar la conversación.

—Quiero verla— Exigió Gale, incluso sin verle supe que estaba apretando los dientes.

— y ella no quiere hacerlo, ¿no la viste? Ayer huyó de ti.— Peeta también sonaba enfadado.

— luego me ayudó.

— Y la besaste sin su permiso.— era lo último que esperaba oír de la boca de Peeta.

—Te lo ha contado….— supuse que Gale estaba mostrando su sonrisa más socarrona, esa que sacaba con algunas chicas de la Veta— Le encanto…— Baje un par de escalones más para enfrentarme a él, pero lo que vino a continuación si que fue lo último que esperaba. Peeta le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula a Gale, haciendo que este retrocediera un par de pasos, llevándose la mano al labio. Cuando la retiró pude ver como su labio sangraba, signo de que estaba partido.

No puedo negar que me sorprendió el acto de Peeta. Él no era violento. Era bueno y calmado. Dulce, el que resolvía las cosas hablando. La temperamental y violenta era yo. Pero algo dentro de mí se alegro por ese puñetazo. Peeta supo poner en su sitio a Gale. Supo callarle de la mejor manera. Aun así para que no se enzarzaran en una pelea de testosterona me puse entre ellos apartándoles el uno del otro, con cierto miedo por si Peeta sufría uno de sus ataques. Le miré, y aunque sus ojos estaban algo mas oscurecidos de lo normal supe que solo era debido a su enfado con Gale. Le sonreí levemente.

—¿Peeta…me dejas hablar un minuto con él?— Incluso yo misma me sorprendí de escuchar mi voz, aunque sonaba un poco ronca y apagada— solo un minuto. Si pasa algo gritaré— por primera vez en muchas horas, él me sonrió.

— Como le toques un pelo sin su permiso…— se dirigió a Gale apuntándole con el dedo— …eres hombre muerto— luego Peeta me beso dulcemente en los labios y se fue a la cocina.

Mire a Gale durante unos interminables minutos en el que él también solo me miro, puedo decir con casi total seguridad que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con su mirada. Suspiré, sus ojos empezaban a intimidarme. Pero no podía procesar ninguna palabra después del beso que Peeta me había dado. Tanto tiempo sin tocarme y ahora me besaba, supuse que simplemente fue para marcar su "territorio" pero al menos, de momento seguía siendo suya. Aparte a Peeta de mi pensamientos y volví a centrarme en el hombre que tenía delante.

—Querías verme ¿no? Aquí estoy…—murmuré roncamente

— ehm…bonito atuendo…— dijo con sarcasmo. En ese momento quise que la tierra me tragara y matarle, no recuerdo que sentimiento llego primero.

— ya…gracias…— intenté que el camisón bajara por lo menos hasta la mitad de mi muslo— ¿qué querías Gale?—tuve que carraspear.

—Despedirme…me voy de nuevo…— suspiré

—Adiós…

—No vas a pensar en lo que te dije ¿no? En…tú y yo…

—Gale…nunca hubo un tú y yo…sólo éramos amigos…confundimos sentimientos…

— Yo no lo he hecho, y me he dado cuenta tarde…

— Mira aunque no los hubiera confundido, si sintiera algo por ti, no podría estar contigo.— me arrepentí de decir eso casi en el instante en el que acabé.

—¿es eso lo que ocurre? Lo es, ¿verdad? Es por las bom…

—¡NO! — tosí—No pronuncies esa palabra…no digas nada de eso, no es por eso. No lo es porque mis sentimientos están con Peeta. Peeta es el amor de mi vida.

— el amor de tu vida ¿eh? ¿Vas a casarte con él?

—no…no lo sé…

—deberías saberlo ¿no? Si es el amor de tu vida…

— lo es…Le amo como nunca amaré a nadie más. Es la única persona a la que me he entregado en cuerpo y alma.

— ¿en cuerpo?

—¿qué?— me dejó descolocada completamente.

—¿Ya le has entregado tu cuerpo?

—Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?—espeté— eso solo nos concierne a Peeta y a mí— vi como Gale sonreía, y sin entender muy bien por qué eso me molestó— además, viste las pastillas, sabes para qué son.

— Eso no prueba nada…¿sabes lo que creo Catnip? Que aún no has podido…hacerlo…— la sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas, ¿cómo se atrevía a dudar de mi palabra y de mis sentimientos? ¿Dónde estaba el Gale bueno y honrado de antes? Ese que era mi aliado, con el que descubrí tantas cosas. Con el que compartía una amistad sincera— Creo que aun no te has acostado con él…porque en realidad no puedes hacerlo porque no hay amor y tú solo lo harías si estuvieras completamente enamorada, por esa inocencia tuya que tan bien conozco.—En ese momento no pude evitarlo y mi mano izquierda voló hasta su mejilla, dándole el tortazo más fuerte que había dado en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé por qué fue un tortazo y no un puñetazo. Tendría que haber cerrado el puño. Pero no lo hice y me arrepentía de no hacerlo.

— Te equivocas. Quizás no en el hecho de que yo solo podría hacer el amor estando enamorada— respiré profundamente— donde te equivocas es en el hecho de que sí que he estado con Peeta de ese modo, he dejado que me recorra con sus manos, con su boca y su lengua, he dejado que entre en mí, y no una ni dos veces, muchas— quizás ahí mentí un poco— y mi mente y mi cuerpo están deseando que lo haga otra vez, por el placer que me proporciona, porque esos orgasmos— por suerte recordé la palabra a tiempo— son los mejores momentos de mi vida, y son con él, y es cuando más unida a él me siento. Porque es el momento en el que nuestro amor es lo único que importa a nuestro alrededor.— mi voz se había ido apagando, y la ronquera haciéndose más presente, pero conseguí decir todas esas palabras sin titubear, aunque ahora empezaba a notar como mis mejillas ardían, señal de su enrojecimiento.

—Debería irme ya— se frotó la mejilla a la vez que me miraba con cierta tristeza. Ahora parecía decepcionado.

—Gale…te aprecio…— intenté que el enfado disminuyera

— he sido un bocazas…creía que así quizás…podría recuperarte

— solo puedes hacerlo como amiga…nada más, porque nunca hubo nada más.

—Me besaste…

— lo sé…pero ¿sabes? Nunca sentí lo mismo que siento besando a Peeta…

—¿eres feliz? ¿te hace feliz?

—Gale…sabes que mi felicidad nunca será completa después de…de la rebelión…pero, en los momentos en los que olvido por qué vivo en esta casa, o por qué Peeta lleva esa pierna ortopédica, sí, soy inmensamente feliz con él— fui perdiendo poco a poco la voz y volví a toser, esta vez fuertemente.

—¿estas bien? ¿por qué toses tanto?

—estoy enferma— conseguí mentir entre tos y tos.

—¿llamo a Peeta?¿quieres agua?— negué con la cabeza esperando a que se me pasara.

La tos desapareció a los pocos minutos, pero yo volvía a estar agotada de tanto toser, y agotada por la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Apreciaba mucho a Gale después de todo, le debía muchas cosas, y había sido mi amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía darle la espalda a eso, pero sus palabras me había hecho daño, y tener que explicar la relación que tenia con Peeta también era complicado, porque ni yo entendía muy bien mis nuevos sentimientos.

— debería dejar de hablar…— Gale asintió

— ahora sí que me voy—susurró— ¿mantendremos el contacto?—Asentí— te he echado de menos…

— y yo…

Permití que se acercara a mí y depositara un suave beso en los labios, quizás era algo más que un simple beso de amigos, y más teniendo en cuenta de que Gale y yo nunca nos besábamos en la mejillas cuando cazábamos juntos, pero nuestra amistad tampoco había sido normal. No le di mayor importancia a ese beso, aunque sí me gustó compartirlo con él, era un beso de despedida, sus labios nunca más tocarían los míos, porque los únicos labios que quería que me besaran eran los del chico del pan. Salió de la casa sin decirme adiós, nunca nos había gustado decirlo. Y esta vez no fue distinta.

Yo misma cerré la puerta de la calle y luego fui con Peeta a la cocina. Como todas las mañanas estaba horneando algo que olía deliciosamente. Sonreí un poco mientras le miraba amasar una pasta que parecía ser la de galletas. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mí le sonreí pero él sin hacer nada más aparto la mirada. Genial, empezábamos de nuevo.

— estás haciendo galletas…— era una afirmación, lo sabía perfectamente, solo intentaba tantear el terreno.

— Ajam…

— huele muy bien…

—gracias…— ni si quiera me miró para agradecerme el cumplido— ehm…veo que tu voz esta mejor…

— si…aunque duele un poco…y sigo ronca…

— es mejor que no hables mucho…para recuperarte bien.— pareció una forma sutil de decirme que me callara

—creo que voy a ir a seguir descansando….estoy agotada…

— es una buena idea…

— si…

Salí de la cocina completamente abatida. Ni siquiera me había preguntado sobre la conversación con Gale, como si no le importara…subí de nuevo al cuarto y me metí bajo las sábanas y aunque intenté evitarlo no pude y el llanto acudió a mí con fuerza. Era un llanto amargo y desgarrador. Solo dejé de llorar cuando se me acabaron las lágrimas. Y luego a los pocos minutos, volví a caer en un profundo sueño sin darme cuenta.

…

* * *

Al final ha ocurrido lo que muchas decíais, y Gale se ha llevado un buen puñetazo. Jajaja.

_**Agradecimientos: **_

Gracias a todos por comentar! Cada comentario me impulsa un poquito para seguir y seguir escribiendo. Muchas muchas gracias!

Gracias especialmente a: **torposoplo12, raqhu, Nina D'e Mellark (**sé egoísta!)** Fernanda Mellark Malfoy, Bendleshnitz, Paty4Hale, Joha. M, AVG18, Joisbel, Lucrecia Arctica, yess, missju, KristenRock, The Last Mockingjay, lauz9 y a los Guest que no han dejado su nombre!**

_**Avance:**_

_Al menos, Peeta se acercaba hasta mi habitación y me calmaba. Aunque apenas me tocaba intentaba calmarme con sus palabras. Era en el único momento en el que era de nuevo el mismo. Cuando intentaba calmarme después de una pesadilla. Pero cuando el llanto cesaba, volvía a arroparme y se marchaba dejándome sola en la enorme cama. Cuando eso ocurría rara vez volvía a dormirme, y entonces era cuando le escuchaba llorar al otro lado de la pared._

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados** (al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida).

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

…

* * *

Una semana, Peeta llevaba sin tocarme una semana. Una semana entera en la que no habíamos compartido ni una sola caricia, ni un solo beso. Nada. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas hablábamos entre nosotros. Las comidas pasaban en un silencio sepulcral y él incluso había empezado a usar otra habitación. Algo que me hacía llorar cada noche hasta caer dormida. Aunque la tranquilidad no se acababa ahí, ya que cada noche había sufrido pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que le perdía de mil y una maneras. La primera noche soñé que él moría a manos de Gale. Gale apretando su cuello con fuerza hasta la asfixia. Otra de las noches era una rastrevíspula gigante la que le atacaba y atravesaba su pecho con su enorme aguijón del tamaño de una espada. La noche que mas grité fue cuando moría a manos de Prim y Rue.

Al menos, Peeta se acercaba hasta mi habitación y me calmaba. Aunque apenas me tocaba intentaba calmarme con sus palabras. Era en el único momento en el que era de nuevo el mismo. Cuando intentaba calmarme después de una pesadilla. Pero cuando el llanto cesaba, volvía a arroparme y se marchaba dejándome sola en la enorme cama. Cuando eso ocurría rara vez volvía a dormirme, y entonces era cuando le escuchaba llorar al otro lado de la pared.

En esta semana sentí como mi vida volvía a carecer de sentido, y aunque Haymitch y Johanna intentaron sacarme una sonrisa no lo consiguieron. Mi madre me llamo para disculparse por no asistir a mi fiesta, pero ni eso me provocó una emoción. Mi corazón no sentía nada al recordar que mi propia madre no había estado en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Incluso no me apetecía ni cazar. Dejé de llevar la ropa interior de encaje y poco a poco me fui aislando de nuevo. Peeta y yo éramos como dos extraños que compartíamos casa. Su voz se había vuelto ruda cuando se dirigía a mí. Su mirada huidiza. Se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, reconstruyendo la panadería, o eso era lo que esperaba yo, aunque quizás su tiempo lo pasara con Delly.

Ahora prefería que no viviera bajo mi mismo techo. No soportaba verle y no poder tocarle.

Oí sonar el timbre varias veces. Y así solo picaba una persona en todo Panem. Intenté ignorarlo mientras cocinaba pero al final consiguió su propósito y fui a abrirle.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo encanto?— Ni siquiera me saludó antes de entrar e ir directamente a la cocina.

— ahora mismo estaba intentando hacer la cena.

—No me refiero a eso Katniss— dijo pesadamente.

—Entonces…¿a qué te refieres?— resopló con fuerza.

—A Peeta, ¿a qué si no?— esta vez quien resopló fui yo.

— yo no hago nada, maldita sea, Haymitch es él el que no me mira, ni me toca…hace…— intenté luchar contra las lagrimas—Hace una semana desde mi cumpleaños y hace una semana que no me besa…

—Ponle remedio, Katniss ¡utiliza tus armas de mujer!

— yo no tengo de eso…

— claro que las tienes… Peeta te lo ha dicho muchas veces "no sabes el efecto que causas en las personas", Katniss eres hermosa, inteligente, y con él sale tu lado tierno y sexy…

— Creo que eso ultimo debías habértelo ahorrado…— odiaba la idea de que Haymitch creyera que era "sexy"

— lo que sea…el caso es que muevas el culo y hagas algo para recuperar al antiguo Peeta.

—lo se…tengo que moverme…tengo que hablar con él…pero tengo miedo de que todo acabe mal.

— nenita…todo está mal, no puede empeorar más ¿no? Arriésgate.

— supongo que tienes razón Haymitch…— suspiré pesadamente— las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor.

— Pues ya está…arriésgate, yo también echo de menos al chico.

—¿Por el pan y la comida?

— exacto…¿qué creías?

— ¿yo? Nada…— le serví un plato de comida de la que estaba cocinando para que cenara y así me dejara en paz.

Aún cuando Haymich se marchó me quedé pensando en nuestra conversación. Tenía toda la razón, debía actuar si quería que Peeta volviera a amarme como antes. Dejé preparada la mesa y subí a arreglarme. Las mujeres hacían eso cuando salían con sus novios ¿no? Se ponían guapas para ellos. Era lo que yo iba a hacer. Iba a estar guapa a para Peeta, para hablar con él. Para recuperarle o perderle para siempre. Pondría todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Y es posible que acabara arrepintiéndome, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Peeta y por mí.

Entré en el baño y me desnudé rápidamente. No sabía cuánto tardaría Peeta en llegar y quería estar lista. Aún así me quede unos segundos mirándome en el enorme espejo del baño. Era extraño, pero ahora no me veía tan horrible. Incluso sentía que podía ser atractiva. Y esta noche lo sería para Peeta. Sonreí a mi propio reflejo y me metí en la bañera para darme una relajante ducha.

Mientras que el agua caía sobre mí agradecí un poco las horas de soledad que me había dado Peeta. El tercero de los días que había salido durante toda la tarde pude leer el libro que había encontrado. Y ahora podría ser de gran ayuda, sobre todo si llegábamos a mayores como era mi intención. Salí de la ducha y después de envolverme en una toalla fui a la habitación para elegir un atuendo adecuado. No quería nada llamativo, al menos no exteriormente. Así que como ropa elegí unos simples pantalones cortos de tela vaquera y una camisera lisa. En lo que si me esmeré más fue en la ropa interior. Elegí un conjunto de color negro pero completamente transparente. No dejaba nada a la imaginación, ya que con el puesto se veía tanto de mi cuerpo como si estuviera desnuda. Como peinado me deje el pelo suelto, sabía que a Peeta le gustaba así, las ondas cayendo por mi espalda, más de una vez en el pasado el me había deshecho la trenza para acariciarme el pelo.

Me vestí y bajé al salón a esperarle, cogí un libro, pero para ser sincera no leí nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para centrar mi atención en las letras, quería que Peeta llegara ya. Necesitaba urgentemente sacar de mi todo lo que pensaba y exponer todos mis sentimientos. Quizás luego tendría que recoger los pedazos, pero debía intentarlo. No podía seguir así. La situación me estaba afectando demasiado, iba a enloquecer.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse di un respingo en el sofá, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me esperaba ese suave ruido. Peeta paso por delante del salón hacia la cocina, sin ni si quiera mirarme. Suspiré, bien, allá vamos. Sé que podría enfrentar mis miedos. Entré en la cocina poco después que él y si saludarle empecé a calentar la comida. Lo único que hizo Peeta fue sentarse en la mesa frente a su plato. Podía notar sus ojos clavados en mi nuca mientras que revolvía la comida.

Serví los platos y me senté frete a él. Tomé un poco de comida de mi plato y me lo metí en la boca. Al menos el ganso me había quedado bueno esta vez. Comí dos bocados más, y aunque estaba rico dejé mi tenedor en mi plato, limpié mis labios con la servilleta y miré a Peeta. Estuve mucho rato mirándole, demasiado. En todo ese tiempo Peeta no me miró. Solo comía sin levantar la vista de su comida. Y eso dolía. Tomé aire y lo expulsé lentamente, volví a coger mi tenedor y seguí comiendo solo hasta que él acabó y se levanto a recoger su plato.

—Peeta, tenemos que hablar— Me miró y suspiró.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar…

—¡Claro que sí! —casi grité— no podemos seguir así. Como dos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa— me levanté para quedar frente a él.

— volveré a la mía— el corazón me dio un vuelco incompresible.

— no…— negué con la cabeza— yo no quiero eso…

—¿ y qué quieres Katniss?

—volver a antes de mi cumpleaños…— instintivamente llevé mi mano hacia el llamador de ángeles que me había regalado y lo apreté fuertemente.

— Podría matarte

—Ya me estas matando así. Te necesito como siempre, necesito tu sonrisa, y tus palabras de cariño, necesito tus labios y tus caricias…

—Pero podría matarte ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

— lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no vas a hacerlo. No vas a hacerme daño nunca más. Nunca— me armé de valor y posé un casto beso en sus labios— nunca…— le di otro beso pero él no se movió— Aunque tengas otro ataque no lo harás— dejé otro beso en sus perfectos labios— porque me amas.

— En esos momentos…— le callé con otro beso más largo— Katniss…— volví a juntar mis labios a los suyos a la vez que mis manos rodeaban su cuello y se entrelazaban con el cabello de su nuca.

Mi corazón palpitó más rápido cuando noté como sus labios respondían a mi beso, como se abrían levemente para que su lengua saliera al encuentro de la mía. El hambre se apodero de mí y mi beso se tornó más apasionado. Mordí y lamí sus besos como hacía días que no lo hacía, mis manos dejaron de estar quietas en su nuca y pasaron a acariciar su espala y su pecho, había echado de menos ese musculoso pecho. Sus manos imitaron a las mías y se dirigieron a mi torso, por donde se pasearon para luego detenerse sobre mis senos. Los masajearon y acariciaron. Haciendo que mi garganta emitiera un gemido ronco contra los labios de Peeta. Para entonces el calor de mi vientre había hecho el efecto esperado en la unión de mis piernas y podía notar perfectamente como la tela transparente de mi ropa interior se iba humedeciendo vergonzosamente.

Con dos rápidas zancadas Peeta pegó mi espalda a la nevera y no pude evitar gemir al notar el frio contacto del metal contra mi espalda. Sus labios bajaron hacia mi cuello y lo recorrieron lentamente, era una pequeña tortura placentera y yo quería más, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin Peeta, sin esos besos. Quería más. Tomé el pelo de Peeta con mi mano derecha y tiré de él con suavidad, lo suficiente para que se apartara de mi cuello. Por un segundo me miró jadeando sin entender. Pero no le dejé protestar. Volví a centrarme en sus labios y en su lengua mordiéndolos enredando aun más mi mano en su pelo.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me separe un par de centímetros, y aunque el intentó besarme conseguí evitarlo. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestro alientos aún se mezclaban y pude oí el gemido de frustración que abandonó la boca de Peeta cuando no le permití seguir besándome.

— Peeta…—intento volver a besarme por lo que tuve que agarrar con firmeza su pelo, rezando por no hacerle daño—Escuchame…— mi voz no sonaba muy convincente, jadeante y ronca de excitación.

—¿Qué?— susurró el mirándome a los ojos.

—Júrame que esto no será solo sexo.

—¿QUÉ?— su voz subió un par de octavas

— Júrame que esto significa que volveremos a ser una pareja, a ser novios…— Luché contra las lágrimas— júramelo…

—Preciosa…— noté su acelerado aliento en mi frente antes de que depositara un suave beso en mi frente— nunca, NUNCA, tendría solo sexo contigo…esto significa que me he rendido, que no aguanto sin ti…que el amor y la necesidad que siento por ti puede más que mi miedo… pero si llegara a hacerte daño yo me iría contigo.

— no lo harás…—le besé esta vez dulcemente— porque ahora tengo esto— cogí el llamador de ángeles entre mis dedos— y mis besos y mis caricias…que siempre te arrancan de las garras del ataque…

— Está bien…— dejó un beso en mi nariz

— ¿entonces me lo juras…?

— Lo juro por mi vida…— volví a reclamar su lengua de nuevo con el mismo ímpetu que antes.

— Vamos a la cama…— me costó hablar por la excitación por mí dejaría que me tomara allí mismo, pero quería algo especial— estaremos más cómodos— volví a posar mis labios en los suyos suavemente.

Intenté que mi sonrisa fuera de picardía, no sé si lo conseguí pero Peeta lamió sus labios devolviéndome la sonrisa. Conseguí escapar de su cuerpo y me dirigí a la habitación rápidamente. Tenía ganas de probar lo que había leído días atrás.

...

* * *

Habemus reconciliacióóóóóóóóóóóón!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Muchisimas gracias por comentarme, por darme vuestro apoyo, a todos los que me siguen desde el principio y a los nuevos lectores que empiezan ahora y que se leen los capítulos en un periquete. Muchas muchas gracias a todos. Incluso a los que no comentais.

Gracias especialmente a: **torposoplo12, Naara Selene, Aiitaniitaaa, **mi perfecta** Nina D'e Mellark, Joisbel, missju, yess, Paty4Hale, amarilis24, KristenRock, miausy bia, White10, Bendleshnitz, LizzeMellark, CarlaMellark, SlendyH, Katniss luz, lauz9, erica, natin mellark.**

_**Avance:**_

_Cierto es que podría haberme dejado hacer y podría haberle dado la voz cantante en esta ocasión, pero yo no quería eso. La última vez me había gustado demasiado mandar, llevar el ritmo, ser yo la que le provocaba a él. Asique en un rápido movimiento, conseguí que rodáramos y quedé sobre él. Sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa me hicieron sonreír. Aunque mi sonrisa duró poco porque enseguida volvió a atacar mis labios, incorporándose para quedar a mi altura. Con ese simple movimiento nuestras entrepiernas se rozaron a través de las telas que no separaba, y a ambos nos abandono un sonoro gemido. Mordí su labio inferior y moví mi cadera buscando mi placer y el suyo, sobretodo este último, quería oírle gemir._

_..._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

A**ctualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, Peeta me seguía de cerca, compartiendo la misma ansiedad. Antes de entrar no pude evitar darme la vuelta y besarle de nuevo. Ya echaba de menos esos dulces labios. Esta vez fui yo quien le atrapó contra la pared mientras bebía de sus labios. Cuando noté que sus manos se dirigían de nuevo hacia mis senos las agarré apartándome con una sonrisa.

— Mejor en la cama…— Me mordí el labio inferior como sabía que le gustaba a él y me di media vuelta.

Supe que a Peeta le costó reaccionar un poco, ya que me dio tiempo a inclinarme frente a la mesita de noche y abrir el cajón de las píldoras. Pero no me dio tiempo a más. Peeta se acomodó contra mi espalda. Besó, lamió y mordisqueó mi cuello con demasiada lentitud mientras que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi cintura por debajo de mi camiseta. Con un poco de dificultad conseguí coger una de las pastillas y metérmela en la boca. Sus manos no se pararon en mi cintura, claro que no. Siguieron su habitual camino hacia mi pecho. No pude ahogar el gemido que salió de mi boca cuando Peeta tomó ambos pechos y los masajeó. Los acarició suavemente y luego con mayor fuerza, proporcionándome aún más placer. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el hombro de mi chico del pan, dejándole así mayor superficie de mi cuello expuesta que no dudó en atacar con sus labios y su lengua.

Cuando mis gemidos se hicieron más intensos se separó un segundo de mí y me quitó la camiseta. Ni él ni yo pusimos atención a donde fue a parar, porque enseguida volvió a posicionarse como antes, provocando en mis pechos miles de sensaciones que volaban hasta la unión de mis piernas. Haciendo que ésta palpitase rogando atención. Como si Peeta hubiera escuchado las suplicas de mi sexo, hizo descender su mano derecha, que se perdió bajo mis pantalones, acariciándome sobre la tela de mis braguitas. En mi garganta se formó un grito de placer a la vez que mis piernas temblaban. Sí, demasiado tiempo sin esas caricias me habían hecho hipersensibilizarme, como si fuera la primera vez que me tocara.

Giré mi cara y busqué su boca para intentar callar un poco los gemidos que estaba dejando escapar gracias al frote que estaba haciendo contra mí. Estar en esa situación, con Peeta colocado de esa manera me excitaba más que cualquier otra forma de la que antes me había tocado. Notar su dureza contra el final de mi espalda me excitaba. Y no pude evitar moverme un poco para hacérselo saber, me apreté más contra él, robándole un gemido.

Acto seguido y sin esperármelo Peeta me obligo de un leve empujón a tumbarme en la cama. Le miré un par de segundos jadeando antes de que él mismo se quitara su camiseta y se lanzara contra mis labios. Me los besó y mordió, buscó mi lengua y jugó con ella. Nuestras lenguas pelearon y se enroscaron con una fuerza que no conocía en nosotros, una fuerza arrolladora que me gustaba demasiado. Peeta también podía ser fuego y en este momento me lo estaba demostrando.

Sus manos comenzaron a pelear con el botón de mis pantalones. Esta vez ganaron la batalla pronto y procedieron a deshacerse de ellos. Tuve que ahogar una risita cuando oí como Peeta gimió al ver mi ropa inferior. La tela transparente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, además esta se notaba que estaba perfectamente mojada allí donde mis piernas se unían, justo sobre mi intimidad. Puede que eso antes me habría incomodado, pero deseaba tanto que Peeta me hiciera el amor que el verme así no hizo más que aumentar mi deseo por él. Por probar lo que llevaba días rondando por mi cabeza.

—Creo que te gusta…— susurré. No hacía falta preguntar, no apartaba los ojos de mis braguitas.

—Me encantan…

Hice acopio de valor, recordando a Haymitch y sus _"armas de mujer" _por lo que le ofrecí la única cosa que sabía que ahora haría rendirse a Peeta. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y separé un poco más las pernas, dejando que viera a través de la transparente tela toda mi intimidad. Aunque me sentí demasiado expuesta me gustó comprobar cómo los ojos de Peeta se oscurecían por el deseo. Sonrió un poco y se colocó entre mis piernas para esta vez centrarse en recorrer con sus labios mi cuello de nuevo. Cuando éstos bajaron por mi escote intercalándose con sus propios dientes, hizo desaparecer mi sujetador. Estaba tan centrada en sus labios que ni siquiera sentí cómo lo desabrochaba.

En el momento en el que su boca hizo posesión de la parte más rosada de uno de mis pechos, esta se endureció hasta casi doler, y el placer que me recorrió provocó que mi espalda se arqueara bajo el cuerpo de Peeta. Su lengua jugó con esa parte de mi anatomía y sus dientes la atrapaban con suavidad. El otro pecho lejos de estar desatendido era estimulado con una de sus manos. Y yo no podía parar de gemir y retorcerme de placer ante tantas sensaciones.

Cierto es que podría haberme dejado hacer y podría haberle dado la voz cantante en esta ocasión, pero yo no quería eso. La última vez me había gustado demasiado mandar, llevar el ritmo, ser yo la que le provocaba a él. Asique en un rápido movimiento, conseguí que rodáramos y quedé sobre él. Sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa me hicieron sonreír. Aunque mi sonrisa duró poco porque enseguida volvió a atacar mis labios, incorporándose para quedar a mi altura. Con ese simple movimiento nuestras entrepiernas se rozaron a través de las telas que no separaba, y a ambos nos abandono un sonoro gemido. Mordí su labio inferior y moví mi cadera buscando mi placer y el suyo, sobretodo este último, quería oírle gemir.

Cuando conseguí arrancarle varios gemidos volví a obligarle a recostarse y esta vez fueron mis labios los que se perdieron en su cuello. Recorrí toda esa superficie con los labios, intercalándolos con los mordisquitos aquí y allá dependiendo de la intensidad del gemido de Peeta. Mi lengua jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que a la vez mis manos bajaban pos su abdomen y desabrochaban sus pantalones.

Él mismo fue quien se quitó los pantalones, pero no le deje hacer lo mismo con sus calzoncillos. Cogí sus manos entrelazando mis dedos en ellas a la vez que mis besos descendían por su pecho. Mordisqueé sus pectorales bajando hacia sus abdominales. Cuando le solté de mi agarre, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi pelo y mi espalda. En el momento en el que mis labios llegaron a la goma de sus calzoncillos no me detuve y continué besándolo, besé la tela de algodón que se ajustaba enormemente a su dureza. Recorrí con besos esa dureza sobre la tela. No necesitaba preguntarle si le gustaba, sus gemidos y la forma que tenía de tensar las caderas cada vez que recibía un beso era suficiente.

Bien, ahora venia la prueba de fuego, iba a hacer lo que tan bien había estudiado en el "Manual de la perfecta amante" que encontré en el sótano. Deslicé suavemente sus calzoncillos a través de sus piernas hasta que su miembro quedó ante mí. Enorme, duro y caliente. Me mordí el labio intentando eliminar el nerviosismo. Lo tomé con mi mano e hice el movimiento de sube y baja que el mismo Peeta me había enseñando. Lentamente. Haciendo que mi chico entrecerrara los ojos y gimiera. Sonreí con un poco de autosuficiencia al comprobar ese efecto. Me agradaba que él no fuera el único que proporcionaba placer.

Mi mano subió y bajo durante unos segundos por toda su hombría pero yo no quería eso. Su miembro no estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara para solo acariciarle. Volví a lamerme los labios por enésima vez y como el otro día besé la brillante punta. El gemido de Peeta no se hizo esperar.

—Katniss…

No le hice ni el más mínimo caso y mi lengua sustituyo a mi mano. Recorrió su longitud de abajo arriba. Otro gemido por su parte hizo que repitiera la acción para luego centrarme en la hinchada punta, en el libro decía que era la parte más sensible, asique mi lengua jugo sobre ella mientras que le miraba a los ojos. Dejé de jugar con mi lengua de esa manera y lo rodeé con mi boca succionando levemente, y aunque me costó un poco dejé que entrara en mi boca todo lo que pude. El gemido de Peeta no se hizo esperar, esta vez mucho más intenso que los anteriores, tanto que tuve que volver a mirarle para comprobar que estaba bien. Moví lentamente mi cabeza para que su sexo saliera de mi boca y volví a dejar que entrara a la vez que conseguía mover mi lengua sobre él. Continué con ese movimiento cada vez más rápido haciendo también cada vez más presión con mis labios. Noté como Peeta enredaba una de sus manos en mi pelo y me indicaba que ritmo seguir. Eso lejos de molestarme lo agradecí y de una manera extraña hizo que el fuego en mi interior se incrementara más. En un principio había pensado que resultaría desagradable, pensé que tener esa parte de su cuerpo en mi boca me repugnaría. Y nada más lejos de la realidad. Ni siquiera el sabor era desagradable.

Continué con ese movimiento ayudándome de las manos para acariciar el resto de miembro que no entraba en mí. Aquello me estaba gustando. Adoraba la forma en la que Peeta gemía, tan alto y fuerte que parecía casi como si gritara. Seguí y seguí casi sin creerme que yo estuviera haciendo eso. Yo Katniss Everdeen estaba proporcionándole placer a un hombre con la boca, y no me disgustaba, es más, el fuego en mi interior era tal que la tentación de llevar una de mis manos hacia mis palpitaciones era cada vez más intensa. Y eso aunque me gustaba también me asustaba un poco. Y una vocecita en mi interior decía que estaba perdiendo mi esencia. Tenía miedo de dejar de ser la antigua Katniss. Pero otra vocecita, la que de momento ganaba, me decía que por sentir placer no iba a cambiar. Y demonios, el placer que estaba sintiendo ahora al escuchar a Peeta no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Katniss…para…no quiero…—Paré de moverme lentamente un poco asustada, no entendía por qué de repente me decía que no quería, le miré sin apartarle de mi boca— no quiero terminar en tu boca…

No pude evitar sonreír levemente y lanzarme a besar sus labios, compartiendo su sabor. Un sabor que me excitaba sobremanera. Mucho más que mi sabor cuando lo probé de sus labios. Nuestro beso se torno tan apasionado, ya no solo era besos, eran mordiscos. Y entre beso y beso Peeta dio un tirón a mis braguitas, rasgándolas, arrancándomelas sin contemplaciones. Eso elevó la intensidad del fuego en mi interior, ahora quemaba demasiado. Y por ello yo misma conseguí llevar su miembro a mi entrada y dejé que me invadiera. Su gemido se juntó con el mío llenando la habitación. Comencé a moverme lentamente acostumbrándome al tamaño. Pero sentir las manos de Peeta agarrando y apretando mis nalgas hizo que mis movimientos rápidamente se volvieran más demandantes, buscando apagar el fuego de mi interior.

Peeta no pudo estarse quieto, supongo que a causa de su propio fuego interior. Se incorporo abrazándome y empezó a moverse sentado frenéticamente. Sus movimientos y los míos propios se convirtieron en una locura. La velocidad no podía ser mayor, así como la fuerza del movimiento. Peeta se hundía en mí con fuerza, y a cada embestida un grito salía de mi boca. El movimiento frenético que teníamos sobreexcitaba mis células, y notar los dedos de Peeta clavándose en mi cuerpo avivaba ese fuego en mi interior, un fuego que no tardaría en explotar y que estaba controlando gracias que mis propios dedos estaban clavados en los hombros de él.

Justo cuando noté el calor de Peeta derramarse dentro de mí me dejé ir y el fuego en mi interior explotó, de tal manera que todas mis articulaciones temblaron de placer, a la vez que mi grito retumbaba en todas las habitaciones de la casa.

Mi chico del pan, lamio y mordisqueo mi cuello descendiendo la velocidad del movimiento de su cadera. Nuestros jadeos se mezclaron cuando buscó mi boca y me besó de manera dulce, demasiado casta para lo que acabábamos de hacer. Le devolví el beso enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Me separé unos segundos y le sonreí mirándole a los ojos. Luego él besó mi frente con ternura.

— Tú me amas ¿real o no real?— susurré contra sus labios como él hizo la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

—Real…— susurró después de una pequeña risa.

Peeta se recostó dejándome sobre él. Sin salir de mí aún. Me abrazó tan fuerte que creía por un momento que conseguiría sacar todo el aire de mis pulmones, aunque yo no me quedé corta y me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas.

—Peeta…

— ¿hmmmm?— incluso apoyada en su pecho supe que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Querrías…tostar el pan…conmigo?— susurré.

…

* * *

Uuuuuuhhhh…Katniss quiere bodaaa!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Otra vez vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dais vuestro apoyo incondicional, a todos los que leéis que sois muchísimo y a todos los que leéis y comentáis. Os merecéis que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte.

Gracias especialmente a: **KristenRock, Paty4Hale, lauz9, Luzyla. ****Palermo, yess, patitosaotome, Joisbel, Lilian Everdeen, AVG18, Erica, Bendeleshnitz. Amarilis24, White10, adaasgard, Stephanie, a mi dulce Nina D'e Mellark, torposoplo12, Joha. ****M, Lucrecia Arctica y pervertida yaoista.**

_**Avance:**_

_Me giré acostándome en la cama. Me sentía estúpida. Y decepcionada. Y dolida. Y asustada. Peeta no quería casarse conmigo. Ahora tendría que recoger los trocitos de mi maltrecho corazón. Me había rechazado y eso dolía más que una espada atravesándote. Le di la espalda, no quería que me viera llorar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que me viera rota. _

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Aguante la respiración esperando a que Peeta me contestara, sin moverme, sin parpadear, sin respirar. Lo había hecho, le había propuesto a Peeta que se casara conmigo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hice, no lo había planeado, no contaba con que mi boca dijera eso, solo pasó. Mis palabras fueron más rápidas que mis pensamientos. Y cuando quise darme cuenta mis labios ya lo habían pronunciado. Pero sí era sincera no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Quería que Peeta fuera solo para mí. Mi chico del pan. Mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante y mi esposo. Para siempre.

¿Era un pensamiento egoísta?

Peeta acarició mi espalda y sujetándome de los hombros me obligó a incorporarme para mirarme directamente a los ojos. En los suyos solo podía leer la sorpresa. Si sentía algo más no pude descifrarlo. Se mordió el labio y suspiró.

— Katniss…ya no estoy enfadado. No necesitas decir eso— me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, no creía que pensara que lo hacía por su enfado.

—¿qué? No lo digo por eso…yo…

—¿Tú qué?

— Yo te amo…tu me amas…¿no?

— eso no lo dudes…

— y vivimos juntos…quiero que sea así para siempre…

—Solo porque crees que me vas a perder— podía ver la decepción en sus ojos

— ¡No! Solo porque te amo Peeta…— me incliné un poco y deposité un beso en sus labios— te amo y quiero ser tu esposa.

—somos muy jóvenes…

— si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco…— susurré.

Me giré acostándome en la cama. Me sentía estúpida. Y decepcionada. Y dolida. Y asustada. Peeta no quería casarse conmigo. Ahora tendría que recoger los trocitos de mi maltrecho corazón. Me había rechazado y eso dolía más que una espada atravesándote. Le di la espalda, no quería que me viera llorar. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que me viera rota.

Como supuse, él no tardo ni dos segundos en imitarme y acomodarse contra mi cuerpo. Notar su aliento en mi nuca me hizo estremecer de tal manera que tuve que reprenderme a mí misma. Debía contenerme, estaba enfadada.

— Katniss…

— ¿qué?— me maldije al comprobar cómo mi voz tembló.

—No he dicho que no…

Depositó un beso en mi cuello y aunque yo no me moví siguió depositando poco a poco más y más besos. Cuando sus labios dieron paso a sus dientes mi piel ya estaba erizada y mi respiración acelerada. El fuego en mi interior había vuelto a formarse. Maldije a Peeta por eso, pero no traté de pararle. Le había echado tanto de menos que no podía negarme a sus besos.

Una de sus manos viajo acariciando mi dorso hasta uno de mis pechos, el cual acaricio con delicadeza, para luego pasar a masajearlo con una mayor rudeza provocando en mi garganta unos leves gemidos. Aunque intenté girarme Peeta no me lo permitió, atrayéndome más hacia él. Ese hecho me hizo constatar que el sexo de mi chico del pan ya estaba preparado de nuevo para perderse en mi interior. Mi gemido fue mayor al notarlo contra mi cuerpo y busqué su boca para morder sus labios mientras que involuntariamente movía mis caderas contra él, frotándome con suavidad.

Mis pechos pronto dejaron de ser insuficientes para Peeta ya que su mano bajó lentamente hasta la unión de mis piernas. Las separé gustosamente l para dejarla trabajar en mí. Uno de sus dedos pronto encontró mi centro de placer y empezó a estimularlo con suavidad, lo que implicaba que mis gemidos ya eran leves gritos contra los labios de Peeta. Ahora el mismo había empezado a frotarse contra mí. Ese movimiento y su mano jugando en mi intimidad estaban haciendo que mi fuego interno se extendiera cada vez más rápido.

Sus dedos abandonaron esa parte de mi piel que me hacia gritar de placer para perderse en mi interior. Entraban y salían de mí con un ritmo enloquecedor, como siguiera así no iba a tardar en explotar. Pero yo lo que quería es que sus dedos fueran sustituidos por esa dureza que se clavaba en mi trasero cada vez con más fuerza.

—Peeta…

Mi voz suplicante y ronca le hizo acelerar el movimiento de su mano. Y no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar. Me dejé llevar por el placer que me estaba provocando su mano, cerré los ojos intentando ahogar los gemidos en la almohada mientras que los dientes de Peeta tiraban de la piel de mi cuello. Y ocurrió. No soporté más la intensidad de sus dedos entrando en mí y exploté de nuevo con un grito casi desgarrador.

Lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba. Sentí como la hombría de Peeta me invadía. Grité. Aquello era lo más excitante que habíamos hecho. Tenerle dentro de mí así colocados me encendió de nuevo al instante. Y no quería que esto acabara. Peeta dejó su mano sobre mi intimidad y empezó a moverse lentamente. Jadeando y gimiendo a mi oído. No pude evitar girar de nuevo la cara y besarle a la vez que acariciaba su pelo. Y en ese momento Peeta me embistió más fuerte. Gemí con intensidad y mordí sus labios dejando que sus movimientos fueran rudos. Me encantaba cuando pasaba de ser ese caballero a esa bestia haciendo el amor.

El fuego en mi interior empezó a invadirme de tal manera que creía que me derretiría entre los brazos de Peeta. Sabía perfectamente que explotaría en pocos segundos. Pero los segundos fueron aún más cortos cuando uno de los dedos de mi chico se posó en mi centro de placer y lo acarició. Dejé que mi fuego explotara a la vez que Peeta mordía mi labio inferior, acto seguido sentí como el también había explotado.

Jadeé mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa, solo él podía convertir un enfado mío en un encuentro como el que acabábamos de tener. Me besó mezclando nuestros jadeos y él mismo me dio la vuelta para quedar pecho contra pecho.

— Debería haber sido yo quien te pidiera matrimonio…—sus jadeos me impidieron descifrar si solo era un comentario o en realidad estaba molesto.

— Sabes que no soy nada convencional…

— Lo se Katniss…— suspiró incluso entre jadeos— Pero…— me beso en la frente.

— ¿Pero?— yo también suspiré.

— Llevaba planteándomelo mucho tiempo y no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y ahora me lo pides tú. Solo estoy sorprendido…— no pude evitar sonreír y besas dulcemente sus labios.

—Bueno…¿sabes qué? Olvida que te lo he pedido… Hazlo tú…— Me acomodé en su pecho.

— Ahora no…— murmuró— cuando llegue el momento.

—De acuerdo…¿sabes que diré que sí no?

—Lo sé…

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y me tranquilicé un poco aunque me sentía mal por él. Él creía que seguía siendo la antigua Katniss, la que decía "no" al compromiso, no a las relaciones, y no a las bodas. Pero esa Katniss ya no existía. Ahora quería estar al lado de Peeta para siempre. Ser suya y que él fuera mío. De nadie más. Suspiré. Todo eso hacía que a mi cabeza volvieran los malos pensamientos que tuve durante las horas de soledad que Peeta me brindó estos días. ¿habría estado solo? ¿se habría visto con Delly? Solo pensarlo me ponía enferma. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Delly quería más que una simple amistad de Peeta. Besé su pecho reuniendo valor y levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Adonde ibas estos días por las tardes?

— A la panadería…casi está terminada. Pronto podré trabajar en ella.

—me dejarás mucho tiempo sola…

—Tú vendrás conmigo, puedes trabajar ahí.

— Pero yo no…

— Como dependienta— aclaró, tanto él como yo sabíamos que mis dotes para la cocina no eran muy buenas.

— ¿Te has visto con Delly?— Mejor acabar con la duda cuanto antes. Aunque doliera.

— ¿qué?

— ¿Has visto a Delly estos días?— Sí, sonaba como la típica novia celosa y posesiva, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Katniss…¡estas celosa!— Peeta rió con suavidad y yo golpeé su pecho sin fuerza.

— no, no lo estoy— mentí— solo quiero saberlo.

— Sí…la vi, todos los días, todas las tardes estábamos juntos— bajo su mano por mi espalda acariciándola hasta la última curvatura de ésta. Palidecí casi al instante. Noté perfectamente como mi rostro se quedó sin una gota de sangre. Los celos y la impotencia se apoderaron de mí y un dolor en el pecho se hizo muy intenso. Las lagrimas pedían a gritos salir de mis ojos— es broma Katniss…solo la vi al día siguiente de la fiesta, me preguntó si podía darme su regalo para ti.

— Pero tú no…— aún me costaba pensar que lo de antes fuera una broma— …no tienes un regalo.

— Le dije que no te gustaban los regalos, que era mejor no dártelo.

— Ajam…

— Katniss… Aunque ella quiera algo conmigo, yo solo quiero estar contigo. Solo estás tú para mí.

— y tú solo estás para mí…

Besé sus labios y aunque la sombra de los celos no se había ido del todo le creí. La verdad es que en mi fuero interno sabía que no debía tener miedo a que Peeta me cambiara por otra, me amaba desde siempre, y eso era mucho tiempo. Pero también sabía que Delly era mejor que yo. Y eso era inevitable. Y quizás sus insistencias no tan inocentes hicieran mella él.

—¿me lo pediste por culpa de Delly?

—Peeta…no…ya te lo dije, te lo pedí porque te amo— o al menos eso creía, mi subconsciente me decía que quizás también quería hacerle más mío delante de ella.

— de acuerdo…— beso mi cabeza— no debes de estar celosa, no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Sonreí contra su pecho abiertamente. A mi "yo" inseguro le gustaba oír las cosas tan especiales que Peeta decía de mí. Me sentía halagada, querida y amada. Sin duda Peeta era lo mejor que me había pasado. Podría decir que incluso mejor que el nacimiento de Prim. Amaba a ese hombre y él me amaba a mí. No había nada más perfecto para mí que eso y este momento. Abrazados desnudos después de hacer el amor. Solo me arrepentía de no haberme tragado mis miedos antes y haber disfrutado de estos momentos con él antes. Pero las cosas siempre pasan a su debido tiempo, y que Peeta y yo empezáramos a demostrar nuestro amor de esta manera no iba a ser la excepción. Había pasado cuando tuvo que pasar, ni más ni menos. Justo cuando los ataques de Peeta eran casi inexistentes (eliminando el del día de mi cumpleaños) y yo era de nuevo más fuerte y autosuficiente. Nuestra relación ahora ya no podía salir mal.

…

* * *

Bueno bueno, parece que las cosas se aclaran y marchan bien!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Como siempre un millón de gracias por perder el tiempo con el fic, y un millón de gracias más a todas aquellas personas que comentáis. Sois todas estupendas, cada comentario es un empujoncito más para seguir escribiendo!

Gracias especialmente a: **missju, AVG18, torposoplo12, Ana Elizabeth Mellark, Bendleshnitz, yess, Shakty Mellark Everdeen, Lynx, KristenRock, Erica, charlotte8800, Hikari Witch, patitosaotome, nurichany, White10, raqhu, Lucrecia Arctica, Katniss luz, XkanakoX (**mejórate guapa!) **lauz9, pervertida yaoista, Paty4Hale y Nina D'e Mellark (**REAL, amor, REAL)

_**Avance: **_

_Volví a besarle dulcemente y luego bajé a besar su cuello. Saboreándolo con mi lengua. Cuando la respiración de Peeta se aceleró fueron mis dientes los que pasaron a hacerse cargo de la piel de esa zona de su cuerpo. Encendiendo mi propio fuego. Cerré el puño alrededor de su camisa y tiré hacia mí pegando su pecho contra el mío que estaba aun desnudo de la noche anterior. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y busqué de nuevo su boca para besarle con pasión. Justo en ese momento el sonido de mi estomago nos desconcentró. Peeta se echó a reír como un niño pequeño._

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

Como hay varias personas que los comentarios me lo preguntan, **actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Me desperté por culpa del olor a bollos de queso. Ese delicioso olor se colaba por mi nariz haciéndome la boca agua. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con dos mares azules que me miraban intensamente. Cuando sonrió me ruboricé casi al instante reprimiendo un bostezo. Siempre me había incomodado que me miraran mientras dormía. Aunque el rubor se fue en el mismo segundo que Peeta posó sus labios sobre los míos. Sonreí contra ellos y los besé suavemente, sin prisa, disfrutando de esa forma de despertar.

— Hueles a pan recién hecho…

— Es el desayuno Katniss…— su sonrisa me iluminó.

— No…tú hueles a pan…

Volví a besarle dulcemente y luego bajé a besar su cuello. Saboreándolo con mi lengua. Cuando la respiración de Peeta se aceleró fueron mis dientes los que pasaron a hacerse cargo de la piel de esa zona de su cuerpo. Encendiendo mi propio fuego. Cerré el puño alrededor de su camisa y tiré hacia mí pegando su pecho contra el mío que estaba aun desnudo de la noche anterior. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y busqué de nuevo su boca para besarle con pasión. Justo en ese momento el sonido de mi estomago nos desconcentró. Peeta se echó a reír como un niño pequeño.

—No tiene gracia…— intenté atacar sus labios de nuevo pero se apartó.

— Tienes que desayunar…

— Tengo hambre de otra cosa…— incluso mi voz sonó inocente.

— tu estomago no opina lo mismo Katniss…—Resoplé dejando que se apartara de mí.

— puedes traerme algo que ponerme para desayunar…me incomoda estar desnuda y que tú no lo estés— puse un dedo en sus labios cuando iba a decir algo— sé que a ti no te importa…pero es raro.

Por suerte Peeta me comprendió y del armario sacó una camiseta y unas braguitas de encaje rojo. Se notaba que ese color sobre mi piel le gustaba. Cuando me lo dio me lo puse sin mirarle demasiado para no sentirme incomoda y dejé que colocara sobre mis piernas la bandeja del desayuno. En ella había una pequeña cestita con bollos de queso y dos enormes tazas de chocolate que aún humeaba. Tome una de las tazas y le di un pequeño sorbo. El gemido que salió de mi boca por culpa del sabor hizo carraspear a Peeta. Le miré un poco avergonzada pero sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su taza para beber un poco también.

Cogí un panecillo y me lo llevé a mi nariz, oliéndolo, pan y queso, esta vez reprimí el gemido para no incomodar o molestar a Peeta. Pero mordí lo sonriendo. Y como no, estaba exquisito, como todo el que él prepara.

Comí el panecillo y me bebí lentamente el chocolate. Mientras que mis ojos recorrían toda la perfección que era Peeta. Su ancha mandíbula, sus ojos azules y sus largas pestañas. Adoro cada rayo de sol que juega con su pelo iluminándolo. Es perfecto. Y está aquí a mi lado. Haciéndome bollitos de queso y chocolate caliente. Solo a mí y no a Delly.

Acabo el chocolate y poso la taza en la bandeja. Espero a que él termine para continuar con los besos donde los hemos dejado. Pero no lo hace. Se queda mirándome en silencio durante un largo rato.

— ¿No comes más?— negué con la cabeza.— come un poco más, solo un bollito no es desayuno…

— pero junto con el chocolate sí— sonreí. Podría comerme toda la cesta, pero como le había dicho antes, tenía hambre de él.

—Solo uno más…— el mismo cogió uno y me lo acerco a la boca.

Intenté negarme pero los ojos de Peeta me lo impidieron así que mordí lentamente el pan, mirándole a los ojos. Mis dientes chocaron con algo extraño. Me aparté extrañada y miré a Peeta. Sus mejillas ruborizadas me sorprendieron más. Cogí el panecillo con mi propia mano e introduciendo un poco los dedos en él comprobé que no estaba relleno de queso. De entre la miga del pan conseguí sacar un anillo. Lo observé detenidamente, era bastante sencillo, el dibujo del metal era exactamente igual al del mi "llamador de ángeles". En el centro, justo en la parte de arriba tiene una pequeña piedra que brilla. No hacía falta ser un comerciante o del Capitolio para saber que es un diamante. Volví a fijar mi vista en Peeta y éste estaba aún más ruborizado que antes, incuso sus perfectas orejas estaban un poco rojas.

—¿Peeta…?

—Kat…Katniss Everdeen…eres la mujer de mi vida…te amo con toda mi alma…desde aquel día que con cinco años te entregué la llave de mi corazón al oírte cantar. Prometo cuidarte en todas tus pesadillas e intentar eliminar todos los miedos, y ahuyentar en la medida de lo posible el dolor… Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor y pan recién hecho todos los días de tu vida…— sonrió un poco, nervioso—Nada más, pero… ¿querrías…ser…— Carraspeó— ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Palidecí. Hacia menos de 12 horas que yo se lo había pedido, pero aquello con el anillo se hacía más real. Cuando yo se lo pedí había sido espontaneo. Algo dicho sin pensar. Algo que dije en un momento de bienestar. Pero el anillo lo hacía real. Peeta me había pedido matrimonio. Quería casarse conmigo. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que yo también quería. Quería ser su esposa. Seriamos un matrimonio extraño pero nos amábamos, se supone que eso era lo importante ¿no? Ya lidiaríamos con todos nuestros problemas. Con mis pesadillas y sus ataques.

—Sí quiero, claro que quiero…

Peeta aparto la bandeja de mis rodillas casi de forma brusca y sus labios chocaron con fuerza contra los míos. Su beso fue apasionado y rudo, pero dentro de eso también tenía amor. Era difícil de explicar, pero Peeta podía conseguir eso en un solo beso. Me recosté en la cama dejando que él se colocara sobre mí sin perder la conexión que tenían nuestros labios. Su lengua recorrió mi boca para luego jugar con la mía. Cuando sus labios cambiaron su lugar de ataque y pasaron a mi cuello mi respiración se aceleró de tal manera que ambos nos sorprendimos, me había excitado demasiado rápido.

Antes de seguir con sus atrevidos besos, cogió el anillo de mi mano y me lo colocó en el dedo con una sonrisa. Me beso el dorso de la mano jadeando. Sonrió cuando acaricié sus labios con mis dedos. Volvió a besarme la mano y luego se dirigió hacia mi boca. Le besé con pasión con la respiración aún más entrecortada mientras sus manos se dirigían al bajo de mi camiseta y tiraban de él. En un segundo el trozo de tela pasó por mi cabeza y me quede en braguitas solo.

Sus labios atacaron uno de mis pezones lo besaron y lo succionaron y luego sus dientes pasaron a morderlo haciéndome arquear la espalda y emitir un vergonzoso gemido de placer. Acaricié su pelo enredando mis dedos en él mientras que él se centraba en ese pecho. Pero más tarde me vi en la necesidad de acariciar su espalda desnuda, así que a tirones, conseguí quitarle la camiseta, Peeta despegó los labios de mi pecho lo suficiente como para que la camiseta pasara por su cabeza. El otro pecho lejos de quedarse desatendido fue acariciado con su mano izquierda. Cuando sus labios siguieron el recorrido hacia mi vientre supe lo que pasaría. Su lengua pasó por mi ombligo y descendió hasta tocar con la cinturilla de mis bragas. Gemí solo de pensar lo que venía a continuación.

Tomó con sus manos los laterales de mi ropa interior y la hizo descender lentamente por mis piernas. Besó el interior de mis muslos y luego posó un suave beso en mi intimidad a la vez que me obligaba a separarlas un poco más. Esta vez el nerviosismo por estar tan expuesta era ínfimo. Le sonreí impaciente, necesitaba que lo hiciera ya. Me devolvió la sonrisa y luego hundió la cabeza entre mis piernas para recorrer con su lengua el espacio entre mis pliegues. Eso me hizo cerrar los ojos y arquearme dejando a mi cabeza caer hacia atrás. Gemí ahogadamente y le dejé continuar acariciando su pelo. Su lengua se perdía en mi interior y se enroscaba con mi centro de placer, tan rápido y tan intensamente que el fuego en mi interior se expandía de forma incontrolable por mis venas. En el momento en el que Peeta introdujo dos dedos en mí, el fuego explotó haciendo que me retorciera de placer sobre la cama, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

Cuando me calmé un poco, Peeta se colocó entre mis piernas. Me miró sonriendo y acarició mi pelo. En la otra mano tenía la píldora rosa. Ni si quiera me había fijado cuando la había cogido. Dejé que me la pusiera en la boca y la tragué para justo después besarle y pegar mi intimidad contra la suya. Maldije a la fina tela de sus calzoncillos pero aun así moví la cadera contra su dureza, haciéndole gemir. Me gustaba oírle gemir. Me gustaba como entrecerraba los ojos y abría levemente la boca. Le besé mordiendo con suavidad sus labios mientras que retiraba hacia abajo la tela que nos separaba, solo lo suficiente para que su hombría quedara pegada a mi intimidad que palpitaba por ella.

Dejé que entrara en mí con extremada suavidad. Ambos disfrutamos de ese momento conteniendo nuestra acelerada respiración. Sus ojos se oscurecen más cuando nuestros cuerpos se acomodan de esa manera. Moví mis caderas lentamente de nuevo para incitarle a que continuara. Salió y entró. El fuego en mi interior se incrementó. Le rodeé con las piernas para que nuestros cuerpos tuvieran un mayor roce. Peeta gimió aún más alto gracias a eso. Embistió más rápido contra mi cuerpo. Grité de placer con cada embestida, arqueando el cuerpo. Peeta abandonó su faceta de caballero y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, levantándome las caderas. Se colocó de rodillas, supongo que para tener un mayor impulso y dejó mi trasero en el aire. Se movió con fuerza clavándome los dedos en las caderas. Grité y él gimió. Mis caderas empezaron a moverse al mismo compás que las suyas. Rápido y rudo. Con un grito ahogado de Peeta noté como se derramaba en mi interior y solo con eso el fuego que había en mí explotó de manera brusca. Como una fuerte bomba.

Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo dejando que notara todo su peso sobre mí. Algo que en absoluto me molestó. Me gustaba sentirle contra mí, tan pegado a mí. Jadeando a mi oído. Buscó mi boca y me besó acariciando mis labios con los suyos propios, mezclando esos excitantes jadeos. Acaricio su pelo y su espalda hasta su trasero. Me gusta su poderosa musculatura, incluso en esa zona.

— Tenemos que contárselo a todos…— en ese momento me entró el pánico. No quería una boda con gente que no conocía y cámaras.

—No…no quiero el mundo entero lo sepa…— rodó hacia un lado para quedarse tumbado a mi lado.

— con todos me refería a Haymitch, johanna, tu madre….— me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— no creo que a mi madre le importe, ni si quiera vino a mi cumpleaños.

—Sabes porque no vino…

—Ya, pero se olvida de que yo aún estoy viva. De que tenía dos hijas— no puedo evitar decirlo con resentimiento y aguantando las lágrimas en mis ojos.— Pero da igual… no la necesito, solo te necesito a ti.

— ¿segura?

—Absolutamente Peeta…— depositó un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Quién más quieres que esté en la boda?— "_boda"_ suena tan raro.

—Annie…

—¿Gale?— me lo preguntó con miedo.

— si él quiere, sí. Y Delly…— mi orgullo femenino grita en mi interior, quiere que ella lo vea.

— Si ella quiere…

Asentí y me acurruqué contra su pecho, observando el anillo que estaba colocado en mi dedo anular. Comprometida. Estaba comprometida con Peeta. Y ahora es de verdad, no una mentira para el Capitolio. Voy a convertirme en Katniss Mellark. Y aunque asustaba un poco era lo que quería. Vivir para siempre con Peeta.

…

* * *

¿ha sido bonita la petición de mano? Aunque fue mejor lo de después ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado!

_**.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leerme, gracias a todos por dejaros cautivar por mis locas ideas. En definitiva gracias por esta ahí y hacerlo constar con un review.

Gracias especialmente a: **torposoplo12, Lucrecia Arctica, yess(**suerte en la uni, es un gran paso!)** AVG18, KristenRock, missju, evi. cullen. mellark7, lauz9, artemisa93, charlotte8800, Lilian Everdeen, Katniss luz, Lynx, Joisbel, Whithe10, Bendleshnitz, Erica, Nina D' Mellark**( tú tb me has cambiado, no soy tan "Peeta" lo sabes 3)** XkanakoX**(sigue mejorándote!),** SlendyH, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen y a los Guest que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance: **_

— _eres tú el que se ha alejado…vuelve…_

— _sabes que no puedo…_

— _O no quieres…— suspiré—¿ Vendrás ese día?_

—_No lo sé…— musitó._

— _Gale…sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Ojalá…ojalá vengas._

— _Katniss…tengo que colgar— sonaba desganado_

—_Adiós Gale…_

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

El tiempo pasaba volando. Mañana me casaba. Y contárselo a la gente no fue fácil. Nada fácil. Mi yo interior me decía que iban a juzgarme. Iban a criticarme. Y no quería eso. Nos casábamos porque éramos felices juntos. Nos amábamos y nos necesitábamos. Y el unirnos para siempre era solo un signo más de nuestro amor. ¿eso era el casamiento no?.

A la persona que menos me costó contárselo fue a Johanna. Su grito a través del otro lado del teléfono fue casi gutural. Luego me pregunto si estaba embarazada. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Solo le dije que Peeta y yo íbamos a casarnos y me preguntó eso. No lo entendía. Obviamente ni estaba embarazada ni pretendía estarlo en mucho tiempo. Aunque después de eso tuve una pequeña discusión con Peeta. Y estaba confirmado. Peeta pretendía tener hijos.

Y recordarla hacía que la piel se me erizara. Peeta no quería entender que yo no podía tener hijos. No podía condenarlos a una vida de sufrimiento. No podía permitir que sus sueños se llenaran de pesadillas por oír a su madre gritar. O ver a su padre quieto, apretando los dientes con los puños cerrados con fuerza. No, debía entender que eso no podía pasarles.

Sin duda, a quien más me costó decírselo fue a Gale. Sabía que no le gustaría. Que quizás me colgara el teléfono. Pero debía saberlo. Además, había sido mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, me había ayudado y apoyado en los momentos más difíciles. Gracias a él mi vida en el bosque no era tan mala. Y por todo eso quería que estuviese ahí conmigo ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en nuestras pobre conversación de hace unos días.

—_¿Gale…?_

— _¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú? No esperaba una llamada tan pronto…_

— _ah..sí…_

—_¿ocurre algo?_

—_No…bueno sí…nada malo— no sabía cómo decírselo, como abordar el tema._

—_Dímelo…me estas preocupando_

—_Sí…sí…—empecé a jugar con el cable del teléfono, nerviosa— Como sabes…Peeta y yo tenemos una relación…intensa…_

— _Ajam…_

— _y bueno…él y yo…_

—_¿Éstas intentando decirme que vas a casarte con él?— la boca se me secó_

—_Sí…_

—_Catnip…no te reconozco…_

—_Las personas cambian, maduran Gale…— espeté_

—_Tú has cambiado demasiado._

— _Quizás sí, pero no puedes decir eso solo porque no te haya elegido…_

—_no es por eso… Solo es que te echo de menos_

— _eres tú el que se ha alejado…vuelve…_

— _sabes que no puedo…_

— _O no quieres…— suspiré—¿ Vendrás ese día?_

—_No lo sé…— musitó._

— _Gale…sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Ojalá…ojalá vengas._

— _Katniss…tengo que colgar— sonaba desganado_

—_Adiós Gale…_

Gale colgó sin despedirse. Podía apostar que se había enfadado conmigo. Pero no podía evitar ese enfado, que iba a casarme era un hecho. Y aún hoy después de que hayan pasado dos meses desde que tuvimos esa conversación sigue enfadado. No me ha llamado, no me ha escrito, ni si quiera para responder a la invitación a la boda. Y temía no volverle a ver nunca. Gale era mi amigo, y le quería, no quería que se volviera a alejar.

Posiblemente para Peeta lo peor fue cuando se lo tuvo que decir a mi madre. Para mí era una tontería pero él insistió en pedirle mi mano a mi madre. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo entre nosotros. Aunque mi madre hubiera dicho que no, mis planes con Peeta seguirían igual.

Peeta había cogido el teléfono en un descuido mío y marcó el número de mi madre al instante.

—_¿Señora Everdeen?— le oí hablar desde la cocina y corrí hacia el salón._

—…— _aunque oía el murmullo del teléfono no podía entender lo que decía mi madre._

—_Sí…soy Peeta… La llamaba para preguntarle algo…importante._

—…— _mi madre solo hablo tres segundos._

—_yo…—Peeta me miró— Quería pedirle la mano de Katniss. Quiero casarme con ella, señora— me ruboricé fuertemente, tenía miedo de la reacción de mi madre._

—…— _ésta vez el murmullo en el teléfono duró más que unos pocos segundos._

— _Lo sé, señora… Pero usted sabe que voy a cuidarla y protegerla para siempre— Peeta también estaba ruborizándose y empezaba a tartamudear._

—…— _el murmullo sonó más fuerte, señal de que gritaba._

—_Lo haré. Gracias señora Everdeen. Espero que acepte venir._

—…

—_Adiós…Hasta pronto…_

Había sido una conversación pobre. Como todas las que solía tener mi madre desde que Prim había muerto. Quizás hasta había hablado más con Peeta que lo que solía hablar conmigo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Peeta tenía su permiso para casarse conmigo. Aunque para ser sincera, su permiso me daba igual, me iba a casar con Peeta pasara lo que pasara, sin importar si alguien intentaba interponerse.

Esta noche iba a dormir separada de Peeta. Y eso me dolía en el alma, pero al final Annie le había convencido de que daba buena suerte no ver a la novia hasta la ceremonia. O al menos en su distrito se hacía así. Debía repetirme una y otra vez que sería la última noche de mi vida que dormiría lejos de él, que mañana sería solo mío. Solo para mí. Tumbada en mi cama no podía dejar de mirar el anillo de pedida. Era precioso, esperaba que el de casada fuera parecido.

Cerré los ojos dando gracias al cielo de que en el Capitolio no se había enterado nadie.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, los nervios se acumulaban en mi estomago y mi cabeza. Hacían que ambas partes de mi anatomía palpitaran y se estrujaran proporcionándome un leve dolor. Y no lo entendía muy bien, nada de nuestra vida iba a cambiar. Íbamos a seguir viviendo juntos, durmiendo juntos, abrazados. El seguiría trabajando en la panadería como hacía desde hace 15 días y yo seguiría ayudándole. Nada iba a cambiar.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto hicieron que me despertara sobresaltada, no recordaba haberme quedado dormida. Sin esperar una respuesta, Johanna entro en la habitación como un torbellino.

—Despierta descerebrada, tienes mucho que hacer antes de atarte a tu chico del pan

— no lo digas como si fuera una condena…—Bostezo y tengo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando corre las cortinas haciendo que la intensa luz del sol entre por la ventana.

— Es una condena…¿Qué necesidad tenéis de firmar un papel?

— Joanna, se supone que las bodas son románticas…— Recuerdo la boda de Annie y Finnick en el 13. Y aunque una punzada de dolor me contrae al recordarle a él, sus caras en ese momento me dice que merece la pena.

— Bien…pues mueve el culo y a la ducha. Sólo te quedan 3 horas de soltería.

—¿Sólo? La verdad es que tengo ganas de que acabe ya, por mí…solo estaríamos Peeta y yo.

— Ya, te entiendo…

— ¿Me entiendes? ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

— Eso no es para mí descerebrada…Anda, mueve ese precioso culito…

Resoplé y me levante. Me encaminé al baño y evitando mirarme mucho en el espejo me metí en la ducha. Froté mi cuerpo dejando que el agua caliente me relajara. Estaba más nerviosa que el día anterior, mucho más. Salí de la ducha y regrese a mi habitación. Me puse algo cómodo y baje a desayunar.

Por primera vez desde que Peeta había vuelto mi cocina no olía a pan recién hecho, aun así encima de la mesa había una pequeña cestita con bollitos de queso. Sonreí y cogí uno y me puse a preparar dos tazas de chocolate, mientras que Johanna devoraba otro de los bollitos sin ninguna delicadeza.

— Ahora entiendo por qué te casas con él…

— ¿qué?

— esto está delicioso…

—Lo sé— le coloqué una taza frente a ella y me senté a su lado.

— Pareces nerviosa

— Lo estoy, no puedo evitarlo, y ni siquiera se el porqué…

— Las novias suelen estarlo, es normal.

—supongo…

—Venga acaba…— se bebió su chocolate de un solo trago— Te ayudaré a prepararte.

— ¿tú?— Casi me atraganto con el ultimo pedazo de bollo

— Sí, yo. Muévete.

Dejé el chocolate a la mitad y después de lavar lo que habíamos manchado nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. No sabía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer conmigo, y la verdad es que me asustaba un poco. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirándome

— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacerte en el pelo?

— Lo quiero suelto, ondulado, como le gusta a Peeta. Nada raro, nada sofisticado. Quiero ser yo.

—Ajam… Me parece bien…— sonreí dando gracias interiormente.

Se levanto y sin decirme nada salió de la habitación para regresar a los pocos minutos con un enorme maletín y una silla. Me obligó a sentarme en esa silla y me exigió que me quedara quieta, para luego empezar a trabajar en mi pelo sin dejar que yo dijera nada.

—No sabía que entre árbol y árbol derribado te dedicaras a la estética— intenté reír pero su mirada me obligo a cerrar la boca.

— yo no me reiría ahora, puedo dejarte calva, encanto…

Carraspeé y dejé que siguiera sin decir nada más. Esa amenaza era suficiente. Pasados unos minutos dejó mi pelo y empezó a embardunarme la cara de maquillaje. Definitivamente esto le quedaba lejos a la alocada y casi masculina Johanna. Me la imaginaba cazando a mi lado, no maquillándome. Era completamente extraño. Se apartó a los pocos minutos. No parecía haber utilizado muchos potingues.

Se aparto satisfecha y ella misma abrió el armario para sacar el vestido envuelto en una funda de plástico. Me acerqué y yo misma bajé la cremallera de la funda. Ante mí se descubrió el vestido perfecto. Era blanco, como era costumbre en el distrito. Y diseñado por Cinna, no podía ser de otra forma. Era el vestido más sencillo de todos los que había diseñado para mi anterior boda falsa. Largo hasta los pies, con el faldón suelto, mientras que el tronco se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Sin tirantes, sin pedrería, el único toque de color se lo daba un lazo a la cintura en modo de fajín de color carbón. Era precioso, ideal para mí.

Dejé que Johanna se fuera y empecé a vestirme. De ropa interior me puse un conjunto de encaje como ya era costumbre, en esta ocasión debía ser completamente blanco. Luego me puse el vestido, aunque tuve que pedir ayuda para abrocharlo de forma correcta.

Miré la hora en el despertador y comprobé que aun me quedaban 45 minutos de espera para ir al Edificio de Justicia. Después de firmar los absurdos papeles podríamos volver a casa a hacer el ritual del tostado del pan. Era lo que yo quería hacer.

Johanna fue a prepararse y aproveché para mirarme en el espejo del baño. Había hecho un trabajo estupendo. El pelo estaba perfecto. Mucho mejor de lo que yo sola habría podido conseguir. Y el maquillaje era natural, nada sobrecargado, nada de lo que asustarse. Podía decirse que estaba guapa. Hasta yo podía reconocerlo.

En cuanto Johanna acabó y confirmo que Peeta ya se había ido nos encaminamos hacia el Edificio de Justicia ante la atenta mirada de las personas. Obviamente pocos de ellos sabían que hoy iba a dar ese gran paso. Las miradas me intimidaban y hacían que las mejillas me ardieran, pero intenté no darle importancia. Yo quería eso, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran.

Al llegar al palacio de justicia mis ojos se fueron directamente a mi madre, estaba en la entrada junto a Effie y Haymitch. Por un momento había temido que no viniera. Y aunque me hubiera gustado reprocharle el que no me hubiera ayudado a arreglarme estaba allí, sabía que era lo único que esa mujer podía darme. Sabía que su amor de madre había desaparecido aquel día cuando la mina explotó llevándose a mi padre. Y quedo enterrado el día que Prim murió. No sé lo que yo era para ella, pero estaba segura que sus sentimientos no eran los que tenían las madres hacia sus hijos. Esta era otra de las razones por la que no quería tener hijos. No quería que un niño viviera sin el amor de su madre.

Mi madre se acerco a mí con pasos cautelosos, como si me tuviera miedo, pero cuando estuvo solo a un par de pasos dibujo una forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

— estás preciosa hija— sentí como titubeaba

—Gracias madre…— conseguí sonreírle un poco. No quería malos pensamientos el día de mi boda.

— Ojalá tu padre y Prim pudieran verte— Mi corazón se estrujó un poco, y sentí que en ese momento estaba haciendo mal en intentar se feliz, teniendo en cuenta todas las muertes que tenia a mis espaldas.

— Lo sé madre— la corté. Era mi día feliz, no iba a permitir que me lo robara.

Por suerte Haymitch se acerco a nosotras y me abrazó con fuerza levantándome del suelo. No me esperaba tanta efusividad por su parte así que solté un pequeño grito que hizo reír a Johanna y a Effie.

—¿Preparada, encanto?

— Por supuesto…Tengo ganas de firmar esos papeles y regresar a casa.

— Quizás sea algo más que solo firmar unos simples papeles…

— ¿Qué?

—Ya lo veras…entremos…

Me ofreció el brazo y se lo agarré suavemente, Mis nervios se agolparon de nuevo en mi estomago, haciendo que se contrajera con un molesto hormigueo. Entramos en el edificio y girando un par de veces en el pasillo entramos en una pequeña sala con unos cuantos bancos colocados en fila, en ellos estaban sentados todos aquellos a los que conocía. Mi gente, mis amigos, por decirlo de algún modo. Y allí, al principio de la sala, junto a una enorme mesa estaba esperándome Peeta. Con su impecable traje de novio. Estaba guapísimo. Esperándome. Sonriéndome.

…

* * *

The Wedding is coming! La faceta de estilista de Johanna seguro que no os lo esperabais jajajaja.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias una vez más por leerme, sois todos un gran apoyo a esta cabecita loca de escritora.

Gracias especialmente a: **Ana Elizabhet Mellark, AVG18, yess, missju, Lucrecia Arctica, XkanakoX, White10, Bendleshnitz, pervertida yaoista, charlotte8800, Esica, Katniss luz, Chica en Llamas, evi. Cullen. mellark7, torposoplo12, Lilian Everdeen, CarlaMellark, Paty4Hale, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Molitalia90, SlendyH, a mi dulce Nina D'e Mellark por ser la primera en leerme y adorarme ; )** **y a los Guest que no dejan su nombre!**

_**Avance: **_

_Por suerte mi chico del pan se unió a mí enseguida. Volvió a agarrarme la mano y nos acercamos a la abrasadora chimenea. En frente de ésta había extendida una sábana blanca con bordados dorados. En una esquina estaba bordados nuestros nombres y la fecha de hoy. Peeta me ayudo a arrodillarme con una de sus manos ya que en la otra llevaba la rejilla para colocar el pan y el pan envuelto en un paño blanco de seda._

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games y la canción "tu cuerpo" no me pertenecen.

…

* * *

Camine del brazo de Haymitch hasta encontrarme a dos pasos de Peeta. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, una forma que pocas veces había visto. Y supuse que era el brillo de la felicidad. Una felicidad que ahora me contagiaba, eliminando los pensamientos de dolor y culpabilidad. Me cogió la mano y me la besó dulcemente, apretándola con suavidad. No pude evitar sonreír emocionada. Ver así a Peeta me embriagaba.

—Estás preciosa, Katniss…

—Gracias…— Noté el rubor en mis mejillas.

El alcalde Carraspeó detrás de la mesa, no había reparado en él hasta ese momento. Le miramos y nos indicó que nos sentáramos en unas sillas tapizadas con lo que parecía ser terciopelo rojo. Peeta se sentó sin soltarme la mano. Parecía tan nervioso como yo.

—Señoras y señores…— empezó a hablar el alcalde, al oírle no pude evitar recordar a Madge—Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para la celebración de un acto serio, como es el contrato matrimonial entre la Señorita Katniss Everdeen y el Señor Peeta Mellark. A partir de este momento, los cónyuges, están obligados a respetarse mutuamente, vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente— suspiré, eso era lo que llevábamos haciendo desde hace meses— ¿tienen algo que decir?

—Katniss…—Peeta pareció ponerse aún más nervioso. Me tomó la otra mano también y me besó ambas, después carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y quizás evitar el nerviosismo—Katniss, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi corazón estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te reconfortaré, cuando rías, reiré contigo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.— No pude evitar que a mis ojos acudieran unas malditas lágrimas de emoción. El amor que sentía por aquel hombre se incrementaba palabra a palabra.

—Peeta…— colocó un dedo sobre mis labios sonriendo.

— Lo sé…— Luego miró al alcalde de nuevo.

—Continuemos…—Nos tendió un libro del que teníamos que leer la promesa de matrimonio

—Katniss…—Empezó Peeta—¿quieres ser mi mujer?

—Si…—mi sonrisa era tal que tiraba de mis mejillas con fuerza— si quiero…—Besé su mano— Peeta, ¿quieres ser mi marido?

—Sí quiero…— Susurró mirándome a los ojos— Katniss, te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida…

—Peeta, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

—Ahora…firmad aquí…

El alcalde nos tendió una hoja amarillenta escrita con varios párrafos que no me paré a leer y lo firme sin dudar. Podría estar firmando mi sentencia de muerte que no me importaba. Peeta firmó también sin pensarlo y volvió a agarrar mi mano.

—Ahora los anillos, chico…—le murmuró el señor alcalde.

Peeta sacó una cajita del bolsillo y de ella un perfecto anillo. Como el de pedida, el metal dorado (supuse que oro) estaba labrado con los mismos dibujos de mi llamador de ángeles, pero esta vez, la piedra que lo coronaba no era un diamante, era una perla, una pequeña y perfecta perla. Y eso me gustaba más que el diamante más caro del país, porque la perla tenía un significado para nosotros. Luego me dio la cajita, en ella quedaba su anillo, del mismo color dorado que el mío y con los mismos dibujos, más grueso y sin perla. Dentro pude leer la inscripción "_Katniss & Peeta_" y la fecha de hoy. Supuse que en el mío pondría lo mismo. Las manos me temblaron levemente mientras que lo deslizaba por su dedo.

Sonreí mirándole y sus labios se posaron contra los míos en un suave y dulce beso que clausuraba la ceremonia oficial. Ahora solo faltaba el Tostado de pan. Sé que el alcalde dijo algo pero mis oídos no le escucharon, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en las sensaciones que el beso de Peeta me estaba proporcionando. Cuando nos separamos un aplauso inundó la sala. Y mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo. No pude evitarlo. Peeta me beso la mano mientras que todos se acercaban a felicitarnos.

Estaba toda aquella gente a la que habíamos invitado. Todos menos uno. Todos menos Gale. Como había supuesto, no había venido, y eso en lo más profundo de mi corazón dolía. Un trozo de mi ser se desgarraba. Mis esperanzas se destruyeron en aquel momento. Pero no podía venirme abajo en ese momento. Ni Peeta ni nadie que se esperaba una bonita celebración se lo merecían.

Después de que cada uno de nuestros amigos nos felicitaran salimos del Edificio de Justicia cogidos de la mano.

—Ya eres mi esposa…— Peeta susurró a mi oído suavemente antes de dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla

—Sabes que hasta que no tostemos el pan no…— Le guiñé un ojo, intentando se seductora.

Caminamos junto a nuestros amigos hacia nuestra casa. Ahora ya podía decir "nuestra" sin ningún miedo. Porque era donde íbamos a vivir juntos. Para siempre. Al llegar a la puerta pudimos comprobar que algunos de los que habían sobrevivido de la Veta estaban decorando el jardín. Colocando mesas, flores, farolillos blancos y demás cosas de fiesta. Todo estaba precioso, todo estaba perfecto. Aquellas personas cuando nos vieron se acercaron a felicitarnos. Extrañamente parecían felices. Sonreían y reían, nos abrazaban. Y nosotros ni siquiera les conocíamos personalmente. Obviamente a todos les conocía de años atrás, de verles en las calles polvorientas, y a algunos incluso les había vendido carne fresca. Por ejemplo, allí estaba la señora Custard. Había perdido a su marido en el mismo accidente en el que murió mi padre. Su hijo mayor había muerto en los Juegos un año antes de ese suceso. Varias veces le había dado carne a cambio de mantas o jerséis de lana que ella misma obtenía de sus escuálidas ovejas. Pero su hija pequeña no estaba. Supuse que no había sobrevivido a la destrucción del 12 y eso hizo que no pudiera mirarla a los ojos aún cuando ella me sonrió y felicitó. Me sorprendió que ella pareciera feliz.

Peeta y yo tuvimos que posar para varias fotos. Aunque a Peeta parecía encantarle yo no lo estaba pasando tan bien. Quería entrar en casa, tostar el pan y relajarme con mi chico del pan, con mi marido.

Cuando por fin pudimos entrar a la casa Peeta me besó tan dulcemente que creí que perdería el conocimiento ante tanta ternura. Su lengua acaricio mis labios y mi lengua con suavidad. Pero pronto reclamé por más. Mi beso se volvió más demandante y cálido. Peeta lejos de apartarse respondió a la intensidad de mi beso pegándome contra la pared de la entrada. Gemí contra sus labios y sus manos que hasta entonces habían estado posadas en mi cintura bajaron hasta posarse sobre mi trasero y apretarlo a través de la tela del vestido. Posé mis manos en sus caderas y le hice que se pegara a mí. Inmediatamente noté que estaba tan excitado como yo. Sonreí contra sus labios y mi mano se dirigió hacia su intimidad. La apretó haciendo que mi chico gimiera contra mi boca.

Pero un carraspeo detrás de nosotros hizo que nos apartáramos rápidamente. Jadeando y excitados. De todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta fue a vernos la persona menos indicada. Mi madre fulminó con la mirada a Peeta. Luego me miró a mí y no tuvo que decir nada para saber lo que quería decir su cara. Enfado, decepción, sorpresa…y un sinfín de calificativos más.

—Debéis realizar el ritual ahora— espetó apartando la mirada.

Peeta y yo asentimos. Él me cogió de la mano y me la beso. Para luego separarse e ir hacia la cocina. Yo seguí a mi madre. El salón estaba decorado con velas y flores. Y olía maravillosamente a madera quemada y carbón. En la chimenea crepitaban estos dos materiales, haciendo que el salón pareciera un autentico horno. Estábamos a finales de agosto y aún hacía calor fuera. Así que aquí el calor era casi insoportable.

Por suerte mi chico del pan se unió a mí enseguida. Volvió a agarrarme la mano y nos acercamos a la abrasadora chimenea. En frente de ésta había extendida una sábana blanca con bordados dorados. En una esquina estaba bordados nuestros nombres y la fecha de hoy. Peeta me ayudo a arrodillarme con una de sus manos ya que en la otra llevaba la rejilla para colocar el pan y el pan envuelto en un paño blanco de seda.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y en cuanto colocó la plancha de metal sobre las brasas, mi madre llamo a los invitados principales. A los únicos que quería que estuvieran en ese momento: Haymich, Johanna, Annie con su bebé, Effie y ella misma. Cuando estuvieron todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a cantar la canción de boda.

Peeta sonrió y empezó desenvolver el pan. En cuanto lo hizo me sorprendió que el pan tuviera forma de corazón. Sonreí abiertamente al verlo. Debería haberlo supuesto, Peeta era así de romántico. Cogió el pan por un lado y por el otro lado lo cogí yo y a la vez estiramos para que se partiera por la mitad. El trozo de cada uno no era mucho más grande que la palma de mi mano. Peeta beso el pan y lo colocó sobre la rejilla para que empezara a tostarse. Yo hice lo mismo que él y luego le tomé de la mano y cuando el resto dejó de cantar me acerqué a su oído y empecé a cantarle una canción diferente a las que solía cantar antes, una canción que nunca había cantado. Había esperando el momento oportuno. Esperando este momento.

_Despertaré en el diván de tus sueños,_

_fugaz como un atardecer en invierno,_

_y reír cerca de ti, arropado junto a mí,_

_destapando el antifaz, de tu cuerpo._

_Besarte es sentir, el calor del infierno,_

_miradas cómplices, de nuestro juego_

_y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí,_

_está canción te hará sentir…el deseo..._

_Eres la llama de mi corazón,_

_la furia que cabalga en mi interior,_

_estrella que ilumina mi valor,_

_es tu cuerpo..._

_Y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí_

_está canción te hará sentir… el deseo..._

_Eres la llama de mi corazón,_

_la furia que cabalga en mi interior,_

_estrella que ilumina mi valor,_

_es tu cuerpo..._

Cuando acabé Peeta me miro sonriendo y con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar. Sonreí acariciando su mejilla y le besé dulcemente. Al poco nuestros acompañantes volvieron a cantar la misma canción de amor que estaban cantando antes. Sonreí mirándole a los ojos de muevo, perdiéndome en ellos, y en las lenguas de fuego que se reflejaban en ellos. Luego miré hacia el pan. Con cuidado le di la vuelta y comprobé que estaba tostado ya.

—Ya esta…

—Pues…cógelo…Con cuidado, Katniss…

Asentí y tomé uno de los trozos de pan con la mano intentando no quemarme. Lo sople levemente, la verdad era que los dedos me ardían. Dejamos el pan sobre la sabana unos segundos mientras que la canción acababa y empezaban con otra. Cogí el trozo que me correspondía y lo soplé de nuevo unos segundos, para luego acercárselo a la boca a Peeta. Él mismo me acerco el trozo que él tenía en la mano y mirándonos a la los ojos mordimos los trozos de pan a la vez.

Mi "familia" empezó a cantar más alto, y la felicidad que me lleno por completo. Me perdí en el mar azul de los ojos de Peeta mientras que saboreaba el trozo de pan que Peeta me había dado. Sonreí acabando de masticar y cuando Peeta iba a darme otro trozo una nueva voz se unió al coro.

No podía creerlo, había escuchado mis suplicas, ahora sí que podía ser completamente feliz, Gale, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo estaba allí, a mi lado. Cantando en mi boda. Cuando le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y pude morder otro trozo del pan. Cuando acabó la canción Peeta y yo nos abrazamos con fuerza.

—Te amo Katniss…

—Te amo Peeta…

No pudimos disfrutar mucho de nuestro abrazo íntimo ya que Haymitch nos abrazó con fuerza a ambos. Al poco nos separamos y Effie llorando me abrazó a mí. Pero yo quería que me rodearan otros brazos. Conseguí que me soltara y me acerque a mi amigo.

—Gale…

—Estas muy guapa Catnip…

—Gracias…

—yo estaría mejor…—señalo a Peeta con la barbilla

—Gale…—le regañé—Basta…

—Bromeaba…

—Ya lo sabía.

Abrió sus brazos y me pegue a su pecho abrazándole, inundando mis fosas nasales con su embriagador olor. Le había echado de menos. Adoraba que estuviera aquí, a mi lado. Compartiendo mi felicidad.

…

* * *

Bueno, ya se han casado! ¿Os ha gustado el tostado del pan? Creo que es una de las partes que más me ha gustado escribir.

Y bueno, como más de uno me ha preguntado os cuento que si queda poco, en concreto quedan otros dos capítulos y el epílogo. Siento que esto se acabe, a esta historia le voy a tener siempre un cariño muy muy especial. Pero no va a ser la única. Estoy trabajando en más ya. Le he cogido el gusto a escribir! Aunque no sé si podré empezar a publicar las nuevas pronto. Debo de dejarlas de lado, para estudiar. Pero iré escribiendo a ratitos, no os vais a librar de mis locuras!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias especialmente a: **torposoplo12, charlotte8800, CarlaMellark, AVG18, Paty4Hale, VaNeSaErK, missju, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, patitosaotome, lauz9, XkanakoX, Katniss luz, Erica, Bendleshnitz, SlendyH, White10, Stephaniee, Molitalia90 y a mi chiquita Nina D'e Mellark.**

_**Avance: **_

_Los músicos que estaban en una esquina del jardín empezaron a tocar casi al mismo tiempo que entramos en el recuadro que habían dejado como "pista de baile". La gente se acercó a mirar y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de tantas personas, no quería estropearle la fiesta a Peeta, para el esto era importante, y quería que saliera todo perfecto para él._

—_¿Preparada?_

— _No— me sinceré con una sonrisa._

—_Todo irá bien, confía un poco en mi Katniss— Empezó a balancearse suavemente y empecé a seguir su ritmo lentamente. Poco a poco sus pies empezaron a moverse del suelo y los míos a seguirle de una forma un poco torpe._

_._

**Nota de autor**: este capítulo ya lo podéis encontrar en el blog: sweetdreams86fics. blogspot. com. es/ (eliminar los espacios que hay después de los puntos)

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Los abrazos dentro de la casa habían durado demasiado. Me gustaba ver a la gente feliz, pero tanto contacto físico me desagradaba un poco. Y a parte estaba el hecho de que mi madre estaba fría y distante. Podría haberse ahorrado las molestias y no haber venido. Como en mi cumpleaños. Al parecer su familia se había acabado cuando Prim dejó de existir. Y mentiría si dijera que la mía también. Ahora tenía una nueva familia. Mi familia era Peeta, mis amigos. Sobre todo aquellas personas que sabían que significaba luchar en la arena y sobrevivir. El amor que alguna vez sentí por mi madre se había ido esfumando poco a poco, y aunque me sentía un poco culpable, era ella quien lo había provocado. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien que casi mata de hambre a dos niñas pequeñas? Todas sufrimos por la muerte de mi padre. Y ahora que estaba enamorada podía comprender lo que se había sentido mi madre al perderle. Es posible que yo acabara como ella. Hundida, muda y muerta en vida. ¿no lo había estado ya? Pero yo, a diferencia de ella, no tendría a nadie por quien luchar. Ella debería haber luchado por nosotras. Y eso era algo que no podría perdonarle nunca. Y ahora con su distanciamiento, con sus acusaciones silenciosas, se había terminado cualquier rastro de relación y afecto entre nosotras. Era posible que esta vez fuera la última vez que la viera. Y eso dolía un poco.

Preferí permanecer cerca de Gale y Peeta, sobretodo del primero. Le había echado de menos. Demasiado. Echaba de menos salir a cazar y que él estuviera esperándome en nuestro lugar de encuentro. Que asustara a los conejos o a las ardillas para que yo pudiera atravesarles el ojo con una de mis flechas. Que limpiara mis manos de sangre. Echaba de menos sus "Catnip" y su risa. Esa risa que solo yo oía cuando compartíamos un poco de queso de Lady.

Pasados unos interminables minutos Peeta volvió a tomar mi mano y nos dirigimos todos juntos hacia el jardín. Cuando cruzamos la puerta la gente que allí se encontraba empiezó a aplaudir y a cantar una canción sobre amor y felicidad. Una pequeña Posy corrió hacia mí y se abrazo a mis piernas. Temí que tuviera las manos sucias, pero cuando Peeta la cogió en brazos y vi como la niña sonreía, el miedo se esfumó, nunca me había preocupado por algo así y nunca iba a hacerlo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos y se lanzo a mi cuello aún sujeta por Peeta.

—¡Te echo de menos Katniss!

—Yo a ti también pequeña…—Acaricié los pequeños bucles de su pelo y la abrace con cuidado. Quizás fuera a la única criatura que le permitía un acercamiento más próximo.

Hazelle se acerco a nosotros y con sola una mirada a su hija hizo que ésta se bajara de los brazos de Peeta

—No nos ha molestado Señora Hawthorne…—Ella le sonrió.

—Lo se…—Agarró la mano de su hija— Muchas felicidades chicos…me alegro que intentéis ser felices— se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Gracias Hazelle…—La rodeé con mis brazos, ella había sido como una segunda madre para mí. Casi más que mi propia madre.

— Os voy a dejar disfrutar de la fiesta…Gracias por la invitación.

Sonreí mientras se alejaba, Peeta volvió a agarrarme de la mano, pero no duró mucho ya que decenas de personas se acercaron a felicitarnos, más de los que habían sido invitados. Estaba segura de que alguien había avisado a más gente de la necesaria. Suspiré pesadamente. No quería una gran celebración, no quería una lista de invitados numerosa. Quería encerrarme en casa con Peeta. Que me quitara el vestido y me hiciera el amor. Pero aún así forcé una pequeña sonrisa por cada una de las felicitaciones y dejé que las personas que no habían sido invitadas por nosotros personalmente disfrutaran de la fiesta. No había muchas fiestas por aquí, así que un poco de distracción no venía mal a nadie. Incluso sonreí ante al abrazo y los dos sonoros besos que le dio Delly a Peeta después de darme un simple beso en la mejilla a mí. ¿Aún no se había rendido?

Poco después tuvimos que sentarnos en una enorme mesa para que nos sirvieran la comida. Alrededor de esta había una decena más de mesas redondas. Todas perfectamente decoradas con flores naranjas. Todas ellas en grandes ramos decorados con hojas verdes, de mi verde. Sonreí al recordar que eran nuestros colores.

Peeta no me soltó la mano hasta que llegó la comida, un derroche de diferentes platos exquisitos, comidas típicas de cada distrito, y alguna también del Capitolio, como ese exquisito guiso de cordero con ciruelas pasas. El pan había sido horneado esta misma mañana en "nuestra" panadería y había bollos de los diferentes distritos también. Era algo que debíamos a nuestros amigos. Como un tributo a aquellos que habían muerto en la arena.

Comí en silencio, escuchando de fondo el murmullo de las conversaciones. Todas ellas habían olvidado el dolor por lo perdido ese día, estaban alegres felices. Y extrañamente eso a mí también me alegraba, saber que la gente se sentía feliz gracias a mí en cierto modo me llenaba de orgullo. Y sentía que quizás algún día podría llegar a ser una mujer feliz, sin remordimientos, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos amargos.

—¿En qué piensas, preciosa?— Peeta me susurró al oído y di un suave brinco al no esperármelo.

— en la felicidad de las personas. En mi felicidad.— Me cogió la mano

— ¿y? ¿eres feliz?

—En este momento sí, me siento feliz al verles sonreír — recorrí el jardín con la mirada y luego la centré en él— al verte feliz…

—Yo también soy feliz viéndote así, sonriendo sin reservas— besó mi mano.

— Bueno, es lo que tú has conseguido…— su sonrisa se amplió.

Supe que iba a replicarme pero le callé con un suave beso. Luego se levanto de la silla y me tendió la mano.

—¿Inauguramos el baile?— sus ojos y su sonrisa brillaban demasiado para un rechazo

— No sé bailar…— Aún así tomé su mano y me levanté.

—Sólo tienes que seguir mi ritmo…será fácil.

— eso lo dudo, Peeta…no será fácil…

— Ya lo veremos…

Los músicos que estaban en una esquina del jardín empezaron a tocar casi al mismo tiempo que entramos en el recuadro que habían dejado como "pista de baile". La gente se acercó a mirar y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de tantas personas, no quería estropearle la fiesta a Peeta, para el esto era importante, y quería que saliera todo perfecto para él.

—¿Preparada?

— No— me sinceré con una sonrisa.

—Todo irá bien, confía un poco en mi Katniss— Empezó a balancearse suavemente y empecé a seguir su ritmo lentamente. Poco a poco sus pies empezaron a moverse del suelo y los míos a seguirle de una forma un poco torpe.

— ¿Donde aprendiste a bailar?

— Todos los años mis padres y yo íbamos al baile de fin de año. Cuando cumplí los 13 años le pedí a mi padre que me enseñara a bailar por si algún día ibas a ese baile.

— ¿sabes que viviendo en la Veta me habría sido imposible no?

— Estaba enamorado y era un niño, no perdía las esperanzas…— me ruboricé fuertemente ante ese comentario.

—tendrías que haberme invitado al baile…— Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sorprendentemente estábamos moviéndonos fluidamente por la pista.

—Me habrías rechazado

— Quizás no. Te debía un agradecimiento ¿recuerdas?

— Me alegro de no haberlo hecho, si hubiéramos sido amigos, o algo más, tus primeros Juegos habrían sido aún más difíciles, sé que fingías por las cámaras…— susurró

— Fueron horribles Peeta—Le miré a los ojos e intentó replicarme— no por las muertes— le callé— si no porque mi compañero de distrito era el chico que me salvó la vida y se la salvó a mi hermanita. Y luego los besos en la cueva, sabes que no fingía siempre… Que no quería perderte no era fingido. Te necesitaba a mi lado— quizás en aquel momento, cuando aún no sabía que estaba enamorada de él mi necesidad de retenerlo era más por beneficio propio que por el suyo. Pero ahora estaba segura de que mi amor por él se había forjado en aquella cueva mientras que él luchaba por su vida.

— Te enamoraste en la cueva ¿verdad?

— Creo que sí…o quizás desde que confesaste tu amor delante de todo Panem ya te veía con otros ojos. No lo sé. Entender mis sentimientos era y es complicado. Creo que lo importante ahora es que soy tu esposa y que te amo ¿no?— sonreí mirándole a los labios.

— Y que yo te amo a ti…

— Estarás conmigo para siempre…— me acerqué unos centímetros más a sus labios.

— Para siempre…— me susurró.

La conversación acabó con un casto beso de Peeta en mis labios y continuamos moviéndonos por la pista durante unos agradables minutos, bailar pegada al cuerpo de Peeta no estaba tan mal. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver algo que me dejó atónita. Gale bailando, mejor dicho, Gale bailando con Johanna. Ambos sonriendo como dos enamorados. Oh dios, ¿sería ese el caso? ¿Gale y Johanna? Eso era juntar la llama con la mecha. Eso podría producir una gran explosión. Aunque la diferencia de edad parecía importante, en mi opinión eso era lo de menos. Si dos personas querían compartir algo, qué más daban sus edades. Ojalá que Gale encontrara ese fuego que tanto buscaba en Johanna y ella a alguien por quien luchar. Hacían muy buena pareja, guapos, altos, fuertes, luchadores y sin pelos en la lengua. Definitivamente me gustaba ese acercamiento. Sonreí a Gale que me devolvió la sonrisa para luego decirle algo al oído a Johanna que también me miró, sus ojos brillaba de una forma extraña, un extraño brillo de complicidad y quizás alegría. Era raro. Siempre creí que no se aguantaban mutuamente… y ahora bailaban juntos. Quizás mi mente enamorada estaba adelantando acontecimientos pero desesperadamente quería verles felices.

La canción acabó y Gale dejó a Johanna susurrándole algo en el oído de nuevo y luego se acercó a nosotros. Nunca había visto a Gale con traje, y aunque la americana se la había quitado por causa del calor esa camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados le daban ese aire atractivo y sexy que siempre había tenido, ese aire de saberse guapo y lucirse, como solía hacer en el colegio. Sonreí al recordar como las chicas suspiraban por él y las maldiciones que recibía yo por estar a su lado.

—¿Me concedes el próximo baile Catnip? —Mientras que formuló la pregunta me miró a mí pero luego paso a mirar a Peeta. Éste último no dejó de sonreí y es mas. Tiro un poco de mi mano hacia Gale, en un acto que daba a entender que no le molestaría, o al menos no tanto como para matarle de celos.

— Claro…— sonreí extendiendo mi otra mano hacia la de Gale y cuando se la cogí solté la de Peeta que me miró sonriendo.

Gale se dirigió conmigo al centro de la "pista" y en cuanto la música empezó a sonar comenzó a balancearse y moverse por la pista, un poco más inseguro que Peeta. Pero aun así me dejé llevar, y aunque no apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como con Peeta si que me acerqué a él lo más que pude, me gustaba sentir a mi amigo cerca, aunque fuera en un momento tan impropio de nosotros. Si hace tres años me hubieran dicho que acabaría bailando con Gale en mi propia boda, me habría echado a reí delante de quien fuera. Yo, que nunca iba a enamorarme, que nunca iba a compartir mi vida con otra persona…estaba aquí vestida de novia, feliz y enamorada.

— Sabes bailar…— intenté romper el silencio.

— Sí, quería bailar en tu boda así que he tomado un par de clases, no soy tan bueno como tu marido

— no lo digas así— espeté empezando a enfadarme.

— Me refiero solo al baile Katniss…todo está bien, ya lo hemos solucionado…¿no?

— Supongo…— me encogí de hombros— Estabas bailando con Johanna— no pude evitar sonreír divertida.

— Sí, ¿y?— Espetó apartando la mirada.

— Es una mujer muy bella, y divertida.

— y arrogante y creída…

— No sé a quién me recuerda…— le miré fijamente, tenían un carácter muy parecido.

— Yo no soy así, Catnip.

— No, a veces eres incluso peor— reí.

— Serás…

—Gale, si Johanna te gusta, y creo que es así, lánzate, ella puede ser ese fuego que tanto buscas…

— ¿Katniss Everdeen dando consejos de amor?

— Peeta me ha enseñado mucho. Y por cierto, ahora soy Katniss Mellark…— Le mostré el anillo que perfectamente estaba colocado en mi dedo con una sonrisa.

— Bien Señora Mellark— sonrió ampliamente, pero la borró enseguida, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Qué?— Intenté darme la vuelta para mirar lo que le había hecho cambiar la cara, pero él me lo impidió con su cuerpo

— Delly intenta robarte el marido Catnip.

...

* * *

Uuuhhhhh Delly ataca de nuevo! Hasta en el ultimo capitulo tiene que meterse! jajaja

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Esto llega a su final, solo queda otro capítulo y el epílogo…gracias a todos de nuevo.

Gracias especialmente a: **Ana Elizabeth Mellark, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Adrix Mellark, missju, yess, torposoplo12, AVG18, Pervertida yaoista, Katniss luz, CarlaMellark, lauz9, primrose black, SlendyH, Eriroxi y a mi princesa Nina D'e Mellark.**

_**Avance: **_

_Peeta mordisqueó mi cuello arrancándole a mi garganta miles de jadeos y gemidos vergonzosos. Sus manos jugaban con el elástico de mis braguitas, como si dudaran de continuar o no. Y la espera no hacía más que incrementar las palpitaciones de mi entrepierna. Elevé un poco las caderas intentando buscar un mayor roce con el cuerpo de Peeta, cuando lo conseguí pude comprobar que incluso debajo de la ropa que aún le cubría Peeta estaba listo y excitado como yo. Ambos gemimos ante ese leve contacto y los besos de Peeta se volvieron más bruscos y voraces, empezaba a perder el alma de caballero._

_._

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

Cuando me giré para comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que Gale me había dicho el corazón se me paró ante tal escena. Delly bailaba completamente pegada a un caballeroso Peeta, demasiado caballero para decirle lo incomodo que estaba, algo, que al menos yo, podía notar perfectamente en su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos vacilando por todo el jardín. Volví a mirar a Gale pero esta vez con una sonrisa en mi boca. Mi chico del pan estaba demostrando lo poco o nada que le interesaba la hermosa Delly. Y eso me llenaba el corazón de tal manera que parecía que iba a explotar de amor.

— Creo que debo ir a rescatarle…— susurré sin apartar la sonrisa de mi boca.

— ¿Va a haber pelea de gatas?

— No— Reí— al menos que se encare no voy a decirle nada fuera de lugar— En el fondo me da pena que esté enamorada de él.

— ¿pena? ¿por qué?

— Porque no podrá estar con él nunca, porque Peeta me ama a mí.

— eso es cierto…desgraciadamente para ella…

— Estoy segura de que Delly encontrará a alguien casi tan bueno como Peeta, es una chica preciosa y buena persona.

— Quizás ella no quiera a nadie más— Sus ojos penetraron tanto los míos que me dio miedo.

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo por experiencia? ¿y Johanna qué?

— Entre Johanna y yo solo hay un baile…

— Y unas miraditas, y susurros al oído…— Vi a Gale ruborizarse levemente, y eso me hizo comprender que lo que estaba diciendo era real, entre ellos dos pronto habría algo— Mejor voy con mi marido…— le susurré cuando no dijo nada— te veo luego…— besé su mejilla y me alejé de él.

Me acerqué a Peeta y Delly por la espalda de esta última. Mi intención no era asustarla pero cuando carraspeé dio un respingo y soltó a Peeta casi de inmediato. Tuve que ahogar una risita cuando me miró con esa cara de terror y blanca como un espectro.

—Kat…Kat…Katniss…— tartamudeó débilmente.

— Hola Delly, gracias por venir…

— De nada Katniss… Todo esto es precioso…y estás maravillosa…—Peeta me agarró la mano en ese momento, quizás para salvarse de las garras de Delly.

— Sí que lo es, pero el mérito no es mío, si no de la gente que ha trabajo en ello, yo no tenía ni idea…

—Ah…aún así, felicidades…a los dos…— sonrió nerviosa— Os dejaré solos para que baléis, es lo que deben de hacer los recién casados.

Sin esperar un "hasta luego" de nuestra parte se alejó rápidamente. Miré a Peeta a los ojos sin apartar de mis labios esa sonrisa divertida, ver a Delly nerviosa por mi culpa me había gustado más de lo que era correcto reconocer. Por mucha pena que me diera no iba a permitir que se acercara a Peeta más de lo necesario. Y aún menos cuando mi chico del pan estaba tan incomodo. Peeta hoy debía divertirse.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme Peeta?— seguí sonriendo, pero él frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada, tan nervioso como Delly. Eso me asustó un poco.

— Se acercó a mí…quería bailar…acepte…—Parecía un niño pequeño tartamudeando.

— Solo me esperaba un "gracias por salvarme de ella"— susurré a su oído para luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Creía que no era necesario— noté un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas aunque me besó para ocultarlo.— ¿Seguimos bailando?— no esperó a que asintiera para tomarme de la cintura y empezar a moverse al compás de la música.

Es posible que bailáramos durante horas, y aunque mis pies estaban completamente doloridos, me sentía tan dichosa que no me importaba. Estar en los brazos de Peeta de cualquier manera era algo verdaderamente fascinante para mí. Aunque no fue con la única persona que bailé. Haymitch se acercó a nosotros al poco rato y me pidió un baile. Su estado no era de total embriaguez pero su aliento olía levemente a alcohol. Supongo que eso era lo que le había dado las fuerzas para invitarme a bailar. Desgraciadamente nuestro baile no duró mucho. Ni su discurso paternal. Se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo en medio de la pista. Dejándonos en el recuerdo de aquel día una anécdota graciosa. Extrañamente también bailé con Johanna, que se mantuvo callada acerca de su baile con mi mejor amigo. La intriga y la curiosidad me mataban por saber que se traían esos dos. Pero no quise ser indiscreta y acepté todos sus halagos (algunos fuera de lugar) sobre Peeta. También acepté escuchar a regañadientes sus consejos para mi "noche de bodas" pero por suerte para mí ya no necesitaba ningún consejo, yo misma sabría cómo actuar y como quería que fuera aquella noche.

Cuando oscureció la gente poco a poco fue desapareciendo, pocos de ellos se despedían, quizás por estar ebrios o quizás por no molestarnos, pero de repente solo quedábamos en el jardín Peeta y mis amigos más íntimos. El bebé de Annie dormía plácidamente en su regazo mientras que ella lo acunaba ante la atenta mirada de Peeta. Oh, Dios, otra vez no…no quería tener esa conversación… bebé y Katniss son dos palabras que no eran compatibles. No, no, no. No podía traer una personita al mundo para sufrir, por mucho que Peeta lo deseara, por mucho que me suplicara. No podía. No debía. No debía ser madre.

Un leve carraspeo de Haymitch nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos. Y como si el mismo lo ordenara, todos desocupamos nuestros asientos, levantándonos para por fin despedirnos. Y sí decía por fin porque al fin podría disfrutar de mi chico del pan solo para mí. Cada uno de ellos fueron dándonos un beso, algunos más fríos que otros. El abrazo de Gale o de Johanna contrastaron enormemente con el escueto y rápido beso que mi madre me dio en la mejilla. Incluso en Peeta se entretuvo más. Suspiré sin poder remediarlo. Su actitud dolía. Sabía que nuestra relación estaba casi tan muerta como nuestra familia. Ella fue la última en irse, esa misma noche partía a su nuevo distrito. Se alejaba definitivamente de mí. Quizás si Prim siguiera viva nuestra relación habría mejorado, como pasó en el 13, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella volvía a alejarse de mí. Por suerte le tenía a él, tenía a Peeta.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, Peeta la cerró a sus espaldas para después abrazarme. Hundió su nariz en mi pelo y noté como aspiraba. Sonreí intentando apartar los recuerdos dolorosos de mi madre y giré la cara para buscar su boca y posar mis labios sobre los suyos. Sabía a tarta de fresa y nata. A azúcar. Y era mío. Sonreí a la vez que su lengua salía a recorrer mis labios y le permití que jugara con la mía entrando en mi boca.

Sus manos estaban en mis caderas acariciándolas y apretando la tela del vestido, arrugándolo, pero ya no importaba. Me giré para quedar frente a él y el choque de sus labios sobre los míos fue devastador y ardiente. Me hizo gemir con solo eso, como si hiciera años que sus manos y sus labios no recorrían mi cuerpo, y de eso solo hacía unas horas. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. La mordieron y la lamieron haciendo que mis pulmones buscaran más aire, jadeando. Se apartó de mí unos segundos y con una sonrisa pícara me cogió en volandas, levantándome los pies del suelo.

Mi grito de susto no se hizo esperar, pero el lejos de dejarme empezó a subir las escaleras riendo. No paró hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y depositarme con una delicadeza extrema sobre la cama.

— Al fin solos….— susurró mirándome inmóvil al lado de la cama.

— Al fin solos…—repetí recostándome, intentando ser, aunque solo fuera un poco, seductora.

Se colocó de rodillas en la cama, arrastrándose mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje. Luego consiguió colocarse ente mis piernas las cuales separé gustosamente haciendo que el vestido se remangara hasta casi mi cadera. Peeta dibujó en sus labios su sonrisa más pícara para luego atacar mi cuello. Lo besó mordió y lamió torturándome a la vez que sus manos intentaban encontrar la cremallera del vestido a mi espalda. Sonreí al notar que cada vez se frustraba más y más porque sus manos no la alcanzaban.

—Peeta…— no pude evitar la leve risita que salió de mi boca— la cremallera está en un lado. En el izquierdo…

— Mierda…— Maldijo en un susurro jadeando— quiero ver que ropa interior llevas hoy.

— Sabía que esa ropa tan extravagante te gustaba…— encontró la cremallera y la hizo descender hasta mi cadera, acariciándome en el proceso, haciéndome gemir.

—Me gusta más lo que hay debajo, tu piel desnuda y suave— posó sus labios sobre los míos y me beso con furia, como si lo necesitara para vivir.

— Entonces ¿preferirías que fuera sin ropa interior?— susurré jadeando, excitada solo por su beso.

— Creo que sí— Ahogó una risita contra mis labios antes de volver a recorrerlos con su lengua.

—Eres un pervertido Peeta Mellark…

—No…Me gustas demasiado Katniss Eve… Mellark…

Esta vez fui yo quien volvió a atacar su boca. Le mordí y lamí cada rincón de sus labios para que luego mi lengua recorriera la suya, acariciándola y saboreándola. Mis manos volaron hasta los botones de su fina camisa blanca. Empecé desabotonándola, despacio, regodeándome en cada centímetro del pecho de Peeta que descubría. Y aunque la ansiedad por sentirle se incrementaba cada vez más y más, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. No había razón para tener prisa.

Pero Peeta no pensaba lo mismo, ya que cuando aún no le había desabrochado ni el cuarto botón el mismo arrancó el resto de un tirón, quitándose la camisa en ese mismo instante justo antes de volver a posas sus labios sobre los míos, reclamándolos como propios. Acaricié su fuerte pecho deleitándome con cada uno de sus músculos para luego recorrer sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, que guié para que sus manos tomaran los laterales de mi vestido. Entre besos Peeta se deshizo de él, dejándome en ropa interior.

Sonreí con un poco de autosuficiencia al ver como los ojos de Peeta se oscurecían aún más al verme así. La ropa de encaje blanco contrastaba perfectamente con el moreno de mi piel, era algo que hasta yo podía ver, sabía perfectamente que me daba un toque sugerente. Ese toque que tanto buscaba para agradar al hombre que ahora estaba dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello.

Peeta mordisqueó mi cuello arrancándole a mi garganta miles de jadeos y gemidos vergonzosos. Sus manos jugaban con el elástico de mis braguitas, como si dudaran de continuar o no. Y la espera no hacía más que incrementar las palpitaciones de mi entrepierna. Elevé un poco las caderas intentando buscar un mayor roce con el cuerpo de Peeta, cuando lo conseguí pude comprobar que incluso debajo de la ropa que aún le cubría Peeta estaba listo y excitado como yo. Ambos gemimos ante ese leve contacto y los besos de Peeta se volvieron más bruscos y voraces, empezaba a perder el alma de caballero.

Perdiendo la poca vergüenza que aún sentía en situaciones como esa tomé a Peeta de sus caderas y le obligué a recostar todo su cuerpo entre mis piernas, notándonos completamente a través de las prendas que nos separaban. Le rodeé con las piernas y froté mi intimidad contra la suya. Sonreí al comprobar cómo mi chico del pan entrecerraba los ojos gimiendo, para luego volver a recorrer mi cuello con su lengua. Pero ahora no se quedó ahí. Bajo con demasiada lentitud hacia mi escote y mis pechos, que dejaron de estar cubiertos por el sujetador de un solo tirón. Al parecer Peeta se había vuelto un experto desprendiéndome de esa prenda. Su lengua recorrió las partes más rosadas y duras de mis senos, haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas confluyeran en mi intimidad, la cual estaba empapaba vergonzosamente la única tela que me cubría.

Cuando los dientes de Peeta atraparon uno de mis pezones, volví a tensar las caderas y arquearme, ahogando en mi propia garganta el gemido. En ese momento Peeta aprovecho para deshacerse de sus pantalones de un solo tirón y sin dejar de atender con su boca mis pechos. Ver a Peeta con solo la tela de algodón me excitaba aun más, ponía en alerta a todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. La tela negra y apretada contrastaba a la perfección con la blancura de su piel, además de que hacía resaltar aún más aquella dureza que pedía salir a gritos. Me mordí el labio intentando contenerme y disfrutar de las caricias de los labios de Peeta pero pude. Mi mano derecha se coló entre nosotros y acarició toda la hombría de Peeta por encima de sus calzoncillos. Oírle gemir era el mejor de los regalos para mis oídos, no necesitaba nada más. Apreté aún mas mi mano contra su dureza, rodándola como pude y el hizo lo propio con sus dientes en mi pecho, robándome un grito de placer.

Comencé a acariciarle con suavidad, pero pronto la tela me estorbó y metí la mano por dentro de ésta, tocando toda su longitud directamente. Duro y preparado. Eran las dos únicas palabras que podría usar en aquel momento para definirlo. Mi mano lo recorrió cada vez a mayor velocidad a la vez que mi chico del pan hacía descender mis braguitas por mis piernas. Solo le permití que se apartara de mí para que el también acabara desnudo.

No pude evitar contemplarle durante unos segundos. Fuerte, musculoso, excitado y mío. El azul de sus ojos era solo un reducto a causa de su excitación. Me avergonzaba pensar que quizás mis ojos estuvieran igual, pero la vergüenza fue mínima ya que Peeta volvió a pegar su cuerpo al mío, ahora podía notarle en toda su plenitud, algo que me hizo gemir aún más alto e instintivamente mover las caderas, provocándome un roce placentero, haciendo gemir alto.

— Espera…Katniss…La pastilla…

Me quedé inmóvil. Asustada. La había pasado por alto, estaba tan sumida en las caricias y el placer que Peeta me proporcionaba que no había recordado la pastilla rosa. Asentí jadeando y el mismo la sacó del cajo y me la depositó sobre la lengua. La tragué aún en shock.

Peeta besó mis labios dulcemente a la vez que se perdía en mi interior. Sentir como me invadía me hizo despertar del leve letargo y gritar ahogadamente de placer. Salió y entró de nuevo en mí haciéndome gritar de nuevo. Sus movimientos era lentos, pero contundentes, fuertes. Me embestía con una mezcla de fuerza y romanticismo propia de él. Rudo pero con amor. Extraño de explicar, pero esa combinación hacia que el fuego en mi interior se incrementase a pasos agigantados. Sus embestidas aumentaron de rapidez a la vez que lo hacían sus gemidos y los míos propios. Nuestros jadeos gemidos y gritos se mezclaban en una atmosfera que hacía que el fuego y la electricidad de mi cuerpo aumentaran con violencia. Demasiado rápido en poco tiempo.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, ardía, y oír los jadeos de Peeta solo hacía que ese fuego se avivase, que mi vientre buscara el alivio. Moví mis caderas con tal fin, haciendo que los movimientos de Peeta sumaran fuerza si eso era posible. Entendí que le gustaba asique seguí moviéndolas aunque la posición no era la más idónea para mí. Pero como si Peeta leyera mi pensamiento, me agarro de la cadera y nos hizo rodar, dejándome a mí sobre él. Mordí su labio inferior a la vez que mis caderas comenzaban a moverse al compás de las suyas. Cuando la mía descendía la suya subía. Los jadeos se incrementaron, los míos era gritos ahogados buscando apagar el fuego de mi interior. Pero el fuego no se apagó. Cuando sentí el calor de Peeta dentro de mí mi propio fuego explotó recorriéndome hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Grité y Peeta clavó sus dedos en mis caderas.

Buscó mi boca y me besó más calmadamente. Recuperando el aliento. Peeta me abrazó y siguió llenándome de besos la cara, sin dejar de jadear, mezclando su aliento con el mío, nuestros ahora ya casi inexistente gemidos.

Sonreí acariciando su pelo. Ya no me imaginaba mi vida sin él. Le necesitaba más que comer o beber, más que respirar. Besé la perfección de sus labios y luego como él mismo había hecho le besé cada rincón de su cara. El último beso lo deposité en su nariz. En su perfecta nariz.

— Te amo Peeta…—susurré

—Te amo Katniss…

...

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que el fic haya sido de vuestro agrado, ya solo falta el epílogo, asi que esto se acaba!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias a todos por estar ahí, a los que leeis, y sobretodo a los que también dejais un review, muchas muchas gracias por confiar en mí

Gracias especialmente a: **Lilian Everdeen, torposoplo12, Ale'CulLenMelLark-14, XkanakoX, AVG18, yess, Nina D'e Mellark(te adoro), Bendleshnitz, SlendyG, adaasgarg, Day Lynn Leery, charlotte8800, missju, Sinsajo3, Katniss luz, Eriroxi, CarlaMellark, lauz9, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, White10, Larissa y a los Guest que no dejan su nombre!**

_._

**Actualizo los miércoles y los sábados**, al menos que algo ajeno a mí me lo impida.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


	39. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**The hunger games no me pertenece.

* * *

…

No veo nada, todo está demasiado oscuro, todo al mi alrededor son paredes, creo que estoy en mi casa, en mi antigua casa, en la Veta. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy en la Aldea de los Vencedores? En ese momento oigo un llanto. Es un niño. Un niño pequeño.

—¡Prim!—

No puede ser nadie más, ningún niño vive aquí, solo ella, solo mi hermanita pequeña a la que tengo que proteger.

—¡Prim!

El llanto del bebé se intensifica. Corro a oscuras, me estoy acercando. Está cerca. No. Ahora suena desde el otro lado del pasillo ¿Cómo? Me doy la vuelta, corro de nuevo. La angustia se centra en mi estomago. Me duele, me duele mucho. Quiero llegar hasta Prim, pero parece que su llanto cambia de un lado a otro. Corro y corro, pero cuando estoy cerca deja de llorar y vuelve a hacerlo desde donde vengo. ¿Por qué?

—¡Prim!

Por fin veo una luz. Por debajo de una puerta se cuela un poco de luz, el llanto procede de ahí, se intensifica. Le están haciendo daño. Ese llanto es de dolor.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Prim! ¡Prim!

La puerta no se abre. Pero sé que está ahí. Prim llora con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, aunque su llanto parece distinto, no es el llanto de Prim. No es Prim quien llora. Prim está muerta. Lo sé, yo vi como se volatilizaba entre las llamas. Llora un bebé. Es el llanto de un bebé.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡ABRE!

La puerta se abre por fin. Pero la luz me ciega. Es más brillante que el sol. Mucho más. Se refleja en las paredes blancas, en la cuna con barrotes blancos. ¿Qué habitación es esta? Huele mal. Me dan nauseas. Sangre. Eso es, huele a sangre. Sangre seca y..Oh, ¡No! Sangre y rosas. El olor dulzón de las rosas se mezcla con el metálico de la sangre.

Necesito vomitar. Pero entonces le veo. Ahí junto a la ventana por la que entra toda esa luz. No veo su cara pero sé quién es. Entrecierro los ojos y le enfoco. Snow…Le creía muerto.

Hay algo que llora en sus brazos. ¡El bebé! Snow tiene ese bebé que llora y gimotea tan fuerte. Le está haciendo daño.

—¡NO! ¡NO!

El vacio en mi interior se intensifica al ver a esa criatura. Reconozco su llanto, ese llanto que me desvela por las noches. Que me reclama solo a mí.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MI BEBÉ!

Ahora lo comprendo, Snow tiene a mi hijo. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Le haces daño!

El bebé llora y yo me quedo inmóvil. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa flecha? Snow levanta la flecha en su mano derecha. Me mira sonriendo, con esa lengua viperina asomando entre los dientes. Ríe y la hace descender con fuerza contra el pecho del bebé que deja de llorar.

—¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!

Desperté entre los brazos de Peeta y mis manos se dirigieron rápidamente a mi vientre. Lloré y gimoteé vergonzosamente. Pero no me importaba. Seguía ahí. Mi hijo seguía ahí, protegido en mi abultado vientre. Me acaricié sobre mi ropa recordándome que era una pesadilla. Dejándome acunar entre los brazos de Peeta.

Desde que me había quedado embarazada las pesadillas se sucedían todas las semanas, pero ahora, faltando poco tiempo para dar a luz esas pesadillas se intensificaban en violencia. Y prácticamente el resultado era el mismo. La personita que crecía en mi interior moría a manos de alguien. Snow generalmente.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que acepté el darle una familia. Muchísimos según él. Pero como si las suplicas de Peeta hubieran sido escuchadas dos días después de aceptar formar una familia descubrí que estaba embarazada. Me había quedado embarazada en un descuido. Un descuido fortuito. Un descuido que ahora me brindaba las emociones más intensas que jamás había sentido.

Porque estar embarazada asustaba terriblemente. Saber que algo dentro de ti, te necesita, que le proteges, que has de cuidarle y que todas tus acciones le involucraran, asusta. Asusta la primera vez que te das cuenta de que tu vientre ya no está plano. Asusta la primera vez que notas como se mueve. Y la primera vez que deja de hacerlo. Asusta si está inquieto, o si está demasiado calmado. Asusta pensar si está cómodo, si te mueves mucho, o te mueves poco. Asusta hacerle daño.

Pero por muy asustada que esté, le quiero y mi vida se ha reducido al bienestar del bebé. Y la de Peeta a cumplir con mi bienestar. Sé que él también lo está pasando mal. Solo espero que no se arrepienta, porque aunque tengo miedo de que a nuestro bebe le pase algo, le quiero. Quiero a este niño más que a mi vida. Daría todo por él. Y por eso en mis 8 meses y medio de embarazo no he pisado el bosque. Echo de menos cazar. Pero sé que la vida que llevo dentro es más importante.

Me incorporé lentamente y miré a los ojos a Peeta, suplicándole perdón. Era la séptima noche consecutiva que le despertaba gritando. Adoro a este hombre, que parece no importarle la falta de sueño. Me besó y volvió a abrazarme.

—Lo siento….

—Ssssshhhhh…— me silenció posando sus labios sobre los míos— Pronto se acabaran las pesadillas.

—Y ¿si no? Sabes qué sueño, puede acompañarnos durante toda la vida…

—No lo harán. Si ya desaparecieron una vez lo harán de nuevo. Ya oíste al médico, es muy frecuente los sueños extraños en mujeres embarazadas.

— No son solo sueños extraños…

Mi voz solo fue un susurro. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir lo que el médico había dicho. Solo sabía que las pesadillas habían comenzado cuando supe que iba a ser madre y aún no se habían ido. Quizás debería aprender a vivir con ellas. A evitar gritar. Peeta cuando tiene una pesadilla no grita, el mismo me lo dijo, quizás yo pudiera aprender. Volví a caer en un profundo sueño sin apenas darme cuenta.

Pero el sueño duró poco. Una fuerte presión en el vientre hizo que me despertara. Al mirar por la ventana vi que estaba empezando a amanecer. Los primeros pájaros de la primavera cantaban sobre los árboles del jardín y entre las prímulas. Me giré para mirar a Peeta dormir. No pude evitar sonreír. Dormido conservaba aquella apariencia del adolescente que me enamoré. Sus largas pestañas rubias se rizaban enredándose las unas con las otras, su ceño relajado y esa sonrisa por estar soñando con algo bonito le daban esa apariencia de casi niño. Aunque hacía mucho que habíamos dejado de serlo.

Tuve que reprimir el gemido de dolor al sentir de nuevo esa fuerte presión en el vientre. Era la segunda vez que lo sentía, y esta vez con toda su fuerza al estar despierta. Y dolía. Dolía mucho. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Nuestro hijo no quería esperar más tiempo dentro de mí y quería nacer ya.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a que el dolor se pasara y cuando sentí mi vientre relajado acaricié la cara de Peeta dulcemente, no quería asustarle, aquello podía durar horas.

—Peeta…—susurré pasando mis dedos por sus labios— Despierta…

—¿Hmmm?

—Tienes que abrir los ojos y llamar al médico— Besé sus labios cuando abrió completamente los ojos— Vas a ser padre ya…

—¿ Qué? ¿has roto aguas? ¿ya viene?— todo lo pronunció tan atropelladamente que casi no le entendí.

—Sí… "ya viene"— No pude hablar más porque una nueva punzada de dolor recorrió todo mi vientre.

Peeta salió de la cama de un salto y se dirigió corriendo al salón, pude oír cómo se tropezaba con un par de sillas hasta llegar al teléfono. Poco después le oí murmurar algo y de nuevo sus pasos veloces hacia la habitación.

— El médico está de camino

Simplemente asentí ya que una nueva contracción me recorrió completamente. La intensidad se incrementaba con el paso de los minutos. Esta me hizo gritar sin poder evitarlo. En ese momento me maldije por haber aceptado las suplicas de Peeta. No solo había tenido que soportar los cambios en mi cuerpo, y en mi humor, la preocupación de proteger y cuidar a la criatura que llevo dentro, si no que ahora tengo que pasar por este dolor. Aunque en mi fuero interno sabia que pasar por esto merecería la pena. Tendríamos a nuestro bebé al lado, precioso, rosadito, esperaba que se pareciera a su padre.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con otra fuerte punzada en mi bajo vientre a la vez que notaba como algo caliente me abandonaba, acababa de romper aguas. Para cuando llego el médico los dolores eran tan intensos que no podía evitar los gritos desgarradores que escapaban de mi boca, a la vez que estrujaba con fuerza la mano de Peeta.

Con el paso de las horas gemí grité y lloré de dolor. El miedo pudo invadirme durante unos minutos al pensar que mi vida cambiaba en ese momento, pero por suerte solo duró eso, unos minutos. Amaba a ese niño y deseaba ver su dulce carita. Lo peor del trabajo del parto fue sin duda el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para que mi hijo saliera de mí.

Cuando noté que me abandonaba, las sensaciones se encontraron. La de felicidad se mezclo con la sensación de vacío, pero duro poco. Sólo hasta que oí ese llanto. El llanto de mi bebé, de mi hijo. De Peeta y mío. La persona que completaba nuestra especial familia.

Ni si quiera recordaba que tuviera los ojos cerrados cuando note una leve presión sobre mi pecho. Los abrí y allí estaba. Mirándome. La persona más pequeña del mundo me miraba recostada sobre mi pecho, sus ojos azules estaban bañados por sus primeras lágrimas, su tono de piel era rosáceo, y en su cabeza coronaba una mata de pelo oscuro. Y no pude evitar imitarle y llorar, llorar de felicidad al ver a mi hijo sobre mí. Era perfecto. Mitad fuego mitad pan.

—Es nuestra niña Katniss…es una niña…

La emoción en la voz de Peeta era palpable también. Busqué sus azules ojos con los míos y en efecto, al igual que los de nuestra hija y los míos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Busco mi boca y me dio un tierno beso. Tan tierno que creí estar en el cielo. Aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello pero luego se posaron en la cabecita de la pequeña niña que tenia sobre mi pecho. Sonreí ante ese gesto tan paternal.

—Os quiero…más que a nada.

— lo se Peeta…yo…nosotras…a ti también— cerré los ojos, empezaba a estar demasiado cansada.

—¿Has decidido ya un nombre para ella?— Abrí los ojos y miré a mi pequeña, ahora dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba.

— Quizás…tenga uno, pero quizás…no te guste…

— todo lo que hayas elegido tú me gustará

— Peeta…no tiene porqué.

— es así…siempre es así…

— Dandelion…— dije atropelladamente.

Era el único nombre que podía pensar para alguien que significaba tanto para nosotros, nuestro diente de león particular. Peeta me besó sonriendo, supuse que aceptaba que nuestra pequeña se llamase así. Lo habíamos conseguido. Éramos una autentica familia. Mi familia. Mi vida. Habíamos conseguido superar los miedos e inseguridades, y aunque mis pesadillas seguían, quizás, después de verle la cara a mi hija, desaparecieran.

FIN

...

* * *

Y se acabó…espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**Este fic está dedicado al completo a Nina D'e Mellark. Por ser tan especial, por esos momentos que me has dado mientras que lo escribía, por hacerme reír, por animarme día a día, creyendo en mí con los ojos cerrados. Gracias de verdad nena, muchas gracias. Te amo.**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Último agradecimiento! Gracias gracias a todos por leerme y por comentarme.

Gracias especialmente a: **Ana Elizabeth Melark, torposoplo12, CarlaMellark, AVG18, Nina D'e Mellark(mi pipi!),VaNeSaErK, patitosaotome, Lucrecia Arctica, lauz9, Eriroxi, missju, katniss luz, Bendleshnitz, Day Lynn Leery, Dthax, Ale'CulLenMelLark-14, SlendyH, Charlotte8800, pervertida yaoista, yess, Katniss-everdeen-94, Paty4Hale, Hermionita, White10, Nora Mellark y a los Guest que no dejan su nombre!**

_._

**Nota de autor**: tengo una noticia interesante!** Katniss-everdeen-94** me ha pedido traducir el fic al inglés, por lo que dentro de poco las lectoras angloparlantes podrán leer este fic también, cuando empiece a colgarlo pondré el link en mi perfil. Y no creáis que os libraréis de mí, ya estoy trabajando en más historias.

Se os quiere!

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
